Sunshine On A Cloudy Day
by jaspersonlyone770
Summary: After Bella's eighteenth birthday, Jasper is tossed aside by his family and wife. He's in the dark, but he finally finds his sun. Too bad there are a couple of clouds in the way. OOC.
1. I Once Knew

_I always wanted to write Bella this way; ya know, quirky, carefree, and happy. But with Bella's depressing, awkward moods, I had to improvise a bit. If Edward never came back for Bella, I always imagined her being older and wiser, but still the same, kind-hearted, great Bella, but still have that, oh-I-can-totally-curl-up-with-a-book-with-reading-glasses-and-still-be-sexy-while-being-a-minx-in-the-bed-with-Jasper. Ya know? LMAO. Maybe not. I'm starting to sound like Peter in Geek Magnet, ya know? _

_Haha, now to the story. _

**Jasper**

"So what are you going to do, man? Run away? Because that doesn't seem like you." Emmett crowed loudly as he followed behind me. My throat was still burning from the bloodlust. Bella's wide brown, innocent eyes wouldn't stop burning into my head and Edward's furious gaze wouldn't stop tugging at my insides, "It isn't your fault! I don't even get why you guys are freaking so hard about this. Bella'll be fine. A few stitches and scars, but that's it!"

I skidded to a stop and whirled around to face him, _"Emmett, shut the fuck up!"_ I snarled at him and he paused, but finally shut his mouth as I leaned against a sturdy tree, my eyes burning and my throat setting ablaze with it.

He hesitated, I could feel it from him and stuffed his hands in his pockets with a heavy sigh, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not even a little bit." I replied hastily and curtly.

I could detect the frown in his voice, "Why not?"

I pressed my hands in the tree so I wouldn't crush him, "You don't understand."

He stepped closer, shuffling slightly on his feet, "Yeah, I do. Everyone falls off the wagon once in awhile."

I growled in frustration, "I didn't _'fall off the wagon'_, Em. I attacked _someone's mate_. My _brother's_ mate."

He was getting annoyed with me, "I still don't see the problem."

"Of course you don't." I sighed and slid down the tree, removing my hands from the sides. There was a pause, "I'm gonna have to leave, you know?"

Emmett shot his head to me, "What? Why? Bella's fine."

"It doesn't matter. I'll have to leave anyway. I'm not supposed to be in Forks and Edward will just try and pick a fight with me."

He snorted, "I think we know who'd win. Don't sweat it." He plopped his giant ass down next to me and sighed again, glancing up at the stars, "You know, whenever I always make a mistake—"

"I know. You bang Rosalie. I _really_ don't want to learn a valuable lesson from _you_." I joked weakly and he punched my shoulder. It ached for a second.

"Back to the point," he rolled his eyes at me, "Whenever I make a mistake, I always tell myself that mistakes makes me who I am." He glanced at me, "And I like who I am."

I rolled my eyes this time, "That's easy for you to say."

"No," he was persistent, "Seriously, Jasper."

"So you're saying I'm a monster?"

He crooked a brow, "Do you think you're a monster?"

"Shouldn't we all?"

"You know what I mean."

"And you should know the answer to that."

**...**

**…**

Packing wasn't easy, but neither was anything else. I avoided the sympathetic looks from Carlisle and Esme and the glares from Rosalie. Alice didn't say anything or made me feel in adequate. Edward was nowhere to be seen in the house and I had a feeling he was with Bella.

But nothing was the same in the house.

Everything was too quiet. Not even Emmett's boisterous laugh filled the air.

Alice stepped into her room and I was shocked. This was the first time in three days she had come in. She stared at my packed clothes and nodded curtly, "Good. You're already packing." It stung for a moment, before I realized I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I zipped up the bag and frowned at my wife.

"Edward left Bella." My eyes popped wide. I never thought I would ever hear those words. Edward loved Bella dearly, I knew that and I knew it was good practice for him to be around her. Edward must've been a wreck. I didn't even want to think about Bella.

Then my frown deepened, "Why would he leave her?"

Alice's eyes darkened, "You know why."

And I did. He had left her because of me. Because I had attacked her. Because I didn't have enough control. Because I was the monster in the family. It was my fault. Alice stared at me with those eyes then grabbed a deluxe bag of her own.

"You're leaving, too?" I asked. I didn't think Bella would be able to survive without her best friend. They had been attached to the hip. I wanted to stay, I really did, at least for Bella, but I knew I had to stay away from her. No one would be able to stop me if we met alone.

Alice sighed, "Edward wants us all to leave."

My eyebrows rose, "What? He can't make us all leave."

Her head shot to me, her eyes blazing, "We wouldn't have to at all if it wasn't for _you_."

My dead heart actually thumped with pain. I couldn't believe she had said that. What had happened to the fun, loving, hop-off-the-stool-and-walk-over-to-a-killer-with-a-grin-and-a-skip-in-her-step woman? I didn't know her now. I didn't know anything anymore. I was loosing my grip on everything; my wife, my family, my bloodlust.

I slammed closed my suitcase, causing her to jump and glared at her, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I hadn't heard my voice like that in awhile. At least, since I met Alice. She seemed to keep the demons at bay, but they had started to leak out the more she stayed away.

She stared at me for awhile before crossing her arms over her chest, "Don't act so innocent."

Before I knew it, a hole was next to her head and my fist was covered in the white paint and debris from the wall. Alice didn't even flinch, obviously she saw I was going to loose my composure.

"No, you don't, Alice. If you're such the psychic, why the fuck didn't you see it?" I hissed venomously.

Her eyes narrowed, "Last minute decision," I laughed bitterly, "What? Are you calling me a liar?"

"I would call you useless. It seems every time we need you, you're always a dollar short. You never tell the extent of your visions, nor do you share what they mean. I don't get you anymore, Alice." I'm sure my face showed the disgust I was feeling.

Her tiny hands balled into fists, "Shut up! Don't act all high and mighty on me now, Jasper, after you just attacked the only girl in the world I could actually call a sister! Who the hell are you to start spouting out crap and calling out _me_! We've all heard the tales, Jasper. I think it's time for you to get off your damn high horse before you fall and break something!"

Everyone in the house was silent. Alice and I were in each other faces, breathing heavily. I had never wanted to slap a woman in my life, but she was seriously pushing it. No one in the house had ever heard us argue, much less even bicker, and when we did, it was filled with happiness, smiles, and playful banter.

I tried to calm myself before I lunged. My brain was screaming at me to do while I was shocked I would even think of anything like that. Alice didn't deserve that, or maybe she did, but I wasn't going to do it.

"I should go."

"Yeah, you should."

We didn't move from our positions. No one in the house was moving and listened intently as I grabbed my things and started to the door. Alice said one more thing before I could turn the door handle.

"I'll send the papers in the mail."

I didn't say anything.

And then I left.

And I was no longer a Cullen.

I threw the crest behind me before loading into the spare expensive car.

I took off.

**…**

**…**

"Hey!" A smack upside my head and a newspaper was flopped into my lap, "Did you hear about this?" She jabbed a finger onto the wet paper.

I turned to glare at Maggie. I had been staying with her for a few days. She was a feisty little thing, reminded me a lot of Alice. When I had gotten to New Hampshire, Maggie had met me right at the Stateline and demanded me what the fuck the problem was. She had gotten the divorce papers in the mail and hugged me tightly when she figured out the news.

Her fiery dark crimson curls bounced around her shoulders and she placed her hands on her tiny waist, crooking a dark red brow, "Well?"

"Okay, firstly," I raised a finger, still rubbing the back of my head, "_Ow_! Second," I raised another, "What. The. _Fuck_? And third, well, what?"

She rolled her golden eyes and pointed a finger back at the paper, "Killings in Seattle? Really? A little too cliché, don't you think?"

I arched my brows, "So?"

She widened her eyes like I was five years old, "It's _Seattle_! _No one_ dies there!"

I scoffed and threw the damp paper onto the coffee table, "People die everyday."

She frowned as I stood, her eyes genuinely worried, "Jasper—"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared the petite woman right in her eyes, "Maggie. It's gonna be fine. Besides, that's not our territory. The Cullen's will handle it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed a glare on me, "But what if they don't? What if something happens? What if—"

"Maggie!" I shouted over her and she paused, "Everything is fine. We're fine. Everyone's fine. God, you're paranoid." She slapped me in the head and I forgot all about the fiasco.

**...**

**...**

**Two years passed and you realize what's happening. The life, your life, is draining right before your eyes, your heart thumping to some beat that never stopped, your breath, gasping for liberation you couldn't give. The desire to die rushes through your body, shaking and rattling the steel bones. **

**And you can't stop it. **

**Tick. Tock. **

**…**

**…**

"Going to Nevada is possibly the best decision you have made in your life." Peter said into the phone. He had been calling often, something he hadn't been doing for at least ten years, but he was doing it and I thirsted for the contact. My brother was the only thing I seemed to have in the world at the moment, I ignored the rest of the call, whether they were from a salesperson or Esme.

"If you say so, Peter." I sighed as I grabbed my red bag from the spinning machine. But I smiled. And I hadn't smiled in awhile, "Remind me why I'm here?"

"What do you think?" He replied easily.

He wasn't going to give anything away so I let it go, "When are you leaving the Volturi?" After the wars, Peter and his mate, Charlotte, had escaped to the North, but the Volturi had snuffed them out, loving their brilliant fighting skills. Charlotte and him are now assigned to the ward, but free to leave whenever, as long as they finish their missions. Peter didn't seem to mind; it kept him entertained and a great time to stay on the good side of Aro. I couldn't do it.

I could almost hear him shrug, "It's so and so. I mean, it's great to get the dicks out of the world, but it still kinda affects Char. You know how she is." Yeah, I did. Char was a sensitive being, always hated killing and couldn't stand the Volturi, but she did what she had to do and I admired that.

"Now, I already got your loft up so stay as long as you like and Char and I will come visit in a few months. Just…don't eat anyone." He chuckled wryly.

I was still trying to stick to my diet. I hadn't killed anyone over the last two years I had left the Cullen house. Everything seemed to be looking up for me since I left that place, but I knew I had unfinished business and something was going to draw me back to them.

"Yeah, yeah." I hung up and tucked in phone in my pocket. I walked out of the airport, checked for any lookers, then took off in the direction of the loft. It was a cozy little number and had only one master bedroom with a working kitchen and restroom. The floors were mahogany wooden and sleek. The walls were a warm chocolate and dotted with numerous, expensive paintings.

I unpacked my things and threw them in the dressers. My phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out to examine the screen.

_Welcome home _

From: Alice

I sighed.

Welcome home, indeed.

**…**

**…**

The streets outside were dotted with many characters and I '_people watched'_. I observed as a group of blondes passed, all giggling over Tom Higgins, which I guessed went to their school, a mother passed with a child holding onto her hand, the mother's eyes were desperate and her clothes were ratty and dirty. I threw down a couple hundreds and she quickly snatched them before glancing in my direction with a soft smile and timid eyes. I disappeared from sight. I wasn't as cruel as I thought I was. Another was a preteen, doing homework on the bench, her shoes were pristine and shiny and her clothes were definitely made from the finest. She blabbered on her phone while throwing around gestures with sparkly nails.

Humans were definitely interesting.

But food nonetheless.

I started to wander outside my loft then walked down the street until I found a nice coffee shop. It wasn't _Starbucks_ or anything else international. It was just a snug little room with people blotched around and the tang of strong caffeine in the air. I walked directly to the counter to see a brunette turned away and pouring milk into a dispenser.

Her hair was wavy and split down the middle. The chestnut waves made me tense. Her subtle, yet noticeable curves were exposed with the white, fitting logo t-shirt and the dark shorts. She had nice ivory legs. Then I noticed another thing. She was…_small._ Not as short asAlice, but she couldn't be more than 5'3.

Then she turned and my dead heart squeezed.

Her wide brown eyes.

Brown eyes.

_Brown. _

And not just any brown; that kind of brown that made you think of home, simpler times, when things weren't so difficult and you had a family. They were the kind of brown that made you happy to be in this place now and made you all warm. The brown didn't pretend or hide.

It was just…there.

And it was there for you.

_Bella _fucking_ Swan._

Of course.

She just _had _to be _that_ brown.

She didn't even seem surprise, no shock value whatsoever, "Hey, Jasper," she greeted casually and placed her tiny hands on the counter with a bright smile, "what can I get you?"

* * *

><p><em>Now, I know some of you are pissed that I deleted Now or Never, but it's whatever, I might bring it back up like all the other stories I created then shut down spontaneously. But anyways, this is the new story and if I delete it forgive me, but I probably won't. I have a lot of ideas for this. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	2. Heal Me

_Finding the time to write this second chapter was hard, but not impossible. I am a genius, remember? Anyways, I have Finals and you know how THAT is. So it might be awhile before I update. _

_Enjoy._

**Jasper**

A tiny, pale hand waved in my face.

"Jasper? Hey, Jasper?"

"I think you broke him, B."

"Shut up, Fred. I did not. Jasper!" She snapped her fingers and I broke out of my daze, blinking a few times. I focused back on Bella; her brown eyes were worried and she was leaning towards me, her face a few inches from mine. I flinched back and she moved away, confused and joyous. She still had the most mouthwatering scent.

"You okay?" She asked with a frown.

I didn't know. Was I? Bella Swan had literally just blown my fucking mind with seven little words. I didn't want to know what it would be like having a whole conversation with her. But all my assets were fine, no physical damage or billions of emotions rushing into me. I _was_ okay.

"Yeah." I breathed, shifting on my feet. I still couldn't fathom Bella was here. She had grown to some potential. Though she was only twenty, she had gotten prettier over the last two years. Her face had evened out, loosing all the baby fat and her eyes narrowing so they were more feminine and seductive. Her skin had a healthier glow, no longer just ivory, but peaches and sweet cream. And she was wearing makeup.

_Makeup. _

Nothing big like Alice or Rosalie, more natural with pink lipstick and dark brown eyeshadow. She didn't need any blush, because she was all natural. She had cut her hair and it seemed to be a darker shade than before. It was still unsurprisingly wavy and flowed down her back.

"Sir?" I just noticed someone next to her. He was a man with dark brown hair that were twisted into tight spirals on his head. His face was scruffy, proving her hadn't shaven at all and his green eyes were staring at me with confusion, "You gonna buy something?"

Bella rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, "He doesn't have to buy anything." She pulled a steaming cup from the back counter and smirked at me, "It's on the house."

The man rolled his eyes, "Liam is gonna kill you for that, B."

She turned to him, "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him, Fred."

Fred grimaced then shrugged, returning to wiping the counter. Bella turned back tome and pushed the coffee towards me, "No charge."

"Thanks…?" I'm sure she knew I didn't eat or drink. But I grabbed it anyways.

She glanced down then looked up at me from her impossibly long lashes, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I don't get off until nine." She shrugged, "Extra shift." She rubbed her arm nervously.

"I'm very patient."

"Are you sure?" She crooked a delicate brow, "I heard that your kind can get very _distracted_." There was an edge to her voice. When I raised my brows, she shook her head, "Nine."

**…**

**…**

"See ya, B," Fred called behind him as he flipped the sign to _Closed_. He stared at me, threw on his jacket, and then walked out the door. Bella didn't reply, but I could hear her banging pots and pans around. When she emerged from the back room, her hands were covered in soap and she wiped her hands on a damp dish towel.

She leaned her hands wide on the counter as I stood across it, moving around the coffee she had given me. It was now cool to the touch, but the russet color looked inviting. We stared at each other, her eyes searching mine, and mine doing the same to her.

Then she did something that shocked the both of us.

She ran around the counter and suddenly, her hot arms were around me, clutching me close. I could smell her salty tears and her small hands grasped desperately on my jacket. Cautiously, I hugged her back. Her body fit oddly perfectly into mine. She sniffled and pulled in a shaking breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I just missed you, is all." She whispered.

I tensed. Bella had missed me? I had barely associated with the girl besides Phoenix. She had been constantly worrying all day and it had had me wary for her well-being. Finally, she had plopped her tiny ass down somewhere and I could detect her worthlessness and misery. I had comfort her because I knew I had to. Because I wanted to. Because I knew she needed it from me.

I tightened my arms around her. Her delectable scent made my mouth water with venom and my body sang from her heat. My throat was on fire and I was sure my eyes were darkening. A faint tremor ran through me and I stepped away, my hands falling to my sides.

"Sorry." I murmured, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"About what?" She asked, pulling away from me too, while wiping away the droplets of tears.

I was sure I looked miserable. My eyes hooded, crestfallen and my heart thumped with death and despair, "You know why."

She thought for a second then sighed, "You're _still _stuck up on my birthday?" I was shocked again. Bella Swan was ideally relaxed now. She even smiled at me from red cheeks. I could only feel nervousness, elation, and relaxation, "Look," I glanced back at her, "I knew what I was getting into when I got with…," She breathed for a second, trying to calm her nerves, "with Edward. And I get it. I really do."

"So you forgive me?" I couldn't keep the anxiety out of my voice.

She smiled softly, "I forgave you a long time ago."

To mine and her surprise, I laughed softly. She watched me, somehow mesmerized and confused at my mirth. I then explained, "You are entirely too forgiving." Without warning, _again_, she lurched forward, and hugged me. Her arms tightened around my mid-drift and I embraced her cautiously. The burning in my throat increased and I knew if I attacked her now, no one would know. They would just think it was some kind of mistake. Some kind of accident. And it would be. Because Bella didn't deserve it.

She stepped back and hid her hands behind her back with a flush of pink, "Sorry. I'll try to keep my hands to myself."

"Join me?" I gestured to the stools by the counter and she sat down quickly as I followed. She scrutinized me carefully, her eyes narrowing.

"You're staying in Lander?" She asked, perplexed.

I tilted my head and smiled, "I suppose."

She leaned slightly forward, her eyes searching again, "Why?"

"Why Lander?"

She shrugged, "Why everything? Why are you here? Where's the family? Alice?"

I tried to brush off my wife's name. It was already too stressing with finding Bella, and telling her the whole story would probably make me break down into ash. She didn't need this kind of worried, with her being so kind-hearted and helpful. I didn't like tears.

I pushed a hand through my dark honey curls and smiled again, "Not here. It's late and I'm sure you want to get home."

She glanced down, "I don't mind." Still stubborn as a mule.

"Well," I stood, "I do. C'mon."

She hurriedly grabbed her jacket and locked up the shop with a flick of her finger. The lock clicked into place and the lights dimmed. She fell into step with me, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. Her tennis shoes squeaked slightly on the concrete. We were quiet for awhile then she broke it.

"Tell me something," It seemed to be pleading in her voice, "Anything to show that you're alright." Once again, she shocked me. She saw right through the façade. I froze and she stopped, too, watching me carefully.

For some reason, her words made me angry, furious. I was a wreck. I could see that clearly. This mere, human girl could see that. Alice had seen it. Everyone had seen it, but I didn't want to admit the truth. I was a failure to this. To this 's words rang through my ears. I was starting to think I had gone crazy from all the years on earth.

"What do you know?" I hissed at her venomously and she flinched back, her brown orbs hurt. I instantly regretted it. I needed to get away from her. I treaded away and she stayed frozen in spot, sadness and a bit irritation.

Then she chased after me, and since she was short, it took her awhile to catch up, "I know enough!" She said stubbornly when she made it next to me. I didn't reply, "Tell me something, Jasper! You're kinda pissing me off."

I scoffed, "Oh, Bella is getting upset? Do you want me to stop time? Make you a dinner? Or deliver Edward right on your doorstep?"

She flinched yet again and I saw her eyes turn glassy. The pain coming from her was weak, but there. I had hurt her feelings. And I had never felt worst in my entire life. Not when I killed vampires in Maria's army or when I left Alice.

Bella folded her arms tightly over her chest as we both stopped moving. She sniffled, her nose transforming from pale to ruby, "Sorry." I whispered.

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you still want the answers?"

"You don't have—"

"I do." I quickly took her hot, little hand and squeezed. She shot her head up and stared at me with wide, shocked eyes, but gripped my fingers back. Then a small smile weaseled onto her face, mirth shooting through her veins, until she giggled, "What?" I smiled again for the fourth time. She laughed again and my smile grew; her emotions were getting to me.

"I can't believe I'm holding hands with Jasper Hale." She said gleefully, wiping a delicate hand over the rest of the tears so they disappeared from her face.

"Whitlock." I replied immediately as we started to walk again. She frowned in confusion, "Later." And she nodded.

"So…? The story?"

"You sure you wanna hear this?" I asked.

She raised her brows, "Is it really that bad?"

"Wouldn't it be?" I couldn't stop the unhappiness in my voice.

She didn't say anything.

"Alice and I got a divorce." I said it quickly and quietly, but she shot her head towards me, her eyes even wider.

"What?" She gasped out, "Wha-no!" She suddenly yelled, breaking her hand from mine and I instantly missed the warmth.

"Bella—"

"No! Alice wouldn't do something like that!...would she?" Her eyes looked heartbroken, guilty, and distressing for me, "It's because of that stupid party, isn't it? Because of me?"

"What? No, Bella. Of course not. Things hadn't been working out for awhile and—"

She laughed sardonically, something I had never heard from her mouth, so bitter and acidic, "Don't feed me that pacifying bullshit!" The word coming from her mouth made my eyes widen in surprise. I wanted to laugh. That one word coming from Bella's full, pink lips made my insides twist with amusement.

Finally, that slow smile broke across my mouth and she paused, watching me with confusion as I chuckled, "What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You." I said, outright chortling by then, "You're an emotional rollercoaster. You've laughed, cried, laughed again, and yelled in less than six minutes."

She frowned then a small smile broke across her lips, "Shut up." She pushed me playfully, but didn't move me an inch. When I stopped laughing, she was smiling wider, her eyes elated and her face red.

"How old are you?" She suddenly asked, mirth still in her voice.

I paused, thinking over the years for a millisecond before replying, "Twenty."

She shook her head, her tresses moving with her, "No. I meant how _old_ are you? _Really_?"

I shrugged, "Physically, I'm twenty, but chronologically, I'm one-hundred-sixty-two." I said rather casually and she mulled it over, her eyes turning thoughtful.

"You're old." She finally whispered, "Older than Edward."

"Edward's still young, in vampire and human. Either way, I've still been around for years. I'll tell you about it sometime." We had reached the end of the street and Bella hooked a left around the street.

Her eyes suddenly lit up again, "That means you're staying?" She asked, glee in her voice.

"Yes, Bella," I smiled. I had smiled more than I had with Alice, "At least, for awhile."

Her face fell slightly then she shook it off, "You keep changing the topic. You said you would tell me."

"So Alice and I got a divorce," I watched her eyes flash slightly then continued, "Edward went off from the family, he's somewhere in Germany. He doesn't call a lot. Esme and Carlisle are still in Africa and Rosalie and Emmett were touring the world again when I heard last from them. But that was more than two years ago. Alice is in Paris. I don't talk to her anymore. I've barely spoken to Emmett, much less the family."

She was quiet through the whole thing then she smiled bleakly, "Looks like I ruined everyone's life, huh?"

"No," I retorted stubbornly, "I don't think you've killed anyone yet, so you're still good."

Her eyes sparkled from my sarcasm, "You're _already_ dead and I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

I nudged her side as her hot hand took mine again, "Don't beat yourself up about it. None of it is your fault."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, but didn't reply. I rubbed my thumb up her delicate, heated skin, running it across the small lump of a bite that almost took her life three years ago. She smiled up at me, but inside, I was burning.

"C'mon." she tugged me along, urging me forward as we stopped in front of apartment complex. She buzzed the button and it clicked.

"Welcome home, Bella." The nasally, bored voice said and the door unlocked. I glanced up at the camera, "Nice arm candy." The voice said and I could imagine the woman eyeing me.

Bella giggled, "Thanks, Stephanie." The woman hummed.

Bella turned to me and smiled softly, "You'll be back, right? You're not going anywhere?" Her voice held a hint of begging. I smiled easily, that slow smile Bella seemed to produce from me.

"When does your shift start tomorrow?" I asked instead.

Her face lit up instantly; a big grin, glistening white teeth and bright eyes, "Three!" She said exuberantly before launching into my arms, wrapping me in yet another hug. I returned it with just as much fervor. The burn in my throat was getting harder to ignore. It was scalding to my toes. I released her abruptly, but she didn't seem upset.

"Goodnight, Bella." My throat was tight.

She smiled again, this time softer and her eyes content, "'Night, Jasper." Then she ducked into the small, lit building entrance before disappearing from my view.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked it. Review? <em>


	3. Dew Drops

**Jasper**

_I roared the engine harder, cursing every second when I passed another yellow line the street. It was __four am__ and no one was out in the roads now. I had no idea where I was and I didn't want to know frankly. Because if I did, I would run right back to Alice, afraid of being so far away from the family._

_I was angry, livid, infuriated. I felt like my chest was closing in on me and my hands tightened around the wheel, causing the rubber to creak under my fingertips. I eased up. This was my only car. Heading to Maggie's was hard for me, but I knew it was all I could do. I had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to be. _

_I didn't think life could get any worst after I left Maria, but apparently, I was wrong. My chest panged with pain and my legs itched to follow my instinct; kill and destroy whoever did this to me. _

_I couldn't do that, but I did the next best thing. _

_"Jasper," Alice greeted coldly. _

_"You aren't here." I hissed into the phone._

_"The divorce papers are with Maggie. Goodbye, Jasper." She started to hang up._

_"**You ripped my heart out!**" I roared and I heard her breath catch, "Do you know what you mean to me?" My voice broke slightly, "Everything. You mean _everything_." _

_She sighed, it almost sounded distressed, "I already told you. We're not meant to be together." It was quiet for a beat as I took in her words. I knew we weren't from the start, but the words burned my stomach. My body felt like it was going through the changing again, the fire tapping my veins as if a blue's beat, "Do you hear me? We're. Not. Meant. For. Each. Other." _

_I took a deep breath, "We are." _

_"God! Do you hear yourself? Do you even realizing what you're doing? Do you?" She shrieked, "I don't love you anymore!"_

"I love you."_ I whispered strongly, "And I absolutely know you love me. Even if you can't tell. You aren't seeing clearly…" _

_"Oh, I am!" She laughed bitterly, "I'm seeing better than I have in years! I can finally breathe without you hoarding over my shoulder or worrying about you slipping up in every vision! I've been protecting you for more than fifty years! And I just can't take it!" _

_"Then I'll give you your space." _

_"No. We need to break up. You need to sign the papers." She sounded like she was pleading, "You need…you need to let me go." _

**…**

**…**

**Mulling it over is easy. Admitting is the hardest. Yanking it from your heart will kill you. They say the human's mind stores every thought, every word, and every motion in the back of your head. But what do _they_ know? Something could always be forgotten…or replaced…**

**…**

**…**

I paced the living room floor of the loft, trying to center my thoughts. Bella was alive. Bella was well. Bella…was _happy_. She was happy. Her cheeks warmed every time I said something to her and her smile widened when sarcasm ever hit my throat. She was like a playful child, joyful and carefree. Her feisty ways and her big brown eyes made her seem too maddening for a guy, too much to handle at once.

I didn't know how Edward lasted.

Bella hadn't brought up Edward at all for the whole night. In fact, she didn't even react when I had said his name. The only thing she seemed upset about was my ended marriage. Her eyes had flashed and she had screamed bloody murder.

And she had forgiven me. Truly and really forgiven me. It made my dead heart thump with gratitude. Though Bella was entirely too forgiving, she still meant it and accepted me for who I was. But, she didn't know who I really was. Bella would always be oblivious to people's faults and see past anything that seemed disgusting to others. That was what made her truly brilliant. I just hadn't realized before. She seemed to be just an average human, something I could snack on when Edward ditched her then tell the family how sorry I was and I didn't mean to hunt her.

But it wasn't like that anymore. Now that I had seen the little of her personality, I knew she was loyal; sticking up for Alice when the woman had obviously done wrong, letting go of grudge; even though Edward had stolen her heart then threw it away, friendly; the way she smiled at anyone and took compliments with a shy blush and a steaming cup of coffee, generous; to give me any of her time without even a blink of hesitation.

I had never known what Edward had saw in her, now I did.

I needed to see her again.

Due to my thoughts, I had wasted so much time, that sun was now starting to set and the clouds were dulling down. It was already six and I knew Bella was devastated that I hadn't shown up. I quickly grabbed my dark jacket, threw on my ratty converse, that Alice tried to get rid of for years, and treaded out of the house.

When I reached the coffee shop, I heard laughter and slow music. I headed towards the center of the room. There were more customers than yesterday and I swallowed uncomfortably as the sun seemed to drop into my throat. I saw Fred slapping his hand on the jukebox before it started to play.

"_Aye_!" He mocked the Fontz and gave an overdone pout. I heard another giggle and I whipped my head to the sound. Bella was standing behind the counter with a bright smile, but I could feel the sadness emitting from her. Fred was trying to cheer her up. Bella's hair was down again, waving gently around her face. She twirled a cool cup of coffee in her small hands, her eyes turning dreamy and distant.

I slid onto the seat in front of the counter, "Sorry I'm late boss."

Her entire face lit up and she straightened her back, a big grin on her face, "Jasper! You came." She whispered happily. Then she studied me for awhile, her eyes probing mine, "You _came_."

"Yes, Bella. I came." I placed my hand over her hot one, rejoicing in the warm, comforting touch, "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said and slid the cool coffee towards me, "It…um, it was for you, but…" she shifted on her feet. She had made a coffee for me before I even gotten hear, and I had to be a dick and be three hours late.

I offered a teasing smile, "Bottoms up?" Then I tipped back my head and chugged down the disgustingly, sweet beverage. I slammed the cup back down with a revolted groan.

Bella's fine eyebrows had arched high and her mouth had fallen open. Then a bubbly giggle left her full lips before she was outright guffawing, holding her sides as her face turned pink. Fred whirled around to see then smiled fondly at Bella before winking at me.

"Ohmigod! Jasper, you didn't have to do that!" She laughed and took the empty cup from me before calming down. Then she smiled softly and leaned back over the counter, "But thanks. And apology accepted."

I smiled back as my body was hit with warmth. She was entirely too forgiving like I had said before, but I was so grateful for it, I felt like breaking out into song. Bella served a young, teenage girl then turned back to me. I tried not to focus on her throat, or mine for that matter.

"So…" Bella cupped her hands under her chin and smiled, "Where are you from?"

"Nope," I popped, "It's my turn to ask questions." She pouted, but didn't object, "Where exactly are _you_ from?"

"Why good ol' Forks of course." She replied easily. Then her smile faded and she wringed her hands uncomfortably, "But then my mom wanted a divorce…and we went to Phoenix…," she perked up and met my eyes, "And I moved back and I stayed with Charlie…and I met _Edward_." The rough way it came out of her mouth made my eyebrows arch. She shook her head when she saw my expression, "Long story."

"I got time." I said persistently and she sighed, leaning away and folding her arms over her chest.

"Edward's a drama queen." She muttered almost silently. If I hadn't been a vampire, I would've missed it, but I heard it loud and clear.

Without warning, I was smiling, then grinning, then chuckling, then downright guffawing. I almost fell out of my chair as my mirth bounced off the walls of the small shack. Bella frowned before beaming brightly, my emotional state getting to her and everyone else in the shop.

She giggled, "Ease it in, Jasper!" She finally squealed and I quickly, bottled up my emotions, still chuckling as she leaned against the counter for support.

"Don't forget pansy." I put in and she snickered.

"Of course." We were quiet for awhile until she broke it, "Is that it then?"

"What?" I was somewhat appalled, "No! I've barely asked anything."

Bella groaned, "What more is there? You should know everything about me."

I paused, my brain turning onto everything I could possibly distinguish about her. I knew she liked Italian. I knew she hated gifts. I knew she was stubborn. I knew she was kind. And I knew she worked at a coffee shop. Other than that, I knew next to nothing about her.

"Actually," I started slowly and her eyes became curious, "I don't."

She frowned and shook her head, her hair dancing with the movement. Finally she said murmured something, "Huh."

"I didn't care about you, Bella, to be honest." I told her, truth shining in my voice while a light smile lit up my face. I remembered the day Edward had come home, breathing in and out raggedly, his pupils dilated, his skin ashy, and his emotions raging with bloodlust, "I didn't particularly _like_ you either."

Her frown deepened.

"When you started school in Forks, I just thought 'Great. Another human to snack on'. I thought you were just like the rest of the girls; gossiping, talking about the latest clothes, and curious about the weird, beautiful specimen in the back of the caferteria, or that's how Jessica Stanley used to describe us. But when Edward came home, all shaken up and shouting, claiming he was one breath from killing you, I knew something had to be done about you. Of course, I'm his brother, I knew I had to kill you or whatever the case, but…," I trailed off, thinking of that day when Edward saved her from the van, "you _surprised_ me."

She raised her brows.

"After Edward saved you from being nearly killed, you didn't say anything. In fact, you tried to put all the gratitude on Edward, claiming he saved you. I was fascinated. If it was Lauren, I bet, she would've instantly blabbed off to Jessica, shouting to the high heaven's that Edward was some kind of Superman. But _you_ didn't. I was starting to become paranoid when you didn't talk. I tried to warn Alice actually, demanding she glance through the future to check you weren't on _Facebook_ or some bullshit _Twitter _to brag about how immortal Edward is. But _no._

"Then when you came to the house, I was actually warning everyone to stay away. If Edward could barely handle you, then what would happen if you got too close to Emmett or Rosalie? Rose already despised you and I'm sure she would love an excuse to attack. Rosalie had to calm me and escort me to the next room when you first arrived. I was annoyed. You seemed so at ease; your heart rate calm and blushing like innocent child. When I finally came to see you, you were grinning and I was unnerved. I knew from then on, Bella Swan was going to dictate our lives." She smiled at that, "You irritated me to no end how you acted with Edward. Like he wasn't a monster like he tried to put out."

Bella rolled her eyes, "What kind of monster sparkle? Or have fangs? I was anything _but_ impressed." I glared at her from the corner of my eye and she laughed, "Continue."

"Then the baseball field."

"Ah." She nodded with a smile.

"You just_ had_ to come. Fuck up everything, didn't you?"

"Well, _excuuuse_ me." She scoffed playfully.

"I already knew what would happen when James got a whiff of you. I was instantly protective of you. Though you were an annoying little thing, you still kept my brother happy, and that made everyone else happy. You were really a danger magnet to be put in that kind of predicament."

Her eyes softened, "I knew none of you would hurt me, Jasper."

"You thought. And then look what happened." I paused, "I was worried for you. All the time." I admitted softly, "I didn't want to care about you, Bella. But someway, somehow, you weaseled yourself into my brain and I couldn't get you out." That sweet, unnerving blush hit her cheeks and her heartbeat increased. I swallowed uncomfortably as the pain started.

I stood abruptly, almost toppling over my chair, "I need some air."

Bella frowned again, but I grabbed her hand and she hurried to keep up with me as I literally dragged her outside. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and breathed in the clean, crisp air. Bella watched me warily.

"You're okay?" she placed a hot hand on my arm.

I gave her a wry smile, "I'm fine."

"Continue." She repeated with a beam.

"I grew fond of you. In my own way. I don't usually become attached to things. In my life, it was always get up and go, never think of the past. Everyone always asked, 'Are you thirsty, do you need to hunt, and never get too close." My tone was getting harsher, and cutting then I looked down at the beautiful girl next to me and she smiled, "But they never stopped to think that I liked you because you were Edward's. When I really liked you for you. They never thought I genuinely liked you or even noticed your existence. All the family seemed to like you because you were with Edward, but I didn't. No. I saw under Isabella Marie Swan. And I just saw," I looked her in her brown eyes, "_Bella_."

Bella was quiet, taking in everything I said gently and reluctantly. I didn't know if it was because I told her the truth of the family or if she was staggering that I felt that way about her. But no, she surprised me.

Again, her arms wrapped gently around my waist, rubbing soothing circle through my thick jacket, and pressed her face into my chest, "Thanks." She whispered and I could detect the thickness and happiness in her voice.

"No problem, Swan." I hugged her back gently and she pulled back slightly. I yanked her back, probably a little too hard, "I won't hurt you, Bella."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. And sometimes I question my sanity." She sighed, hugging me tighter, "But I liked hugging you or being with you…which ever comes first."

I chuckled, "I enjoy your company too."

She released me with a happy beam, "Hey, I thought you wanted to learn about me."

"You distracted me." I joked with a grin and she shrugged.

Then she went into the tale of Bella Swan. Her voice carried me through different scenarios; from hot, humid Phoenix, to dreary, vampire-filled Forks. From tears from leaving her mother to happy grins when she had moments with Charlie. From Edward giving her a sweet, chaste lip lock in the morning to the nights she cried herself to sleep when she touched her heart.

There were too many ways to describe Bella Swan.

Quirky, joyful, peaceful, energetic, bookworm, and kind.

But I knew one that stood out from the rest.

She was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Until next time, my lovelies...<em>


	4. Let Me In

**Bella**

Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I was seeing things. But I had never been so happy in my life. Not even when I graduated, no even when I moved away from home, not even when I finally freed myself from Edward's spell.

Jasper and I walked down the narrow sidewalk, side by side. He had bought me an ice cream scoop and I stuck the crimson spoon in my mouth, sucking on the sweetness. It was humid, definitely frizzing up my hair and making me sweat while Jasper stood there, perfect and unmoving.

I scooped out another piece of vanilla ice cream and glanced at him, "No more?"

He didn't miss a beat, "Anything embarrassing I should know of?"

I groaned, the ice cream in my throat making it muffled, and blushed pink, "Ugh! No. I refuse to answer that question!"

"Why?" That slow, smoldering grin eased onto his face.

"Too mortifying."

"Bella…" He drew out my name teasingly and I glared at him, "I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

He held up a hand, "Scout's Honor."

"Fine." My shoulders drooped, "My Grandma Swan…when I was a baby," I hazarded a glance at him, "she used to call me…_Piglet_." Jasper paused, actually stopped walking and stared at me. That slow grin grew until he was chortling. I turned red and threw my spoon at him, missing of course, and his right hand grabbed it before it could hit the ground, "You promised you wouldn't laugh! You Scout's Honored! You, like, broke a holy rule!"

"B-Bella!" He gasped out between laugh, "_Piglet!_" He started guffawing again and I huffed, irritated and embarrassed. He finally calmed down, either sensing my emotions or seeing my face.

"Are you done?" I asked with a growl as he handed me back my utensil.

"Sorry," he smirked.

I sighed and dipped my spoon in my icy treat, "It's okay." I offered a small smile.

Jasper grinned, "So why did she call you that?"

I blushed and a small whimper of humiliation left my throat, "When I was a baby…I was really pink and tiny."

"That's cute." He insisted.

"Yeah," I snorted, "For a newborn baby, not a grown woman." We continued to walk until we reached my street and I slowed down slightly to stay in his company longer. Sometimes I forgot he was a vampire, because he was so…_Jasper._ I felt stupid for not ever getting to know him in the Cullen house, but Edward had always warned me how dangerous he was and he never seemed to be very interested in me. So I left him alone. Then Jasper told me what he really thought and I couldn't help but curse Edward's name.

"Tell me," Jasper started, matching his long legs to my short ones.

"Hmmm?"

"Just what happened after Edward left?" He asked softly, his eyes probing my tenderly. I froze and tried to contain the soft pain hitting me. I couldn't and my eyes started to burn. The past was definitely a hard subject for me, but I had promised I would tell him anything. Besides, it was Jasper.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>"Jacob called." Charlie told me when I descended the steps, still in pajama pants and tank top. I ran a hand through my hair and glared at my father, "What?" <em>

_"Why didn't you wake me?" Of course I wanted to talk to my boyfriend of four months. After Edward had left, he had literally thrown my pieces back together and sowed my heart to his. I relied on Jacob for everything; I depended on him to keep me safe and loved. How stupid I was to leave my heart with someone else once again._

_"Sorry," Charlie muttered, "But he wanted you to meet him at his house. It's important." _

_I hurried to get dressed, throwing my hair in a ponytail and sliding on some jeans with a graphic T-shirt. I put on my old sneakers then hopped back down the stairs, yelling a goodbye to Charlie over my shoulder. _

_When I finally made it to La Push, it was raining; pouring actually and I didn't understand why Jake would call me down here while it was this wet. The wind blew harshly against my windows and I glanced at his old, tiny house with a grimace. Usually, when it was this dangerous, Jake would be standing at the door with a umbrella in his hand and a great smile._

_I beeped my horn a few times. Still nothing. I decided to stop being such a girl and face the pelting droplets of cold. _

_Then I saw him._

_Nothing but dark, denim shorts on. His long, beautiful, raven hair was gone, not cropped and reaching his abnormally big ears. His russet skin was dripping. I rushed towards him, not even bothering to close my car door._

_"Jake!" He didn't turn. "Jacob!" I cried._

_He snapped his head towards the sound and my eyes met his. I gasped. Th endless, dark pools of black were glaring at me like I had burned down his house or ran over his kitten. I flinched away from the cold glower and stopped in front of him. He didn't look cold; he didn't even look fazed by the loud boom of thunder. I jumped ten feet in the air and glanced at the cloudy sky._

_"Jake…" I started, trying to shake off his scowls, "You should get inside. It's really pouring out here." _

_"Go away, Bella." He said. His tone was cold, cutting. _

_"W-What?" My lips trembled from the harsh breeze. _

_"Go. Home."_

_Then my eyes fell onto his arm, "You got a tattoo?" _

_He followed my gaze and sneered at me, "Get out of here, Bella!" he had never shouted at me before. I jumped back, frightened._

_He watched me, his expression the same; cruel and bitter. He started to walk away. But I was persistent. I followed him. _

_"W-What's wrong with you?" I crowed, trying to speak over the rain, "Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?" _

_His eyes blazed with fury, "Don't you dare blame him! If you want someone to blame, blame the damn bloodsuckers! The Cullen's that you love so fucking much." _

_My mouth fell open. I hadn't heard their name in over a year. Suddenly, everything hurt again. I remembered Edward's golden eyes probing mine, his sweet lips saying my name, his tender hands resting on my waist. I couldn't form a coherent thought for a good minute and Jacob stared at me in disgust._

_"That's what I thought." He started away again._

_I reached my hand out and grabbed his arm. I flinched away instantly. He was burning up! He seemed to scorch my hand. I stared at him, trying to find the Jake that I loved, but I couldn't. _

_Tears filled my eyes, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." _

_He laughed bitterly, "Don't try and lie to me. I already know, Bella. It's disgusting to watch you think about _him_; love _him_ when we're together. Do you know how many times I've tried? How many times I didn't give up on you?" _

_I knew. I knew because I lived through it. My mouth opened and closed as tears cascaded down my cheeks, "J-Jake, please. You can't do this…" _

_"Don't come back, Bella. Or you're going to get hurt." He growled then lopped away into the trees._

* * *

><p>"I should get home…" I muttered after the story. It seriously killed my mood. Jasper and I had sat down on the cold, damp steps of a restaurant and I played with my melted ice cream. Jasper was quiet.<p>

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't…I had no idea." He whispered.

I shrugged, trying to smile and appear indifferent, "It doesn't really matter. I'm over it."

He offered a smile too, "I can tell. You seem happy."

"And I am."

It was quiet for a second before he stood and offered his hand to mine. I took it and we walked side by side, swinging our hands in between us. When we finally reached my apartment, Jasper turned to me.

"How about we go somewhere tomorrow?" he asked.

I grinned big, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you promise you won't be late?" I checked, raising my brows teasingly.

"Promise."

"See you tomorrow then."

**Jasper**

"You knew?" I asked into the phone.

"Of course." Peter replied casually, "I've known all along. I was just waiting for you to get that stick outta your ass and see clearly. Alice was never right. You should've known that."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, "I think I did the whole time."

"Good. I'll call you later. Aro needs me." With that, my brother clicked off the line.

I headed towards Bella's place and Stephanie, with a sultry voice, allowed me in. I shuddered as I followed Bella's scent to the elevator. When I reached her room, I could hear the blare of loud speakers and rapping.

Curious, I opened the door slightly and my eyes widened.

Bella was dancing around, her hair bouncing with her exuberant movements. Her hips moved to the beat as she sung the song, "_To the windows, to the wall! To the sweat drop down my balls! To all these bitches crawl!"_

I tucked my hands in my pocket and walked warily into the room as she jumped around, "_Too all skeet skeet, motherfucker! All skeet skeet god damn!_"

Her black kitten stood in front of her, her wide green eyes curious as Bella pointed to the animal, still dancing and out of breath, "_Lemme see you get low! You scared, you scared! Drop down to the floor, you scared, you scared! Now stop woo! Then wiggle with it!_" Her small, yet round ass moved energetically and I tried not to stare.

Finally, it got to be too much shock and I cleared my throat, "Um, what're you doing?"

* * *

><p><em>Lol. Just had to do that. And don't worry, I'm still on my other stories, just writers block on The Purple Crayon and don't even get me started on Snow White.<em>

_Until next time, my lovlies…_


	5. Alford The Panda

**Bella**

"Shut up already!" I yelped playfully and Jasper peered down at me, his eyebrows raised and that slow, smoldering grin working onto his face, "God, let it go! It's not my fault I can dance and you can't."

He scoffed, "Oh, please, Bella. I'm one-hundred-sixty-two. I think I've been around long enough to know every single dance."

I rolled my eyes as he parked his car. Jasper was the first to hop out and slammed the door behind him. Of course, I almost tripped in my sandals, and stumbled up, grasping the car door tightly. My eyes widened. I hadn't entirely been focused on where we were going.

I whipped my head to him, my hair whirling around with me, "Really, Jasper?"

He peered at me innocently, "What?"

"The zoo?"

"_Yeah_." He drew out the word, crooking one brow at me. I stared at him, trying to make him put two and two together. Then he shook his head, "You're ridiculous, Bella."

"Who's to say you might not eat the kangaroos? And her little Joey too?"

He laughed, actually doubling over and holding onto his stomach. I held back a smile, trying not to fall into his mirth-y emotions. Finally, he straightened and chuckled at me, "I promise I won't eat Joey."

I huffed and rolled my eyes, marching right past him and into the zoo entrance. I hadn't been to one in so long. I had forgotten of all the school buses, taking the elementary children to see the caged creatures. And all the siblings begging their tired mother to hurry up so they could see the reptiles. All the college students laughing when they saw a monkey scratching its bottom or feasting on a banana.

Jasper stared at the image, "This should be fun."

By time we did reach the reptiles, I was hanging off his back, my feet too tired to hold my weight any longer. My legs wrapped around him and my hands gripped harder onto his shoulders when the snakes wiggled their tongues at me.

"Agh!" I screeched when the Komodo Dragon watched me with its weird, interested eyes. I buried my face in Jasper's shirt and tightened my grasp on him. He just chuckled and kept walking like I weighed nothing. His scent entered my nose and I frowned. He didn't smell like Edward. A little more masculine with a hint of sweets and spice. The best pumpkin pie blended with cinnamon and zing.

I giggled for some reason and he turned his face towards me. I flushed pink as we left the reptiles, "Something funny?"

"You smell boyish and sweet." I told him with a smile and stumbled back onto my feet. He grabbed my hip with lightening speed to hold me up straight and my heart did a little jump.

He was smiling, "Pardon me, but did you just say I smell?"

"In a good way!" I hit his arm. We reached the lions and Jasper stayed a few feet away from the cage for a reason, his eyes darkening to a fine, dark honey. I frowned, but shrugged. I didn't want to push him. Due to Edward words, I knew this was what the Cullen's liked to hunt the most. I walked towards the cage, watching as they lounged around, lazy and idle.

I turned to Jasper, "I don't get how you eat these things. They're so _cute_!" I gushed as one timidly walked up to me. Slowly, I reached my hands towards its nose.

"Bella!" Jasper called in alarm, "Don't—"

"Oh, shush." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. My fingers brushed across its wet, yet soft snout, watching as it flared and the animal tensed before relaxing into my touch. I moved my hand down to its jaw, caressing the long, thick whiskers and rubbing it over the tan, shiny fur. It purred, nothing how Spencer's were, and then grew bored, I guess, and sauntered away to the far corner.

I stood up straight and smiled, clasping my hands. Jasper walked towards me and settled next to me with a smile, "I didn't know you had such a way with animals."

I snorted and bumped my elbow with his side, "Yeah, right. You should be the one to talk."

We passed a small, yet bright stand where a tube of plush stuffed animals sat on the shelves. Jasper started to pass, but I grabbed his leather, brown sleeve and yanked him towards me. He frowned as my eyes glowed.

"I want the panda." I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes as the man behind the counter wiggled his eyebrows, "Get the lady a panda!"

"Yeah! Get the lady a panda!" I hooted and Jasper smiled.

"Fine," he turned to the man, "What do I have to do?"

The man looked back at the three bottles that were stacked over each other and smirked, "Just knock over the bottles. Three shots." Jasper took out of a five while I scoffed.

"I can do that. And that's saying _a lot_." I stared at the gigantic panda, tingling with excitement and grinning, "Jasper! I have to have that panda! He's so _fluffy_!" I grounded out enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered jokingly and the man handed him the three baseballs. I bounced up and down on my toes as Jasper threw the ball up and down in his pale hand before throwing it easily and it knocked over the plastic bottles.

I screamed, even though I knew it had to be easy for the vampire. Jasper watched me, amused as the man reluctantly gave Jasper the gigantic panda on the top shelf.

"Good arm." He said.

Jasper gave me that smile and handed me the bear, which I had to hold out my arms as far as they would go to hold, "Here you are, milady."

I giggled, "Why thank you, kind sir." We continued to walk and Jasper gave the man a friendly smile as we finally made it to the elephants. They stunk badly and crunched on the peanuts to instructors told us we could give them. They were loud and funny, but the smell was starting to make my eyes water.

I was happy when we found the monkeys. They were so cute and small. When the instructor took Jasper and I to the back room and asked if I wanted to hold a baby, I agreed. The small, infant chimp instantly wrapped its long arms around my neck, making tiny whimpering noises of excitement.

"Hey," I murmured to Jasper.

He crooked a brow questioningly, something I couldn't do well. I didn't have good control over my eyebrows.

"Have you ever eaten a monkey?" I asked, glancing down at the chimp, which was making smacking noises with its lips and playing gently with my hair.

Jasper snickered and rubbed a hand over the animal's soft, dark brown fur, "Yes, actually."

I gasped in mock horror, my mouth open in shock and stepped away from him quickly, taking the monkey with me, "Jasper!"

His eyes widened innocently, "You asked! And it was already dying."

I huffed and squeezed the monkey tighter, "Not an excuse."

Suddenly, his eyes turned dangerous, mischievous and it made me anxious. His waggled his fine brows and smiled, "I _could_ just eat _you_."

The sensation that tingled through me made my heart stutter and my blood spurt through my veins viciously. A bright smile lit up my lips though, but I flushed from my hairline to my dark blue toenails. Jasper's smile slowly widened, teasing me. I knew he could feel my emotions and it made it even worst.

The instructor took the small mammal back and Jasper handed me my panda. Still embarrassed and blushing, I brushed past Jasper as I tightened my hold on my stuffed animal. He quickly caught up with me, due to my short legs and peered down at my toy.

"What're you gonna to name it, Sunshine?" The sentence made me pause. Not the question or the new founded nickname, well, yes, it was sorda the nickname, but his accent. I had never noticed it before. It had a certain twang; sweet and sugary and laced with honeyed Texan candy.

"W-What did you just say?" Flustering Bella was definitely on Jasper's to-do list for the day. He stopped with me and looked down at me. I stepped closer to him and for some reason, peered at his face, trying to read him, darting from his lips, cheekbones, and eyes. He watched me, still perplexed until I stepped away, "You have an accent." I said, "I never noticed it before."

He shrugged, "It kinda just faded away."

"Well, don't let it do that again! It's almost as cute as Alford." I squeezed my bear happily.

Jasper raised his brows, "Alford? You named your panda _Alford_?"

"Yeah! Why? Doesn't he look like one?" I peered down at the bear in question curiously then back up at Jasper. He didn't reply and we continued to walk until we reached the parking lot.

"So have you spoken to Edward ever since your break up?" Jasper asked right out of the blue, his normal voice back and a light frown on his face. He kicked his old converse shoes in the dirt.

I shrugged, trying to fell indifferent about it. And I was. The past was the past, "No." I replied as I put Alford in the back seat and placed my arms on the top of the car, placing my chin to rest on top of them. Jasper mimicked my position, "No letters, no phone calls, no even a fucking sign to tell me he was still there. But I can't really remember a lot from when I broke up with Edward. It was all a muddled mess."

Jasper scrutinized me then his frown deepened, "So you really aren't upset anymore?"

"Edward's a douche, Jasper. After over fifty years with him, I thought you would know that. And he's a loser. I can't believe I wasted my life sulking over him. I pathetic." I muttered, hiding my face with my hands and groaning softly.

There was a breeze of wind and a comforting arm was rested over my shoulders, "You're anything but pathetic, Bella. And if Edward can't see what a great woman you are then he _is_ a douche."

I hesitated then opened one eye to stare at him, "You really mean that?"

Jasper nodded, "I _really_ do."

**…**

**…**

**When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. When life gives you a second chance, you snatch it up and thank the lords. **

**…**

**…**

"Bella! I swear to God! This is a rental!" Jasper drawled with mock anger in his voice.

I squeezed my legs together, trying to fight off the bladder-gripping pain between my legs, "But Jasper! I have to pee! Like, now!"

"What do you mean 'now'?" he glanced at me.

"Like, now, now!" I screeched, slapping my hands on the dashboard.

He shook his head, "Damn humans." Then pulled over so he was parked in front of my bright apartment. I hurried out of the car, not even bothering to close the door behind me and rushed to the entrance, "See you!" Jasper called after me sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah!"

I buzzed the button and Steph answered. She must've saw my pee-jig because she sighed heavily.

"Again, B? Really? I told you to get that pee-app." She chastised.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hand between my legs as if to fight off the feeling, "I already have the Pee-Minder."

"Ooh! I haven't tried that one. I have Tinkle Time. You should get Squirt Alert. I heard it works better."

"Just let me the fuck in!" I cried and the door buzzed before popping. I scurried to the elevator, slapping my hand against the button then huffed with irritation when it rolled down slowly, "Fuck this!" Then bolted to the flights of stairs.

When I finally made it, I was out of breath, pink, and almost bursting from my skin. I didn't even bother with my key, just kicked the door opened and rushed to the bathroom. The sigh of relief that hit my throat sounded like I had just received notice from the doctor that I didn't have cancer.

Spencer, my black cat, watched me curiously then meowed, rubbing against my legs and purring. I really did love my cat. I picked her up after washing my hands and decided to skip a shower that night.

When I climbed into the bed, I was already dreaming about Jasper.

* * *

><p><em>Just had to use the reference to apps. Promptly Dan's. But anyways, hope you liked it. I still love you guy's feedbacks. All reviews are welcome, whether they are critical, which I hate you :], or nice and loving and sweet, which I still hate you because you haven't been with me in, like, ever!<em>

_Until next time my lovelies…_

_Sorry for the hate. PMS is a bitch and I will give out my Jasper if someone catches that DAMN Mother Nature!_


	6. Red Ribbons Across My Heart

**Bella**

"Thirsty?" I asked, glancing at Jasper.

"Nope." He popped quietly, "Are you?" Before I could reply, he was already walking towards Fred's kitchen.

I held the pool cue with a frown, trying to watch Fred play and get the context of the game. It seemed fairly easy; just hit the balls into the holes. Fred leaned back and smiled at his work as the purple ball lolled slowly into the dip.

"Brava!" I clapped sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Like you can do any better." He retorted, studying the table again.

"I can't. But I have an excuse."

"What? The blonde guy fucked your brains out last night and you're unable to comprehend the meaning of the fixture?" He asked with a brilliant smile.

I scoffed highly and whacked him on the back with my pool stick, "His name is Jasper, and _no_! I've never played, jackass!" Mortification filled me when I realized he could probably hear me from the next room.

He winced at the hard blow to his flesh then rubbed it, "_Jeez!_ Defensive much?"

Brenda, his girlfriend, rolled her emerald eyes at us. She was a little taller than me, 5'6, and attractive. She had long, cinnamon brown curly hair and light ebony skin to match. With her long legs and bright smile, I had no doubt that she won Fred's heart.

"I think we should switch partners." I suggested.

Fred smirked, "_Kinky_."

My frown deepened, "I meant, you get Brenda and Jasper stays on my team." Jasper returned to my side, a bottle of water in his pale, calloused hands. Edward's had been so slim and delicate. I never got over how rough yet smooth Jasper's were.

Fred grinned and pointed his stick to my nose, "I accept that challenge!"

"Ah, I get it. I get Bella because of my great talent of pool." Jasper piped in, grabbing a pool stick of his own.

I turned my frustration on him, "First of all, I can play! Secondly, I don't _want_ to be on _your_ team. You're a bully."

"Oh, don't be a sour puss, Bella. We're Team One and you're Team Two." Brenda said.

"Why can't we be Team One?" I asked.

Fred grimaced, "Because we're Team One."

"I don't wanna be Team Two!"

"Well, fine. You can be Team Zero." He shot back.

"How about we're Team A and they're Team One?" Jasper was clearly amused. His lean, powerful shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Fine!" Fred finally snapped.

"Fine!" I bickered back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Will you just go already?" Brenda snapped at her boyfriend with a sneer.

**…**

**…**

**I was lying my cards on the table, giving up everything I had. My body, my soul, and most importantly, my heart. It had already been broken probably more times than I could count. But I knew it wouldn't happen again. No. Not with _him_.**

**…**

**…**

"Well," Jasper said as he held open the elevator door for me, "that was interesting."

I laughed, scratching the back of my neck. I wouldn't admit to being embarrassed of the banter between me and Fred, but I was. He was like the annoying brother I couldn't get rid of, even if I wanted to or not. I pressed the third button and the elevator lurched to upward lazily.

"I bet it was." Then I paused, "What exactly did he say to you in the kitchen?" Fred and Jasper had gone into the kitchen to refill drinks, and I didn't miss the way Fred had glared at Jasper when he helped me figure out how to hold the pool stick correctly. I blushed at the memory. His hips had been pressed gently into mine and his breath in my ear made my whole body flush with excitement. Fred and Jasper had emerged from the kitchen, Jasper glancing down with a wry grin and Fred glaring at the back of his head.

Jasper seemed surprised then grinned cheekily, "He told me if I broke your heart, he would break my balls."

The laughter that fell from my lips sounded like I was being half strangled and tickled, too exuberant and filled with hilarity. The thought of Fred waltzing up to Jasper in a leather jacket and a scowl while throwing up his leg to smack Jasper in between his legs was almost too much to handle. I almost fell, but Jasper wrapped his arms around my hips to keep me upright.

When I was in tears and pink, I breathed out in relief. I thought I was going to loose a lung. I glanced up to see Jasper's breathtaking smile and golden eyes. Except they weren't. I had dismissed them as all the Cullen's, but I could see the disparity in his. It was closer to bronze than bullion. Flecks of light and dark yellow tones danced across his iris. Round the edges it faded to black, a clear outline that made the colors contrast deeply and made his stare feel so intense. My stomach hopped with butterflies. His stare wavered down to my lips then back to my eyes. His arms tightened.

I couldn't decide. I couldn't even think with his sweet, masculine scent.

_Ding!_

I jumped one foot in the air and got hopelessly tangled in my own feet. I stumbled and my ass landed on the carpeted elevator floor. Jasper stayed where he was, frozen and his eyes darkened. He stared at me while I stood shakily, trying to shake away the moment that was so helplessly over. We didn't say anything and the air got awkward so I stepped off the elevator, smiling timidly.

"Um, see you later." I whispered.

He offered a small smile, "Guess you will."

Then the door slid shut.

**…**

**…**

I checked my phone for the fortieth time. Suddenly, toffee hand reached out and snatched the electronic away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

Brenda flipped back her curly hair and stared at me, "You've been looking at your phone for the last ten minutes. And I doubt you've heard anything I've said."

"I have! And aren't you loitering right now? Store policy. You can't just stand there all day. You have to buy something." I snapped suddenly, my eyes narrowing. As soon as it was out of my mouth, my eyes widened and I slapped both hands over my mouth. Brenda's lips hung open, "I'm sorry, Bree! I didn't mean that! It's just that Jasper—"

"I'm sure Jasper is fine!" Fred suggested loudly over me as slid a coffee over the counter to Brenda.

"Yeah," Brenda agreed, taking the hot beverage, "He probably just needs some space, Bella."

My face and heart fell as Brenda handed me my phone back, but I let it clatter on the red counter, "So…you're saying that I'm suffocating him?"

Fred and Brenda didn't reply.

"He's all you talk about now, Bella. You don't wanna get clingy." He finally said.

I snapped my eyes up to him, fire hitting my stomach, "I'm not clinging to him! I know better."

"Bella, I'm just saying—"

"And your saying is just bullshit." I replied harshly, untying the small, black apron from around my waist and throwing it onto the counter, "I'm taking off. Lock up by yourself." I grabbed my bag and jacket before storming out of the coffee shop.

I leaned against the side of the building, feeling tears burn into my eyes. I was being paranoid, and dense. I wasn't falling for him. I couldn't be. We'd developed a friendship so swiftly and indisputably that it had me feeling bewildered. But I knew it was more than that. The smile, that slow, languid, smoldering smile that he had assigned only for me, always dazzled his face when I said something. We already trusted each other, but struggled to learn the other's meanings. I tried to keep up with him, and he tried to match his pace with mine. He kept me safe, but he was the danger. There were so many mysteries yet to uncover, but I felt like I knew him like the back of my hand.

And that was enough…wasn't it?

_No. _

I willed myself to stand and stop crying like a little, lovesick teenager and made my way to my house, wrapping myself tightly in my warm jacket.

**…**

**…**

_If I could escape _

_And re-create a place as my own world _

_And I could be your favorite girl _

_Forever, perfectly together _

_And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

Oh, how I wish I could do that Gwen Stefani.

It was twelve at night and my head was pounding from all the crappy ass music I had been listening to for over four hours. Turning to the pop station was probably not my best plan. I was so used to listening to CCR, One Republic, Oasis, and R. E. M, that I had forgotten of Ke$ha and Rihanna.

I quickly finished assembling my cookies in perfect order then raised the spatula to my lips. The cookie dough was good and thick and it plopped from my utensil, falling and narrowly hitting Spencer in the head. She meowed then licked it up before looking up at me expectantly.

"Oh, no, Spence. You'll get a stomach ache. These cookies are all for momma." I replied. She stood on her hind feet and dug her claws in my baggy sweatpants with a hiss. She hated when I was stingy, but I didn't care tonight, "Nope." I placed the pan in the oven and sighed.

I had made a gigantic mess in the kitchen. I had literally cleaned out my refrigerator looking for anything, but stopped when I found the old cookies in the back. Spencer meowed again.

I fell onto the couch, burying my head in the fluffy pillows. Jasper still hadn't called. And I was beginning to worry. Usually, he would send some kind of text that he was going hunting. I glanced at my phone again and cradled it to my chest.

I fell asleep as soon as I shut my eyes.

**…**

**…**

_Knock. Knock. _

My eyes fluttered open as Spencer lazed on my stomach, head on paws and purring. I sat up and she hissed as she flopped onto the floor before disappearing into the kitchen. I got up and rolled my shoulder, feeling the tense ache.

_Knock. Knock. _

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned before heading towards my door sleepily.

As soon as I opened my door, he pushed his way inside.

"Bella." He greeted curtly.

"Jasper?" I frowned, staring at his back as I closed my door back. He wasn't facing me and he didn't have on a jacket. He was usually so keen about keeping a human persona. And his hair was…_brown_. What the fuck? Did he dye it? He reeked of cigarettes and beer and I saw one in between his fingers.

"Jasper?" I repeated, "What's going on? Why are you smoking? What's with the do?"

He whirled around to face me and my eyes widened when I saw his.

They weren't the golden I was used to seeing, the bronze that lit up my stomach with butterflies.

No.

They were _red_.

The color of blood.

My lips stuttered, "J-Jasper?"

* * *

><p><em>^_^ don't worry. It's Jasper. Just read a review that think it's not him, but it is. SO ya know, some shit about to go down.<em>

_Yep. Had to leave it there. Anyways, Jasper does NOT know Bella is his mate, you guys are just gonna have to wait for that part. When he was on the phone with Peter, he was asking if he knew that __Alice__ wasn't his mate all along. _

_Review?_

_Until next time my lovelies…_


	7. When Skies Are Gray

**Bella**

"Jasper," I repeated more strongly, "What's wrong? What's going on?" The strong scent of cigarettes fell over me as Jasper exhaled, trying to calm himself I guess. I had never liked the smell of cigarettes, but it smelled…sexy on him. No, bad Bella. I stepped closer to him, but he treaded away like I had a bad disease, "Jasper…"

"Bella, stay away." He whispered almost silently.

"But—"

"_Stay. Back_." He growled sternly, now almost across the room. He gripped the edges of my mahogany end table and I heard the fine wood squeak in protest.

"Why?" I questioned stubbornly, "If you didn't want me near you, then why did you come here?"

"B-Because…because…_shit!" _He suddenly shouted, throwing his hands to his damp, dark brown tresses. They were almost black, much darker than my hair, "Fuck, Bella, I mean…there was this girl," his voice calmed, "And she…she had long hair a lot like yours and after the…," he avoided my eyes, "after the elevator...I was just _thirsty._ And frustrated. And she was _there_." He was starting to babble, unable to make sense.

I stared at him, tying to make sense of everything. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "You were gone."

"Bella, just listen to me—"

"And your hair is brown."

"Bella—"

"And you're smoking."

"_Bella!_ God dammit!" He bellowed, abruptly in front of me, "I killed someone. A girl. A teenage girl. An innocent girl who was probably in a family, someone's daughter. How does that make you feel?"

"Guilty." I replied immediately, looking straight in his crimson eyes.

He frowned and took a step away from me.

"Guilty because I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you…or stop you." I whispered, shame filling my voice. My eyebrows knitted next, "I was sad. I thought you had left without saying goodbye."

Jasper bit his bottom lip, running a hand through his wet locks. I didn't like the color on him. It would have to go. He crunched the cigarette in tiny pieces, "I'm sorry."

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He knew I was referring to the elevator problem. I didn't know if initiated the situation or he was just feeding from my desirable vibes. Whichever the case, I was still accountable.

"No! No. You could never…"

"Then what is it? You've been gone for days, Jasper. Did you…did you run away? Or you don't trust me enough to help you?" I whispered, tears now pooling into my eyes.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock, "Bella—"

"You just can't do that, Jasper! You promised you wouldn't do that! You promised you would stay." But I should've known. Just like his brother, he ran away from me like coward. I was so stupid. I felt the tears overspill and I backed away from him. I knew he would have left eventually. Weeks, months, years…it would still be irrevocable.

"No, Bella! Just listen." He was standing in front of me again as gripped my wrists in his large, rough hands. His grasp was a little too strong and his eyes made me automatically nervous, but I didn't care. His gaze softened as he locked eyes with mine, "I was upset. Because…you're _Bella_. I mean, you're the girl who made a difference in my family. In my brother—"

"Jasper—" I started, but he cut me off.

"And I don't want to loose you." His eyes became frustrated, the irises darkening, "Then I saw that girl and she was waiting for the bus. And she said something, but I didn't hear her. I couldn't." He shook his head and his thumbs gently rubbed across the pale, bluish veins on my wrists, "I-I…I didn't know what to do next. And I remembered you. And your smile. And your faith in me. And you calm me. I needed that. So I came here."

I was in shock. I was sure my eyes were as big as an owl's. He had thought of _me_. Why? I _did_ believe in him, but who wouldn't? He was Jasper; so caring and strong. Someone had to be there for him.

Then he frowned when I didn't say anything, "I shouldn't have though…"

Instead I wrapped in my arms and held him tight. My limbs squeezed around his waist and he encircled my waist and lifted me up until I was several inches off the floor.

"To me, you're not any less than you were. You can come to me with a changing man in your arms and there wouldn't be a difference." I pulled back and offered a small smile, "_But_ it would help if you called first."

He smiled softly then an enchanted laugh left his throat. A soft rumbling laugh that made my insides warm. But suddenly his nose wrinkled and he frowned.

"What's burning?" He asked.

My eyes widened once again, "Oh, shit! My cookies!" I took off for the kitchen, "Mama's coming!" When I reached the stove, a fine layer of smoke was spilling from the edges. I sighed, already knowing the outcome to my sweet treats. I propped open the oven and grabbed a dish towel before removing the tray from the heated zone. When I placed the cookie dish on the stove top, they looked like tiny ashes of chocolate.

I frowned, pouting really, "_Aw man_." I lolled my head back and groaned. Jasper was there right behind me, his frown matching mine and his eyes wary. I stared at his dark brunette hair. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"What?" He asked when he saw my keening.

"Your hair."

He smiled almost sheepishly and ran a hand through it, "Sorry. Needed a change."

I whirled around, "I'm all the change you need. First thing tomorrow, we're taking that shit out."

He shrugged, "It's fine. It'll just flake off eventually."

"Eventually isn't tomorrow." I grabbed a steaming pile of mush, "Wanna cookie?" He laughed.

I knew we were going to be okay.

**…**

**…**

The cool air hit my exposed legs and I sighed with happiness. The good September air was just what I needed. It was a weird fall day; one where it was warm enough to swim, and I suggested going out.

"I can't believe you did that to your hair. Do you know how bad that is to your scalp?" I scoffed playfully while Jasper mocked glared at me from the side of his eye. It was back to its original color; golden wheat with a hint of sunshine. After two days of trying to get him to take the dye out, he finally complied, only if we did something together soon.

Only the two of us.

I instantly agreed.

"By the way, I never got to say I liked your outfit." He said quietly, casting me another sidelong glance. I looked down and blushed, staring at my dainty feet in the tiny tennis shoes. The vintage swimsuit I had seen at a thrift store instantly caught my attention. It was something you didn't see anymore.

It was a tiny thing, only covering the basic necessities a bathing suit had to cover. My breasts were encased in a dull, summer green grass material with little flowers. The back was open and showed more skin I was used to. The bottom was a little skirt, brushing deliciously against my flesh. The whole outfit was a dark orange, set off from the early sixties. I loved the bathing suit. I would wear it every day if I could. Well, in my house.

"So, what exactly is down here, anyway?" Jasper questioned, breaking me from my thoughts. I went over to the corner of the dusty, building garage and found it. I pressed the key in the lock and it swung open. I pulled the tiny thing towards Jasper.

He crooked a brow, that sexy way he usually did it, and glanced up at me, "Um, what's this?"

I blinked innocently, "What?"

"A bike. Really, Bella?"

I scoffed, "Not just any bike! This is Kurbie." He was one of those old time ones. With the wide handle bars, breaks on the pedals, and low, wide seat, "He's our ride."

"_Ride?_" His eyebrows was still arched, "And how exactly are we both gonna ride this?"

"Easy." I shrugged. Easily hopping on the handle bars, which fit snugly against my hips, I swung my legs against the giant tire. My legs weren't long enough for my feet to touch the ground. Jasper hesitated as I stared at him expectantly. Finally, he sighed and got on, throwing a leg over the other side and settling comfortably against the seat.

"Now what?" He asked.

"What do you think? Pedal, Whitlock!" Suddenly, we were speeding down the sidewalk and I giggle left my lips as I threw my hands up in exuberance. People jumped out of the way when I screamed. My hair whipped around my face as the wind hit my skin. Nothing could bring me down at that moment.

"Right! Right!" I squealed and his foot slammed on the breaks before he made a rough U-turn, almost hitting a group of teenagers heading from school, and a dust wind blew behind us.

At last, we hit the dirt road; clouds of dusts flew everywhere as I yelped in surprise. The road was bumpy and I slapped my hands over Jasper's on the handle bars. I could almost feel his smile. His fingers wrapped through mine as we road up and down the hills, me always shouting out a cry of happiness and surprise. Soon Jasper was laughing with me, even spreading his legs so we could go faster down mounts.

We reached the bridge, the smell of fresh sea water hitting my nose. The logs of wood bumped under us as Jasper slowed and I spreaded my arms over the side rails to keep good balance.

"Stop!" I shrieked when we reached the end of the bay. He hit the breaks again and I hopped off, beaming at the beautiful, low sun then down at the shining water, "We're going swimming."

Jasper smiled that slow and lazy smile, "Swimming?"

"Yep." I leaned against the rail over the side and stared. Jasper excused himself for a quick second. Everything seemed to work out so fast, that I barely noticed his eyes were still crimson. He had on dark contacts, but still. He was still Jasper. The Jasper I knew. The Jasper who called me Sunshine with a smoldering, slow smile or Piglet when he wanted to tease me mercilessly.

Nothing was going to change that.

"What'cha thinking about?" Jasper had returned and I smiled wider, stretching out my arms from the rail to lean against his chest, still holding on tightly to the wood. One arm wrapped around my waist.

"None of your beeswax." I replied. I turned in his arms and my mouth fell open, "Jasper!" I took the huge tube tire from him. He had another one leaning next to my bike. It was heavy and dark black, contrasting deeply with my pale skin, "I've always wanted to ride in one of these things."

"Well," Jasper grinned, "I guess this is your chance."

I laughed and kicked off my shoes before skipping to the grassy shore and throwing in the tube. I carefully settled myself in and felt Jasper kick it gently so it started to sail away from land.

"Ack!" I cried, gripping both sides for my life.

I heard Jasper's captivating laugh and another splash before his tire was floating next to mine, his arms resting calmly on either side and his feet dangling under the water. Oh, shit. And he was shirtless. His lean, yet strong muscles were now wet, too much to handle. Jasper raised both his brows at me, but didn't acknowledge my emotions. Why was he always so unruffled? So _Jasper_?

"You need to relax, Piglet." I noticed how he didn't shine like the other Cullen's. No. He glowed. He didn't glisten or glitter. He was too imperfect for that. He smiled at me when he realized I was staring, "It's because of the scars."

"Scars?" My brows furrowed.

Jasper sighed and a frown descended on his lips. His hand wrapped around my elbow and pulled me closer, my tire bumping his gently. I leaned closer as he held out his arm. There was light covering of hair on his lean arms, it appeared soft. Almost like he washed and conditioned it every day.

"You don't see them?" He asked tenderly. His voice was uneasy, odd. Something I had never heard from his grinning lips.

"What exactly am I supposed to see?" I questioned.

"Closer. Bella." He grabbed my hand again and placed it on his right arm. I squeezed tighter then moved it up his upper limb, feeling the weird textures and prints. When I squinted hard enough, I could see the designs. Bite marks. Like the one on my wrist.

I looked down at the scar in question then smiled fondly, "We match."

His eyes popped wide and found mine before he smiled again, this time timidly, "Yeah. I guess we do." Then he grimaced, "But you don't see them as our kind do. They mean danger."

"Well, not to me," I stared him straight into his eyes, "You're my best friend, Whitlock." But he wasn't. He was so much more than that. The thought made my heart skip a beat.

His eyes suddenly turned intense, the stare so captivating and tender that it made my eyes burn. His hands came in contact with one of mine and he brought the fingers to his mouth, kissing each tip, "And you are mine, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><em>I thought I would be able to stand a brunette Jasper, but I had a horrible nightmare the other night about it and I said fuck it.<em>

_Review? _

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	8. She Will Be Loved

**Bella**

Huffing sleepily, I grabbed my basket of dirty, ripe clothes, Spencer close behind me, her tail slowly moving back and forth. I slammed my apartment door behind me and slowly stomp down the stairs.

I reached the laundry room, nobody in the damp, tedious room besides me. Spencer's lean body hopped onto the tall washing machine with her lithe feet. My hair was messily tied up on top of my head and my clothes consisted of tiny sleeping shorts and a baggy white T-shirt. My stomach growled and I groaned when I realized I didn't bring any Pop-Tarts.

I started to throw in my whites first and separated my darks from the bright ass reds. I heard the padding of feet and peeked behind me. I sighed exasperatingly when I saw who it was.

"I'm still not talking to you." I said stubbornly.

Fred huffed and walked over to me. Spencer hissed. He waved her off with a scowl, "Fuck off, Spence."

"Hey! You know my cat is sensitive." I objected as Spencer shrank away from him and lopped up one step to curl onto it obediently.

Fred smirked suddenly, "Your cat is PMSing."

"You're PMSing!" I shot back.

"Nice comeback."

The comment made me smile, "Thanks."

He grinned this time, "I know it took a lot of brainpower for that one."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "You don't know the half of it."

We shared a soft laugh, his rough and welcoming, mine high and warm. When it was over, I realized once again I was supposed to be angry at him. I couldn't bring myself to be though. A small smile was gracing my lips and my cheeks were tinged with heat. He stared at me, his expression transforming from playful to serious.

"I'm sorry." He said.

My smile widened, "It's okay."

His eyes popped, "Why? I mean, I accept it, but why?"

I rolled my eyes again, "Because Jasper and I are fine."

"Fine?" He crooked both brows.

"_Very_ fine." After our swim, we had watched the sunset together, both dripping wet. He had thrown me into the water more times than I could count and I had called him every name I could think of after rising and sputtering out liquid. He had laughed and helped me out before tossing me right back in. Finally, I had weaseled around his hips, holding him tightly and he dunked with me. We had toweled off, Jasper keeping a tight grip on me with a towel to make sure I was thoroughly dried off. I'd giggled when he ran the cloth through my head then popped in front of me to make sure I was okay. I had patted his head like a good dog and he'd stuck his tongue out at me before giving a silly grin. I had almost caught his lips with mine, but my better side knew not to. It was too soon. It had to be.

I didn't realize I had been zoning out until Fred suddenly chuckled.

"What?" I threw my white clean towel at him and he joined me in folding them up.

"You _like _him." He sang teasingly.

"Stop it." I nudged him with my shoulder, but couldn't stop the smitten grin from hitting my lips.

He paused, nodding with a mock serious face, "You _love_ him."

"Ugh!" I threw down the sweater I had been folding, "I do not!" I couldn't. There was no way. It had to be a crush. Just a stupid, irrelevant, impossible crush. He was mystery. That was all. That had to be. But I analyzed him too much. I thought about him too much. Like the way he folded his hands over his lap when he was trying not to grin at something so-not-grinning-worthy. Or the way his shoulders squared when he went onto a rant about how something was this or that. Or how his jaw relaxed when he eased out the emotional climate. Or how he buried his face in my hair when he wanted to laugh, but didn't want to be rude. Or the way his eyes would smoldering, gazing into mine and that slow, deliberately beautiful, Jasper smile would light up his entire handsome face…

"Bella!" I shot my eyes to Fred to see he was grinning again, "I know that look! That is the look assigned to Johnny Depp and Johnny Depp only! You really do like him." His voice hit an outcave of wonder and he smiled softly, "I knew it."

I blushed strawberry red and hung my head, "I know." I could accept that. I liked him and that seemed to be obvious. So obvious that Fred figured it out. And he's an idiot. I sighed and crossed my arms on the stacked towels so I could slap my head down on them. Fred paused, clearly hesitating. Me? I was on the verge of tears. How could he like me? I was a mess. Hurt by two guys in one year. I gave up my Dartmouth scholarship to find myself only to work at a crappy coffee shop and an apartment. I didn't even have a handful of friends and I barely talked to my parents.

_It's called baggage, Bella. _

"B? You okay?" a comforting hand ran up my back.

"I'm good." My voice was muffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sat up as my last load finished and I hurried to throw them all the in basket, "No thanks." I turned on my heel, "C'mon, Spencer." She meowed and bounced after me.

**…**

**…**

**Lying beside you here in the dark**

**Feeling your heart beat with mine**

**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**

**…**

**…**

My vision was suddenly blurred and I staggered back when I stared into wide, golden eyes. I slapped a hand over my heart, "Jesus!"

That slow, lazy grin spreaded his lips, "Sorry." His arms wrapped around me carefully, yet firmly and I relaxed into his hold, "Why are you so jumpy, Sunshine? You know I always come and pick you up at this time."

I switched off the lights and tried to calm my heart before turning back to him. The coffee shop looked dead with no customers. His eyes were vivid, eager, a rich, vivacious shade of melted honey. I wondered what he had to tell me. As soon as I locked the door, he was grabbing my hand and yanking me down the sidewalk.

"Jasper!" I tried to yell at him, but I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling in my throat from the emotions he was throwing off, "I'm human, ya know! And I need this arm."

"Oops." He grinned almost sheepishly and blurred around me to place his hands on my back and shove me forward, dragging my feet. Then he stopped us and slapped his hands over my eyes. I squealed from the sudden intrusion.

"Whitlock! C'mon!" I pouted when trying to pry his calloused fingers didn't work. He made me take a few more steps and I let the curiosity get the better of me when I tried to sniff the air, checking if there was any food.

Jasper chuckled in my ear, his chest sending the reverberations through my back, "It's not edible. But you can sure try." He removed his hands and my eyelids fluttered as I stared at the…_thing_.

"Isn't it great?" I could detect the grin in his voice.

"It's…it's a car."

Jasper was suddenly in front of me, his eyes wide with mock exasperation, anger, and disappointment, "This is not _just a car_, Piglet. It's…," he tried to think over the words, "it's…it's my new baby." He finally declared with a wide smile and dreamy look in his eye.

I crooked an eyebrow, "You're replacing me?"

He peered at me. That passionate, intense look was back and his smile grew gentle, "_No one_ could ever replace you." There goes my blush…and my heart. I tried to rein in my inappropriate thoughts.

"So," I started, sliding my hands on my hips, "What kind of car is it?"

"She!" Jasper suddenly snapped playfully.

"_She_." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded, folding his hands in front of him, "She's a 1968 Chevelle SS396." He said it proudly, like I knew what that was.

"I don't speak _Car and Driver_." I shrugged, still staring at the car with a slightly tilted head and small smile from seeing his obvious happiness.

He rolled his eyes to the sky and shook his head softly, "It's the best car _ever_." It was nice. I had to admit that. It was a luscious dark cherry red with black stripes over the hood and dark tinted windows. I squinted my eyes to see the beautiful, leather inside. Yep. It definitely screamed Jasper. And he loved it already.

"It's _our_ car." He suddenly stated and I shot my eyes to his. He was staring at me again with those intense, pretty, yellow eyes. He had a slightly crooked grin on his face and his hair tumbling wildly all over his head. He had probably run here.

"Whoa," I held up my hands as if to stop traffic and his grin widened, "No way!"

"Yes," he paused, "way."

"That's generous, but…" I trailed off as I looked at the beautiful machine. After my truck had died, I had cried, but given away the spare parts. I didn't really need the car since I didn't leave far away from the house.

"But?" Jasper raised a fine, blonde brow.

"How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much was it?"

His smile faltered, "You know, it's considered rude to ask the price of a gift."

I narrowed my eyes. As if I could be deterred that easily, "Jasper…"

He rolled his eyes to the sky once again and sighed, "The motor is a 396 L78…"

My hands slung to my hips, my new angry pose just for Jasper, "That's not what I asked."

He huffed, his shoulders slumping, "Fine. Twenty thousand."

I instantly flinched my hand away from the nice, brand new paint job as if I had been burned. I had never cared about money. My clothes could be from the thrift store or a nice Boutique. As long as it was my style. But I had never liked gifts. Never. It didn't matter if we were sharing the car, which seemed like a big step for me and Jasper and I was puzzled by the spontaneous reason behind it, it was still a gift. And it still cost money.

My fists balled, "_Whitlock…_"

His eyes widened innocently, "What? It's antique, Sunshine! What else was I supposed to do? Get a Volvo?"

I froze for a second then a silly grin split across my lips as I laughed. Jasper smiled with me and took the four long strides to get to me. I watched as his eyes got that same intense look and he grabbed my arms, holding me completely still.

"_Our _car. _Together_." He said it with so much conviction, my eyes burned once again. He dragged his rough, calloused fingers down my heated skin to fold our hands together, entwining them.

My heart stuttered, but I tried to stay strong, jutting out my chin and trying to yank from his grip, "I don't want it." I protested weakly.

His eyes probed mine, teasing me, "_Sunshine…_" He sang softly and leaned forward, his nose almost brushing mine. My brain went into his fog. His saccharine, cool breath washed over my face, settling snuggly on my emotions, blurring them easily.

"Stupid…car…" I breathed. He laughed, it was deep and throaty and predatory and satisfied. He had won and he knew it. Son of a_ bitch_. Then he kissed me. My whole world froze and my eyes fluttered closed at the same second. Those sweet lips moved with mine; slow and easy and rough. He parted my lips with his, his breath mingling with mine and suddenly his tongue, _his tongue_ was _there_. _Touching mine_.

I broke it off quickly, my eyes wide. Why now? Why here? Why was he kissing me? He frowned down at me, his eyes searching mine as if to see what was wrong. I sputtered, my hand covering my lips to feel the tingles shaking through them.

"What're you doing?" I whispered.

His frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed, "Kissing you…?" It sounded like a question.

"Yeah…but…" I blushed, "Edward never…kissed me like _that_."

"Like what?" That devilish smile was back.

I glanced down at the round, mortified, "With his tongue." I murmured under my breath.

He laughed again and pulled me closer, running a thumb over the scar over my wrist. The scar that had almost taken my life three years ago. Jasper smiled softly, his eyes tender.

"Well, Edward was a prude and I intend to use my tongue much more on you." He kissed me roughly once more and swooped his lean arm under my legs. I squealed in surprise as he carried us towards _our car_.

Yeah.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><em>Whooo! I am so glad that kiss is out of the way! I have been waiting foever for that! And I wanted it to be out of the blue, just like Jasper. I dont think it was too quick. But sorry for the late update! Christmas shopping and I am so late. Haven't even gotten my dog a gift! What kind of owner am I? <em>

_Anyways, review. You guys know I love your thoughts. _

_Think of this as an early Xmas present from Jasper. I don't know if I'll update before Christmas. Will try!_

_Until next time, my lovelies..._


	9. Tell A Tall Tale

_Hope you had a merry Christmas! I know I did. I got a new laptop! Which means, I'm gonna be updating like a mofo! So stay tuned…_

**Bella**

The girl in the mirror couldn't be me. I mean, it could, but maybe this was just all a dream and I could pinch myself and everything would be fine and I would be in bed and still be in Forks and Edward would be there…but I didn't want Edward. No. I wanted Jasper and Poison.

Yes. Jasper named his car Poison. Well, _our_ car. I begged him not to, even came up with a better name, but he denied, claiming that he would never reduce Poison's reputation. He named it after the band, which he always listened too. He had stacks of records in his car now; Poison, Guns N' Roses, Def Leppard, Whitesnake, AC/DC, CCR, Dio, Scorpions, Journey, Bon Jovi, and last but not least Van Helen. The greatest eighties hits. I didn't know half of them since my mother usually played Claire De Lune and Charlie didn't even bother with music, but Jasper was teaching me day by day.

I paused on my black eyeliner, staring at myself. My big brown eyes popped and my lips looked glossy and full. My hair was still that chestnut brown, which I had forgotten to wrap up last night and it was now tumbling everywhere in messy waves. My hair hadn't seen scissors since last summer and was so almost at my waist, heavy and thick. I had never looked so…pretty. I started to see the way Jasper saw me every day. He complimented me relentlessly, not giving up until I admitted I loved the attention.

Yet, he had not kissed me since then.

Some days, when he came to pick me up from my late shift at work, my heart would increase as he got closer and his lips would be a few inches away. I would flutter my eyes closed and then they were on my cheek before disappearing. I couldn't stop the rejection and mortification from sweeping through me, but I knew he had his reasons.

_"You don't know who I am, Sunshine. And one day, I will tell you." _

A swipe of mascara hit my cheek and I sighed heavily in exasperation to myself before wiping it off roughly. I finished my makeup then searched for clothes. I found black shorts, short sleeved emerald green drawstring neck peasant top, and the russet cowgirl boot shoes Jasper had given me. They reached my shins and were so comfortable I could sleep in them. I grabbed my jean jacket and I was out of the door.

My cell phone chimed as soon as I closed the apartment door behind me. I peeked down at it and huffed. My mother. I let it ring for a second, before summoning some courage and answering with a slightly shaking voice.

"Hey, mom."

"Bella," her voice was polite. Like she was forced to talk to me.

"_Hey._" I repeated lamely, drawing out the single syllable.

She sighed, "Bella, you know Thanksgiving is coming up."

Shit. It is?

"It is?" I squeaked out my thoughts. I didn't want to be anywhere near Forks. Anywhere near them and their lies. Anywhere near La Push. Anywhere near Jacob. Anywhere near the memories. The tears, the heartache. I could hardly breathe just thinking about it.

"Yes," I could detect the confusion in her voice, "You didn't know?"

"Well, I'm kinda busy, mom."

"On _Thanksgiving_?" She asked harshly.

"Mom…"

"You wouldn't want to miss this holiday with us, _Isabella._ Now would you?" Uh-oh. Full name. I'm in deep shit. I ran a hand through my hair and inhaled sharply. I could do this, right?

"No! Of course not—"

"Then I hope to see you." Then the phone clicked and the dial tone rang in my ear. I blinked a couple of time then groaned, lolling my head back to glare at the blue sky. There was the familiar purr of an expensive, nice engine and I shot my eyes to the road just as Jasper pulled up.

"Hey, beautiful." He called to me casually, the windows already rolled down so I could hear his velvety drawl perfectly. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Jasper crooked a brow as I hurried over, throwing the car door open and jumping in. He stared at me, obviously trying to get a read on my emotions, "Sunshine, you're kinda freakin' me out over here."

"Why?" I snapped my head to him.

He offered a small smile, "Your emotions are everywhere."

I took another deep breath, "Can you calm me?"

Suddenly, a wave of tranquility weaved in my limbs, slowly but surely makings its way up my body before hitting my heart then easing into my mind. My arms suddenly felt like noodles. I glared wearily at him and he smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he eased up on the emotions.

I suddenly snapped, "That bitch think she can just force me to come down there! Like I'm some kind of slave! This is _bullshit_!"

Jasper's honey eyes widened at my cursing then he suddenly did that sly, smoldering grin, "I like it when you talk dirty." He declared softly.

I tried to will my heart to stop thundering around, "Will you come to Thanksgiving with me?"

Jasper frowned suddenly, his eyes questioning and one eyebrow rose, "Thanksgiving…with Charlie?"

"And my mom."

"But…"

I had forgotten to explain. I had left some many things in Forks that were important. Jasper didn't even know the half of it, "Um, my mom and Charlie got married right after your family left."

His eyes widened even further, "Married? I thought they hated each other."

"Well, I was so hung up on Edward, Renée came down to comfort Charlie, but she did _a lot_ more than _that_."

Jasper snickered then grinned cheekily, "I would love to go." He roared the engine teasingly then switched the radio on, fiddling with it for awhile before settling it onto _Radio Head._

"So, what is this all about?" I breathed. He had invited me out with him. Luckily, my day off was today. I frowned when he started the car and the engine purred smoothly. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and then we were speeding the street. I buckled up quickly and Jasper smirked before skidding around a corner.

"I'm going to tell you about my past." He told me softly. I shot my head to him to see he was frowning. His eyebrows were merged and his eyes looked like they were dazed, dreaming somewhere I didn't feel worthy of knowing. I knew Jasper had a different past than the rest of the Cullen's. They were hurt terribly then blah, blah, blah, Carlisle to the rescue. I wasn't so fascinated anymore.

"Why?" I asked, "Because you feel obligated to?"

Jasper glanced at me then back at the road, "No. Because I _want to_." His voice held so much conviction, I wouldn't dare question it.

Jasper moved the car down the narrow street. He didn't drive like his family either. Edward had always driven so fast and tense. Jasper was completely relaxed, watching the birds fly and the people walk. He liked to enjoy the scenery. Edward had taken it for advantage.

The car suddenly jumped and I squeaked in surprise as we came across the same dirt road we had ride across when we went swimming. The bumpy rocks and soil made me jumped in my seat and I tightened my hands on the dashboard. Jasper appeared unruffled.

Finally, we stopped a few feet from the slim, wooden bridge. Jasper blurred out of the car then my door was pulled open and I was in his wiry, strong arms. That warm feeling wafted in my stomach, playing with the tiny butterflies. Jasper pursed his lips, his eyes still thoughtful while our hands brushed against the others. Instantly, our fingers clamped together. He peered down at our hands then a small, wry smile lit up his face.

We strolled slowly to the lake, Jasper humming under his breath and me tugging insistently on my long hair. Jasper smiled again, this time genuine, and removed my digits from my tresses.

"Don't be so anxious, Bella. If anything, I should be feeling that way." He murmured.

"Can I ask you something?" I leaned onto the slim rail of the bridge.

"Anything." He replied easily, settling next to me.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, "I mean, from your human years?"

A first, I thought I had hit a nerve when Jasper's liquid gold eyes hardened, and instantly opened my mouth to apologize, but he surprised me once again when another small smile graced his lips.

"Yes, actually. I had two sisters. Elizabeth and Terra. Lizzie was a few years older than Terra. I can't remember how much. My brothers were twins though. Harold and Gail. They went off to war together, the first one in Bull Run, and never returned. We moved when we learned they had died in battle." He told me. Looking down at my shoes, I was hit with a wave of grief. Jasper was letting off more than I thought, "I was the middle child though."

"And your parents?"

His smile vanished, "My mother died giving birth to Terra."

My face sobered. He had said it so bluntly, my heart pulsed with dull pain, "I-I'm sorry."

He shook it off and continued, "Since my brothers were already dead, my father was forced to get three jobs to support us. After mom died, it got even worst. A disease was going around and Terra caught it. She was sent to the doctor, but never found any help. She died a few weeks after my mom."

"Jasper…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

He pretended he didn't hear me, and if he really didn't then I hoped his mind was in a good place, "My Aunt Sarah came to live with us after Terra's death and help me take care of Lizzie. She was actually growing up," another smile crossed his mouth, "She was beautiful. An exact replica of my mother. She took care of the farm animals and shot down any man who claimed they wanted to court her." Then he chuckled, "She was a feisty little thing."

I tried to smile, "And your father?"

"During the Civil war, he didn't believe in keeping slaves. He called it 'pointless'." Jasper's eyes hardened once again, "He said 'why have another man do it if he could do it on his own?'. He was working himself to death, I could see that. I tried to reason with him, but knew he wouldn't spare me a glance. Finally, he couldn't take the pressure of the growing war and killings and shot himself near South Carolina. I couldn't bring myself to go to his burial."

He leaned back slightly, swinging back and forth with his arms on the rail before blurring over so he was behind me, his long, wiry limbs wrapping around my waist and gently squeezing. His fingers brushed against my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying. I hiccupped slightly.

"Continue." My voice sounded like I was begging, "Please."

He smiled a little ruefully, but started again, "After our dad's death, Lizzie and I went further down south, trying to outrun the war. I realized that it was pointless. We were loosing everything and Lizzie was in more danger with no protection. I sent down with Aunt Sarah and joined in. Of course," he shook his head, "Lizzie tried to stop me, I can still dully remember her hanging onto my jacket when I left her at the town's train with Aunt Sarah. She was crying, but she understood. Now the only reason I joined the war, was because I believed that it didn't matter what a man's skin looked like, as long as you had a heart. Everyone's blood runs red after all.

"I went through everything. Combat and weapons training. I was good at it, I knew that and so did everyone else. But that wasn't what got to them. They saw I connected with the other soldiers, I actually listened about what they had to say and they trusted me. I moved up the ranks quickly. Before I knew it, I was a Major."

"Wait," I frowned, "You were a major?"

He gave me that lopsided grin, "I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary." That hint of accent had my heart rate climbing.

"Wow." I mused, "Major Jasper Whitlock."

He squeezed my waist once more, "The vampire who changed me," his voice cracked slightly, holding a hint of anxiety. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "The vampire who changed me name's Maria. I was traveling back to Galveston. I saw three women, the looked innocent enough. I was supposed to be gathering all the lost civilians and helping them out. I didn't think they were anything dangerous. Back in the 1800's women were anything but dangerous."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled quietly into my hair.

"The most worst three days of my life, Sunshine. I thought the torture would never end," I didn't like to think of Jasper in pain. It made my stomach churn, "Maria needed soldiers. She had just lost a battle in the South and was recruiting to help her with the wars."

My eyes popped out of my head, "Vampires have wars?"

"Yes. But mainly it's in the South. It's not as much as back then since the Volturi stepped in, but it's still raging. Anyways, the wars were mostly for territory. We're like animals most of the time, untamed beasts that just take what we want. We would fight for it and claim it as ours."

"The land?" I asked softly, still in awe.

"That," he paused and I felt a wave of wariness.

"Jasper, you can tell me anything. It won't change the way I think about you."

He hesitated, "That and blood." Of course. Blood was their life source. How else would vampires survive? And I was guessing, the more the population had the more the vampires wanted.

"Maria got greedy." It wasn't a question.

"Maria was always greedy. She changed many people. She kept me in charge because of my ability to control emotions. I could make the other party miserable and we could take them out in seconds." I tried not to flinch of the idea of Jasper fighting or getting harmed. I took his arm and ran my thumb over the rough, pale skin, feeling the marble texture and crescent bites, "Newborns were usually thrown in first then the stronger ones with powers."

"Newborns?"

"They are new vampires. Their body is still contorting to a different life, their minds still comprehending simple tasks, and their thirst out of control. They're stronger and faster because their human blood still runs through their tissues. They are harder to control and Maria put me in charge of them."

"And you hated it." That wasn't a question either.

He chuckled again, it was more dry than the first, "They were unruly, yes. But that wasn't the hardest part. They would always challenge me, snapping whenever they could until they would finally lunge. I'd sometimes had to take on three to five at a time. Others were timid, scared, still wondering what they had become. Maria always took those out first."

"She bagged a catch and she didn't like it." I snorted wryly. I was starting to hate her even more. She had snatched Jasper's life from under him. She had to be truly heartless.

"Exactly." He said, "I was the one who disposed of them. Well, me and Peter."

"Peter?"

He laughed suddenly and I jumped. We had been so quiet and his loud sound bounced off the lake, "Peter was one of my first kills. I had stumbled over him when he was robbing some lady. He was poor and deathly ill. But he was still trying to feed his family. He had two daughters. And I took them away from him. He never fully forgave me for that." His voice held a twinge of regret before he continued, "But he's the biggest asshole I've ever met. And he's saved my life twice. He'll never let me live it down.

"Peter had been helping me dispose of newborns one night and I had called one girl. I had never liked killing, Bella. Never. But Peter had grown attached to this girl, Charlotte, and he screamed at her to run and she took off, him following after her…I couldn't bring myself to stop them. Months later, Peter returned and brought me out of the gutter. We escaped Maria once again and he showed me the world. It was short lived since the Volturi found us."

"Jasper!" I cried, wiggling in his arms, "The Volturi? You wouldn't…I mean…"

"Of course not, Bella!" Jasper snapped, making me stop my struggling, "I know what they do."

I quieted.

"Peter was instantly enlisted though. Charlotte went in after him. I refused. Aro still thinks I'm going back to him. I traveled the world again. I was actually good at something."

"What?" The tense air was gone and I heard the mirth behind his tone.

"Gambling. I can read when one's nervous or excited. It makes it so much easier." He chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"And then you found Alice."

"Yeah," he sobered, "And happy ever after." He snorted sarcastically.

"But you have me." I whispered. He suddenly whirled me around in his arms, his nose a few inches from mine and his eyes smoldering. I flushed. I tried not to lean forward as his eyes ran over my face, stopping at my lips. The desire that hit me made my toes curl and my heart pulse.

My heart leapt into my throat and before I knew it, I was kissing him. It had been weeks since we kissed and I had almost forgotten the wonderful feeling. I didn't expect him to start kissing me back. His hands threaded through my messy hair and he pulled me closer. His passion stirred a longing in my body, and I felt the heat work through my veins. My hands weaseled into his shirt, feeling the wiry muscles and deliciously cool skin. He suddenly broke it off, that sly grin still on his face and his eyes a darker gold than before. They were excited, filled with another emotion I had never seen before. I breathed in and out raggedly, my eyes staying locked with his as my chest heaved.

He tasted too sweet, too addictive. I couldn't get enough.

"Oops." He said, leaning back.

"Yeah," I breathed, doing the same, "Sorry."

He smiled and leaned towards me to kiss my neck before trailing to my throat with soft, cool breaths and a smile in his voice, "Don't be."

I shivered and I felt his grin widened against my skin.

"And I can't wait to meet the happy couple on Thanksgiving." He murmured. He squeezed my waist one more time before giving me an innocent kiss on the edge of my mouth. I tried not to lean into his touch and he chuckled. "I like you, Bella." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "I like you a lot."

I blushed at his teasing and a smitten smile lit up my face, "I like you too, Whitlock."

"Good. I thought I would have to live a horrible existence of angst and walking the earth without my Sunshine." He said dramatically. He weaved his fingers through mine and gave another silly smile. He paused, "And thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

He leaned closer once again, his eyes burning into mine and his fingers knotting into my hair, "For everything."

I grinned easily, "Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>Yep. Thought I would do a little Jasper story. I never do, I just write a little paragraph that say he tells her. But I really tried on this one so don't be harsh. And if you are, I hate you :]. And don't be a stranger, review for me. You know I love your thoughts and comments.<em>

_And now that all this sappy bullshit is outta the way, we can get on with the DRAMA! Yep, I mean, what's a vampire story without drama? It's like the bible without Jesus._

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	10. Tell A Tall Tale II

**Bella**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Bella, you can do this.

I was so absorbed with myself, I didn't hear Jasper calling me.

"Bella?" hands on my shoulders, "Sunshine…" That gorgeous, velvety drawl rang through my ears, which were blushing so bad it felt like they were on fire, and made me come back to the present. His melted honey eyes gazed into mine, concerned and amused, "Calm down, darlin'."

"J-Jasper, I can't do this. I haven't seen them in two years. I just…I…" His fingers tightened around my shoulders, "Bella, it'll be fine. I'm right here with you."

"But what if they don't like you? What if they burn dinner? _Oh. My. God._ What if Charlie shoots you?" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and detangled himself from my strangling grip, "He won't, Sunshine. And I'm sure if he did, it wouldn't do any damage." He quickly zipped up his duffel bag then placed it by the couch. I sat on the sofa cushions, slightly bouncing with nerves and clutching Alford to my chest. Spencer meowed next to me, her pink nose slightly wrinkled. She was angry. She still didn't like Jasper.

She hissed when he stepped closer and he glared at her, "I can't believe Fred's taking care of that _thing_."

I shot him a scowl, "She's not a thing." I turned to my cat, "She's a cutie pie! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" I cooed at her and she purred in response.

Jasper shook his head, "Do you want me to take it to Fred's?"

I snatched up my baby, "Don't you kill my cat, Whitlock." I warned.

"Cats die. It's what they do."

I rolled my eyes, "He's coming here to pick her up tomorrow." My heart was still thundering in my heart. My mother was an overdone hippie with a anger problem while my father was too stern and followed the rules too often. They tried to morph me into them, tried to make me start a family without Edward, and even tried to convince me to go back to college. My mother instantly declared that she hated me when I gave up my Dartmouth scholarship. I couldn't bring myself to care. So I distanced myself from both of them.

My hand was suddenly pulled away from my face. I hadn't realized that I had been gnawing on my thumb nail. Jasper rubbed my hand soothingly, "We don't want you to bite right through the skin."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No blood, no foul." He joked lightly then brushed his lips over my index finger. It was oddly intimate. The finger that held the cut from when I sliced my finger at the party.

I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I had been planning this for a long time. To tell him what happened after all the drama. What I had gone through. What I had felt, seen, and heard. My brain pounded just from thinking about it.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm." His eyes shot up to mine and they hardened when they saw the emotion blossoming there, "Go ahead, Sunshine."

**…**

**…**

_If I told you what exactly happened over the months without Edward, you wouldn't understand. Everything was a blur. And I mean _everything.

_Charlie's face finally woke me up one day. The great, spontaneous father I had moved up north for my mother was now pale, no life, dead brown eyes and a permanent frown on his face. I climbed out of bed, trying to will the agony in my chest to go away. There was no painkiller in the world that could ease my aguish. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to face another day without him, without love, without life._

_I couldn't look myself in the eye that Monday morning. I could never look at my reflection. If I did, I would burst into sobs, screams that would never be heard, pain that would never be experienced by another. _

_Too much. _

_Too heavy. _

_I fingered the small cut on my index digit, staring at the tiny cut that had ruined my life. I felt like I couldn't breathe all over again. _

_His words, his touch, his love. He gave me breath, filled me up with just enough to float into the deep, dark abyss with him. Now it seemed I was being dragged, pulled by my hair, shoved and pushed towards the darkness and hate. I couldn't turn around even if I wanted to. _

_I grabbed the medication from the cabinet, downed the two white pills without water and scrubbed myself until I was raw. I didn't care about my appearance, only the promise I made. If I could stay alive for just another day, I would satisfy him. That was enough for now._

_The tears stopped, but no blood returned to my cheeks. I couldn't blush if I wanted to. A sniffle rung through the humid shower and I stepped out, hurrying to dress. I had lost weight. My ribs poked slightly and my hips jutted out. No stomach to speak of. I had never been heavy, but now it was ridiculous._

_I crept downstairs, keeping my head low and my eyes on the ground. My hair hung limply around me. It had seemed to lost its life too. It will to shine and blow in the wind. Charlie was there, of course. He had a grim line on his face, which I identified as his mouth, chapped lips and flabby tongue. His eyebrows were pinned together, his eyes gazing at me strongly, willing me to sit with him. I didn't, like usual. I grabbed a granola bar. _

_"Bella…" he called. I was already out of the door._

**…**

**…**

**Two Weeks…**

_"Bella!" I was encased in those beautiful, russet, long, sinewy arms. I squealed instantly. The air rushed back into my lungs. I felt lighter, yet heavier, feeling my heart thump enthusiastically. Jacob could always do that to me. He was the only thing real in my life. _

_Everything at home was wearing down at me. My mother was back. After divorcing Phil for cheating, she came to check on me. Some mother. She barely slanted me a glance when I came home that one day. Charlie wasn't as surprised as me and I watched from the staircase as they hugged fiercely, Renée sobbing and my father rubbing her back soothingly. _

_Jacob didn't question things. He saw more than I thought. He knew I tucked my hair behind my ear when I was nervous. He knew I didn't enjoy music anymore. He knew why my fingers were a bloody mess when I tore out my radio. He knew why I rejected food politely when Billy offered. He knew why I ran to him, a blubbering mess and tangled hair. He knew why I wanted to try motorbikes and cliff dive. _

_He knew everything. _

_"So what's up?" He asked, that gorgeous bright grin on his face. _

_"I wanted to go hiking." I mumbled, my eyes resting on his._

_He didn't even falter, "Great. I'll grab the raincoats. _

**…**

**…**

_Hiking hadn't gone as planned. Jacob kissed me. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments. I could imagine myself with someone like him. I could see our tiny children, full heads of black, lovely hair and bright grins. I could see me growing old, his same strong arms around me. _

_I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself. _

_He kissed my lips, I tasted Edward's mouth. His sweet, persuasive breath running over my lips and tingling on my tongue. I didn't know how I brought myself to let Edward go. How I let myself rot like this. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. _

_Then he broke my heart._

_"Don't come back, Bella. Or you're going to get hurt." _

_I was stupid._

_I was idiotic._

_I was broken._

_Driving home wasn't easy. Every time I saw a car, I contemplated slamming my vehicle into theirs. But then a life would be lost. And I promised Edward. I drove home easily, weaving through the tiny cars and parked outside. My mother's minivan was sitting contently on the street. _

_When I hurried inside, my eyes and soul dead, Charlie and Renée was there. A grin was on my mother's face and Charlie's was a firm line. He kept that up and it would be stuck like that._

_"Isabella, sit." _

_Like I was a dog. _

_And I was because I sat._

_Blurs of words._

_"We're getting married!"_

_Married? _

_Married…_

_I couldn't fathom it for a good second. _

_Then it churned in my stomach. My hand slapped to my mouth and I choked up as Renée showed me the golden band around her finger. I couldn't breathe. The walls looked like they were closing in on me. Everything was moving too fast. _

_"Goodbye, Bella." _

_I jumped up, the chair toppling over behind me, "I have to go." I was back outside in a flash, the air bouncing over my wet face. I hadn't realized I was crying. It was weird. I had never felt so many emotions at once. I vomited in the bushes, sobs wracking my body and my knees bobbing. _

_I stumbled to my truck. I had heard of a party. Somewhere, sometime. I knew it had come out Jessica's mouth. I drove down the road, searching for the hundreds of car and thumping house. I found it of course. It looked like everyone was there._

_I got out of my car, running my hands through my hair anxiously. Mike Newton answered the door. He grinned, his eyes wide with shock, but led me inside. His hand on my back burned. His voice made me want to throw up again. He pushed me towards the drinks. They burned my throat, but muffled the pain. That was enough for me. _

_I confessed to Jessica, practically lying over her lap, that my parents were getting married and I was dumped the same day. _

_She laughed. _

_I called her a bitch._

_She stopped laughing. _

_A thump on the back of my head. _

_I hit her back. _

_I was shoved. _

_Pulsing music and bodies grinding against each other. I was surprise the police weren't here yet. But they probably were, in the mist of all the dancing people. I was starting to feel suffocated again._

_Another drink lobbed into my face._

_Arms around me. _

_Hard kisses. _

_Beautiful whispers._

_Roaming fingers._

_Right there. Harder. Faster. _

_Condom? _

_I didn't know._

_Again._

_Thrust. Thrust._

_Sweat dripping down my back._

_Long, tangled hair grabbed into a fist._

_I gripped the headboard, the sound of my wailing hitting my ears._

_He cried out._

_Ecstasy. _

_We fell together. _

_I was suffocating again._

**…**

**…**

_The morning after. _

_I didn't know the man I lost my virginity to. I knew he didn't go to our school and he couldn't be over twenty. I gathered my clothes, trying to ignore the pounding headache and cursed when my stomach decided to puke out all the contents. It splattered next to the toilet bowel. I didn't make it in time._

_I found a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and decided to scrub all the gunk and alcohol. Nothing could be done about my greasy tresses. I tied them back and tried to limp to the door. The thump between my legs told me I needed to rest, but I denied. I opened the door and maneuvered over the limp bodies over the floor and couches. _

_"Bella?" Jessica called to me. It made my head squeeze painfully. _

_I turned to face her._

_"Where are you going?" her blue eyes traveled down my body, "And…why are you bleeding…? Ohmigod!" She started to rush towards me, but I shoved her away, giving her a hard glare. She suddenly smiled._

_"Gave up your V card that easily, huh, Bella? No wonder Edward left." _

_I wouldn't let her see me cry. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. _

_ "Fuck you." I spat then ran out of the house. My legs burned. I scrambled into my car and that was the first time I cried in months. It hurt. My eyes had been pleading with me to do it. _

_I wasn't free yet though. _

_Not by a long shot._

_I was still burning._

**…**

**…**

**The pain of yesterday flows through your mind. The aguish of tomorrow is still waiting for your misery. Show no hurt. Show no hate. Show no love. **

**…**

**…**

_This chapter would've not been out here without MoonPrincess623. She really inspired me. I had always thought what Bella had gone through and SHE WAS MY CHARACTER. I mean, something had to happen, right? Well, anyway, disclaimer, blah, blah, review for me, kay?_

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	11. Dinner For The Dead

**Bella**

"Really. Thanks for this, Fred." I said for the fourth time while handing him Spencer. She settled nicely in his arms, but kept her light green eyes on me. The cool, November air hit my arms and I wrapped myself with my limbs while Jasper finished packing the taxi, hitting the top of it a couple of times.

"I can't wait this long!" The driver yelled irritably.

I wasn't doing so well either, "Crank up the motor!" I shouted over my shoulder as Jasper came to stand next to me. The taxi rumbled to life and Jasper threw me a pleading look, his hands in fists. I widened my eyes at him and nudged my head towards Fred.

He sighed heavily and turned to glare at my human friend, who was watching us curiously, "What?"

Jasper held up the key to Poison. I watched with great amusement as Fred's eyes lit up and he held out his hand for it. Jasper snatched it up, closing his eyes and shaking his head softly, "She is a 1968 Chevelle SS396." Fred nodded hastily, trying to grab the keys, but Jasper swiped them out of reach, his eyes still sealed shut, "Her engine is a 396 L78." Fred made another grab, which Jasper dodged easily, "Her leather is vintage and if I see _one scratch…_," Jasper took a deep breath then blew it out roughly, opening his eyes to glower at Fred warningly.

"Get it?" I piped in, mirth coloring my tone.

"Got it." Fred said dreamily.

"Good." Jasper grunted. The keys fell into Fred's expectant fingers and he grinned, victorious.

"See ya, guys! Have a good Thanksgiving!" He called behind him as he took off for his tiny, yellow house. The door slammed shut behind him and I grabbed my last backpack from the ground as Jasper whimpered, his eyes staring at Fred's door longingly. I patted his back.

"C'mon, we have a plane to catch." I leaned into the cab door, throwing my bag in, "Goin' to the airport! Don't wanna hear about it!"

**…**

**…**

The zip buzzed up to my chin and Jasper's eyes twinkled mischievously. A white, wool-knit hat was plopped onto my head. I groaned, shooting daggers at Jasper's curly head. He just snickered, shrugging into his own dark navy thick coat. I hadn't known that Jasper had gotten me a coat, and if I had, I would've beat his ass, or at least tried.

When we got off the plane, I had sighed, "Ew. Snow." I was now bundled up in a thick pristine white coat, which I could tell was expensive and filled with the feathers that poked you, gloves, boots, and a hat. My hair tumbled around me, covering my red ears. It was freezing in the airport and I didn't even want to experience outside.

We waited by the luggage pick up, me till irritable and Jasper trying to put up with me. When the same brown suitcase rolled around, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Jasper stared at it, "Is that your bag?"

"For the last time, Whitlock," I snapped, "That's the same bag! Mine doesn't have a stripe," I glared at the slowly inching away carrier, "It's like that bag is mocking me." I contemplated this for a moment then flipped it off, "Fuck you, stripy bag."

Jasper stared at me and shook his head before leaning over to grab the disgusting bag, "Let's just take it, Sunshine."

"No way! That's probably someone else's…" Jasper showed me the tag, which read _Bella Swan_. I shrugged and looked away, embarrassed and agitated. He offered me that teasing, smoldering smile before taking my hand, slinging my duffel over his shoulder and his suitcase in the other hand.

"Whitlock, you know we don't have to do this. I mean, we can still book a flight back home…cuddle on the couch with sushi and Spencer." I begged. That sounded so good at the moment. I didn't want to see my parents' faces. My stomach churned and my throat burned, as if I were going to puke. I was probably turning green. A shoot of tranquility moved through me and I shot Jasper a thankful glance.

He just smirked, "As good as that sounds…," his eyes moved in front of us, "We're already here."

My gaze followed his and widened. There were my parents. My mom's hair had grown out, the reddish-brown flowing freely down her back. She had on a horrible purple dress-suit that outbalanced her pale skin and green makeup and jewelry. My father wasn't any better. He appeared nervous to be in an airport, his face slightly pink and his mustache twitching. His hair was combed back neatly and his khakis looked dull, like he had pulled them from the back of his closet, finally finding them after hundreds of years. His shirt was a button-down, too tight and neon green. They scared me for a second, but then I realized this was probably the work of Renée. She was the only one who would ever dress like that in public.

A big, fake, cheery smile lit up my mother's face, "Isabella!" She greeted way too loudly. Jasper flinched at the high pitched, gaudy tone and I cringed from my full name. Then her azure eyes flickered to Jasper and darkened. Jasper's eyes widened and he shifted on his feet.

_Oh, wow._

She stared at him, raising both her fine brows and grinning broadly, "Isabella, you didn't say you were bringing a friend."

My eyes narrowed, "It's _Bella_," I stressed the name and all eyes shot to me at the fury in my voice, "And this is Jasper. My _boyfriend._"

Both my parent's eyes widened and Jasper's gaze turned loving. It made my belly flop and a small smile light up my face. Renée recovered before my father and snapped her eyes back to Jasper.

"How wonderful!" She crowed brightly.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Jasper? As in, Jasper…_Cullen_?"

I stiffened as did Renée and she glowered at me, "Isabella, I thought you were done with them."

"Obviously not." I shot back, "I already took out the family! Why not steal my ex's brother, too?" I smirked victoriously at their bewildered expression. Jasper was amused, watching us like a tennis tournament, his eyes snapping back and forth.

Renée's eyes lit up, "Why you…!"

Jasper stepped in, thankfully, "It's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." His Southern drawl could apparently even bring my mother to her knees. She stared at him with utter adoration. "And it isn't Bella's fault. I came to find her. After Aunt Esme suggested I left the family for awhile, I called Bella and we met up."

Renée's gaze wavered softly, "How nice. You know, she was pretty depressed when you all left. It was dull every day. No life in her eyes…" her voice turned taunting and her eyes shifted back to mine, mocking me.

My lips gnashed together so a snappy comment would leave my lips. I wanted so badly to deck her. What I wouldn't gave to rip out that hair. It was a shame. My mother and I had been so close. Now, it was like we were ready to choke each other.

"Look!" I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath before setting my glare on my mom, "It's late. I'm ready to sleep. Let's just appreciate tonight so we can enjoy Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Fine." Charlie growled tensely before swiping Jasper's suitcase from him and rushing towards his car. Renée followed, throwing us a suspicious stare over her shoulder. My face was tinged with heat and my chest was heaving. Jasper twined his fingers with mine and tugged at my arm a little to get me moving.

**…**

**…**

"You alright?" The door cracked open and there stood the beautiful vampire. Jasper ran a hand through his messy curls of gold. I glared at him, throwing that last bit of my clothes in the white drawer I had almost used two years ago. The computer had been moved downstairs and my rocking chair was missing.

"What do you think?" I huffed, slamming the drawer closed. Jasper grinned effortlessly before crossing the room to get to me, wrapping his arms snugly around my waist. He kissed my head, drifting his hands up my belly, splaying his long fingers across it. I had just been wearing my sleeping shorts and one of Jasper's _Guns N' Roses_ shirts.

"I think you look sexy in my clothes." He told me, drifting his hands to my ribs and I stiffened, my heart rate climbing. A fresh set of goosebumps rose on my arms, making me painfully aware of my body's reaction to him. I didn't understand how I could just go from angry to horny in one second, but I wasn't about to question it.

A tiny whimper left my throat as she Jasper tightened his hands. The burst of pleasure that hit my eyes was staggering. My breathing accelerated, the small panting the only thing filling the room.

Jasper chuckled in my ear, "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

He was teasing me. And he knew he could get away with it too. Any minute, my mother or father could burst in, catching us in this position. It was innocent enough, but they didn't have a rock pressing to their back.

"Whitlock…" My hands balled.

His fingers drifted closer to my breasts, which were aching, begging for any kind of attention. I was slowly becoming aware of the subdued feeling between my legs. Already, my body was working to accommodate him. Traitor. Then he suddenly twirled me around and kissed me soundlessly, pulling my body flushed against his. I was back up into the wall, his hands coming down to ensnare my wrist roughly as his kiss grew more passionate. The surprised gasp that fell from my lips allowed him to delve into mouth.

When he was confident I wouldn't wiggle away, he released my wrists, bringing his hands down to finger the bottom of his shirt, contemplating something for a second before he bent his hands under the suddenly offending material and press his cool hands into my flesh.

What he did next had me squealing.

His fingers splayed everywhere, rubbing against my most weakest points, caressing me in ways I had been touched before. He found a particularly sensitive spot and went to work.

He was _tickling_ me.

"Agh! Jasper!" I screeched, my cheeks flushed and my knees wobbling from the intense emotions he had been throwing off. He was grinning that slow, smoldering Jasper smile. His eyes held mischief and longing, bouncing off my wavering gaze.

"What's wrong, Piglet?" I squealed again and truly sounded like the said animal. Jasper dipped his curly head and kissed me right under my jaw before moving down to find a particular sensitive spot right above my pulse point. Between his tickling and rough kisses, I was going to explode.

"J-J-Jasper…stop! Oh…" His hands slow their assault and worked down to my ass, kneading my bottom with new fervor. His teeth scraped lightly yet rough against my pulse point and a wanton groan left my lips. I didn't know what happened next. Jasper apparently lost his footing, which I didn't know was even possible for a vampire, and we both crumbled onto the ground, me landing safely on his hard chest.

I laughed and he joined me after a shock second, holding his sides and closing his eyes, mirth and happiness and desire bouncing off the walls. He rained it in enough so I was just giggling. I made that moment to get onto my hands and knees, crawling towards the edge of my twin bed. Jasper's chortling stop abruptly and I felt his hands ensnare my ankle, pulling me back.

I fought and yelped and giggled, but it was no use. He had me. He smiled devishly, his gaze smoldering and dark, as he lifted my pale leg right off the ground, his hips suddenly between my legs and hitting _that spot_. My long hair swept out over me as Jasper slightly shifted his hips so he was pressing more firmly into me, almost experimentally, his eyes searching my face. His other hand caressed my cheek before his thumb slowly moved over my bottom lip, his onyx eyes following the movement.

"Isabella." The voice came from the door and Jasper and I both snapped our stares to the location, only to find my mother, her clothes were skimpy, lace white top that showed too much breasts and tinier shorts than mine. Was she trying to seduce Jasper or Charlie? I tried to jump up, my face flushing red, but Jasper still had my ankle in his iron grip and he appeared in slight shock.

"Hey." I greeted softly, my gaze jumping from Jasper to my mom. "I thought you went to bed."

"Well," she breathed, now watching Jasper, who slowly released me, "I guess you thought wrong. Jasper," she called to him, her eyelashes fluttering and biting her lower lip, "Your guest room is down the hall, silly."

Jasper stood, his eyes back to the melted honey I loved, and offered a small, yet charming grin, "Yeah, sorry," his eyes shot back to me, "I was just helping Bella with her…_yoga_." I blushed once again, "She's a _natural_ at it."

"I'm sure she is," Renée agreed, narrowing her eyes on me before leading Jasper to the door. She slammed behind her, but I didn't miss Jasper's amused eyes and qui c wink he threw over his shoulder.

**…**

**…**

When they bought this long as hell dining room mahogany table, I would never know. It didn't go with the yellow paint on the walls and it certainly clashed with the white countertops. Renée placed the gigantic turkey on the table, her eyes gazing at Jasper once again. He ignored her, as usual, and stared at me. After we gave thanks, the awkward silence was unavoidable.

"So," Renée started loudly, "Jasper, where did you graduate from?"

Jasper shrugged easily, playing with his macaroni, "Washington State."

"Really?" Charlie piped in, "I would've thought your family would go to a much pricier school." There was a hint of resentment in his voice as he stuffed his face with sweet potatoes.

Jasper smirked and folded his hands in his lap, trying not to snicker. I rolled my eyes, balancing my head on one of my hands and looking at everyone from the corner of my eye. I played with my food, pushing the turkey away from the casserole.

"I didn't want anything fancy, Mr. Swan. I was just looking for an education." He continued to slowly eat his food.

"Right," My mother smile sweetly then turned her glare on me, "What I don't understand is why Bella can't do the same? She had a Dartmouth scholarship, but she was too hung up on your brother to even live her life."

I snapped my eyes up to my mom and Jasper's mouth slightly fell open, glancing between me and my mom. I offered a sweet sarcastic smile, "Of course. I suppose you already felt my pain when Phil cheated on you, right? That's very hypocritical, _mom_."

Charlie looked like a fish out of water, watching us carefully with bewilderment. My mother turned red, "Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"Just did." I popped a piece of meat in my mouth, "If you have a problem with it then maybe you shouldn't have invited me."

"I did it because you're my daughter."

"Funny. You sure don't treat me like one." I shot back.

She stood up in her seat, fully prepared to give me a lashing when the doorbell rang. Jasper tensed and Charlie frowned, peering around the corner as if to check who it was. I was so desperate to get away from the table, I threw off the napkin from my lap and fixed my black dress, which reached my knees, running fingers through my long hair. I was flushed with anger and biting my tongue.

"I got it." I grounded out.

"Bella, no," Jasper stood to follow me, but I was already striding my way to the door.

I opened it, plastering a fake smile on my face that instantly fell when I saw the dark, familiar, intense eyes, "Jake?"

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Finally, some drama. I was waiting so long to see Jacob again. Love your reviews, please continue, it makes me so happy. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	12. Game On

**Bella**

Light flashed behind my eyes. Memories. So many of them. They moved through my brain like a rocket. Warm sodas on a cold day. Drizzling rain and his coat on my shoulders. His musky scent wafting through my nose as his russet arms tangled around my waist. His long, midnight raven hair that he pulled back when he wanted to kiss me.

The thoughts brought tears to my eyes.

The boy I had loved was gone.

Now he was a man, standing at my doorstep, his height towering over mine at 6'7 and his legs encased in denim shorts. He had on a fitting shirt, his gigantic arms crossed tightly over his buff chest. His hair was still cropped, now dripping wet from the drizzle outside. How he was not shivering, I would never know. His dark intense eyes moved up and down my form. I probably appeared much different from the last time he saw me. I had filled out, my hips swung when I walked and my breasts had grown a cup. My hair was longer, but I was still the sarcastic pale Bella.

"Bella," he breathed, his hard mask slipping to relief, "You're okay."

I crossed my arms over my chest. There was no way he was getting off that easy. As if I would even forgive him for what he threw in my face, how he chunked my own broken heart at me and spat the words of hate in my face. I shivered from the reminiscence. His eyes tightened once again, dragging them down my face and searching my gaze.

"What're you doing here? How'd you even know I was in Forks?" I questioned heatedly. My voice was bitter, shooting at him viciously.

He stiffened, "Y-Your dad told Billy." That made sense, but he was avoiding my eyes. He was lying. I knew when Jacob lied. His thick muscles flexed and his fists suddenly clenched. I heard the lithe, familiar footsteps walking towards me.

I turned halfway to see Jasper's onyx eyes and deep frown as he stopped behind me, keeping his glare on Jacob, "Bella, you should go back inside."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Jacob instantly snapped, his voice loud and harsh. It made me flinch as I turned my bewildered stare on him. Before, he had told that he knew about the Cullen's. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Jake!" I cried indignantly. He flashed his heated gaze down to me and the dark eyes softened slightly. He was shaking violently and Jasper grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me closer to him. A sharp, furious growl left his throat. Both my eyebrows shot up. What the hell were they doing?

"Stop touching her!" Jacob grounded out between clenched teeth, "You'll just hurt her."

Jasper's eyes tightened, "You're the one to talk. Look at you."

As if just realizing, Jacob glanced down at his shake form. Slowly, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and flexed his jaw. His muscles rippled aggressively, as if thrashing against the skin and his shaking leisurely pulsed down to a soft shudder. My eyes worked over him worriedly.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked softly.

He opened his eyes. The fire was back in them, but his body language had calmed down, "You lied to me."

My mouth fell open.

"You said you had broken off contact completely. You had gave yourself to me!" He snarled, his words cutting at me. I cringed away, my brow furrowing and my eyes starting to burn. A surge of serenity lit up my veins and I delicately eased into Jasper. Jacob's eyelids slightly drooped.

Jasper domineering, yet gentle voice waved through my ears, "Leave before you hurt yourself, Jacob. Or worst her." My black dress was starting to stick to me from the frost in the air. The flats were starting to ache my feet and my makeup probably wasn't any better. Everything was starting to wear down onto me.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jacob suddenly snapped, his voice cascading off the trees and whipping into the air. My ears stung for a brief moment. I pressed more firmly into Jasper, my head clouding with fear. I had never seen Jacob so fervent, so irate and primal over what I couldn't even comprehend. I had no idea what they were arguing about. No idea why Jasper was warning him not to hurt and why Jacob hated my companions guts.

"Don't yell at him like that!" I bit back. I was fed up. So tired of watching them fight. Too much at once. My head started to throb, "You can't just show up after two years and start to throw a fit! This is why I didn't want anybody to know I was in town! Dicks like you just snuff me out though."

Jacob's eyes widened and a violent shudder passed through him, "You can't be serious, Bella! You know what he is." There it was again. Like he knew what he was talking about. I didn't know if I should believe him or start telling the story of what the Cullen's exactly were. Jacob didn't seem to want either, "He's a fucking killer! A bloodsucker."

Jasper's primal snarl tore through his throat, scaring the shit out of me and making me jump a foot in the air, but his tight grip on me held me down. Speaking of his hand, it was starting to hurt my arm, way too tight. I could practically feel the bruises forming. I whimpered softly.

Jasper's eyes shot down to me and flickered down to my extended limb before retracting his fingers hastily, "Sorry, Sunshine." He tucked a thick piece of chestnut behind my ear.

Jacob scoffed in disgust, "You're doing it again, Bella! You're letting them get to you!"

I snapped my eyes to him, "Shut up, Jacob! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

He snorted bitterly, "I know better than you. They cloud your sense, Bella. They kill you slowly but surely." He reached towards me pleadingly and I flinched away.

"You talk about Jasper like he's a monster."

"Because he is."

"_Right_," Jasper sneered, "_I'm_ the monster here."

Jacob's eyes burned, "Yes, you are." Jasper growled again, this time more feral, right on the edge of his thread. Jasper was loosing it. For the first time. I mean, yeah, he did it at my birthday, but that was a mistake. Jasper was always C.C.C. Cool, calm, and collected. The best thing I loved about him. He accessed the situation, threw out a little calm, and then came up with a solution. Now, he appeared as if he wanted to pummel Jacob's head. And he probably would with his strength. Jacob was nothing more than a simple human at that. He wouldn't be able to fight him off and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stop him.

Jacob was playing with fire.

"Jacob," my voice was tinged with begging, "just…just leave. Please."

His eyes shot down to me and his shuddering paused. There was a hint of the Jacob I knew. The one who brought me cupcakes on Valentine's Day. The one who went all the way to Port Angeles to find the special medication to get rid of my cold. Or the one who gave me his shirt when mine was shredding when we went motorbike racing one rainy Tuesday.

Then that spark was gone and he slowly descended the five steps it was attached to the house. The rain splatted his russet skin, which would've usually made a person flinch, but Jacob didn't even bat an eyelash. His stared at me, flickering his eyes from me to Jasper before eyeing my form, which was pressed firmly against Jasper. His lips curled in disgust and he shook his head.

"This is isn't over, leech." Then he lopped away and I watched with disbelief as he disappeared into the tree line before I heard a sharp tearing of clothing.

"Jake!" I shouted over the now beating down rain. I went to run after him, but Jasper grabbed me tightly around the waist. A droplet splattered onto my cheek.

Jasper wiped it away, "We need to talk."

Obviously.

He moved us inside and I welcomed the warm, homey presence of the house. I had almost forgotten my parents were still waiting in the dining room, grimaces now on their faces and toying with their food.

Jasper spoke up before I could, "Jacob just wanted to say hi, but his father called him before he could really come inside. Sorry it took so long." His honey, silky, drawl made me actually believe him.

Renée bought it, her eyelashes fluttering, "Oh, well that was nice of him. Care to join us again?"

Jasper gave a small smile, "Actually, Bella was going to help me unpack…so…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stairs before either of my parents could protest. When we reached the guest room, he slammed the door shut.

"Is this really about helping you unpack?" I asked airily. Jasper shook his head at me as I plopped onto the bed, peering around the white, nice bedroom. Jasper's thing were already thrown on the bedspread, shirts in one pile and pants in another. I picked up his white boxers and grinned, "Hmmm. That's funny. I would've taken you as a brief guy."

Jasper snatched his underwear away, clearly trying to give into my teasing, "Jacob's a werewolf."

My eyes bugged out of my head. I was sure I looked like a fish out of water. That was…that was impossible. Those two years ago, he was so normal, so fresh and new, something I really needed. But…after that, he had grown tense, dazed and unfocused. Now it wasn't impossible when you thought about it. He had grown four growth spurts and his temper was hot all the time. I thought it was puberty. But that would explain how he knew about Jasper.

For some reason, I giggled, "Whitlock, you've obviously been listening to too much Journey. Jacob's not a werewolf." I tried to believe that statement, I really did. But all of it didn't add up. From what I heard, werewolves were nothing like Jacob, "Besides, werewolves don't exist."

Jasper fixed me with a jaded look, "Then how do you explain me."

A pause, "Good point." When the weight of the conversation hit me, my shoulders slumped, "This is fucking crazy! Wait! Does this mean everything is real? I mean, everything? What about fairies? Unicorns? Dragons!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, but I saw his lips twitching, "Don't be silly, Sunshine. Dragons don't exist."

I threw my hands up, "And why not?"

Jasper frowned, his eyes turning dazed and far off. He finally switched those golden orbs back to me and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Shocker!" Jacob…a werewolf. I was starting to feel sick. The only person I thought was relatively boring was a mythical creature. I jumped up, "I have to see him!" Why? I didn't know.

Jasper's eyes widened, "No way. You can't go see him, Bella. He is highly dangerous. His temper is off the fuckin' charts! I…I forbid you to go."

I scoffed, my eyebrows shooting up and crossing my arms over my chest, "Are you trying to order me around?"

Jasper paused, "Is it working?"

"No!" I shouted then stomped to the door with an agitated huff. Jasper made it before me, blurring in front of me and throwing his arms over the exit to the block it.

"Bella," he pleaded, "you could be killed. Just…just stay."

Now he was treating me like a dog! "No. And just for that, I'm gonna steal Charlie's gun and give it to Jacob to kill me with."

Jasper frowned, his eyebrow creasing, "Why would he need a gun when he's a werewolf?"

"That's too obvious! Everyone will just trace it back to him!"

Jasper's lips twitched once again, but he couldn't fight it this time. A broad grin lit up his face and he laughed. Soon his mirth was jumping off the walls and I dropped to my knees, unable to stop giggling.

It's Thanksgiving and I just learned my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf.

Never. Coming. To. Forks. Again.

**…**

**…**

My period was late, but since I hadn't had sex for the last year, I was guessing it was from all the fucking stress. I guess it is a lot of stress to realize someone that was dear to your heart is a mythical creature. Jasper kept a sharp eye on everything now. He followed me everywhere and kept an secure arm around my waist.

"Whitlock," I called to him from behind the stacks of bread, "Get…," I moved the wheat from my face, delving deeper for the white, "me…milk!"

Jasper crooked a fine brow at me as I came back with the bread I had been searching for. The kind my mother like, Wonder Bread. I plopped it into the cart and turned to him, "Didn't you hear me?" Of course he did. He's a vampire.

"What's the magic word?" He sang teasingly.

"Get me so milk?" I snapped suddenly and Jasper's raised his brow once more, "…please." I added softly.

He smiled teasingly, "Actually the magic word was tomato, but I'll get it for you since you're not feeling well." He mussed my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Two percent!" I yelled after him.

"I know what to get!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing over the corner. I bit my lip. Was it bad that I watched his ass? No. Maybe not. Was it bad that I was irrevocably, deeply in love with him? Houston, we have a problem. Why, oh, why did I fall for the handsome ones with mystical powers? Maybe I need to get on eHarmony.

Jasper returned with the milk and placed it in the cart, "What I don't understand is why they have the milk in the first aisle. It's weird. I mean, wouldn't milk want to be the last thing you get when you enter the store? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure that humans like their beverage cool."

"Hmmm." I hummed, inspecting the colorful tags on the goods, "Good point there. Maybe if we go to Wal-Mart and state your hypothesis they'll match it." Jasper chuckled and tucked a strand behind me ear.

"Bella! Bella Swan?" I heard the annoyingly familiar voice. I knew I shouldn't have left the house today. Reluctantly turning, I saw Jessica Stanley standing a few feet away, pushing a metal cart and a bright, fake grin on her face. She was bigger too. Probably pregnant. I didn't even want to know who the father was. Her eyes flickered to Jasper and widened comically.

"Jessica." I sighed, resigned. Jasper snorted loudly and buried his face in the side of my long locks as the woman made her way over to us. She eyed Jasper then me, checking our positions. His wiry, long arm was around my waist, holding me snugly to him. Great. We were going to be on _Facebook_ in about three seconds. Forks didn't have anything better to talk about. I gave her a cheery, bogus smile of my own, "Hey."

Her eyes widened, "_Hey_? _Hey!_ Is that all you have to say to me, Bella! I mean, we were BFFs all through high school and you can't even call up to tell me how you're doing? _Obviously well._" She squealed suggestively.

"BFFs?" Jasper murmured next to my ear, his lips brushing against the skin. I nodded, slightly dumbstruck.

"I know, right?" I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear only.

Jessica continued nod like a bobble head, "I can't believe this! How have you been, Bella?" It was like she directed the question at Japer. The way she was staring at him was slightly unnerving.

"Um," I reached a hand back and scratched my head awkwardly, "Pretty good, I guess. You?"

She grinned widely, "I'm having twins. Me and Mike finally decided to tie the knot."

"Oh," I muttered, "I didn't get the wedding invitation."

Her eyes twinkled, "Yeah, I had been wondering about that. It must've gotten lost in the mail. That's too bad. It was beautiful."

"Yes," I grounded out, "Too bad."

Jasper snickered once again before leaving my tresses to greet Jess, "Hello, Jessica. So nice to see you again."

She practically swooned, batting her eyelashes and curling her pink lips, "Oh, Jasper! It's been way too long, baby!"

Jasper frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, and mouthed, "Baby?" I almost fell into laughter, but mashed my lips together. My eyes burned from the intensity of mirth inside of me. I would burst into cackles when Jessica left.

"Yes, well. We have to check-out. We'll see you around, Jessica." Jasper said politely while tightening his arm around my waist.

Jessica nodded again then rested her eyes on me, smirking, "I'll call you, Bella." She turned and grabbed her basket. She started down the aisle, but whirled around and waved at Jasper, winking slightly. I couldn't stop the slight resentment and jealousy.

Jasper wiggled his fingers back hesitantly.

When she disappeared, I fell into chortles, laughing my ass off. I was pink and crying when I was done and Jasper watched me with raised eyebrows before chuckling and kissing my forehead.

"C'mon, Piglet. Let's get out of here." After purchasing the groceries, Jasper led me to rental car before freezing. I frowned, pausing as the trunk popped open.

"Jasper…?" I called to him. He pressed one finger to his lips and I shushed quickly. He was suddenly gone, vanished from my eyes and a slight breeze hit my front. I shrugged, dismissing it and opened the trunk wider to start packing in the groceries. There was another delicate waft and Jasper was in front of me. He had leaves in his hair and dirt on his cheek. I brushed away the debris and smiled at him, but I knew he could feel my suspicion.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I slammed the trunk closed.

Jasper wrapped both his strong arms around my waist, his eyes dashing back and forth as if waiting for something to jump out and attack, "Too late…" He murmured to himself.

I frowned, "Whitlock, you're kind of freaking me out here. Say something legible."

He snapped his eyes down to me, "Laurent was here."

I knew I should've been surprise, but I couldn't help it. Victoria. The name had me shuddering. After all these years, I would've thought I was done with that, but it looked like she was still after me. There was no way Laurent would come through here except for her.

"But I thought he went to Alaska." I said feebly.

Jasper shook his head, "No. I can smell human blood in his scent. Obviously the diet's not working for him."

"Jasper…" My stomach churned, "A-All those killings in Seattle."

His eyes flashed wildly, "Lets go."

**…**

**…**

Okay, I'm sure if you were me, you wouldn't be complaining if a 6'3, gorgeous vampire was watching you at all times and keeping you safe. But it was two days until we left for Nevada again. Jasper had been practically smothering me with all his attention. I couldn't even sleep without him jumping through my window or door, making sure I was okay every twenty seconds.

"Jasper!" I breathed, "I am perfectly fine. You don't need to protect me while I'm in the bathroom. I don't think he would attack me while I'm peeing."

Jasper eyes widened, "It could happen!" I sighed and wrapped my arms around his middle and kissing his chin.

"You need to hunt. Please." I begged, running a hand over his ruffled golden locks.

He watched me through onyx, smoldering eyes, "Sunshine…" He groaned.

"Please. For me." I cooed, jutting out my lower lip, "I'll make it worth your wild."

Jasper's eyes darkened even further and he silenced me with a hard kiss before breaking it off roughly, his eyes closed and his breathing cut off, "Fine. For you. I'll be back in an hour." Then he was out of my arms.

It was kind of weird being in the house alone. Renée and Charlie had gone to have dinner with Billy. I hadn't seen Jacob in about two days and I didn't want to. No matter how much had changed, he had broken my heart. And I wasn't letting that go anytime soon. Jasper had run over to the treaty lines more times than I could count and I was hoping he was making progress. The more he watched the news, the more stressed he became. I didn't like an uptight Jasper. It was too much to fathom.

I finished the laundry and decided the make me something to eat. When I found a box of Trix, I swiped it off the top of the refrigerator. I smiled, victorious that my legs had enough jump to make that length.

"Isabella." A velvety voice made me scream.

My hands tightened on the cereal and it convulsed wildly, spraying rainbow spheres everywhere. They landed on the floor and next to dirty, muddy boots before smacking on the ripped, old black trousers and dark shirt, and on the pale, elegant neck and Adam's apple and the perfect face. The vampire didn't even blink his crimson eyes as one Trix smacked into his sharp features.

"L-Laurent!" Then suddenly, I was apologizing, "Ohmigod! I am so sorry!" Why in the hell was I doing that? I didn't know. I instantly tried to stop, but my stupid mouth wouldn't stop, "I mean, I-I can get you something else…? We do have Frost Flakes! They're _g-g-great_!" I gave a bright smile, but I'm sure it came off as a terrified grimace.

Laurent just watched me with those creepy eyes before smiling softly. He brushed off the remains of Trix from his shirt and ran a hand through his cropped, black hair. "It's good to see you again, Isabella."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same." I mumbled and Laurent laughed, the sound perfect and exposing sharp, white teeth. I instantly took a step back in fear. Laurent's eyes followed the movement with a leer, "First of all, how in the hell did you get into my house?"

He shrugged, "The door was unlocked."

"Dammit, mom!" I cursed under my breath. I knew that twat would get me killed one day.

Laurent pushed off the wall and tucked his hands in his pockets casually, "You know, I went by the Cullen's, but they weren't there." He then sniffed slightly, "But I can smell a male in the house. He is gone, I presume."

"You presume correctly." I took another step back so the island counter was keeping us separated. Laurent appeared amused, "So," I started after a tense silence, "what''cha doing here?"

He smiled again. It was more predatory than friendly, "Victoria's rather put out with you, Isabella."

"Wow."

"Yes. She's been following you for awhile now. She's been toying with you."

"How nice."

"And I came to see if you were truly in Forks."

"Obviously I am."

"I guess I should report that then."

"I guess so."

He made no move towards the exit. I flinched as he was suddenly a two inches in front of me, his sweet breath clogging my airways and his hands ensnaring my waist. I shrieked, scaring myself. His cold as ice hands kneaded the flesh between my shirt and leggings. Then I was kicking and punching and he released me with a laugh. I stumbled onto my ass, m cheeks flushed and tears burning my eyes.

"Now I see why they left. Just a human. I don't see how anyone could put up with such creatures." He mused.

I scrambled up, my bare feet slipping slightly and I grabbed the dining room table for assistance. My fury was getting to me from his words. Nothing more, huh? Well, fuck you, too. My veins felt like they were on fire and my eyes were still stinging.

"Fuck you!" I shrieked out my thoughts, "Like you're the one to talk. Just Victoria's message boy. Just a vampire." I threw his words back at him and his eyes darkened, "You couldn't even stay on the diet, and what does that make you? A failure. Something I wouldn't choose over human any day."

He snarled, wild and primal and lunged toward me. With amazing, sudden agility, I slid down to my butt and slipped under the table. Laurent crashed onto the edge, cracking the wood loudly and I kicked it with my foot, sending it sliding and Laurent breaking it into pieces as he smacked into the wall.

"_You little bitch_!" He was up in a flash and unexpectedly over me. I screeched, my fight or flight instincts taking over as he pinned my flailing limbs. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. The tears stung my eyes as his hips fit in between my legs and one hand wrapped around my hair, pulling it roughly, causing me to yelp from the sharp pain. His cool breath was whispering into my ear, "I should kill you now. Save Victoria the trouble, but I would love to see your sexy ass suffer." He pulled back as I shuddered violently. He stared at me with dark cherry eyes, "But sometimes," his other hand released my wrists and I made no move to fight. His fingers ran down the side of my right breast and I wiggled under him, "sometimes _I just can't help myself_."

The weight was suddenly gone and so was I.

I tore out of the back door as soon as he released me with a cruel chuckle_. The_ black night echoed around me, the woods seeming to call to me, and I had no idea where I was going. Twigs and rocks dug into my feet, but I paid no mind as I went deeper into the forest, whimpering flying from my lips and tears sticking to my heated cheeks. My hair tumbled around me, half blinding my eyes and making me scream when it stuck to my skin.

I finally stopped when my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I glanced around wildly, my head snapping this way and that as sounds wafted in my ears. Or I was hearing stuff. I didn't know. All I knew that I was freaking out. Laurent was probably right behind me. I had to run, get away. I needed Jasper.

Then suddenly, strong arms were around me.

I screamed, my wail so loud it felt like it shattered my eardrums.

_"No! No! Let go! Let go! Let me go!" _

Then his voice broke through the dam of fear and relief flooded into me, "Bella! Bella! It's me!"

"J-Jasper!" I cried and he whirled me around in his arms, his eyes golden and the bags free from his face. His gaze was wild as his nostrils flared. He tightened his grip on me, crushing me so snug to his chest I could barely breathe. I didn't mind though, "Laurent…"

He smoothed down my hair and a snarl ripped from his chest, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." He reluctantly started to release me, but I crushed myself to him, my eyes wide with fear and  
>my heart jumping in my throat.<p>

"No! No! Please, d-d-don't leave me! Please, Jasper!" He stared at me, his eyes agonized before crushing me back to him, burying his nose in my hair.

* * *

><p><em>So, now you see what's going on. For some reason, after this chapter, I like Bella way more now. Even though I wrote it. I mean, I wasn't going to let her stand there and shiver like a five year old. Who does that anymore?<em>

_What else do I need to talk about…? Oh! You guys remember 'Remember Me' with Robert Pattinson, one) why does everyone mumble in all the movies today? I miss when actors actually TALKED and had a PLOT. Two) I had to watch that shit at least fifteen times to get what it was about. I mean, it's sad, yes, 9/11, but at least have some kind of foreshadowing! I didn't even know it was 2001! It was a horrible movie though. I mean, the whole time, I would've rather been eating cats. I mean, literally, I was thinking in my head, 'Cats seem really tasty right now'. But I had already started the movie so I couldn't stop…whatever. That's my opinion about what I think. Sorry, I'm kinda high on medication. I broke my ankle because my sister wouldn't stop the car to let me go to frickin' Kroger. So now… _

_Review, please. You know I love you guy's thoughts_

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	13. The Best

**Bella**

Jasper swept his hands under my legs, causing me to fall back, and caught me quickly before taking off. The trees blurred around me and I buried my face in his neck as I hung on for dear life. By time we got into the destroyed dining room, I was damp and freezing. Jasper gazed down at the destroyed table and a snarl of fury escaped his throat before he glanced back at me. His onyx eyes looked me over, checking my limbs, face, and hair. When he was satisfied, he kissed the top of my head before vanishing.

My heart roared with fear, but paused as I heard the rumbling upstairs. I hesitantly got my legs to work and climbed up the stairs as quick as possible. Jasper blurred around my room, both our suitcases on the bed, and making a whirlwind of clothes and shoes. One shirt actually lobbed me in the head and I squeaked and folded it hurriedly before throwing it into Jasper's suitcase. Jasper's figure zoomed all over the tiny space, dodging my small bed and folding up my quilt before he ended up in front of my suddenly full duffel bag to zip it up fluidly.

He went to grab his bag, but I quickly slammed my ass onto it and he snarled with impatience. When his eyes flashed up to mine, he snapped, "Isabella, move out of the God damn way!" He had never called me by my full name before. My heart rate increased, but I refused to show any emotion.

"I run like a girl," I finally muttered. Jasper's eyebrows creased, "I knew I couldn't outrun him. I was just trying to find you."

Jasper's eyes slammed closed, "_Don't_…don't tell me the story. It'll just make me hunt him down." He grabbed my coat off the rack and put it on my suitcase. I stared at him.

"Why are you packing?" I was genuinely confused. We had two days until we left and I'm sure my mother would hate me more if I left in the middle of the night, taking Jasper with me.

He hardened his glare, "We have to get out of here." He turned and grabbed my boots and gloves.

I shot up from the bed, "What? We can't! What about my parents? What about the town?" My voice softened, "What about Jake?"

A roar, inhuman, loud, and frightening, shook through the room and caused the glass to my mirror to shudder. I resisted the urge to slap my hands over my ears and just winced instead. Jasper's eyes blazed with fury, fear, and confusion. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't care about the damn dog! What I do care about, is you! And if we don't get out of here, shit is gonna to hit the fan and heads are gonna roll! No fuckin' pun intended! I don't want you here, much less in the same country when this shit does happen! I can't have the woman I love gettin' hurt!" he whirled back around, literally tearing everything out of my closet.

Jasper's words rang with truth and fright. He was scared for me. He was worried. He was…in _love_ with me? Wait, back up.

"W-what did you just say?" I whispered.

Jasper paused and turned back around, "I don't care about the werewolves."

"No. After that."

His eyebrows furrowed once more, "Heads gonna roll?"

I scoffed, "Whitlock! Fast forward!"

His frown deepened then formed a little 'o' shape, "Sunshine…"

"You like me!" I suddenly squealed, elation filling my being, and hopped in the air, "You really, _really_ like me!" I breathed out a sigh of happiness, the biggest grin on my face, "_Wow_."

Jasper's eyes turned that intense amber, "No, Sunshine. I really, _really_ love you."

"Ohmigod! Thank you!" I exclaimed. Jasper stepped closer and raised a questioning, fine brow, "Oh! Oh! I mean…," I took a deep breath and tried to steel myself, "I, um, I love you, Whitlock. And not just a little! A lot!" I spread my arms wide, "Like this much!"

Jasper laughed, his arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer and pecking my lips, "I think you're high off your adrenaline."

I smirked, "Yeah, probably." That proved that Jasper and I didn't need diamond rings and drama and family and sex to bring us towards love. We were just panicking, and in the spur of the moment, Jasper said those three, whimsical words. My stomach fluttered with butterflies. Jasper pressed one more lingering kiss to my lips.

"I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you, too, Whitlock." Then he was out of my arms and tearing his way back into the closet, "Jasper!" I cried, the moment shattered and my heart rate going back to normal. Another piece of clothing caught me in the face roughly and I stumbled, falling over a shoe and tripping onto my ass. I ripped the pair of skinny jeans off my face and glared at Jasper.

He didn't even seem to notice as I glanced through the clothes being strewn everywhere, "Shit, Jasper. If that stuff is this thick out here, how tight was that stuff packed in there?" I glanced at the yellow top Alice had bought me nearly three years ago, "Ugh! Alice obviously had no taste!"

Jasper paused, his hands actually stopping in mid-air, causing the shirt he had been throwing over his head to fall solely on his face. Then laughter burst from his mouth and he gripped the door handle so he wouldn't fall. I watched him, perplexed.

"Whitlock, I think my PMSing is getting you." I stated firmly as he just guffawed.

He finally sighed then continued to finish packing his bag. He zipped through the house and brought stacks and stacks of shirts with silly mottos on them and names of eighties rock bands.

"How about I do something to help ease your mind from the tension?" Jasper didn't reply and I sighed "Um, I love vanilla ice cream. Everyone thinks it's boring. But I like it," Jasper didn't even bat an eyelash, much less stop zooming around. I sighed then took a deep breath, "I hate the color yellow, I hate bras that hook in the front, I hate birds, ducks mostly," I took a deep shuddering breath, "_Man_, do I hate _ducks_… Um, I hate cottage cheese, wet doorknobs, the word panties, uh, Prada Bags, I hate people who say _fustrated_ when they really mean _frustrated_. I mean, really, if you're gonna say the word at least say it right. So if you go around saying _fustrated_ when then you deserve to be _frustrated _because you're a walking idiot."

Jasper had stopped by then and peered at me with a raised brow, clothes in his arms. I blushed. I had been speaking with passion and intensity because those things really pissed me off.

Jasper grinned, "Don't stop on my account." He gestured with his hand to continue.

"…um, I hate that Santa Claus is really fat. I mean, he's a good guy and all, but Prancer and Rudolf are going to have little reindeer heart attacks by pulling his flab all over the world!" Jasper's eyes widened, "I like rainy days, and I love ketchup on my hotdog, I hate when people's dogs jump all over me and they say 'Don't worry, he's friendly'. Well, guess what? I'm not! Get your dog off me!...I hate that I just bagged on Santa. I love rock ad indie, but I can't stand classical anymore. I figured out Claire De Lune is a really whiny bitch…"

**…**

**…**

"Why are your suitcases in the hallway?" My mom called. I paused on making my sandwich and sighed, placing both hands on the counter. What exactly was I supposed to say to her? 'Sorry, mom, but a deranged vampire is after me and I have to leave so she won't kill you since I supposedly don't hate your guts'?

I walked out of the kitchen and nervously fiddled with my fingers, still contemplating what to say when the doorbell rang. Thank God! I walked past the living room, where Charlie and Jasper were getting along, watching the Dodgers play. When I past them, Jasper's head snapped up way too fast for a human and his eyes darkened. I didn't know if it was Laurent or Jacob. My heart did climb though as I latched my hand around the knob and turned it jerkily.

If you chose B then you are correct!

And I was in the worst mood possible. My head was still in the water about the whole Laurent thing and my limbs ache from fighting and running into the dark deep forest. Who knew how many miles I ran? My brain was still reeling for an explanation for the table, which Jasper so kindly replied to my parents that we got a little too…_physical_. Just thinking about it made my heart climb and my cheeks redden. After packing our bags last night, Jasper had held me in my sleep, not once leaving as I tossed and turned, dreaming of Laurent's disgusting hands on me.

Jacob stood in my doorway, thoroughly shadowing over me with a grimace, "Bella…"

I quickly tried to close the door, but his big, meaty hand slapped against it, stopping me. I stumbled slightly and glared up at him with burning eyes. I felt betrayed, fooled, and embarrassed. He was a _werewolf_! Who doesn't tell their girlfriend that? He knew that my ex was a vampire, so besides ripping me a new asshole and saving us from all the drama, he had to wait for two years before someone else told me. Now he had the decency to show his ass at my house again.

"Get off my door before I tear off your hand." I practically snarled and Jacob stared at me, contemplating this, "Don't think I won't have you running with three legs, Jake."

He scowled and leaned away, removing his outstretched limb, "Dog jokes. Really, Bella? I thought you would be better than that."

"Honestly, I really don't care what you think of me." I moved again to slam the door shut, but his foot caught in the jab and he yanked it open forcibly, his breathing slightly ragged.

"Bella, I'm only trying to protect you!" he hissed, his eyes blazing, his face hard and intense.

"Really?" I yelled incredulously, "Because it doesn't seem that way!"

His shaking intensified and he shut his eyes, as if to block off my voice before snapping back to me, "I did everything," he screamed, "to make you happy! I still love you and I _hate_ myself for it!" His voice shuddered with self-disgust.

My mouth fell open and fresh tears shredded my last wall, "Go away!" I shouted, "Just go away! You ruined everything for me! You promised and you broke it!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"From what?"

"From myself!" He shouted over me and I flinched back, "From what I am! From what I do! From everything! I didn't want you to go through the same thing with me! I didn't want to be like Edward!"

We both glared at each other, tears in each eyes, and our gaze unwavering. My hand balled around the doorknob, squeezing it so tight that it felt like my bones would break through my skin, "You have no right to come here." I finally whispered.

He shook his head, his hands also in balls, his form shuddering, "You reek." He lastly replied.

I stared at him, my mouth falling open, "Well, I'm sure you don't smell so good yourself." I paused, "Why are you treating me this way? Like I'm the enemy." His eyes flickered away from mine, "So that's it? I'm with Jasper and you say 'Screw, Bella'? What happened to my friend? My _best_ friend?"

Jacob sighed and glanced away, "You're telling me."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's short, but I wanted to stop it there. I'm sure Jasper is thoroughly worried. Anyways, review for me. I don't care if it's a smiley face or a passage as long as this story! I just love your thoughts. <em>

_My ankles better, but I'm still doped up. _


	14. Rest Of My Life

**Bella**

"Welcome back to the great Nevada!" Fred crowed as his arms wrapped around me and Brenda squealed with glee. Jasper finished grabbing the bags and smiled friendlily at them. They both grinned back. Fred was a little apprehensive when I said we were coming home early, but agreed to meet us at his house.

"God!" Brenda gushed as her arms embraced me next, holding me tightly, "I thought you were dead or something! Fred didn't say you went back home." She let me go and looked me over, "You look tired." She grimaced.

I sighed and looked away. It was true. I hadn't been able to sleep with Jacob's words echoing through my head. It was like he gave up, he didn't want to deal with my crap anymore and that hurt the most. Jasper decided to step forward and slung an almost protective arm around my waist.

"She's fine," he kissed my cheek softly.

Fred kept his eyes on me, "B? You gonna tell me why you guys came here so early? And by the way," he took my suitcase from Jasper, "your cat is a dick."

I rolled my eyes, "She is not! And I came early because…because…"

"Because Forks was forecasted to be snowed in by tomorrow so we wanted to get out of there before we were stuck there another week." Jasper lied smoothly, his posture languid and an easy smile on his face.

"Oh," Brenda mused, "that's cool. We were just gonna have a welcoming back party and you kind of ruined it, but whatever." She shook the thought away with a smirk, "It's great you guys are back and we'll help you unpack." She grabbed my laptop bag, "Jasper, how far is your place from here?"

"Actually," Jasper began to walk then paused, turning back to face me, "I'm living with Bella for awhile." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. He winked knowingly then continued to stroll away. Brenda followed him, slightly dazed and threw me a knowing smirk. I might have to turn off my ringer tonight. Fred was frozen in spot, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the bag while gazing at me with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged meekly, "I invited him to."

"Bella…" he looked uncertain.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. I had already heard this before, "We're fine. Thanks." I sneered before heading after the others. Fred followed me shortly.

**…**

**…**

As I unpacked my things, I heard Jasper rumbling around in the living room, no doubt checking out my house. He had never really been inside and since I hated having anyone in my living space, this was a pretty big thing for me. It wasn't that I didn't want Jasper around, I loved him so much it hurt, but everything was so…natural. Too calm and quiet. I was used to being fought with or hurt and now everything was just accepted and serene.

And I loved every second of it.

"Sunshine," Jasper called from the living room. I walked in quietly and saw Spencer resting in Jasper's lap as he crossed his legs Indian style and played with her pointy ears. Too cute. He smirked at me and held up The Little Mermaid DVD. I grinned widely. I had always loved the Disney Network. It was all so amazing and beautiful.

"Ooh! You want to watch it?" I crowed excitingly and dashed over to him to snatch the DVD from his hand.

He crooked a brow, "I was wondering why you had all the Disney's movies."

I blushed head to toe. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always loved the magical ways of how princesses got married and overcame evil or how every character was strong and happy all the time. I used to desperately want that, wishing for the happily ever after. I smiled fondly and handed the disc back to Jasper.

Then he stood and went over to his duffel bag that was resting on the couch and pulled out a familiar gray sweater. Wait a sec. It was mine. I stared at him, baffled. Jasper smiled softly, his eyes distant before resting his gaze on me and handing over the shirt. I frowned and looked down at it. It was fairly cleaned, but held my shampoo smell, like I had worn it yesterday.

"What…?"

Jasper shrugged, "I stole it from your room a few weeks ago."

My frown deepened, "Why?"

"It helps." He stated simply. I didn't understand for a quick moment. It helps…? Oh! With my scent…He had needed help. I hadn't even noticed his bloodlust. He seemed to perfect for it. Which was odd, since he had attacked me on my birthday. I flinched at the memory. I didn't care. Why? Because I loved him. And nothing was going to change it. Especially his desire for my life source.

"C'mon," I tugged on his hand and he looked at me, confused, "Let's go out."

His grinned a teasing grin, "My, my, Miss Swan, are you trying to court me?" He asked in a husky drawl, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I playfully shoved his chest, grinning, lovesick, "In your dreams, Whitlock."

He sighed and pulled me closer, snuggling in face in my locks, "If I could dream at all, I would dream of you." He pressed a kiss to my forehead then grabbed his brown leather jacket.

I grabbed my jacket as well and slipped on sandals. Jasper quirked up a brow.

"You're only wearing that?" He asked with a frown and his eyes roaming over me.

I glanced down at my attire. It was a nice yellow, dull sundress with orange flowers dotting the breasts and bottom which stayed a few inches from my knees. The straps were spaghetti and the top was deep and pushed against my breast to give a high amount of cleavage. It felt better to be in the west so I could where less clothes. I couldn't do freezing. I slipped on my jean jacket and glanced at him.

"Yeah, what of it?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe you should change…" He trailed off when I shot him a glower, "Let's just go." We got to the parking garage and pulled Kurbie from the dust. I jumped up in between the handle bars and Jasper threw his legs over the other side to start pedaling. The night was cool and dark, inviting us both to come out and play. Jasper speeded up since there were no other humans around and swept us swiftly threw the empty roads. I squealed with surprised glee as we bumped roughly onto a sidewalk and ran down a gigantic hill, causing me to scream and Jasper chuckled as we speedily threaded down the steep cliff. When we finally reached the bottom, I hopped off quickly.

"The park?" Jasper frowned, quirking up that sexy eyebrow.

I nodded, "I come here sometimes." He got off the bike too and started to walk next to it, holding the handle bars steadily. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he slung his limb around my shoulders.

For some reason, I started humming then singing softly_, "Kiss me out of the bearded barley…Beside the green, green grass…Kiss me by the broken tree house…"_

"I can do that." Jasper teased and kissed me softly on the mouth.

I giggled like a school girl, "I was just singing."

"And you have a beautiful singing voice." He whispered, still kissing down the corner of my mouth till he reached my jaw and started pecking I softly, his mouth brushing against sensitive parts and making me moan embarrassingly loudly, probably scaring the animals in the park.

"J-Jasper!" I squeaked, trying to pull him closer and push him away. My heart was thudding away, giving me away and my skin was tingling from being so close to him. The heated desire that rang through my body made my mind cloud with lust. And this was so not the time for any of it. I finally loosened my grip on his shirt. He kissed my throat and hummed, "We have to keep walking."

"I'm an excellent multi-tasker." He replied. I flushed. Then I squealed. We had made it to the Big Dip. Or that's what I liked to call it. The green, sparkling grass seemed to be calling to me. The fireflies, which you usually never saw out in November, were swarming around gently with the wind, glowing ever few seconds. The full moon seemed to be beaming directly on the spot and the tiny dip in the earth allowed you to see the gigantic, twinkling Lander city. It was so gorgeous.

"Yay!" I even did a little twirl to show my elation, "We made it." I stretched my arms over my head then turned to Jasper, who was gazing at the view with smoldering eyes.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I know, right?" I mused happily, "I haven't been here in forever." I paused then pouted, "Aw, man. I should've brought some snacks."

He grinned and we spread out the damp grass, feeling the nice breeze and watching the fireflies twinkle around us. Jasper threw random questions at me, mostly about the _most greatest_ times in my life. I tried not to blush like an idiot or snort too loudly, but I couldn't hide anything from Jasper. He just watched me with a small smile and admiration in his eyes.

"…I got banned from Disney World." I said softly.

Jasper snapped his head to me, his eyes huge, "_What?_ How?"

I shrugged, "My mom took me when I was four and the Mickey Mouse came up to me and touched my face. I didn't like to be touch when I was little so I punched him then took my mom's purse to start beating him with it. Finally, security got me and we were thrown out."

"Piglet! What the hell? You can't beat up Mickey Mouse!"

"Did." I replied with a grin.

He shook his head.

"And plus, he was smiling at me weird."

"He can't control his face! He's wearing a mask, Bella."

"How in the hell is he magical if he can't even move his face?"

Jasper chuckled and peered back at the view. It was still shining brightly, the tall building twinkling with lights and cars moving through the streets. I sat up and leaned against his shoulder, smiling softly. It was too perfect with Jasper. Too beautiful and grand. My heart would burst from how much he loved me. It seemed ironic really, after all the things I had been through.

"It's alright." Jasper shrugged, still staring at the sight, "I'll give it a six out of ten."

I grinned, "I give it a four."

"A four? Wow," he smiled at me, "How opinionated for a view."

"Well, I'm the judge here." I joked. His lips were suddenly on mine, kissing my smiling lips and causing my heart to pulse quickly and the blood to swoosh through my veins. My arms tangled around him, pulling as close as I could. His tongue caressed my lips and I opened with a sigh. Immediately, he dominated every crevice of my mouth, urging mine to follow in the old time dance. I found myself pushing my breasts into him, whimpering, and wiggling beneath his strong, lean form. My hands moved up to his shoulders and felt the powerful muscles arch into my touch. I felt like I was on fire, like my world had been sent ablaze by the devil himself.

Nothing could get more perfect than this.

**…**

**…**

I set down my bag with a huff as Fred served drinks to a young woman. I was late. Again. Jasper didn't wake me up and I didn't mind much. I loved waking up to his smile and cool arms. I did give him a mouthful though as I choked down my toothbrush and yanked a comb through my tangled hair before trying to weasel the shirt over my head. Jasper had laughed, but helped me before combing my hair gently.

I was one hour late and I saw Fred's eyes dance curiously.

"Did you hear?" When I didn't reply, he continued, "More killings in Seattle. They're thinking about flooding out the city."

The thought made me shiver. Victoria was taking down the whole city? Wasn't that going a little overboard? Wasn't she just after me? Why kill all those people for me? I frowned and Fred a questioning brow.

I gave a bright smile, which threw him off pretty quickly, "I'm sure it's just some crazy guy looking for attention. There shouldn't be so much drama over it." I waved it off dismissfully and glanced at the TV. It was attached to the mango wall and seemed to be yelling at me/.

The Asian woman on the screen spoke with an urgent tone, _"…It looks like no one is safe anymore. After two more deaths in Seattle, the police are running through all day and night, searching for any suspicious personals or evidence. So far none of the missing citizens have been found. Bree Tanner, Riley Biers, Kevin Grace…"_

My breathing sped up and my face flushed. No wonder Jasper had been upset last night. Why in the hell he didn't tell me? She was getting closer and closer…I could just feel it. My heart raced in my throat and my stomach churned. I wanted to laugh at myself. I had been in sicker predicaments because of the Cullen family, but being separated from Jasper was just…

"Bella? B?" Fred's voice brought me back to the present.

"I…I have to throw up." I bolted to the red door and pushed it open, keeping a hand clamped over my mouth tightly. I shoved my way into a stall, not bothering to lock it behind me. I instantly bent over the toilet and puked up my breakfast of eggs that Jasper had made me while I'd yelled at him.

* * *

><p><em>So, Victoria is definitely close, but…no sign of the Cullen's. I'm gonna have a vote. Do you guys think I should show up a Cullen, and if yes, then who? I'd love to hear what you guys vote for.<em>

_Peace, love, and chicken grease._

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	15. Count Me In

**Bella**

I was too furious to even think about serving people and my stomach felt like it was on fire. I knew I had to leave soon. Fred casted me wary glances and the hours past as I seethed, cursing Victoria's name and mumbling under my breath. No customer dared to come near me and Fred was mostly busy. By night fall, I was practically red all over my body. Fred resignedly changed the sign from Open to Closed. I stiffly grabbed my pouch and jammed my things inside before pushing open the door to feel the cool late November air.

"B? Doesn't Jasper usually—" He stopped when he saw my glower and offered a soft, awkward smile, "I mean, your house is only a few blocks away. I hope you get there safely." He quickly fled. I made my way around the corner. I couldn't fight a vampire, nor could I defend myself if anything were to happen. I was livid with Jasper for not telling me and my fists literally shook from wanting to choke him. It probably wouldn't do any damage.

I wasn't think rationally when I finally made it home and threw open my apartment door. Jasper was already heading towards the only exit, just finishing tugging on his brown leather jacket, and paused when he saw me. His eyes ran me over and his posture casual.

"I was just coming to pick you up, Sunshine." His voice was languid and I wondered if even comprehended my fury slamming into him. He sighed and shook his head softly, "Do your worst, Bella."

A wild snarl left my throat, and before I could stop myself, my hand whirled and slammed my palm against his cheek with all its might, "OW! Shit! OOWW!" I screeched. I bounced around, holding my crimson, stinging hand against my chest, tears burning my eyes. I had really hit him hard and his face hadn't even moved an inch, much less been hurt. I glowered at him as he stepped closer to see if I was alright.

"Stay away from me." I spat, "You don't even have the decency to tell me that she's close to my family? That she was that close to me?" I cried. He looked away, tucking his hands in his pockets. He couldn't even look me in the eye. Recognition flooded through me when I saw the onyx pupils. It would've taken weeks for them to get that dark. Part of me was upset at myself for not noticing and the other half was livid with Jasper for lying to me, "Y-You didn't hunt that night when Laurent attacked me, did you?"

He snapped his eyes back to me, "Sunshine…"

"You went after her?" I shrieked, "You chased her off, didn't you? And you didn't tell me!"

His dark eyes widened, "Bella, you don't understand—"

"I understand fully! You lied to me! You didn't say Victoria was so close! You didn't even stop me from going! What if my mother was at home when Laurent came?" His face became blank and he leaned away from me, staring back at the ground, "You promised you wouldn't do this." I whispered, tears burning back into my eyes, "You're just like Edward!"

His head snapped up, his dark eyes turning even darker. His fingers suddenly gripped onto my shoulders and shook me roughly, "Don't say that! Don't _ever_ say that!"

The tears fell down my cheeks, dripping down my chin and hitting my shirt like cold raindrops. I hung my head. I knew everything was too perfect to be true. He grasped me tighter and I was in his chest the next second, his fingers splaying over my back and squeezing me against his chest. I choked on my sobs. I could barely breathe the way he held me, but I knew if he released me, I would fall apart. Everything made sense at that moment. Jacob wasn't focused on Jasper, he was focused on Victoria. That was why he was so relieved when he saw me, why he lied so he had a reason to come over. That was why Jasper hadn't fed, that's why he had moved in, why he hadn't left my side for the last few days.

I gripped his shirt desperately in my hands, wanting to shred them so I could feel his skin. Jasper's thumbs soothed my fingers and wiped away my tears pulling back so he could kiss m wet, heated cheek.

"What else haven't you told me?" I whispered.

Jasper tightened his hold and placed his chin on my head, "Laurent is dead." I didn't want to ask, but I knew he heard my shocked intake of breath and felt the vivid curiosity, "Jacob and his pack did it."

That threw me off, "Wait. Jake has a _pack_?" Disbelief rang through my voice and Jasper pulled back to peer at me, perplexed.

"You thought he traveled alone?" He asked then smiled, "There are only five of them, but they managed to kill him."

"But…they're just _wolves_…" I said, still dumbfounded, "Vampires are strong…and _fast_." I could still remember Edward zooming, practically a shadow, and blurring from base to base at the baseball game. Jasper brushed back a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

He shrugged, "But they are the only other creature able to kill us."

I sighed, unexpectedly feeling worn out and exhausted. The slap had taken more energy than I thought. That slap…Oh! I threw my hands up and pressed them against his face, "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry, Jasper! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! I was just…" I glanced away.

"Angry," he just shrugged again, that unchanged, calm Jasper shrug then grinned, "I almost felt that. And besides," he ran his hands down my back and squeezed my bottom. I squeaked, "You're sexy when you're angry." He tugged me upward and I instantly jumped up, wrapping my legs around him along with my arms. He chuckled against my neck before nuzzling into my skin. I sighed, tired and content. It was surprising how my anger evaporated that quickly.

"Help me get a good night's rest so I can be angrier in the morning." I mumbled into his chest.

He brushed my hair away from my face and gave me a soft kiss, "Yes, ma'am." There was a brush of air against my heated skin and I was placed gently on my favorite quilt and tucked into the warm blankets. I kicked my feet as Jasper removed my converses then wiggled my shorts down my legs. I grunted sleepily when I heard them hit the ground. Right on brink of sleep, I felt him settle his deliciously cool body against mine.

"Good night, Sunshine," a few seconds later, there was a beep and a shuffle, "Jacob. We need to talk."

Darkness overtook me.

**…**

**…**

**The sun will one day burn out.**

**Because nothing lasts forever.**

**…**

**…**

Sunlight beamed through my haze of sleep. I groaned softly and my eyes blurred from the offending brightness. I was in my bed, thick covers over my body and my long hair swept everywhere. I blinked a few times, my hand stiff from clenching the blankets. It was usually Jasper in that place, but I could smell breakfast from the kitchen and my stomach rumbled.

I sat up, half blind and desperate for any kid of food. I stood, no pants, tangled in the sheets, my hair a mess, and fell right on my face. The cold wooden floor woke me up instantly, "Ow…" I grumbled. I could hear Jasper's snort from the kitchen. When I finally made it, he was next to the stove and giving Spencer a piece of bacon. Then he stood straight and handed me the rest. I willingly took it then practically swooned.

"Oh! That's good." I whimpered.

Jasper gave me that lazy smile and picked up Spencer, "Go eat. And try not to fall." I stuck my tongue out at him, but happily obliged. I picked at the crapes and let my thoughts wander. I had sworn last night I had heard Jasper say Jacob's name, but I was already in dream-land by then. And Jasper's voice had been the same it had always been, there was no way he was talking with him. Jasper had despised Jacob. Last night swirled in my mind also. My smile fell. I had slapped Jasper, like it had hurt him, but it still didn't make it right. I felt so guilty; he had lied, but for my protection. I glanced back down at my food. I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Bella?" Jasper was sitting in front of me, his golden eyes probing mine.

"Your eyes are gold." I murmured.

He smiled, it appeared sheepish, "Yeah. You were practically naked last night. A little too much to handle."

I blushed, but smiled, "I didn't tell you to undress me."

"But you didn't tell me to not _not_ to." He countered, "And besides, I hate lying down with jeans."

I shrugged and speared down an innocent piece of eggs before throwing it into my mouth, "I don't mind it." I paused, "I was thinking about going to college." I said softly and Jasper snapped his eyes back to me, now wide spheres, "I still want to learn and see new things before everything is too dramatic and hard."

His eyes hardened, "I won't let her touch you, Bella."

I stared at him, "I wasn't talking about Victoria," he stared right back, one eyebrows raised in confusion, "I still want to spend forever with someone." I flinched away at my blunt tone. I was instantly frightened. Edward had lashed out whenever he heard the idea and I was upset at myself for bringing it up. I was bound to ask though, so what was the point of keeping it inside?

He suddenly grinned, "And you've chosen me?"

I flushed and my heart sputtered, "O-Of course." Then I sighed and glanced away, cupping a hand under my chin, "There a lot of things I want to do. I wanted to be a astronaut and a teacher and a baker…and other stuff. Like I could go to the ice-cream store and ask for one of everything! And swim with dolphins, and learn to ski, and teach a dog to roll over, and eat as many McDonald's fries I want, and make up with my mom, and go on a cruise, and drink whisky, and touch a cloud…just once…" I was smiling softly by then as I counted off the things on my fingers, "Oooh! I wish I could have five lives. That way I can live in five different towns, get five different careers, eat five lifetimes of food, and…," I paused, blushing once again, "And fall in love with the same person five times."

Jasper peered at me with a soft, loving gaze, "Sunshine…"

There was a loud pounding suddenly at the door and I jumped up. Jasper shoulders drooped and I paused at the door, "Who's there?"

"The pizza guy! Who in the hell do you think, Bella? Let us in!" The voice growled on the other side.

I recoiled in shock, "Jake? W-What the hell? Get away from my door!" I shouted back, my hands instantly balling into fists. He was the last person I wanted to see. Jasper was suddenly next to me, his hands tucked in his jeans and a calm expression on his face, "You invited him, didn't you?"

Jasper nodded and nudged his head to the door, "Let them in. I'll explain everything." He then blurred back to the kitchen and I heard the water run and pans being banged together. I sighed, my shoulders squaring and stomped over to the door with a determined expression.

When I pried it open, Jacob and two tall, russet skinned boys were flanking on either side of him with grimaces on their faces. Their noses wrinkled disgust and I heard Spencer hiss shrilly. I placed a hand on my hip, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"The leech invited us. Get over it." Jacob snarled back, "We're here to help with Victoria." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and placing his intense glare on me. A flash of the Jacob I knew lit up his hard set face and my features softened, "I came here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do." The determination in his voice made me gasp, "And from now on, I'm ignoring all your opinions." I frowned, "I'm here whether you like it or not, dammit." My teeth clenched as his jabbed a finger at me, "You got that! _HUH?_ I'm the rescuer here and you're the rescuey! So you just shut up!"

My fists shook_, "W-What did you just say to me?" _I shouted, "Who do you think you are, ordering me around like that? The rescuer isn't supposed to ignore the rescuey!

"Oh yeah! And what kind of rescuey complains around the recue?" he yelled over me, "Why don't you go sit in the corner, cry, and tremble in fear like a good one?"

"I do NOT tremble!" I spat back. He stuck his tongue out at me. Suddenly, I could see the little raven haired boy that used to pull my hair and kiss me when I cried. My expression softened once again and I leaned away, a gentle smile on my face, "I know this is weird, but…I-I'm kind of glad you're here, Jake."

His posture straightened and his eyes widened. A light cherry blush jumped onto his cheeks and he glanced his eyes all over the room, "U-Um, yeah…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly then looked back at me, "I'm, uh, glad you're still alive." He said uneasily. I guess that was as good as it was going to get. I didn't blame him. Even though I didn't agree with him on what Jasper did and how he did it, I still cared for Jake and I accepted him.

"There's still some leftovers." I turned to the other two, who were still standing the threshold with stubborn postures. They both looked at me and one's eyes lit up.

"Bella!" He ran forward and stopped in front of me with a giant smile on his face. I stared at him, confused, I didn't know him, but I definitely wanted to. He was like a tinier Jake. Well, before he became a werewolf. With the big brown, elated eyes, giant, quirky grin, and beautiful skin, "Oh! You must not know me yet! I'm Seth Clearwater!"

I was sure my mouth dropped to my knees. Harry Clearwater was one of my father's best friends. I didn't know Seth had become a werewolf and if he had then Leah most definitely must've become one. Seth smirked at my reaction, "Seth, wow! The last time I saw you; you were, like, thirteen!"

He appeared proud with my expression, "Yep. I'm almost eighteen now." Then he glanced down, his smirk growing, "As sexy as it is, Bella, I think you should put on some pants."

The looked down too and flushed. I had completely forgotten I hadn't put on any pants. Jasper was suddenly next to me, a soft growl building in his throat and his eyes flashing to Seth. The teenager sheepishly grinned and took two big steps back. Jacob snarled right back at Jasper and I knew they weren't fully getting along quite yet. Jacob lifted his nose to me, nudging his head slightly to my room.

"Go get dressed, Bella." He ordered me. Normally, I would've yelled at him, but nodded, giving Jasper one more wary look before hurrying to the back room to dress. Spencer was there, her back rigid and a hiss crawling from her lean body. She wasn't happy about our guests. I slipped on my gray sweats then swiped her up in my arms. She relaxed as I smoothed down her black, shiny coat then placed her back on the floor. I closed the door behind me, not even bothering to fix my hair, which was messily tumbling down my back.

By time I got back, Seth was eating happily and the other two werewolves were standing in my carpeted living room, both looking extremely uncomfortable and unhappy with whatever Jasper was telling them. I sat down in front of Seth and he flashed his eyes up to me.

I grabbed my old plate and jabbed my fork into the crispy bacon, "They won't tell me anything…" I paused, glancing back up at the other men, "Everything is becoming overwhelming…"

Cool, calloused fingers tightened a grip around mine. I peered up to see Jasper and a gentle smile on his lips. Seth flinched, sputtering out his food, "Dammit! Don't do that!" He cried.

Jasper ignored him, "We think Victoria is creating an army." My forks splattered loudly onto the table. Jacob and the other man came up next to Jasper.

"An army of vampires?" My lips shook. From what I had heard from Jasper, newborns were always thirsty for blood, wild and unable to focus on one thing. I could picture myself at that moment; devastatingly beautiful, hard, marble skin, and bright, shocking crimson eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. No matter how much I wanted it, I would still allow a shudder to pass through me.

Jacob nodded grimly, "She's been traveling from state to state. She's not just staying in Seattle anymore and the newborns get more unruly when she's gone. She's leaving them with someone. Someone she can trust."

Jasper leaned back and looked at Jacob over his shoulder, "Yeah. Alice told me she had a male taking care of them. He's not able to completely watch over them though. That's why there are so many killings."

My brain froze and my heart went into frenzy. My eyes hardened, "You've been talking to Alice?"

He stiffened, his eyes wide, along with everyone else's, at my tone, "Um…would you surprised if I said yes?" Tranquility seeped from him.

"I…," I looked down at my feet, my anger slowly reducing from his manufactured emotions, "Does she know about us?"

He nodded solemnly, "She's isn't happy about it, but yes."

I didn't care if she fucking screamed about it, "What about Edward?" Jacob let loose a wild snarl at his name.

Jasper's face hardened, "What about him?"

"Does he know, Jasper?"

"No! I wouldn't tell him, much less speak to him. No one of my ex-family knows of you besides Peter. You're safe." I relaxed, slumping in my seat. Just then, the door was banged on once again. Jasper stiffened and Jacob growled again. I jumped up, my eyes wide and ready for anything.

There was the sound of the door giving out from a harsh blow. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed when the familiar squeak of the hinges opening rang through our ears, "She has a key?"

Jasper sighed, shaking his head, "No. She has a foot."

"And she's standing right here." I screeched from the voice beside me and instantly hopped onto Jasper. Jasper caught me and hugged my form to him. I would recognize that beauty, sweet voice anywhere, "How interesting." She mused.

"Rosalie, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>Yep. So most of you chose Edward and there was no way in hell I was doing that, and little chose Alice, but I'm not bringing her in this story unless it is needed. Most chose Emmett or Peter and Char, but I feel like of course it would be Peter and Charlotte, it's ALWAYS Peter and Charlotte. Most, most said Rosalie, so I chose her. She's kinda perfect, stirring up drama with the wolves and being a complete liability. Yep, perfect.<em>

_I can't believe I'm on chapter fifteen and nothing has happened. I'm the worst to you guys…Review?_

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	16. Cheers

**Bella**

When Jasper said her name, I whipped my head around to see the vampire. I'd forgotten how beautiful she was. Her elegantly curled golden hair, not a strand out of place. Her pouty, pale pink lips over perfect pristine teeth. Her arched eyebrows and wide, gold eyes. A pale, manicured hand was placed on her curvy hip. She crooked an eyebrow at us as Jasper hugged me protectively to his chest, rubbing down my back. I heard Spencer hiss warningly from the bathroom.

I snapped my eyes from her to the door and back again. I ripped myself from Jasper's arm, glaring at her incredulously. I didn't give a shit who she was at the moment, "You just _kicked_ my door open!" I shouted, gesturing my hands wildly to the entrance. She glanced at it then back to me like it didn't make any difference.

"Wow," she murmured, "Humans can see." Her bland tone was going to make my ears bleed.

"Wow, Rosalie's is still a bitch." I replied, "Shocker!"

Her eyes widened slightly. Obviously she wasn't used to what I had become over the last few years. Her eyes fell down my body, taking in my longer hair, curves, but smirked when she saw the same sweats. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Some things never change. Rosalie's eyes wavered behind and a brilliant smile lit up her lips before she blurred around me, only to slam her arms around Jasper. I turned around to watch them. Jasper appeared shocked for a second then wrapped his long, sinewy arms around his sister, holding her close. I watched as did the wolves. When she finally released him, a slap was issued against his cheek. It sounded like to boulders knocking into each other. I jumped.

Jasper inhaled sharply and rubbed his face before throwing Rosalie a glare, "Don't hit me. I'm not your damn husband."

"What the _fuck_?" I cried. Jasper being hurt in anyway was enough to make me snap. They both looked up at me, "First you break my fucking door, scare my cat, and then slap my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Her eyes grew wide, glancing back at Jasper.

He opened his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it, "What? You thought he was over here to buy Girl Scout cookies?"

She gave me a harsh glare, "No. I actually came over here to stop Victoria."

"Victoria? Victoria's nowhere in Nevada." I snapped at her.

Jacob snorted, making me aware of his presence once again, "You know what they say about blondes."

Rosalie's straight nose wrinkled in disgust and her mouth fell open, "You just insulted me!" her eyes glanced around, as if to search for someone's input, "He just insulted me!"

"Jake!" I shouted indignantly.

He rolled his dark eyes, "I don't have to be polite to this leech."

Rosalie snarled, "Leech. That's a new one." Paul, the other werewolf, growled in warning at her while Seth stood, his eyes cautious. Jasper stepped forward, prepared to protect his ex-sister at any cost.

"Hey!" I yelled and they all whipped their heads to me, "No fighting in this apartment!"

"Bella's right," Seth nodded, "We need to put aside our differences. It's all to help, Bella, right?"

"I didn't entirely come here for _Bella_." Rosalie sneered my name like a disease and then she turned back to Jasper, malice in her golden eyes, "You're a fool. After all that Alice has done for you."

"Alice is nothing to me. We are no longer together." Jasper replied easily.

"Oh, don't lie just for the human, Jazz! You've been with Alice for more than fifty years! Nothing has changed," then her voice turned pleading and she grasped onto one of Jasper's arms, "Alice moved to Paris, Jazz! Paris! Can you believe that? Some nonsense of how she's trying to find her soul mate! But she keeps trying to convince herself it's not you! You have to forget this whole…," she threw me another look, "disaster."

I opened my mouth to kick her ass out of my house, but Jasper growled lowly, "Bella is the best thing that has happened to me since I got changed."

Rosalie's face curled with agitation, "She's human, Jazz! It'll never work." I was starting to wear thin on his nickname, "She's not like us. You could kill her."

"He hasn't done it yet." Jacob put in his two cents. I was shocked. I shot my eyes to him to see he was standing straight and confidently, no doubt in his eyes and no sarcasm in his voice. He gave me a small, half smile as Rosalie hissed at him.

"It's irrevocable. It's bound to happen. She'll get hurt in some way!" My hands balled into fists and shook, "Jazz, don't do this…"

But Jasper wasn't paying her any mind, "I'm done with being Jasper Hale." He hissed, "Done with being treated like a child. Done with being Alice's plaything. I'm not a Cullen anymore. I made that clear almost three years ago."

"Idiota! Estás arruinando tu vida! Ella no es nada. Y usted sabe que los Volturi con sólo paso pulg…" Spanish. Fluent and beautiful, yet still cutting come from her mouth.

Jasper's lips curled down, "Usted no tiene nada importante para mí! Vete a casa, Rose. Y no volver aquí."

She stared at him, recoiling in shock at his cold tone and her eyes turned glassy, "You can't mean this." She shook her head then shouted, "You can't do this on your own! You might be able to beat Victoria, but there's no way you're getting around the Volturi." The stomped around me and the broken door swung behind her.

"You better pay for that!" I called after her.

The werewolves retreated back to somewhere in Nevada. When they reached outside, I saw them explode from their clothes and vanish into the woods. I watched as the wind picked up and it started to storm outside, lightening flashing and droplets dripping onto the window. Spencer purred quietly, rubbing against my legs.

Jasper returned back to the living room, handing me a cup of hot cocoa. I took a big, scorching gulp then sat back, "Note to self: Learn Spanish." Jasper chuckled dryly and slung an arm over the sofa. I leaned against his side. I knew he was upset. As a girlfriend, it was my job to help and comfort him.

"What did she mean by getting around the Volturi?" I asked quietly.

Jasper didn't reply for a few moments. I thought he didn't hear me, which was impossible since he was a vampire. Finally, he sighed, "Humans aren't supposed to know about us. If they do, they are to meet the Volturi and they decide what to do with them."

"Humans…like me?" I whispered. Jasper's eyes said enough. I breathed out sharply, tucking my hair behind my ears, "I have to meet the Volturi? Aro? All of them?"

He held me tighter, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Bella."

"But Rosalie said—"

"It doesn't matter what Rosalie said." He pulled back to gaze into my eyes, "I'll protect you. No matter what, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I stared at him, feeling his love wash over me. I tucked myself comfortably into his side.

"I love you." I whispered.

He tightened his grip on me, "I love you, too, Sunshine." Somehow we ended outside, on my tiny balcony with the hammock. I leaned comfortably in the crook of his arm, smiling goofily and giggling. I could barely remember the drama by now. Jasper snuggled his face into my wavy hair and kissed my head. His hand brushed my shoulder, rubbing softly on Spencer's head, who was nuzzling happily into my side. She purred as I kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Look!" I suddenly cried, pointing up a finger to the dark, twinkling sky, "A shooting star!"

Jasper smiled, lazy and beautiful, "What's your wish?"

I smirked, "If I tell you, it won't come true."

He paused and peered at me with a smitten grin, "Would it be cheesy if I said mine already came true?"

My grin matched his, "Very cheesy."

"Well, then," he tightened his arms around me, "Get the bread."

I giggled once again, "My own personal Jasper Sandwich."

He grinned, pushing his forehead against mine, "Sounds sexy." He kissed me roughly, sending my blood spurting fiercely through my veins. One of my hands buried deep into his hair while the other gripped his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him close. The next second, he was hovering over me, his lips still connected with mine and his hands playing with the hem of my tank top.

"Take it off." I whispered, tightening my grip on his own clothing.

He shot his eyes up to mine, slightly hesitant, but still working his rough hands up my stomach, "Sunshine…"

"Please," my body was aching suddenly, for his hands lower, spreading over my skin, finding places I had never felt, his flesh on mine seemed like the best sensation in the world. I needed more, "Whitlock," my hands balled into his shirt, "Stop being a dick and take off my fucking shirt." His eyes widened and I sighed, sitting up and removing the blue tank top on my own. His eyes might've as well popped out of his head as they shifted lower down to my chest and pale skin. Then he skimmed his fingers over my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He kissed my collarbone, his cool breath tickling my skin as he removed the holder from my hair so it tumbled over my shoulders. He threaded his finger through the thick tresses, cupping my face gently and nipping his teeth roughly into my bottom lip. He pulled back to stare at me with dark golden eyes. I pulled on his belt loops, desperate for what lay underneath.

He pulled back once again, staring at me from his fine lashes and butterscotch eyes.

I yanked harder, insistent, "Why are you always so careful with me, Jasper Whitlock? When a girl throw herself at you, isn't it, like, the bro-code or something?" I asked, a little irritated he wouldn't give me what I wanted. I was a little inexperienced, only having sex once, but Jasper could definitely teach me.

Jasper appeared thoughtful, "Hmmm. I suppose you're right, Sunshine. And who am I to deny you such a request?" He grinned slow and smoldering before his lips were back on mine, his hands squeezing my waist and moving further up until one cupped my breasts.

"Mmm," I mumbled against his lips and pushed gently at his shoulders. He pulled back, crooking a brow, "I want to show you something." I smirked devishily.

Both eyebrows raised this time, "Is it sexy?"

"_Beyond._" He released me with another kiss and I climbed off the hammock, Spencer trailing behind me. When I got to the bathroom, my cheeks were rosy and my makeup looked like I had sweated it off. I wiped my eyes clean then fluffed my hair a bit before slipping into the pink and black plaid PJs. I emerged from the bathroom, striking a pose by placing my hand on the side of the door and grinning.

Jasper was lying on the bed, hands splayed on his stomach and he peeked up when he saw me. Once again, that sexy eyebrow rose and a smirk twitched his lips.

"Sunshine," he trailed off, his eyes trailing up and down my body, "A-Are you wearing…_footie pajamas_?"

**…**

**…**

**Deny. Deny. **

**Avert your eye. **

**They can't prove anything as long as you lie.**

**…**

**…**

Jasper always thought she was beautiful, but goofy. Wearing loose-fitting footie pajamas, was the gorgeous Bella Swan. He couldn't deny her and he was sure if he was still alive, his heart would be thumping with elation. Bella smirked at him from across the room and skipped over, immediately straddling his stretched out legs with a big, smitten grin. He couldn't hold in the hum of contentment when she ran her hot, tiny hands down from his mouth, touching his jaw, then fingering his pale, scarred neck. He couldn't see why she was so used to them, so drawn to the patterns they created on his marble skin.

"You're an odd duck, Piglet." He teased her with her profound nickname. She turned a vibrant pink hue and kissed him softly. Her heated skin pressed against his, her blush drawing him in, her blood moving faster through her thin membrane, and making her heart move so fast that he thought it would give him enough life. Hot tongue and pink, searing lips. She was a feisty little thing that Jasper was definitely going to have a hand full when she was changed. He groaned at the memory, causing her to shiver with delight and his hands to drift up towards her thighs.

His navy shirt was shredded off of him, Bella pressing her hot skin against his cold skin. She kissed down his chin to his jaw, nipping and whimpering when he suddenly grabbed her buttocks, pinning her under him. She giggled in surprise, wiggling her hips and making her cheeks red with happiness. He smiled at her and kissed her gleeful lips, giving her the same treatment by pecking her skin and sucking on her pulse point. She surprised him by arching into him and yelping out in pleasure.

He kissed down her collarbone then paused, frustration passing through him when he saw the minimum cleavage. He growled, "Dammit, Bella. Why'd you wear this fuckin' thing?" He pulled down the zipper while she whined with impatience. He irritably tugged off the clothing and she kicked her feet to shove it off. He gripped her hips, probably too roughly, but he moaned, bucking her hips against his. She yanked insistently on his belt loops once again. Her bra was annoying him by time he was fully undressed. Her panties seemed to be mocking him, the little bunny grinning wickedly with the crazy design that wiggled across her most sacred opening.

He could smell her. Hot tongue and roaming fingers that made him absolutely crazy. His clothes were thrown on the floor in haste, both torn at by her hands and his own. Between heated clashes of lips, tongue and teeth, moans and sighs and gasps, echoing each other's names in hurried pants, and Bella's bucking hips, he thought he was going to go insane. Her underwear was much appreciated, but useless when Jasper ripped them apart.

"Hey!" Bella yelped, "Those were my Friday panties!"

Jasper smirked, "It's Wednesday, Sunshine." He pulled her flush against him, hips connecting, and breasts pressed against his chest. Bella whimpered, nipples hard and ready for his mouth. He had always found her enticing. Her round, perky breasts that bounced when she shouted and danced around happily, her curvy hips that she never seemed to notice how much of them there were. Her legs were lean and slim, pale and trailing up to her round ass, yet small ass. How could no man fall for this? Her creamy skin that radiated sun and peaches constantly kept him sane in the world. How he lived without this in the last century, he would never know.

"God!" She suddenly cried, "Whitlock, just fucking do it!" She was literally shaking, her body tense, yet relaxed in his expert touch. Pink, sweet nipples that tasted delicious in his mouth and hot core that stretched around his finger. He retracted from her, she was definitely ready, and pressed them into her his mouth, sucking off every last of salty chocolate. She watched him with hooded, brown, specks of hazel eyes that seemed to look through him. He kissed her again, his hands grabbing her firm ass

"Sunshine," he pulled away slightly, her tongue still working and she paused, her eyes wide and dark and misted with lust, "You know I love you."

"I know." She whispered. And he could feel it. Like a warm blanket of happiness and adoration pecking every sliver of his skin. He tightened his grip on her. She hitched her hips up, fully prepared. When he slipped into her smooth, wet, _tight_ entrance, his breath caught in his throat, his hands wringing around her with bruising force. The heated blush in his cheeks and her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands gripping the sheets. He grasped them, too, closing his eyes and groaning when she squeezed around him. He could hear the tearing of the covers and her toes curling from the delicious feeling. Light was practically bursting from every inch of their bodies.

She couldn't seem to get close enough. She brought her hands up, nestling them into his hair, and pressed her body flushed against him. He grabbed her legs quickly and roughly, throwing them over his hips. At the new angle, they both groaned. They were connected, hip-to-hip, stomach-to-stomach, chest-to-chest, their noses brushing and their lips inches apart. As if, on cue, they kissed passionately, tongues dueling. Her hot breath wheezed as he thrust forward for the first time. Then he was moving. Faster than any human male could go. She was whining, her lips crashing onto his to stop the humiliating sounds. The sound of slapping skin and her heated, passionate panting. She shifted her hips with his, whimpering into his mouth. Sweat started to stick to her skin and her breasts bounced from the force of his plunges. When he hit the specifically sensitive part in her body, that sent shockwaves through her body and made her painted toes curled and her nails to scratch up his back, tears pooling in her eyes from the intensity of her the sensation.

"Jasper! Faster! Harder!" She cried.

Jasper snarled and did as Bella commanded. He'd been going easy on her, her being human and all, but hell, if she wanted it harder, he'd give it to her _fucking harder_. Then he proceeded to pound into her, his nails digging into her hips and his tongue thrusting into her mouth, following his plunges.

"Oh, God! Jasper!" Her body was starting to shake with his. This pleasure was almost too much. So much _fucking ecstasy_ that it felt like he might be thrown into oblivion. Jasper grunted as she suddenly became tight. She screamed loudly and threw her head back, her hair sweat-soaked and her skin crimson from the heated atmosphere and her life-shattering orgasm. It threw him over the edge and he groaned as he released, collapsing with her lying on his heaving chest. Even though he didn't need to breathe, she still stole his breath away. It was quiet for awhile, just their panting filling the room. Finally, Bella giggled and sat up, splaying her hands on his chest and shifting her hips slightly. He was instantly hard again, he was still inside of her. His hands shot to her hips and she laughed.

"Slow down, Whitlock. I'm still human, ya know."

But Jasper wasn't listening to her. He looked over her shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed, "Has your cat been watching us this whole time?"

**…**

**…**

Brenda looked up. And I mean, _up_, since Paul was so tall. Jacob had somehow ordered Paul to employ with me, making sure to keep me safe at work. Rachel, the other worker who now changed to my schedule so she worked with Fred and I. She got on my nerves half the time and when she wasn't complaining, she seemed to be too hyper for life. Today she was mopey, trying to gray my beautiful sunshine, but nothing could bring me down. Jasper and I had stayed comfortably on my couch, watching all the Disney movies and me munching on popcorn. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me. And I loved every second of it.

Paul stood behind the counter stiffly, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Brenda stared at him, her eyes wide and confused. Then she sighed and sipped on the free coffee I had given her. She glanced at the door as I hummed to myself.

"Something wrong?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yeah," she pouted, "Where's Fred?"

Just then, the door swung open and Fred bounced in. And I mean literally. He hopped in his seat, seeming in his own beat. He had a cup of coffee already in his hand and his eyes hectic. Rachel suddenly came from the back, following our boss, Liam with a scowl.

"But I don't understand! I do everything in this crappy place! And no raise?" She cried loudly, drawing attention from our few customers. He rolled his eyes and turned to talk to her.

"Just deal with it, Rachel!" he snapped.

She flinched then tossed back her glossy hair, "But—"

Fred interrupted her, still hopping in place and said _very_ quickly, "He said just deal with it! So why won't you deal with it? Just deal with it! Just deal!" We all looked at him with furrowed brows and frowns on our faces. Brenda grabbed her boyfriend's arm and yanked him toward her, placing a hand over his chest.

"God! Freddy! Your heart is vibrating! Are you drinking coffee because of that dog that keeps barking next door?" She yelled, "How many cups have you had?"

"I don't know," he said in the same hasty voice, "Like a lot, a lot. Maybe a lot. Why? Is that a problem?" He threw her a quick glare then started to dance in place, still jumping, "Lotta coffee!"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Suddenly, Paul's phone went off, scaring the shit out of me. He tensed and yanked it out, "Yes. What? Shit." He hung up quickly then suddenly grabbed me by the waist, which was still tender from the love making last night, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Paul!" I shouted when he shoved me roughly into the car, "What's going on? Is it Jasper? Oh _noooo_! Jasper!" I wailed when he didn't answer me. He ignored me completely. By time we made it to the tiny house Jake was staying at with his old family friend, Brady, I was an angry mess.

I could hear voices in the back.

"…Let him go! You guys can't do this!" Rosalie's screams scratched against my ears.

"Fucking bloodsuckers! Jasper!" Jacob's was next, high and stressed.

My blood ran cold. Jasper!

"JASPER!" I shouted my thoughts, leaving the door open and sprinting towards the backyard. The three tall, russet skinned men were standing away from the beautiful blonde, who appeared extremely pissed off, her hands on her hips and her ocher eyes blazing. I stumbled next to her and focused on the blurring figures.

A hiss and Jasper's voice next, "Vete a la mierda de encima!" Spanish again. Dammit! Then I saw the flopping limb on the ground. I screamed. I knew enough of Jasper to know it was his. I ran over to it and snatched it up. The ferocious snarls behind me made me jump and I whirled around.

"Stop it," I whispered, the intensity of the moment getting to me, the heavy arm flipping around, and my eyes stinging from the emotions breaking into my form, "I said stop it!" I said a little louder. Nothing changed. "STOP IT! _Fucking stop it_!" Suddenly, I could see Jasper. He was shoved back and skidded into the dirt, his face pinched in pain and his body awkward from the missing limb. He was missing his right arm. I ran over to him quickly and automatically, careful not to prod the torn, marble flesh. His onyx eyes landed on me, wild and feral. The world around me seemed to disappear. His pain was my pain.

"Jasper, you're hurt…" I whimpered. He hissed at me, savage and harsh and I flinched away, hurt. Recognition flashed through his eyes.

"Sunshine…," he sighed and glanced away as I placed his arm in his lap. He kept his eyes on me then flickered them over my shoulder. There was another growl from behind me.

"Edward, stop it!" Rosalie growled.

My ears must've not been working.

"Edward?" I turned around and saw him. The perfect bronze hair that was twisted everywhere and the torn, yet ideal clothing that clung to him. His golden eyes washed over my face, my body, everywhere he glanced I felt even more darker. Then the anger. The fury that pulsed through me was so overwhelming, that I didn't know how to direct it on him.

I stood, everyone's eyes on me.

"Bella! Get away from him!" He suddenly yelled, jabbing his finger at him with ferocity laced in his voice.

"You!" I growled, my voice uncontrolled, loud, and explosive, "What did you do to him? Better yet, what the fuck are you doing here?" My disgust showed in my voice.

Edward flinched, his eyes wide, "W-What? Bella…" He moved towards me.

"Don't touch me! Just…just go crawl back to the rock you were hiding under for the last three years!" I snapped then turned back to Jasper. He had his head tilted to the side, watching me and Edward. Rosalie was reattaching his arm with a frown, trying to lock it correctly to the flesh and bone.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered.

"Bella…" Jacob called, staring at the ground, "I didn't mean to hit him. The fucking leech," he glared at Edward, "came out of nowhere while I was following the redhead's dull scent through the woods back there and Seth said he heard something and Jasper came tearing through the trees like some madman, shouting at us and then I saw Edward and I meant to…ya know, but Jasper pushed the dick out the way and I snagged his arm."

Jasper growled, irritated, "I was trying to save your life, mongrel. He could've shattered your jaw." His voice was still filled with pain, but his eyes were back to the golden color I adored. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Jasper," I breathed happily, "You're okay."

At the moment, I didn't care that Edward was behind me, his eyes digging into my back, or Rosalie glaring at me, or the three werewolves, who were snarling at Edward. All that mattered was Jasper and me.

**…**

**…**

**You make me happy when skies are gray…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Friday 13th. I wanted to get the chapter out in the middle of the night. I'm ridiculous, I know. Anyways, my ankle is officially healed and I have a report to finish. And trust me, I did NOT NOT want Edward in this story, but then I realized, his overdramatic ways helps with the whole plot of the story, sooo…<em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	17. Keep Holding On

**Bella**

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked softly, my voice still thick and my eyes stinging. Jasper peered up at me from the long, wheat hair in his eyes. I brushed away the thick strands and he smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah," he said, his voice rougher than usual, "This isn't the first time I've lost an arm, Sunshine." He sat up straight as Rosalie glared at me from his side, her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Jacob and Seth snarled at Edward as he took a step closer to me. Jasper didn't even tense, just narrowed his eyes at his former brother.

I turned to look at the beautiful vampire. No love, no adoration, not even a speck of glee. I was _so_ happy I was over him, "What do you want, Edward?" I practically hissed.

"Bella…" He whispered, his voice pained.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped Jasper's uninjured arm around my neck. Rosalie caught the hint and did the same with the other. We both hefted Jasper up to his legs and I pushed past Edward to bring Jasper into Brady's house. Brady looked extremely frightened and wary when I set my vampire boyfriend on his tanned couch. I bristled over Jasper's pained groan.

"Oh! I'll go get you another shirt." I whispered when I saw the torn material. Jasper groaned once again and wrapped an arm tightly around my waist to tug me back towards him. I stumbled and fell next to him, my eyes wide.

He offered a small smile, "I don't need another shirt. I need you." I sighed.

"So cheesy." I shook my head and Jasper chuckled, kissing my smiling lips.

"Oh, yuck." Rosalie griped as she returned from the back room. She handed Jasper a black T-shirt. I helped him put it on with his stiff arm and kissed his cheek while brushing his long hair from his face. Jacob and Seth shoved their way in from the back door with scowls. Edward was suddenly in front of me, his eyes searching my face and his eyebrows furrowed, like I was a difficult math problem.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I told you to leave."

"Bella…," he pleaded, "just hear me out."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." I snapped, tightening my grip around Jasper's waist, "I want you to go away."

"You don't." He insisted gently. As if I was a child that didn't know what I wanted. I almost snarled at him. Another reason I was over him. He didn't treat me as his equal. He pretended I was a little girl who didn't know wrong from right and couldn't speak up for herself. The whole time I was with him, he barely touched me, like I was a sacred china plate. I couldn't believe I used to be in love with him. My stomach churned, "I get that you're angry, Bella, but don't use my brother as your rebellion."

The white-hot fury that pulsed through me made Jasper cringe and curse under his breath. He shook his head at Edward and looked away. Rosalie and the wolves even moved a few steps back, their expressions cautious. My nails dug into Jasper's marble skin and I was thankful that it didn't hurt him in anyway.

"What," I spat through my clenched teeth, "did you just say?"

Edward's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for a few seconds before he replied, "Just listen to me, Bella—"

"No, Edward! You listen to me! This is exactly why I didn't want you back around me. You insult me, you insult my intellect, and you insult Jasper! I _hate_ you!" I hollered, my face red and my voice stinging with pain and rage.

He flinched, his golden eyes wide, his mouth had fallen open.

"Jasper and I are in love and nothing you say or do is going to change that! Just…," I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes for no reason I could think of, "Just…ugh!" I stood and turned on my heel, hurrying out the door. The next second, I was in the backseat of Poison, sniffling and breathing in her beautiful leathery scent mixed with Jasper's.

The car door was thrown open then slammed shut. Rosalie huffed and rubbed her pale hands on her jeans when she settled then glanced around, "This car reeks of you."

"Sorry." I whispered, wiping my tears.

She stared at me, "Ew. Don't cry. I hear it's gross."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Bella! Don't let Edward do this to you." She said heatedly, "I know I've been a bitch before, but just listen, okay?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"I don't like you with either of my brothers honestly," she sighed and I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued, "But you make Jasper happy. And he's never been this relaxed…or blissful in his life. Not even with Alice. I'm sorry about Edward. He wasn't supposed to be here. Apparently he had some kind of epiphany and ran over here like a lunatic. I'm going to take him with me back to Paris and the dogs are going to finish off Victoria. We'll leave you alone."

I dabbed away the rest of the droplets off my face then sighed. I turned to face her, her beautiful features upset and tense. The awkward silence dragged on until I finally said, "Curly fries or straight?"

Her fine eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"You can hear better than I can."

She frowned then sighed, "I don't eat, but I really think waffle fries are pretty cool—"

"_Did I mention waffles fries?_" I yelled suddenly, causing her to jump. I was really having bad mood swings. It seemed like my period was coming early this month.

"Um, no…but I thought—"

"I didn't ask you what you thought! I asked you if you liked curly fries or straight and then you _RUINED_ my evening!" I snapped.

Rosalie shrank away, her eyes wide with shock. I threw open the car door and stomped my way back into the house. Edward was pacing while Jasper sat casually on the couch, hands behind his head. The wolves all stood from the dining room table as I entered the room again. I tucked my hair behind my ears then grabbed Jasper's wrist. He lolled his head back to give me a smoldering smile.

"Hey, Sunshine."

"We're leaving."

"Have you been crying?" he asked, his face clouding with confusion.

I frowned at him. He was acting weird. Rosalie's heels clacked as she followed behind me, "It's a lot like when humans loose blood. Jasper lost some venom so he's loopy in the head. It'll wear off once he has hunted."

I shrugged and nodded, yanking Jasper's heavy ass up. He happily obliged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my head, "Mmmm, you smell good, Sunshine."

"Ugh." I grabbed Poison's car keys from Jasper's pocket and started to the door, tugging him along with me.

"Bella," Edward was suddenly in front of me, causing me to stop and Jasper to bump roughly into my back, "Don't go with him! He's not right! He's dangerous." He said hastily, opening his arms as if I would run into them.

"Oh, shut _up_!" I growled irritably and shoved my way past him. Jasper chuckled and waved.

"See ya, Eduardo."

By time we got home, the sun was setting and Spencer was whining around the house. Jasper was giggling madly and allowing me to drag into my house without any fight. He grinned when I closed the door with an exasperated huff. I leaned against it, eyes closed and exhausted. The day had barely began and I already wanted to take a long, hot shower and burrow myself under my covers, Jasper's strong arms around me and Spencer warming my feet with her content purrs.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt cool lips trailing down my throat, lightly suckling and tongue sweeping over my skin. Rough hands caressed my breasts, squeezing the tight nipples through my logo work shirt. He kissed me roughly, his tongue probing mine and his hands twisting on my breasts, causing me to whine and whimper, grasping his shirt in my fingers. Without thinking about it, I hurriedly ripped open his already torn button up, causing all the buttons to fly everywhere on the wooden floor, as he trailed kisses down my jaw and back to my neck. I ran my hands up his wiry muscles, his devastatingly beautiful scars. I had only had sex with him once, but I found myself begging for his cool skin on mine and his taste on my tongue. When I tried to shove him back, he grabbed both of my wrists in his pale hands.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut down my senses so I wouldn't fall for the desire, "J-Jas-Mmmph!" He pressed his lips back to mine and unbuttoned my jeans with a flick of his fingers, "Whitlock…," he pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, grinning wickedly, like he was a snake that just caught a mouse, "I appreciate the _modesty_," cue air quotes, "but I think you should go hunt."

His grin widened, "Stop worrying," then his face clouded over, his hand still clasped around both my wrists, "Unless you don't trust me." Puppy dog eyes. Ugh.

I rolled my eyes and narrowed my eyes at him, "You know I do."

He smirked and trailed kisses down my neck, breathing me in, "Then don't worry. Just relax for once and let me take care of you." A calm building of emotions flowed through me and the idea of Jasper _taking care of me_ sounded better every second. I squealed and giggled as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his middle. He kicked open my door the next second, his lips back on mine and his hands fisting into my hair. When I fell back onto the bed, Jasper hovering over me with a glint in his eye, I noticed my bed was currently spaced out. I glanced up and my eyebrows furrowed when I saw the shiny material.

I sat up, propping myself on my elbows, "Why is there a guitar in my bed?"

Jasper peered up as well, just finishing shrugging his torn open shirt off, and grinned, "That's Bon Jovi, Sunshine."

"Ugh," I tipped my head back, groaning, but a small smirk weaseled onto my lips, tilting them up in the corners, "Must you name all of your possessions? Next the bed is going to be called Journey."

He scoffed, "That's preposterous. He would obviously be called Led Zeppelin."

I laughed fully, holding my sides and kicking my feet.

Jasper chuckled and ran a hand up my side, "It's a Stratocaster Fender 011-0400-700 American." He shrugged, as if I knew what it was, "I'll play it for you sometime."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

Jasper suddenly grasped my ankle with a grin and kissed up from my calf to the back of my knee, kissing the skin lightly until he reached the apex of my thighs. He buried his head between my legs and I gasped at the undeniable sensation. His tongue moved back and forth against the bundle of nerves, blurring way too fast for any human. I breathed out roughly, my face flushing, my hands gripping the sheets around me, and my back arching at the knot in my stomach. His cool, rough palms ran up my legs, tucking under the back of my knees and lifting them so they were sitting snuggly on his powerful shoulders. I groaned wantonly, whimpering and whining as he jeered lower.

"J-Jasper!" I cried. He tightened his fingers on my hips, pulling me forward like I was milk and he was a hungry cat. When actual tears came from my eyes, he pulled back and kissed up my stomach, pecking each of my nipples before kissing my lips deeply. I yanked down his jeans, fisting my hands on his boxers. I licked down his collarbone, sucking on the cool skin. He hissed, tugging onto my hips and pushing me onto his erection. The gorgeous feeling of being connected to him was almost too much to bear. I dug my nails into his back as he pressed me closer into the bed. I whimpered as I pushed my hips into his, my toes curling and my nails raking into his marble skin. He arched into my touch, his hands wrapping around my waist tightly and fisting into my bottom.

I heard the guitar twang awkwardly as it fell to the floor and my fingers knotted into his wheat, golden sunshine hair. There was too many words for this moment. So I chose one.

Perfect.

**…**

**…**

When my eyelids fluttered open, it was the middle of the night. I could see the soft shine of the moon soaking through my window and cascading off the wooden floor. I groaned softly, stretching out my limbs and detesting the dull ache between my legs. The only downside to sex. Spencer meowed softly to me as I sat up, rubbing a hand through my messy hair, and felt the room next to me. No one was there. I frowned as my fingers came across a rumbled up piece of paper.

I flipped open the letter and came across Jasper's beautiful scent. His messy scrawl was written across the lines.

_Hunting seemed like a good idea. Wake up and smell the roses, Sunshine._

A lump fell through the darkness and I glanced down in confusion before picking up the long, crimson rose. I smiled softly, sniffing the petals and grinning, smitten. I turned over and squealed into my pillow. It was almost too much to stand. I loved him way too much. Blushing and still holding my rose, I twirled it in my digits, walking straight to the bathroom to stare at my reflection. The flushed cheeks and pale arms that stood out in the florescent lights made me jump and blink hastily. After washing my face and dressing in one of Jasper's band T-shirts, I walked into the kitchen.

I frowned.

Something was off.

The apartment was too quiet and Spencer would usually follow me into the kitchen to beg for the food I was soon going to make. I nervously picked at my flower before my eyes set on the figure standing in the sunset on my tiny balcony. I grimaced and stomped over the door, throwing it open to come face-to-back with Edward. He stood on the tight wood, leaning on the thin railing, his hands balling on the bar, white bone pushing against the skin. He was rigid; I had never seen him so still. I was used to him acting human. The sun shined his skin as he breathed in and out raggedly.

"E-Edward?"

"I'm leaving."

My eyebrows went up, my lips opening to form a tiny 'o'.

He turned slightly, his face blank. He looked like a stranger to me, "I have senses, Bella. I can smell him all over you. No less, hear you."

"You were listening to us?" I couldn't find the anger inside of me. I was still in shock from his first statement.

"It was hard not to." He replied icily.

I flinched at his tone, my eyes wide, "Edward…"

"If you cared anything for me, you wouldn't come out here reeking of him." His teeth clenched together. He turned around fully, his eyes tight and onyx and his mouth set in a firm line, "Are you punishing me? For what I did to you?"

"What?" I practically hissed, "No! I would never do that to you, Edward! You know that."

He watched me, his expression still blank.

"I don't mean to hurt you—"

I didn't know what happened after that. One minute, he was across the tiny space, and then in front of me with a snarl. I gasped, shocked. The rose in my hand was crushed, the petal sweeping onto the floor with a wisp of air. He threw the stem over the ledge, the green flying. I backed so far away that I bumped against the door. The shattering of the precious glass made me flinch, my eyes stinging when I saw his furious face.

"You already have! _You're fucking my brother_, Bella! Is that who you really are or did I never know you at all?" He roared in my face, his hands digging in the brick of my wall.

It took a while for me to find my voice. I had never seen him like this. So out of control and furious, "You don't know a _thing_ about me! You _never_ took the time to! You _always_ assumed!"

"Of course! Of course it's my fault! Every time I try to come through, I'm the biggest dick to ever walk this earth! _You hate me_! I can see it in your eyes, Bella! I try and I try, but then I hear you fucking my brother, declaring your love like I'm _nothing_ to you!"

He wasn't understanding me correctly. He wasn't...

"Edward! Stop it!" Someone suddenly hissed from behind me. I turned my head to see Rosalie fluidly walking over the rail, her high heels steadily keeping her from falling off the ledge. Edward's eyes slowly simmered down, returning to a dark hazel, brown. He backed away leisurely from me then he was suddenly gone. Rosalie stared at me. I stared back.

No words were needed.

Somehow, I fell asleep again, dreaming of Jasper's rose falling from my numb hands, I heard vibrating from beside me. The sun was just going down and the light blurring everything from my sight. I lazily reached out an arm, wrapping my fingers around the device. I picked up the phone and stared at it. Wiping my hands on my eyes, I yawned then snapped open the phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Jasper?" The shockingly familiar, annoying, yet beautiful voice made my back straighten and my eyes to instantly snap open wide. _No. Fucking. Way._

"Alice?" I nearly growled, tightening my fingers around the phone, "What the hell are you doing calling my boyfriend's phone?"

She sighed and I could imagine her rolling her pretty yellow eyes, "Bella, listen to me."

"And why should I?"

"Because Edward is going to the Volturi!"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, as I said before. Edward is needed for the drama. Bella has to meet the Volturi for half this plot to go on, so there ya go. And we'll finally meet Peter and Charlotte! Yaaayy! Though, I don't want to make them so stereotypical where Jasper calls Peter a foul name then Peter proceeds to fondle Bella and make some kind of ridiculous comment. I don't know if Carlisle and Esme will show up since Esme is completely useless and Carlisle just says smart things which I do not care for or know. <em>

_Review for me, please. I love your thoughts. _

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	18. Halfway

**Bella**

I was up the next second. The phone fell from my hand and I got tangled in the sheets. I shrieked as I fell ungracefully face-first onto the cool mahogany wood. I groaned softly and hoisted myself up. I grabbed the phone again, ignoring Alice's calls of my name. Rosalie was leaning against my counter, eyes closed and her face relaxed.

"ROSALIE!" I bellowed and she jumped. I watched with great amazement as she stumbled almost as clumsily as me. She peered up at me curiously, her arms crossed over her chest. I tried not to laugh at her obvious embarrassment.

"_What?_" She crowed.

I simply pressed the speaker and Alice's voice instantly filled the room, "-going to the Volturi! You have to save him before he gets himself killed! And Bella, you can't tell Rosalie!"

Rosalie crooked a perfect brow, "What was that, Ali?"

Alice sucked in a quick breath, her tone slightly nervous, "Rosalie."

"What were you saying?"

"Edward's going to the Volturi."

There was a pause from the blonde vampire, "And?"

"Rosalie!" Alice and I both cried. She shrugged one shoulder, giving off the appearance of indifference. She honestly didn't care.

"If he's stupid enough to go kill himself for Bella, he can right go right ahead. I'm not going to put myself in harm's way just because he's too blind to see the big picture." She sat down in one of my kitchen seats while Alice growled through the phone.

"Bella! We have to do something." She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. Of course I had to be dragged into going all the way around the world to save my ex-lover. What kind of bullshit was my life dumped into? I sighed and ran a hand down my face, exhausted beyond relief.

"Fine." I practically growled. I slipped off Jasper's shirt then grabbed some black shorts and peasant shirt before slipping on my jean jacket. Ignoring the makeup, I threw my hair in a messy bun as I grabbed my phone and pressed Jasper's to my ear.

Alice was quiet for a beat, "Ew. Bella, don't wear that."

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, shutting the phone and tucking it in my back pocket. Rosalie laughed from the kitchen as I dialed another number on the house phone. It rung for a couple seconds before the gruff voice answered, "Jacob?"

"Bella, what's wrong?" He was instantly alert.

"There's been an emergency. I know I can't leave Fred and Brenda unprotected. Is there any way you can watch them for the next few days?" I asked softy.

I could detect the frown in his voice, "Emergency? What kind of emergency?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, "I'll talk you later." I clicked the end button before he could reply. I could feel Jasper's phone vibrating in my pocket and chose to ignore it as I slipped on my old gray converse. When I walked back into the living room, Jasper was there, just finishing shoving off his brown leather jacket so his long sleeved black shirt was exposed, "Whitlock!" I shouted, overly nervous about the whole situation, "Um, I mean…_heeey_."

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed as Rosalie stayed seated, a smile still on her beautiful face. He walked over to me in three long strides and kissed me passionately. He released my form the next second then looked me up and down, "Are you going out?"

"You could say that." Rosalie giggled. I threw her a glare.

"Is something going on?" Jasper still appeared confused. When his phone started to ring the fifth time in my pocket, his fine eyebrows rose, "You have my phone?"

"Alice called." I retorted almost angrily.

His eyebrows climbed even higher, and, before I could do anything, he snatched the phone from my back pocket, pressing it quickly to his ear, "And what do I owe this fine pleasure, Alice?" He greeted sarcastically. I tried to take it away from him, but he held me back with two fingers to my abdomen. I finally gave up with a huff as his face clouded over. No doubt Alice had gave him a mouthful, "Fine." He practically snarled before snapping the phone shut. The sound made me jump and peer up at him hesitantly. His lips were pulled back over his teeth and his eyes were dark, "You were going to go save Edward." I nodded, though it wasn't really a question, "_Alone._"

I stuttered, "Define alone."

"Alice saw you getting on a plane to Italy." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was going to take Rosalie!" I cried.

"Who said I was going?" Rosalie spoke up, reminding me of her presence.

"You're going." Jasper snapped. Her eyes widened as he turned back to me, "You already called Jacob."

"Everything is worked out."

He stared at me for a second longer, "Then let's go."

**…**

**…**

**They say light travels faster than sound. That's why people appear bright until you hear them talk.**

**…**

**…**

"It's ringing." Rosalie said as she stamped her phone to her ear. Each of us had tried calling Edward, which was a fail since he refused to answer. Jasper was shaking with frustration.

"Please turn off any electrical devices. And enjoy the flight." The speakers spoke condescendingly. Rosalie rolled her golden eyes, but clicked the end button to her fancy phone to tuck it in her purse. I slouched in my seat as the plane started to roar higher and higher towards take off. I hated planes. So much in fact, that I got agitated by just looking at one. They made my stomach churn and my ears pop. I didn't like to be at least five feet off the ground. Jasper peered down at me and crooked a brow, obviously getting a check on my emotions. I glanced up just in time to see the pretty blonde hostess walk up with a cart full of drinks. Rosalie sat back in her seat, sticking her nose in a magazine.

"Anything for you, sir?" I didn't miss the double meaning in her words, nor did I ignore the way her chest puffed out, double D's catching Jasper's attention. I could tell they were fake, but I wanted to rip each one out. I felt my face heat up and leaned forward as Jasper looked up at the woman.

"A water would be fine." He replied shortly.

She grinned at his Southern drawl, "Yes, sir." I had never been called ma'am on any airplane I had been on. The woman poured the crystal liquid into the plastic cup and handed it to Jasper, flipping back her hair and bending over so he could get a peek of her inappropriate cleavage. She was so lucky I was on a mission to save my ex. I had bigger things to worry about than decking her and getting kicked off the only ride. Jasper took it away from her with a polite gorgeous smile that made her green eyes shimmer. She stumbled away, her ass switching behind her.

"And I'll have…" I trailed off when I saw she was gone and gnashed my teeth. Rosalie laughed from beside me, snorting then flipping another page. I pushed a hand back then slammed the magazine in her face with a scowl. It hurt my hand, but she sputtered in surprise. Jasper lifted the arm rest to remove it from between us and kissed my head.

"I got it for you." He told me softly, kissing the corner of my mouth this time, "You're the only girl for me." He teased gently. I tried not to giggle and blush like a little school girl.

Rosalie pretended to gag, "Gross. You guys are worse than me and Emmett."

"Nah," Jasper rolled his amber eyes, "we don't fuck like wild dogs."

Rosalie grimaced then shot him a glare, "Are you sure about that? Because I thought that was the reason Edward left."

"Shut up," I hissed. The couple across from us was starting to stare, "you're attracting attention."

Rosalie clenched her hand around the wool of the seat and tore it so the cotton and other material were revealed. Jasper sat back calmly, closing his eyes ad humming a tune.

When I woke up, it was dark in Italy and my legs were cramped. In fact, my whole body was cramped. It was dark in our small cubicle and Rosalie was peeping one glowing, yellow eye at me when I opened my own. I blinked a few times and realized I was resting in Jasper's lap, his denim making my cheek itch. I felt his cool, rough palms rubbing against the skin of my back that was slivered from the peasant shirt that had ridden up. He kissed my chapped lips.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." He said, "You were having some weird ass dreams."

I tried to remember and couldn't. I sat up, holding my disoriented head. I had slept more than I had intended to. After staying awake for ten hours on the plane, bickering constantly with Rosalie and shooing away the attendant who couldn't seem to catch a hint, I had finally curled up into Jasper as he read a book, humming into my hair and caressing the flesh and bone of my hip.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, my voice husky.

Rosalie sighed, "Who cares?"

We both ignored her. Jasper replied, "Seven hours."

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes."

Jasper's eyes suddenly turned intense, probing mine and his hands tightening around my body, "Bella, no matter what, we're in this together."

By time we got off the plane, I was wide awake. Jasper had to help me down the small stairs and tunnel though. My legs felt like gelatin. Rosalie followed behind us. The thin, stoned streets of Rome was amazing, since I had never seen the outside of the US. I had no idea where we were going, but allowed Jasper to tug me along by the hand as I watched with amazement at the graffiti and old, historic buildings. Maybe after we saved the Troublesome Duo, we could do some sightseeing…

"She's here." Rosalie suddenly stopped, causing Jasper to do the same, and I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into his back. He steadied me with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He actually appeared nervous. I figured out it was a nice, beautiful hotel. Rosalie murmured some words in Italian to the man in the front and he replied with a brilliant grin before gesturing to the elevator.

We all climbed aboard and my heart skyrocketed at the tense atmosphere. I shifted on my feet as the ground swayed and the classical music filled the tiny space, "So why do people press the buttons on their remotes harder when they know the battery is dead?" I asked in the silence. Jasper glanced down at me, his eyebrow crooked a smirk weaseling onto his full lips.

Rosalie just looked plain confused, "What?" The elevator dinged open and we were back to walking. I was honestly getting tired of it. Rosalie sniffed a couple of times before she suddenly pushed open an random door.

"Rosalie!" I shouted. I was thoroughly annoyed with her. I didn't know how Emmett could take it. I stepped in before she could and yelled out in the nice, hotel room, "I' so sorry. My friend is a lunatic."

"No problem," a tinkling voice replied and a small figure danced in the dark, "I'm used to it." The lights flickered on and there she was. Alice Cullen in all her glory. She was still the tiny, little runt I remembered from when I was eighteen and dressed in a satin violet shirt with a bunch of bangles and crap around her pale neck and wrists. Deep red lipstick painted her mouth and dark purple makeup smeared her eyes. Her hair was the only thing different. It was a little shorter and a golden blonde. Like she had taken Rosalie's color and splashed it onto her head, "Nice to see you all again." Her golden eyes flickered over Jasper, "Jazz, how long has it been? Three years, correct?"

"Two years, eight months, twenty-eight days, fifteen hours, and nineteen seconds. Give or take." Jasper replied calmly. His expression didn't change, but I saw his eyes harden a bit when Alice glanced at me.

"My, my, Bella, you've grown some potential." She smirked, placing her tiny hands on her tiny hips.

I scowled, "I wish I could say the same."

Rosalie chuckled, "Enough with the pleasantries. You know why we're here, Alice."

The other blonde female sighed, "Sadly, I cannot help you."

"You called us, remember?" I nearly shouted.

She slowly walked gracefully to what appeared to be the living room, "Correct, but I never said I knew where Edward was exactly. I know he has seen the Volturi, but that is pretty much it." She shrugged, like it didn't matter, like it wasn't life or death at the moment, "The last time I got a vision was a few hours ago and he was darting around everywhere. I couldn't tell if he was going to pick up or car or just slaughter the whole damn town."

There was a beat of silence, "How useless." I remarked.

Alice's head shot to me and her eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry. You can't exactly shake me like a magic ball and get an answer. It's complicated."

"I'll go look for him." Jasper spoke up. I snapped my head to him, my eyes wide and incredulous. He couldn't be serious. He had said we were in this together. He glanced at me, "Sunshine…"

"You can't be serious!" I yelled.

He stared at me and frowned, "I'm a tracker, Bella. It'll be easier if I just find him and bring him back here."

"Fine," I said, "I'll go with you."

"No. You stay here." I steeled myself and he sighed, "Give me an hour, Sunshine. Just an hour. If I don't come back, Rosalie'll drive you down to the Volturi. Please."

I stared at him. And he stared back. He was begging me to just let him do this. Just this once. Finally, I nodded reluctantly and he offered a slow, smoldering smile before kissing my lips roughly, passionately. The kiss stole my breath and left me wanting more. He pecked my nose then he was out of the door the next second. I stared after him. The door slammed shut and Rosalie and I simultaneously turned to Alice, eyebrows cocked and arms over our chests. Alice's eyes widened and she took a step back, watching us warily.

"What?" She finally broke the stiff silence.

"Alice, your visions are subjective, right?" I asked.

She frowned, but nodded, "Yes. It depends on someone's decision. I can't get the vision positively if the person can't decide."

"But Edward has decided to die." Rosalie said.

"But not _how_." Alice countered.

Rosalie and Alice went back and forth. Rosalie claimed that her sister was bullshitting around and becoming more pissed off by the second. Every time Alice opened her mouth to reply, Rosalie would cut her off with a harsh curse and growl. As I watched them like I tennis match, I became worried for Jasper. It had been exactly thirty minutes and he still wasn't back. I finally stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing the heaviest pot I saw and stomping back to where the arguing vampires were.

"Fine! Then you go find him!" Alice shouted, throwing her frail hands up.

"You should already know where he is!" Rosalie snarled.

I swung my arm around and the pot connected with Alice's skull with a loud _bang_. Rosalie cringed away, her eyes wide and Alice actually stumbled. The pan in my arms blurred a bit then I slammed it to the ground. My face felt like it was on fire and my eyes were stinging with angry tears.

I leaned into Alice, "Listen, bitch, if you just tell you what you know we'll reconsider killing you and lighting up every pair of shoes that you own."

Alice's eyes were wide as saucers, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ugh!" Rosalie grunted, "I'm sick of this shit!" she shoved Alice away from me and her small body connected with the couch, sending it flying into the wall. It cracked under the amazing pressure.

"Okay! Okay!" Alice screamed before Rosalie could rip her vocals out, "The last time I saw him, he was stepping into the sun under the clock by the Volterra!" I was pushing my hands through my jacket the next second. My shoes were strapped to my feet as I retied my hair in a messy ponytail, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To give Edward a piece of my mind." I opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, so Bella is finally getting some more balls and gonna go take care of the whole Volturi problem. Don't worry, this isn't included around Edward. It's more about how the Volturi are going to meet her and Peter and Charlotte. Please review, it helps a lot. I love all of your thoughts too. I haven't even gotten to chapter eighteen and there are three hundred reviews! New record for me! I don't even want to think about how many are reading and AREN'T reviewing. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	19. Volterra

**Bella**

"…I think it's kind of cute. I mean, you going to go save your ex-love, who abandoned you, and now you're risking your life. It's like…fate." Alice said dreamily.

"It's like get a clue. Bella's too much of a saint to let him die." Rosalie shook her head, her golden tresses sweeping with the movement, "I would've left him to the Volturi."

"I guess I am a little selfish. I don't want him anywhere near me, but I couldn't stand it if he died because of me," I sighed, leaning back in the leather seat, "Alice, did you steal this Porsche?" The little sprite had only been gone for fifteen minutes before returning with a pristine yellow car. Rosalie and I didn't question it, since we were still pissed about the whole 'not tell us her visions' thing.

Alice slanted me a look, "I didn't think you would be opposed to grand theft auto." She shrugged her delicate shoulders and fixed her hair in the window shield, "Though, I think I should've picked a car a little more…I don't know…inconspicuous ."

"You think?" Rosalie snapped.

"Stop arguing," I huffed, "You two are starting to give me a headache."

Alice smiled pleasantly, showing off her bright, pearly white, "And you're starting to make my throat burn like Rosalie's curling irons. Don't worry so much." I had never understood that about her. Always so weirdly bright and happy and dancing and annoying. Couldn't she be worried for her brother for five minutes? I started to grip at my hair when I saw the time. 2: 59 PM. Alice had said he would step out at exactly 3:07. We were still on the freeway.

Rosalie seemed to notice, "Alice, speed up. We won't make it in time if you drive like my grandma."

Alice grinned, "Your grandmother is dead, Rose."

"Exactly." The blonde replied, deadpan.

The car suddenly roared loudly, zooming through the most tiniest spaces of cars. Horns from different vehicles rang through my ears. I gripped the dashboard, my eyes wide and my heart in a frenzy. I felt my hair come loose and wave around me wildly. Alice just threw her head back and laughed freely, throwing her hands around.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I shouted.

She giggled, "Bella, you really need to relax." We pulled into the alley of the Volterra. I froze in my seat when I saw the millions of dots of crimson. They looked like tiny specks of blood. They were everywhere, the humans, all laughing and grinning and having a good time. Even little children were running through the streets, signing creepy songs that made my stomach churned.

"Sick." Rosalie remarked from the backseat, rolling her amber eyes.

"Everyone's different." Alice shrugged. She pulled the car to the side and pushed it into park. "He should right beside the mountain, under the clock. Don't waste any time." She suddenly squealed, gushing, "This is soooo sweet! Like a scene from the movie! You know, when a guy runs after a girl in the airport, almost too late and tells her how much he cares. So cute!"

I stared at her then lifted a hand to flick her across the forehead. How I had ever become her friend, I would never know. Alice pouted. She took out her makeup bag just as I was about to get out. She managed to smear eyeliner on both my eyes before I could comprehend her pale, blurring fingers.

"Agh! Alice!" I smacked the makeup from her hand, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You just need a little more…" she pulled out some eye shadow.

_Bong…_

I threw open the door and my converses hit the ground. I took off towards the crowd, ignoring the shouts of curses as I shoved through them. The red was making my head roll and the beating of the wind against my exposed skin was making me shiver. I pushed past people, my hair whipping around me when I glanced around wildly. The _bong_ of the clock went off. I panicked. I was going too slow. My shoelace caught onto something.

_Bong…_

The next second, my old, favorite converses were left on the stone ground and my bare feet were hitting the cool ground. The sun beamed down. I hated it at the moment. The more it rose, the shinier Edward got. It was bullshit! I pushed through people, my feet getting stepped on and stumbling more than a few times. I finally made it to the fountain, my lungs dying on me and my face cold from the blowing wind.

There he was…again.

The sky blue button up shirt was removed from his body. The lanky teenage boy of a body I had loved so long ago. What was he thinking? He looked exhausted. Dark bags were under his black eyes and his skin looked chalkier than I had ever seen it. Edward glanced down, his lips curled at the corner, as if he was happy, and he took another step.

_Bong…_

"Edward!" I shrieked. The water wrestled in between my toes and the droplets splashed against my thighs. I was freezing already. My shorts stuck to my skin by time I made it to the other side. I hopped myself over, panting and screaming my ex-lover's name. Edward didn't even look up. For a vampire with super hearing, he sure was deaf, "_Edward_!" I propelled myself onto the last step and crashed into him just as the last bong hit the clock.

His hands instantly came around me, squeezing my waist and brushing back my long hair, "Finally. I didn't know it would be so quick. They're excellent."

He didn't even notice I was doing everything I could to fight against him. He was too busy murmuring to himself like a fucking lunatic. Didn't he know? Couldn't he see that he was still on the earth and if we didn't get out of here we were going to fucking die? Edward hugged me tighter; his lean arms made me shiver from the strong breeze. Finally, I got tired of all the hugging and embracing, so I pulled back my elbow and struck him hard in the face. My wrist throbbed and my knuckles bruised instantly. I nearly howled, but paused when Edward blinked, glancing down at his shimmering body and the few people in red cloaks were staring at him.

"Edward, move! It's f-f-freezing." I squealed and he stumbled back, shocked. The door banged behind us and I rubbed my hands against my arms for any friction. When I finally reached a good enough temperature, I checked my surroundings. Everything was an old Roman folktale. It looked like the stones were carved and the rugs appeared as if they came from an old, beautiful country. I did a quick glance. We were all alone and in the main hallway, which looked as long as a mile long street. My denim jacket was damp, but warm enough to keep me stable. My shorts weren't any good and my feet were bare. I was so stupid. Someone had probably picked up my shoes by now.

Edward stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Stop staring. It's rude." I said sourly.

"Y-You came." He breathed, ignoring my comment. I arched a brow. His hands were suddenly on my cheeks, caressing the red flesh, "I knew you would." Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was chaste and nothing like Jasper's. My stomach churned and my cheeks flamed. Overwhelming fury lit up my being and I shoved him off me roughly. I desperately wiped at my lips, my eyes glowering at Edward, who seemed confused, "Bella?"

"Don't touch me ever again!" I hissed and he flinched away, "You manipulated me!"

"W…What?"

"You used me! You knew I would come. You knew I would stop you! All of it was just for fucking attention!" I couldn't believe it. All that time I wasted, all that fear and stress of hurting someone like Edward, when he was the one using me for his own gain.

"Bella—"

He was cut off, "Edward. You're still here." The voice was dull, bland, not at all surprised. We both turned a fraction to see a woman. She was about two inches taller than me with thick, dark curly hair reaching her shoulders. Her crimson eyes were sweeping over both of us. Her high cheekbones and full, pale pink lips proved her beauty. She was wearing a black, long cloak. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "And you've brought a friend."

"I'm _not_ his friend." I retorted easily.

She smirked, "And feisty. I like her." She flickered her red eyes back to Edward, "Aro wants to see you."

_Maybe it was time for me to go…_

Edward hesitated, glancing at me, "Of course. Bella, why don't you go have fun at the festival."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed instantly, "I should." I scooted a little closer to the door, "Have fun with your…friend." A cold hand ensnared my wrist tightly, possibly too tight for my blood to flow to my fingertips. I flinched and looked into the identically scarlet eyes. Of course, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "What the hell, dude?"

He stared at me, not even remotely moved by my language. He had dark brown hair and giant crimson eyes that made me want to shrivel under a rock. He was almost as big as Emmett and looked like he could take down Edward in two seconds. We were _so_ fucked. He dragged his cold hand up my arm and dragged me towards Edward and the woman. Edward was snarling quietly, his eyes pinned on me.

The door banged open, a few shimmers of sunshine breaking through before Alice stepped in its place. The entrance slammed behind her and she removed the designer shades from her golden orbs, "C'mon, guys, it's a festival." She teased lightly, her eyes twinkling, her lips curled into a smirk.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." A small, beautiful voice said from behind the black haired woman. The woman moved to reveal a tiny girl. Almost as small as Alice. Her short blonde hair was pulled back from her completely adorable face. I wanted to pinch her cheeks. If it wasn't for her cherry eyes, I probably would've.

_I'll do it later…_

"Can't keep him waiting, Charlotte." She glanced at me then to the man with a stunning smile, "Felix. Come." She turned on her heel. Felix, the big guy, tightened his hand, and pulled me along, following quickly after the young girl. I could barely hear Edward's, Alice's, and Charlotte's lithe footsteps. I had to practically run to keep up with Felix and his sidelong, lusty glances were getting on my nerves. He was so lucky he was a vampire. The cold, stone walls seemed to be closing in on me as we walked hurriedly through the damp undergrounds. When we finally reached the stairs, I slowed down slightly, but Felix yanked me forward with an impatient growl. I scowled at him and he chuckled. That was definitely going to bruise and Jasper was going to be pissed. Jasper! I couldn't believe I had nearly forgotten about him. Life threatening issues do that to you. Where was he? Was he okay?

A pair of gigantic wooden doors were shoved open and banged against the stone, hard walls. I winced at the loud noise. Felix had finally released me from his death hold. When I glanced up, I saw Jasper first. That was all I saw for a good minute. Jasper turned his head and his eyes shimmered when he saw me. I nearly cried. I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck when I finally reached him. He hugged me back just as intensely, rubbing my hair down my back and kissing my forehead with sweet whispers. I clutched his shirt in my hands, desperate to bring him any closer.

"It's okay, Sunshine. I'm fine." He whispered, now rubbing the skin between my shorts and my shirt, "Everything's okay." Somehow, I knew it wasn't.

"I saved Edward. We can finally go." I said in the same hushed tone, my eyes blinking with elated tears. I nearly forgot about the Volturi, Edward, Alice, and all the other vampires that were counting on me. All that mattered was Jasper.

"Isabella…" a soft voice whispered. Jasper tensed and his arms tightened around me. I could barely breathe. I lifted my eyes to see a man. His skin was oddly thin, translucent, like an onion. He was probably an over a century older than Carlisle. His beaming, crimson blood, milky eyes stared at me, like I was a difficult puzzle. I froze, fear in my mouth for the first time. He was from the picture Edward had shown me on my birthday.

_Aro._

Another voice chuckled, "Good job, Charlotte. We send you for one and you come back with two…and a _half_."

"Pardon?" I frowned, leaning away from Jasper's embrace to glare at the male vampire. He was almost as tall as Jasper. His dark black hair was swept back from his stunningly beautiful face. The red eyes gleamed with a hint of amusement. He reminded me a lot of Matt Bomer.

"I'm sure you can hear," the man replied.

"Peter…" Jasper snarled threateningly. So this was Peter. I could never before imagine him at the Volturi, since he had helped Jasper so much, but now I could see what he was. Charlotte and him were mates; I could see by the way Charlotte instantly attached to his side. I returned my attention back to Aro. He was still watching me with those deep, milky red eyes.

"Please excuse my manners, dear Isabella. I am Aro." He bowed like how they did in the old, black-and-white movies. Then he offered his pale hand, the white palm begging me to take it.

I froze as Jasper let loose a warning growl, his teeth bared and his eyes swirling dark, "It won't work." He snapped.

Aro frowned and leaned back gracefully, his eyes wide, and pondering, "Won't work, you say?" He turned to me, "Isabella, do you refuse to let me see what you have seen?"

My eyes hardened. I knew little of his power besides that when he touched you, he could read your thoughts. I was guessing it was a little like Edward's, just physically. Jasper stared down at me, shaking his head softly. I nodded and looked at Aro.

"I refuse."

Everyone in the Volturi quieted, all staring at me like I had two heads. The small blonde girl bared her teeth while Peter and Charlotte stiffened. Felix stared at Aro warily then back at me with a saucy wink.

"Do you?" Aro asked, eyebrows rose. I was guessing he had never been denied by a human, much less a vampire. He stared at me for a while longer before leaning back with a small smile on his thin lips, "Very well."

"No!" Edward suddenly snarled. He was grasped by both the arm fiercely by a female vampire.

"Felix." Aro snapped his reedy fingers easily.

I gasped. I was suddenly whirled around, my back pressing against Jasper's rumbling one. I let out a shriek of surprise. Felix was blurring towards us, his face feral and his meaty hands reaching. Jasper snarled. The whole guard was tensed, ready for any fight.

"Jasper! Don't!" I cried out. He ignored me, pouncing onto Felix. The rest of the guard retaliated, besides Peter and Charlotte, who were both standing there, their expressions calm and their postures casual. Charlotte was actually shaking her head, her eyes closed while Peter watched with entertained eyes. Instantly, dozens of vampires were ripping Jasper from Felix's form. Jasper snarled wildly, his legs kicking, "JASPER!" His eyes shot up to mine, which were filling with tears. He reached out towards me, his hands actually brushing mine before I was yanked away harshly by Felix. He held me way too tightly for my human body to stand and I heard my bones creak under the skin. I shouted in protest, "Let me go!"

Jasper nearly roared at my voice.

A cool hand clasped around mine. I gasped and struggled in Felix's arms as Aro's fingers clamped on my palm. I kicked my legs, desperate to be released. Finally, Aro frowned and opened his red eyes, his look back to confusion. He backed away, letting go of my clammy hand. Felix loosened his hold and stared at Aro, his head tilted. Everyone stopped struggling, their eyes falling onto me and there master. Even the bland looking like statues in chairs, which I realized was Caius and Marcus, stiffened.

"Hmmm," Aro hummed, his eyes back on me, "Interesting." He turned away from me, his cloak swishing behind him, "Let's see if she's immune to all powers. Shall we, Jane?" He asked the small blonde. She smiled, sickly sweet while my heart hammered.

"_No!_" Jasper suddenly bellowed and I heard the sound of ripping glass and boulders smashing against each other. There were high-pitched squeals and a detached, pained scream. Felix was thrown off me and my human eyes were too slow to keep up with the blonde streak blurring towards Jane. She smiled easily, her eyes vividly amused. Jasper suddenly paused, his back arching and falling to his knees. His face displayed the perfect expression of agony. His eyes clamped shut, his nails digging into the earth, his body twitching and struggling to stay up. I screamed something, probably his name and sprinted forward just as Jasper fell to the ground. Felix once again grabbed me before I could make it to Jasper's form.

"Now, Jane." Aro said softly.

Jane's cruel eyes turned onto me and I stiffened.

"Aro! Please! No!" Edward cried out, his body trying to escape the four guards, who were struggling to hold him to the ground. Alice seemed frozen, her face blank with fear, and her eyes wide, like she was stuck in a vision. Jasper groaned from the stone floor, repositioning himself so he was back on his hands and knees.

"Don't worry," Jane whispered, "It'll only hurt a lot." She giggled at her joke then focused back on me, her eyes piercing through me and her lips curling up at the ends. I tensed, ready for the intense agony that was supposed to pulse through me. When nothing happened, I frowned. So did Jane. She narrowed her red orbs, her tiny hands shaking into fists, and her lips pulling back from her gleaming teeth.

"Haha!" Aro suddenly laughed, jolly, his eyes wide and clapping his delicate, long hands. Jane jumped and so did everyone else. The ones that Jasper had taken out were still on the floor, gathering their torn clothing and missing fingers. Jasper snapped his eyes from me to Jane before letting out a relieved breath, his back relaxing. He stood, hurrying back over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me flush to his body and burying his head in my neck.

"Remarkable." Marcus suddenly hissed. He stepped down from his throne, pointing a thin finger at Jasper and I, "I haven't seen a bond as strong as this since…," he trailed off and Caius tensed.

"What are they, dear brother?" Aro asked.

"True mates." He replied easily, his eyes fond, yet haunting. The corners of hips lips twitched before he relaxed back down to his cushiony chair.

"Impossible!" Alice and Edward both cried.

"How wonderful!" Aro rejoiced, ignoring the two horrorstricken vampires, "Isabella is truly sent from the heavens! Who else could block me gift? Much less a human…" he mused. Then he waved a hand and Edward was released, "Edward? You love Isabella."

Edward stared at the vampire before switching his eyes to me. I looked away. Edward heaved a sigh, "I do."

"Ah," Aro smiled, "Unrequited love for both you and your dear sister."

Alice snarled, crushing her hands to little balls, "She's human! They could never be together."

"True. But if he were to change her…" Aro turned back to us, his eyes questioning.

Jasper slowly loosened on me, "We've already decided."

"Wonderful!" Aro gushed again.

"You can't be serious!" Peter and Edward suddenly yelled together.

"It's none of your business." Jasper shot back.

Aro smiled widely, "Dinner should be here soon. Would any of you like to stay?"

"No." Jasper instantly replied.

"No thank you." Edward and Alice said in unison.

"And you Isabella?" Aro turned to me, his eyebrows cocked.

"N-No, thanks." I whispered. Did he really just invite me to dinner?

"Fine then." He leaned away, "Please leave as soon as possible. The sun is down and Peter will get Gianna to prepare a ride for you. Please, make your preparations." With that, he turned away as Peter disappeared out of the door, leaving it open behind him. Jasper tightened his arms around me and hurried out of the throne room. I followed him without any protest, keeping my gaze in front of me. When I realized Edward and Alice weren't behind us, and Peter was nowhere to be found, I was too late.

I was suddenly pushed against the wall and trapped between Jasper's long, sinewy arms. He stared at me with those golden, amber eyes. My mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything from his intense, smoldering gaze.

"I told you to give me an hour." He whispered.

"I-I," I looked away, slightly ashamed, "I was worried."

He leaned closer, making me look back at him.

"How…," he paused, his posture slumping, as if he was exhausted, "How long are you going to make me worry before you are satisfied?" He asked, leaning even closer until his head was buried in my neck. His cool breath made me shiver. I gripped the back of his shirt, tears suddenly falling from my eyes as the whole weight of the problem bared down on my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wheezed, holding him tighter, whimpering.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." He suddenly slid down my body, landing on his bottom to cross his legs Indian style, his elbows resting on his knees, "Jasper?"

"It's okay." He murmured, "I would've done the same thing."

Alice and Edward appeared out of thin air, a cloak on Edward's chest and Alice's mouth was curled in disgust. Jasper shot his eyes up to them and growled lowly at Alice. I leaned against the wall, wiping the last of my tears.

"You didn't tell us that Edward was here." Jasper hissed.

Alice stiffened.

Edward sighed, "I told her not to. I just wanted Bella to come." He muttered, looking guilty. Jasper scoffed.

"Well," Peter was suddenly in the center of the group, a light smile on his face, "If you're done with the drama, you all can prepare to leave." He held up the keys to what look like a limo.

That was when the screams in the throne room started.

* * *

><p><em>So, she has been told to be changed. Please tell me what you think of everything. Especially Peter. He and Charlotte aren't like the canons, they're not Southern and slapping each other and screaming and Peter isn't a groping idiot. I wanted to try something different. Anyways, review for me, please. Love your thoughts. And you will definitely see more of Peter.<em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	20. Love Song

**Bella**

I glanced everywhere besides across from me, where I could see Edward blatantly staring at me. Rosalie was mumbling under her breath, beside her brother with a frown. Alice still hadn't said anything since we had left the Volturi. Jasper just had slid next to me, burying his head in my hair and keeping an arm locked around my waist. I stared out at the trees, seeing them disappearing little by little as we got closer to the airport. Jasper breathed me in languidly, as if to calm himself down, as if to make sure I was real, safe. I felt his thumb pass over the skin over my hipbone.

"I still can't believe you ditched me, Alice!" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed, her eyes flashing with anger. Alice sighed, her delicate shoulders drooping and closing her eyes, her eyebrows scrunching up. She appeared as if she had a headache.

She rubbed her temples to test my theory, "I told you to hurry."

"Lies!" Rosalie threw up her hands, keeping her gaze away from Alice. She shook so much, I thought the blonde would burst. Suddenly, she turned her eyes to me, the amber wavering slightly, "Are…are you okay, Bella?"

"She's fine." Edward suddenly snapped, shooting his gaze to his sister.

Rosalie sneered, "Shut up! No one was talking to you!"

"I'm happy to speak on Bella's behalf." Edward replied calmly, "I protected her." Jasper snorted at the comment, but didn't say anything. Edward glared at him, "Do you have something to say, _brother_?"

Jasper pushed away from my hair, showing his darkening eyes. I stiffened as he glowered darkly at the bronze haired vampire. I knew that look. He was frustrated, furious actually. Not just at me, but everyone in the limo.

"Jasper…," I whispered.

He ignored me completely, "_You_ put Bella in danger. _You_ used her for yourself. _You_ almost got her killed and put her in Aro's hands. And don't call me brother. I already broke off ties to you people a long while ago." He said it all with disgust, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back again.

"I wish you people would stop arguing." I groused, my nose wrinkling, "It gets kind of tiring."

Alice suddenly smiled, "I'm sorry we can't all satisfy you, Isabella."

"I'm sorry that we ruined the perfect little plan Edward and you had." I shot back.

Alice shot her head to me, her eyes wide and blazing, "It wasn't a plan. More of a hypothesis." She shrugged, glancing away from me while nervously fiddling with her fingers, "I just want Edward to be happy. And you wouldn't have to be changed.

"_Right_. And just grow old and spend my life miserably with Edward while taking Botox every morning. Great planning, Alice." I snorted sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, "It's all for you, Isabella. I'm just telling you, you're making a bad decision." She hissed. Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide, blank and question. Edward straightened up, his lips curled down at the edges. Alice heaved out an annoyed sigh, "Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme will pick us up from the airport."

I didn't know what to think of that. Carlisle had abandoned me as a father as well as Esme, a mother to me. I had completely forgotten of Emmett, but was like a gigantic big brother, who kept me safe from James and laughed when I stumbled. He was an utter oaf, but made the atmosphere delighting. I nearly smiled at his old, lame jokes. I saw Rosalie's eyes shine, but she kept her face indifferent at the news.

"This is pathetic. One suicidal vampire, one delusional vampire, one in love vampire, and a human who can't even walk on her two feet. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"And which one are you?" Jasper snapped.

I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips, nor did I miss Edward's soft smile when I laughed.

**…**

**…**

**Family loves you. Family cherishes you. Family leaves you. **

**Maybe it's better to stay alone.**

**…**

**…**

Jasper squeezed my hand as my heart thundered in my chest. He tried to smile softly at me, but I knew my nervous emotions were getting to him. I cuddled into his side, ignoring the bustling airport of Nevada. Edward carried his small luggage, growling under his breath as he strode past us. Rosalie followed after him with Alice dancing behind the both of them. Jasper shook his head suddenly, his face apprehensive and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I don't like this. I haven't been around them in years. I feel like they're cornering me." He whispered, his eyes smoldering.

"Hey, hey, hey." I murmured gently, tugging his face toward mine. He allowed me to, his dark amber eyes nervous, "I'm here. And I promise nothing is going to happen," he nodded, frowning slightly, "And Jasper?" He glanced down at me, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He suddenly smiled that slow, burning, Jasper smile.

"I love you more."

"Impossible," he muttered, ensnaring my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling roughly. A wanton moan left my throat as he trailed his cool, rough hands up my neck to my cheeks to cup them in his palms. He pulled me closer, his tongue playing with mine and his hips pushing forward. He growled softly into my mouth, tangling his fingers in my hair, and nipped at my lips. I broke away, panting and practically a puddle at his feet. He smirked down at me and removed the clip from my hair so it flowed down to my waist. I shook a hand through it as he grasped onto my other and pulled me after the others. I was still barefoot, my colorful painted toes curling against the cold linoleum, dirty floors.

Golden hair swept back from a handsome face, was Carlisle. He had on a nice dark suit with perfect black fancy shoes and staring at his children worriedly. Edward had his head down in shame, probably reading his father's thoughts of disappointment. Esme looked exactly the same. Her hair was curled elegantly in caramel waves. Her strong, feminine jaw was clenched in an effort to bottle up her anger and her tiny, pale fists were shaking by her curvy sides as she glared at Alice. Emmett was gigantic, standing over the crowds of people with his big muscles and dark curled hair. He was hugging Rosalie ferociously and she was practically sobbing, tears unable to come to her crystal, glassy eyes.

Jasper froze and I stopped next him. We were still a few feet away from the family, but all their yellow eyes zeroed in on us. I stiffened and Jasper tightened his hand on mine. I knew we couldn't do this. We couldn't just stand here and regret and yell and whine. I knew that. I yanked on his hand, my eyes anxious. He sighed, but he walked along with me towards the Cullen's. Emmett released Rosalie and grinned big when he saw me.

"Bella…," Esme breathed, her eyes falling onto our joined hands. Then she shot them back up to me, grinning widely. My eyes widened when she ran forward and hugged me tightly, nearly cutting off my air supply. I embraced her back with one arm, since Jasper refused to release the other. She pulled back to stare at me, up and down, "Wow! Bella, you're gorgeous!" Her red lips twisted into another beam.

"Isn't she?" Carlisle suddenly put in, his eyes bright and excited as he drunk me in. My stomach flipped. He stood behind Esme, his arms wrapping around her waist fluidly as he smiled kindly, "I've missed you, Bella."

"Yeah," I played with my hair awkwardly. I still resented his family, if only a little. They still had hurt me and Jasper. I mashed myself back to my lover's side, trying to comfort him anyway I could. He kept his narrowed, dark eyes on Carlisle.

His ex-father decided to turn his attention to him and his vanished, "Jasper, so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same." Jasper replied icily.

Esme glanced between them worriedly, "Carlisle…"

"It's fine," he retorted, "Maybe we should continue this discussion somewhere else?"

Jasper wrapped a cool, strong arm around my waist, "I would rather not. Besides, it's been a long day, with your son trying to kill himself, Alice lying to our faces, and nearly being killed by the Volturi, I'm sure Bella would like to get some sleep." With that, he grabbed my fingers and tugged me out of the airport. I heard the family calling behind us, but Jasper didn't even spare them a glance while I threw an apologetic look over my shoulder.

"Taxi!" Jasper bellowed and the yellow car skidded to a stop. Jasper opened the door for me and I took one more glanced at the airport before sliding in, "Heading to Lander," he said as he slammed the door shut. The driver took off.

**…**

**…**

As soon I entered the apartment room, Spencer was meowing around my legs. Jasper completely ignored her, throwing off his jacket with a sigh. He plopped himself down on my couch as Spencer followed after him, as if she was worried about him as well. He gently patted her hat before placing his head in his hands, drained and his shoulders drooped. I stared at him, slightly awkward, shifting on my feet and glancing around the room. I finally realized this was a girlfriend moment. He needed me to comfort him. I shrugged, brushing off the dirt from my bare feet before walking slowly over to Jasper. He didn't even acknowledge me as I sat next him. I hesitated, and then laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed again, but it seemed more out of relief and he repositioned his body so I was pressed closer up against him.

"Whatever you decide, I'll follow." I whispered.

Jasper tensed and peeked one eye from his golden locks. The intense look was enough to make me gasp. He pulled me closer by his strong arms. I was suddenly on his lap, my thighs on either side of his legs. His lips trailed up my neck until they reached my jaw. I took a quick breath when his tongue trailed up to my earlobe, only for his mouth to tug gently on the delicate skin, "Will you?" He asked in the same hushed tone, "No doubts, no regrets, no shame?" He pushed his hands under my shirt and jacket so he could knead the exposed skin. I breathed out raggedly, tightening my hands onto his shirt.

"Haven't we already had this discussion?" I murmured, a pinkish hue lightening up my face and ears.

"Mmmm," he hummed, "Before, I wouldn't have cared if I died, Bella. But now," he looked up at me, his eyes smoldering again, "I have someone to protect." He pulled me closer, his hands impossibly striking against my flesh, "You…," his voice slightly broke, "…stay with me forever. Don't try to run because I won't let you go. Be prepared."

I smiled, my eyes watery, "I wouldn't dream of it, Whitlock."

He pulled back, smiling too, gentle and shaking my world, "You light up my world, Sunshine. I would be lost without you." He kissed down my neck again, sucking the skin. I whined then pushed him away. He allowed me to shove him back, but tilted his head in confusion.

"I haven't showered in two days! I don't want to have sex and stink!" I cried in embarrassment, my cheeks turning red.

Jasper smiled again, "Actually, you smell delicious." He played with my stiff shorts, which had dried uncomfortably on the plane. I breathed out raggedly when he slipped his finger into me. I stiffened then started to shove at him. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist, holding me still before throwing me under him so my back was pressed down on the couch. He hovered over me, his eyes twinkling and his finger slowly moving in and out of me. The squishing sound made me blush. My hips bucked uncontrollably before I remembered the reason I was even debating against him.

"J-Jasper," my voice was griping, "s-stop." He ignored me, increasing him speed with a vengeance. I whined loudly, my eyes blurring and my thighs opening in an invitation. My body was betraying me.

Jasper chuckled darkly, "That's my girl." I was particularly attached to my shirt, but Jasper didn't seem to care as it was ripped from my body, "_Mine._"

**…**

**…**

I stared at the shiny apple. I had never learned how to check if they were perfectly ripe. I twisted it in my palm, watching the florescent lights shining against it. I finally grabbed a bag, wrung it out, then placed at least six apples in the plastic. I placed the bag in the iron cart before continuing to walk. Jasper had insisted that he come with me when I had exclaimed that I was out of food when I'd opened the fridge. I refused, throwing on the first bottoms I saw, which turned out to be a denim ripped skirt that fell on the tops of my thighs and a tank top with tennis shoes. I played with my ponytail as I reached out grab some bread.

It suddenly slipped through my fingers and I instantly moved to grab it. A delicate pale hand beat me to it and swiped it from my reach. I stood straight and stared in Esme Cullen's face. She ruby lips smiled at me and her dark caramel hair was swept back in a neat ponytail. Her clothes were surprisingly casual; jeans and a long sleeved dark navy shirt with beautiful jewelry wrapped around her elegant neck.

"Hi." She greeted meekly, her cart also full with many snacks.

"Hi." I echoed. She held out the bread and I took it, careful not to touch the cold skin. I placed it in the pushcart then stared at her. She watched me like a hawk, her eyes dragging down my face and clothing, "Why're you buying food?"

She glanced down and her mouth fell open, as if she just realized she had been picking up the things, "Oh! Um…Carlisle told me to go out and pick up things."

"Do you do everything he tells you to do?" I asked coldly. Esme frowned. Maybe I was being a little too harsh to her. Or maybe Jasper's emotions were rubbing off on me. I knew I couldn't please everyone. The one person I was focused on was Jasper and I intended to everything for him. Even if that meant avoiding Esme; my old mother figure.

"No," she replied easily, "I wanted to. Carlisle suggested that I buy some food…," she looked away, "just in case you ever were to come over to eat."

I snorted for some reason. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the statement. I wouldn't step one foot on their property unless I absolutely needed to. Esme's eyes narrowed when she saw my amused expression. I sighed. I could at least try to be nice to her, "Um, is anyone here with you?"

Her frown deepened, "Edward and Emmett were, but Edward's still quite upset. So he took a walk with his brother." I nodded. Edward was the last person I wanted to run into.

I shrugged, staring at her awkwardly before pushing my cart around hers. She watched me before grasping onto my arm tightly. Her icy flesh made me flinch, "Bella, I know Victoria is still after you. If you ever need anything, then just call us."

I tried to smile, "I'm fine." I finished shopping and checked out before loading the things in the back of Poison. By time I was done, it was past two and I was dying of hunger. Stopping by a small café, I sat down in the outside table and I ordered lemonade and the waiter left me with my thoughts. I sighed and let down my hair, running a hand through the messy tresses. I needed to wash it.

"Bella?" The gleeful, loud voice called out to me.

I whirled around in my seat. There was Emmett Cullen, his golden eyes wide, his body towering over mine, and holding a bag of groceries. I could see the boxes of snacks through the plastic. Not him too. My shoulders drooped as my heart soared. It had been so long since I had seen the gigantic vampire. I didn't know if I should be elated or angry. Angry at him for leaving me behind or elation from being away from him so long.

He smiled kindly at me, "Hey." His voice had quieted, his eyes cautious, but still bright and excited. I faced back forward and tried not to acknowledge him, no matter how much I wanted to. He seemed to get the hint, but was beyond persistent as he walked around the table and plopped his big ass in the seat across from me. I stared at him and he stared back with a beam, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah," I nodded then smiled softly, almost nervously, "It is."

His face softened, "You've grown up a lot. You aren't my baby sister anymore."

I glanced away, "Sorry." I couldn't find anything say.

He grinned, "Don't be sorry about it, Bells. Everyone grows up. Well," he frowned, "except me."

"Except you." I mused, "That must suck."

"You don't know the half of it," he laughed and scratched the back of his head. His nostrils suddenly flared and he leaned toward me with a frown, "You reek."

"Of what?" I asked. The waiter took that chance to place my lemonade on the table. When he asked I wanted anything, I shook my head and smiled at him. The man asked Emmett next, and he denied. The employee walked away. Emmett turned back to me.

"Of Jasper." He said quietly as I huffed.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," he replied easily, "I think it's kind of bad-ass."

I smiled at the humor laced in his deep voice, "Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem."

"What're you two doing?" A familiar, dark voice said. Emmett and I slanted our gazes to the tall, bronze-haired vampire standing on the sidewalk, women stopping to stare at him and men glaring his way. In his pale hand was a bag full of many different veggies. Of course.

"Eddie!" Emmett crowed, "I wondered where you had gone!...," he paused when he saw the dark expression on his brother's face, "What is it?"

"Victoria's in Nevada."

* * *

><p><em>SOME DRAMA IS ABOUT TO HAPPEEEN! Yay! Next chapter, you are going to be surprised, or maybe not, it will be similar, but different from my last story. I'm sure many of you can guess, Bella has to be changed, more Peter, and awesome sex, let's not forget the Volturi. As you can see, Bella is particularly fond of the Cullen family. Since I haven't given you guys any info on me, I've decided to switch out m profile and give a good description of me. Check it out, would you?<em>

_Love your thoughts, please continue to make my day with your perfect words…_

_Until next time, lovelies…_


	21. Choices

**Bella**

I glanced at both their faces wildly, my eyes wide. Emmett's face slowly stoned over and his muscles went rigid. Edward snapped his eyes to me then nodded at Emmett. The big brother stood, the chair toppling over behind him. The crash pulled me from my shock. I had to get Jasper, I had to tell the wolves, I had to find Fred and Brenda.

"We have to go!" I exclaimed, grabbing my jacket. A pale hand suddenly grasped onto my shoulder, plopping me back in my chair. I screeched at the sudden movement. I whipped my head around to see Rosalie, her eyes dark and her lips curled down.

"You will stay here with me and Emmett and Edward will deal with it." She replied icily. I frowned and fidgeted.

"But…," then it shot through me, causing my back to straighten and my eyes to narrow, "He's out there, isn't he?"

Rosalie didn't say anything.

I snapped my head around wildly, my eyes falling on the suddenly nervous vampires. I got it now, "You were all distractions! That's why Jasper let me go alone! He's chasing Victoria!" The thoughts that ran through my head all centered around him being killed viciously by her. He was always so head-strong, moving into to it too quickly. He didn't stop to think half the time. I shook my head to clear the disastrous thoughts.

"Jasper will be fine. The only way you could help is staying out of the way. You'll just distract him." Rosalie snapped. Edward and Emmett were gone, disappeared into thin air. Probably going to go help Jasper. I shuddered. I needed to something, anything. Rosalie sat down in Emmett's unused seat and sipped on my lemonade, frowning.

"He'll be fine." She insisted, but I saw her eyes flare.

"Yeah," my voice sounded hollow, "Right."

She fixed her glare on me, "Don't you have work?" Suddenly, the phone in my back pocket beeped and I took it out, glancing down at it. That's when I realized it was Jasper's.

**…**

**…**

**Jasper**

She was fast.

Really fast. Maybe even as fast as Edward.

My eyes locked on the fiery hair blazing around the forest. She laughed suddenly, the sweet sound insulting my ears. She was enjoying the chase, enjoying the rush of adrenaline. I was personally getting tired of it, when she had broken into Bella's house, crashing through the window and scaring the shit out of me and Spencer. I had known she had been waiting for Bella to leave the house and I had made sure of it. I wasn't going to let this woman terrorize Bella anymore. My girl was constantly frightened, always on edge lately, not just for her, but her friends.

"Run, run as fast as you can." I taunted darkly as she giggled.

"You can't catch me!" She squealed, like a child, "I'm the gingerbread man!"

I smelled the familiar scent, "Funny," Emmett commented as he swung around the tree she was currently hopping from, "You sure don't look edible."

She hissed in outrage as a hand clamped around her ankle, "I second that." Edward snarled as he yanked her down. She shrieked wildly, thrashing in Edward's hold. He held her to the forest floor, tight against the leaves. Emmett rounded around to let me catch up then smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and went around him to see Victoria staring at Edward with hooded eyes while my old brother looked like he was in pain.

Edward shoved himself off her when she tried to wrap her arms around him waist. He appeared a bit flustered as he dragged his pale hands down his face. I ignored him, standing over Victoria with folded arms over my chest and fixing a pensive stare onto her. She bared her teeth at me.

"What do you want, Victoria? I've let you live far too many times and you still keep coming." I spoke languidly, my power flowing through her limbs and I watched as she visibly relaxed, though her eyes remained wild.

"You know what I want." Her hands dug into the dirt and Edward flinched away. I could only imagine what was going through her head. Anything that concerned hurting Bella made my stomach churn. Her big brown, trusting eyes waved through my brain and made me tense. Edward growled lowly at me and I glanced at him before returning my attention back the woman on the ground.

"Can't you find someone else to bother?" I nearly growled at her. She stared at me, her eyes flashing. I could only guess what kind of emotion she felt when she lost James. He was hunting Bella, a big problem to the family, but he was also a mate to someone and to walk the world without your other half was the worst kind of hell. Victoria shuddered when a cool breeze rocked her body. It was getting dark and I knew Bella's shift would end soon. I'm sure she already knew where I was and definitely pissed.

She suddenly stood, her body moving fluidly, "Edward killed my James. A mate for a mate." There was a growl from somewhere behind us and Edward whirled around just in time as a newborn sunk his teeth in his neck. His blonde hair was the typical way a teenager would have it and his features screamed at my mind. I knew him from somewhere.

"Riley?" I hissed. His eyes shot up to mine, shocked that I knew his name and Emmett threw him off of Edward's back, who was whining in pain. Riley jumped back. He looked nothing like he did on the news. I'm sure it from when he was in school, but his clothes were torn, old and his hair had dirt piling, his face smudged with debris. He hissed threateningly at me.

"Victoria!" Emmett suddenly roared.

I whipped my head around to see her fleeing quickly away. The boy had obviously been a distraction.

"Victoria," I called calmly and she paused, glancing over her shoulder, "You won't get another chance. I killed James. I tore him limb from limb, and threw him into hell. I'm the one you want."

She squeezed her eyes shut, the agony from loosing someone that loved hitting her deep. Then she opened her dark red eyes, focusing them on me, "I know who I want." Then she was gone, flying through the trees. I set off to go after her, but Riley instantly pinned me to the ground, his teeth snapping inches from my face.

I stared at him, "This is really getting tiring."

**…**

**…**

**Bella**

I paced outside the closed coffee shop, wringing my hands and watching Fred vanish around the corner, a tight, wary smile on his face. I tried to smile back, but I'm the sure my wet eyes convinced him I wasn't okay. Maybe snapping at him earlier wasn't the best plan. I stared at the street, willing Jasper to come around the corner, intact and smiling brilliantly at me. Rosalie had ditched me hours ago, claiming she had gotten an urgent phone call from Emmett. She said Esme was close by and I should be fine.

Suddenly, the familiar twang of Whitesnake rang through my ears. I stiffened, my heart thumping with fear and joy. Poison rounded the corner and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jasper must've have picked it up from around the corner since it had been so hard to get a parking spot around the diner I had stopped by earlier. The windows were rolled down and the gigantic, heavy metal guitar solo was winding down. I watched as the volume was turned down and Jasper honked his horn.

"Hey," he greeted when I entered the car. I stared at him, trying to find any injuries, any difference of his eyes or rough skin. He must've felt my stare because he turned his eyes towards me, frowning, "Sunshine, look—"

My lips crashed onto his and my hands tangled into his hair. His eyes widened while mine slid closed. My veins felt like they were on fire and my tongue met his hesitantly. When he groaned into my mouth and delved deeper, I tightened my arms around him, my chest meeting his and his hands tugging on my hips. When my fingers lowered to his rugged neck, he hissed and broke away from me, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched together.

I frowned, my eyes searching his face before I prodded the flesh that made him experience this. He growled and flinched away from me. My frown deepened as I stared at him. He opened his eyes and gazed at me warily.

"You're hurt." I whispered into the silence.

He tensed, his hands tightening around the wheel, which was weird since he drove with one hand, "I'm fine."

"You went after her." I croaked, my eyebrows knitting together, "And she hurt you."

"She didn't." he told me, "It was another one."

"Another one?" I cried, "How many were there?"

"It doesn't matter, Bella. I'm fine."

"It _does_ matter! Ohmigod! Did you kill her?" I yelled over him, my eyes brimming once again. He stared at me, his eyes rigid and he glanced out of the window, "You did, right?"

"No." he said in a hard voice, "She, um," he hesitated, "she got away. The other one distracted us. I'm going to take you to my house and then me, Emmett, and Edward are going to hunt her down. Jacob is going to protect you." He started the car down the street while I glanced away, looking out the window. My eyes burned and my fingers tightened on the beautiful leather. I didn't even realize I was crying until my lungs lurched and I was forced to take a quick intake of air. Hot droplets fell from my eyes and splashed onto my cheeks.

"Sunshine," Jasper deep voice made me gasp, "are…are you crying?"

"No." My thick voice made it hard to believe.

I could feel his eyes burning into my head, "Don't lie to me, Bella."

I whirled around to face him, my mouth open in shock and my eyes burning with anger, "Don't say shit to me about lying! You've done nothing but go behind my back!"

Jasper grimaced at my shouting then pulled the car over. I just realized he had stopped in front of the docks where we had swum all day. I knew this wasn't going to get any better until I said what was on my mind. The dark night surrounded Poison and the music faded to the background as Jasper turned it down.

"When have I ever gone behind your back?" He asked icily.

"Alice! You talked to her almost every day!" I threw his stupid phone at him. He allowed it to him in the chest and stared at it in his lap, "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't care!" I was practically screaming at him by then, tears cascading down my face and falling to his expensive seats. "I've stood by you all this time. You think I care about your ex-wife?"

"Bella—"

"You didn't tell me about the first time you chased away Victoria." I hissed, "Nor did you talk to me about Jacob coming to Nevada. It's like you don't care about my opinion! This is the fifth time you've gone behind my back! Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

He stared at me, his eyes a dark, solid honey. His mouth was in a firm line and his hands were practically crushing the wheel. The thick silenced waved in our ears, besides the soft guitars and the water trickling outside. I shook my head, wiping away my tears roughly.

"Fine." I muttered, throwing open the door. I stepped out in the cool night air and slammed the car door behind me, "Talk to me when you have something truthful to say." I whispered through the window before snatching up my jean jacket.

Jasper opened his own door and yelled after me, "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Your house is miles away!" He countered.

"I would rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you!" I spat back.

Then I was walking through the steep, dark forest. I was furious. Beyond that. I was pissed the fuck off.

How could he lie to me? How could he go behind my back? How could be like…Edward? I froze, almost tripping over a hard rock. No. Jasper couldn't be like Edward. In fact, he was nothing like that dick. He was kind and caring and imperfect and accepting and funny and always happy. He was good for me, I knew that. But I hated lies, I hated being betrayed. He messed up, big time.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally found the break of the trees. I knew the path well enough to walk home. I slowed down to a slow saunter, glancing for anything familiar. My hair blew wildly in the strong breeze. My tiny plaid shorts were riding up and my white camisole was sticking to my skin. I quickly threw on my jean jacket. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I tensed and glanced around, frowning.

"Jasper!" I called, my voice slightly wavering. No response, "Whitlock! You better quit playing!" Nothing but silence, "If you think you can scare me back into that car with you, you got another thing coming!"

Nothing.

A hiss crawled sharply through the air and I tensed.

I slowly turned around, my eyes wide and my heart thundering in my chest. When I saw the glowing crimson eyes, a cool sweat broke across my skin, "J-Jasper…?" There was a wild snarl and I screeched loudly before running. Too bad I ran like a girl. I heard the heated breaths and the heavy foot falls. My foot caught on a hard stone and I grunted as I fell forward, but a strong arm wrapped around my waist. The grip was too strong, my organs felt like they were being crushed and I wheezed for air. I didn't even have the strength to claw at the limb.

"L-Let me…," I breathed, my vision blurring black.

Before I fell into the abyss, I felt the cool breath on my skin and the soft voice filled my ear, "Victoria's has been looking for you." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Kinda stole that scene from True Blood, but this has everything to do with Victoria finally dying, Bella being changed, and the Volturi, and of course, you know Bella has a smart ass mouth. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	22. Lesson Learned

**Bella**

_I have to pee…_

That was the first thing that came to mind. My bladder was practically shuddering from the amount of urine I was holding. Probably too much information, but it is what it is. I squeezed my thighs together, my eyes fluttering a few times when I heard loud footsteps coming toward me. My head was thumping and my jacket and shorts were sticking to my body. The cold, damp, hard ground made my body ache. Everything seemed to be in working order though. My legs twitched, my shoulders rolled, my arms jumped, and my fingers wiggled.

My head was suddenly lifted slowly off the ground, gently placed in cool hands, my long hair spilling through the slim digits. For a second, I thought it was Jasper waking me up, like he did every morning. My eyes fluttered open and I stared into the curious red eyes. Instantly, my body tensed and my limbs flailed, a scream leaving my lips and his eyes widened before he released me quickly. I grasped onto the concrete ground, sliding away on my butt. My heart jumped into my throat as I tried to catch my breath. The memories of last night flashed through my mind. Jasper and I fighting and I stormed away dramatically, pissed and scared. Glowing red eyes seized me and I blacked out. I had no idea where I was. The room was small and the walls were bare, no paintings or windows. The floor was hard as rock and the door was bolted.

I sat up slowly, trying to figure out exactly where I was. I rubbed my head, my mess of hair tumbling all around me. I would have to cut it soon. It pooled around my body, brushing against the ground as I got onto my knees. The heels of my palms stung sharply and I stared down at them. They were scraped pretty badly, now scabbing over.

"Hey," I jumped at the deep, attractive voice. I looked around. He was in the corner of the dark room. I had almost forgotten he was there, lost in my thoughts. He was staring at me with those perplexed crimson eyes.

"Hi," I croaked, my voice gurgled. I cleared my throat and he tilted his head, "You look familiar…" It was true. His dirty blonde hair was swept back in a boyish fashion. His lips were a soft pink and his cheekbones were high on his face. His red eyes were huge, innocent looking. He appeared about twenty one, maybe older. Suddenly, it clicked, "Riley Biers." There was a flash of white and he was suddenly in my face, his cold breath ricocheting from my lips. I flinched back, my eyes wide.

"_Don't_ call me that." He hissed coldly. He slowly leaned away from me, his posture returning to casual. He pushed himself against the wall, his eyes sliding closed and his face relaxing as his long legs spread in front of him.

"Well," I hesitated, wringing my hands, "If I can't call you that, then what?"

He creaked open one bright red orb. And he closed it again, turning his face away from me. He breathed out in annoyance.

"Fine," I huffed, growing irritable of his attitude, "I guess I'll name you…," I thought about it for a while, "Bubbles." His eyebrows twitched, but he didn't reply. I stood with a victorious grin. The cool air in the damp room hit my bare legs. I readjusted the tiny plaid shorts and then headed towards the door. I grabbed onto the bolt lock and yanked with all my might.

"It's useless. Only a vampire can open it." Riley AKA Bubbles murmured from the dark. I stared at him then nearly growled when the door didn't even move an inch. I pulled again and heard the tiny creak of bolts tightening. I shrieked when my sweaty hands suddenly slipped off the steel and I landed on my ass rather roughly. Riley 'hmphed'.

"Besides just sitting there and doing _nothing_," I sneered, "you could help me, Bubbles." He didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and stood up again, wiping the dirt off my bottom. I stared at the door then turned away, giving up. I had used all my strength and I knew if I gave it another go, I would probably hurt myself. I plopped back down on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees.

The silence made me rigid and my mouth dry.

"You…" he hesitated, "Are your hands okay?"

I looked up in shock then glanced down at my scraped palms, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Bubbles." I smiled stiffly while my eyes burned.

He twitched, "Don't call me that."

"Oh, okay. How about Carlton, or Hope, or Skipper…or…"

"Just call me, Riley, dammit!" He suddenly snapped, "And stop talking! You're annoying me."

"Sorry." I played with my nails. It was silent for another few minutes.

"Hey, um—" He was cut off when a loud bang rang through the small room. The door had been thrown open easily and I huffed in resentment. The bright light flickered on and there stood Victoria. Her long crimson hair swished along her back and her wild, torn clothes stuck to her body. For some reason, she was soaking wet. Her body didn't allow her to shiver. She smiled sadistically at me then averted her attention to Riley. He stiffened and gazed back at her, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Biers, I see you've made a new friend." She stated sweetly. He glanced away quickly, obviously nervous.

"Not _reeeaally_…" I trailed off, enunciating the word, "But whatever chops your potatoes." I shrugged. Honestly, after seeing her up close and personal, I couldn't find myself being scared of her. Her sickly sweet features, with her little turned up button nose and her wide dark eyes and the little freckles dotting over her nose and cheeks. If she had a lollipop, I would've expected her to be a little girl.

She put her searing stare back on me, her lips curled down. She took the three long steps to me and leaned down so her face was inches from mine, "Isabella, do you know why you're here?"

I stared at her and pretended to contemplate this, "Is this because I didn't go to jury duty?"

She snarled lowly and I swear I saw Riley's lips twitch.

"I'm just bad at decisions! It's hard to tell if someone is guilty or innocent, ya know?" I shrugged my shoulders and waved a hand dismissively.

"I know what you're guilty for," she grasped onto my jacket and hoisted me up so her nose was touching mine, "You. Killed. My. Mate."

I snorted, trying to keep my anger and fear under control, "A human can't kill a vampire."

"It doesn't matter who did it. You're the reason. And I _hate_ you. I want you dead. Not moving. Not breathing! I want, no, I _need,_ you to experience what James did! Edward has to feel what I feel!"

I sputtered, frowning, and then staring at her with confusion, "Stupid! Edward and I aren't together anymore! He dumped me, like, three years ago!" I shouted in her face, which appeared perplexed at the moment, "Ugh, you mean to tell me, you've been going around killing people and ruining my life just so you could get back at Edward? How fucking imprudent can you get?" She growled and shook me roughly, my head snapping back and forth.

"It doesn't matter! You're. Dead." She hissed before throwing me back to the ground. I tried to catch myself, but landed hard on my wrist. I heard it crack under the fierce blow. I gnashed my teeth as Riley shot his eyes to me. Victoria slowly sauntered to the door and then turned back to me with a grin, "Thanks for the new information. I'll just kill Jasper when he comes."

"I'm going to finish you." I hissed at her.

She stared at me, tilting her head innocently, "_Okay_. Isabella, you couldn't even finish gym." Then she vanished from my sight and the door slammed shut, the bolts locking into place.

The hot anger that pulsed through made me scream out. Riley flinched away from me as I thrashed around wildly, fully filled with rage. When I finally calmed down, my chest was heaving and my dark black nails dug into the hard ground, my hands in fists. My hair hung in my eyes and my cheeks felt warmer than usual.

"She won't kill you," Riley murmured and I switched my eyes to him, "At least…not yet."

"Perfect," I smiled sarcastically. Then I hardened my face and stared at him, "Hey, Bubbles, do you have a toilet around here?"

**…**

**…**

I groaned softly as I sat up from the ground, my hair tumbling down my shoulders. I had slept on my stomach, so my belly was aching and my legs were probably dirty. As I looked around, my hair in my eyes, I realized Riley was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around, searching for him in the dark corners and even looked up for him on the ceiling.

A whirl of olive skin and black and crimson eyes were staring at me intently the next second, "He's not here, human. Victoria needed him to…," he trailed off, his lips twitching, "take out the trash."

"And how are you not qualified as trash?" I snapped. I was usually cranky in the morning, more so since I had slept on the cold ground. He tilted his head in obvious puzzlement. I'm sure he hadn't been around a human a couple years. Suddenly, he was giggling, like I had just said the funniest thing in the world. His fingers grabbed a rough hold of my hair and bent my face towards his.

"You're really something." He mused, his eyes prodding mine and one hand touching my hips. I gnashed my teeth and thrashed in his hold.

"I wish I could say the same thing." I replied icily.

He chuckled again and moved me closer, his lips a few inches from mine. Just then, the door burst open and crashed against the wall. There stood Riley, his eyes black and his cheeks sunken in. He glared directly at the vampire holding my hair. The olive skinned man smirked before dropping my body roughly to the ground. I propped myself on my elbows.

"I don't know how you stand it, Biers. She's beyond." He returned his gaze on me, his eyes falling down my collarbone. I glanced at myself and blushed heavily. Maybe wearing the white, thin camisole with a lacey sweetheart neckline wasn't the best idea, "She's delicious. Too bad Victoria's prefers for you to have her."

Wait. _What?_

"Get out, Diego. And leave her alone." Riley hissed angrily. Diego stood fluidly, casted me one more look, and then grinned before walking towards Riley. He stared intently at the thirsty, blonde vampire before chuckling merrily and slamming the door closed behind him. As soon as he was gone, Riley snapped his eyes back to me, returning to a casual posture, his hands in his pockets and his back slouched, "You're going to be the death of me," he murmured, sighing with annoyance, "You're such a handful. I don't know why Victoria wants this so bad."

"Wow. Thanks." I said dryly. He stared at me for a long moment. I glanced away after a while. It seemed like he could see through my defense. Inside, I was frightened. Scared Jasper wouldn't find me and I wouldn't be able to say sorry for the stupid argument. My stomach growled loudly, making me break from my thoughts. Riley looked down at my hungry abdomen then smiled robotically.

"You must be starving." He reached into his pocket and a bright orange was presented. I stared at it, my mouth watering when I thought about the tangy sweetness. Then my eyebrows merging and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked and got to my knees, sitting on my heels. He placed the fruit in my palm ad sat down against the wall without saying anything. I stared down at the lively produce then started to peel it slowly, staring at the white outer skin. When I was finally finished, I broke the fruit apart and stuck one in my mouth, chewing and praising the Gods for the juices flowing in my mouth. I think I even moaned in pleasure. Swallowing a few seeds, I was done. I groaned in loss, but my hunger wasn't as bad. I threw the peels always and sucked my fingers clean.

Riley had his eyes closed, "You should get more sleep. You're going to need all your energy." He muttered, turning his face away from me. I didn't question it and laid down carefully on the ground.

"Thanks, Riley." I whispered.

He peeked open one eye and stared at me for a moment, "Shut up."

My mouth fell open and I sat up once again, glowering at him in shock, "You shut up."

He opened both eyes, "You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!" I teased.

"I don't make trash, I bury it." He hissed. I frowned at him then glanced away, turning a bright red, "Just go to sleep," he hesitated, "Please."

Before I knew it, I was doing what he asked.

**…**

**…**

**There's nothing you can say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through. We'll make it through.**

**…**

**…**

It was a slap that woke me up. If you could call it that. It sounded more like two rocks colliding if you asked me. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound and pushed myself off the ground instantly. There was a sharp hiss through the humid air as I opened my eyes, staring at the scene in front of me. My eyes widened.

Victoria was standing over Riley, whispering harshly at him, too fast for me understand. I only got one sentence, "…you were supposed to kill her already…be here any second." He stared at her with hard eyes, his mouth in a firm line. He was taking whatever she was saying, but he was obviously not happy about it. I flinched when her hand suddenly whipped through the air and smacked against his face. He cried out loudly, cringing away as he cradled the cheek that she had struck. She hissed something else at him and he glanced at me out of the corner of his black eyes. They were so black, almost like the night. Victoria looked over at me and smirked.

"Have fun," she sang then turned away, slamming the door behind her. I stayed where I was for a few seconds, glancing around the room awkwardly while he kept his black eyes on the ground. He was completely rigid, his shoulders stiff and his fingers shaking. He didn't even appear to be breathing. I hesitantly crawled towards him, my hair trailing on the floor. He tensed and hissed at me bitterly. I flinched away, watching as his eyes darkened even further. I didn't care. He continued to hold his cheek, his eyes squeezing in pain.

I carefully continued to waddle over to him and pressed against his shoulder. He relaxed, but only slightly. I rubbed his arm soothingly before venturing my hand up to remove his palm. He bared his teeth and cursed softly. When his hand fell, I gasped. Sharp, deeply cut wounds spread across his cheek. I tentatively ran a finger against the long two scratches until my finger hit something hard and pointed. Her nails, I realized. My nose wrinkled with disgust. How she could do this to Riley, I would never know. His marble skin was already about to close around the nail. I only had a few seconds. I gripped tightly onto the nail and pulled tightly. When it finally slid out, his skin instantly smoothed over to the perfect chiseled cheek. He breathed out a sigh of relief then stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"T-Thanks." He murmured, glancing away, as if he was embarrassed.

I smiled brightly, "No probl—" I gasped at the sharp pain. I slowly opened my palm and stared down at the nail wedged into my skin. I winced at the sight before slowly yanking out the object. Blood flowed freely down my skin. My heart skipped a beat. When I looked up at Riley, his nostrils were flaring, his black eyes stuck on my wound, and his chest heaving. My lips shook and I tried to slide back, but his hand blurred out, wrapping tightly around my wrist. I whined out, thrashing instantly. I knew what was happening, "Riley! Please, no!"

He purred at my voice and leaned down. I balled my fingers up into a fist. He growled in annoyance, yanking my digits from my palm. He licked a fine line on the pooling blood. He lapped it up quickly, even making a disgusting slurping noise. I tried to relax, find the perfect time to snap him out of it.

Then I felt the terrible pain in my wrist.

I shrieked in agony and shock. He snarled and yanked me forward, wrapping a strong arm around my waist as he devoured the blood in my body. I could feel him literally chewing down on me, his tongue rubbing over the wound to close it up before he trailed mouth up to my other neck.

"No!" I screamed and his teeth tore into my neck. His hands tightened around my waist. I felt the strong pull as he sucked my blood. My other hand, the one he wasn't holding tightly enough to break, pushed roughly against his chest, trying to do anything to fight against him. It wasn't working. My hand relaxed, the light above me started to twinkle as I fought to keep my eyes open. My fingers touched his Adam's apple, it continued to bob. Once, twice, thrice. He was taking me in rather quickly. Slowly, the world around me was starting to dim, spiral, and twist. My eyes were starting to cast a light gray and my limbs felt heavy, my hand falling heavily to the ground. My thoughts went around Fred and Brenda. Their bright smiles and helpful words, the makeovers Brenda would give me, and the beer toasts Fred and I would share. I would miss them dearly. My parents would probably go to the funeral, but I doubted any tears would fall. Jacob would scream 'I told you so' at my tombstone. The Cullen's would probably be crushed. They were the ones who wanted me to accept them so much.

_Sunshine… _

I gasped, tears falling down my temples as Riley turned my head up to get a better angle, his mouth suckling. Jasper. Jasper. _Jasper. _I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the sobs that were trying to break through my throat. I would miss him the most. His smoldering, slow smiles, his honey eyes that seemed to look right through me, his callous hands that used to rub under my shirt, giving me the perfect backrub. I would miss his soft drawl and his teasing smirks. I would miss wearing his long shirts and his overcooked eggs. I would miss his hands in my long hair and his tongue tracing my spine.

I would miss…_everything_.

He was my everything.

My hands tightened into fists while flashes of memories flickering past my eyes. The first time I hugged him, _flash_, when we held hands to my house, _flash, _how he found my dancing to Lil Jon, _flash, _him taking me to the zoo, winning me a bear, Alford, _flash, _how he told kissed me while introducing me to Poison, _flash, _his tragic story overdoing mine, _flash, _Thanksgiving, _flash, _Jacob at my door and his strong arm wrapping around me, _flash, _his rough hands removing my shirt, _flash, _"I love you, Sunshine."

"J-Jasper…" I croaked. I swear I felt Riley pull back, his eyes locking with mine. Then the agony started. I tightened my hand into the ground, my nails chipping against the concrete. My eyes snapped open, my back arching, and a guttural, shrill scream ripped through my throat. Then I limped against Riley, staring into his bright red eyes. Fires tore through my veins and attacked the remaining blood in my system, "P-P-Please…"

Blackness and Hell.

* * *

><p><em>So after this, I'm going to show you what happened exactly with Jasper. I know some of you hate me at the moment, I left you with another cliffhanger. Kinda not sorry. Anyways, review for me, please. I love to hear your thoughts.<em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	23. Don't You Forget About Me

**Jasper**

Her tears were still on my seats. Her warmth swirled around me, her scent pushing at my senses as she slammed the door behind her before reaching in a delicate hand to grab up her favorite jacket. Her beautiful features twisted in anger, her fine, dark eyebrows merged, her plump lips pressed together, and her pale, creamy skin turned pink. She glared at me with those wide, russet chocolate eyes and sneered, "Talk to me when you have something truthful to say."

I couldn't take it. I heard the wheel creak in protest and slowly wrenched my fingers away from the rubber. I threw open the door, watching her slim form walk into the misty darkness. She was heading directly away from me, her shapely legs taking her farther and farther away, "Where are you going?" I shouted after her.

She didn't even turn around, "Home!" She waved her jacket at me dismissively. Her tiny shorts were hardly appropriate and the thin top was definitely enough to draw someone's attention. Did she not pay attention to the body she had? Did she want to drive me _insane_? I gripped my hair in my hands, my teeth gnashing together.

"Don't be ridiculous! Your house is miles away!" I shouted at her. She was slowly disappearing from my sight. Her curvy hips shifting and her slim arms crossing over her chest. She was pissed off. I could feel it from behind the car.

"I would rather walk all night than spend another second in that car with you!" She sneered venomously.

I flinched away, my eyes wide at the ferocity and resentment in her tone. She stormed over the steep trees and vanished into the mist. I growled in frustration, kicking my feet into the dirt, causing it to gust everywhere before leaning roughly against the car, slamming my body into it. I could still her steady heartbeats, though fading as she got farther away from me. I stared at the ground, the tiny bugs moving and the wind whooshing through trees. I glanced down at the phone she had thrown at me, stupid as she had called it. I checked through the _Phone Calls_ to see most of them from Alice. I cursed. I had forgotten to delete them every time she called me. Not because I was afraid of Bella finding out, but from the memories. Every time I heard Alice's peachy voice greet me, telling me of the beautiful places she went, it made my feelings even worst. She was able to do everything without me, yet she said she couldn't stand not speaking with me. True, I kept her grounded, kept her from spouting out random things, kept her from breaking into people's personal lives, even kept her from killing a human once. She rotated around me, as much as I despised it. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed me. Soon, she would have everything there is to have and she would grow bored of her life. I knew she would see her mistakes sooner or later. Lying to her made me sick. Bella was an emotional being and I tended to keep things a secret for her own good. She didn't know a lot of things about me.

The Volturi was one of them. Back when I had left Maria, the Volturi had also given me a proposition. Aro was fascinated with my power, therefore, he ordered me to join his guard. At first, I did, it seemed like a good idea at the time, since my depression was taking me nowhere. I killed vampires, but it wasn't any different from the Vampire Wars. All I did was kill and feed. I was the same as before. When I packed my bags one night and told Aro I was leaving, he didn't take it well and I ended up killing six of his guards. Peter and Charlotte stood by my decision, but refused to leave with me. I owed Aro. I had already found him Chelsea, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, and Felix. I owed him one more guard, and he was focused on Bella. I would never hand her over, I offered Edward or Alice, who had both refused to the proposal. I was to change her, and they would try to take her away, I know they would. But Bella understood me. She accepted my past. I could bring myself to tell her of the Volturi though. The Cullen who knew was Carlisle and he was pretty furious with it. That's why he was so cold at the airport. It wasn't good to keep things from Bella, because she always seemed to figure out and chew your ass out later. This time, it might be worst.

I glanced back at the trees. Usually when we had an argument, she would come back, tears shining in her eyes, her head hung in defeat, her delicate shoulders drooped, and nervously playing with her hair. Her apology would lead to mine and I would kiss her senseless. Make-up sex seemed to be a regular for us. After a few minutes, she still didn't return. I was growing impatient, pacing around Poison. She seemed to be mocking me. I ran my hands through my curly hair before sighing. My world was already starting to darken. Bella kept her sunny rays to ward off all the tainted thoughts. I grabbed my russet leather jacket from the car, tucked my hands in my pockets, and set off after her. I kicked twigs and rocks out of my way to keep me distracted. I followed her scent until another merged with it.

Riley.

A wild snarl tore through my throat. Then I was chasing them both down. I couldn't see anything besides green trees and mist. Bella's scent was still fresh and Riley couldn't be that far away. But way too far for me to track him down. I hated to admit this, but…I needed the family.

**…**

**…**

Esme had gotten a house in White Pine, Nevada over thirteen years ago. When we had visited the state, she and Rosalie had instantly fell in love with it, though we had to stay in sometimes. The house was just the same, the decade unable to change the brilliant features. The white, creamy paint and gigantic, grand door with large windows where you could see the gorgeous chandelier. The cars littered the driveway. I'm sure the whole interior had been redone due to the pink, bright flowers dotting the green grass.

I reached up my hand to knock, but the door was thrown open before I could even rapt my knuckles against it. Rosalie stood there in a satin nightgown, which was kind of idiotic since she didn't sleep. She stared at me with those icy eyes, "Look who came crawling back." She sang, monotone hanging into her voice, "Where's the human? Finally realized what you were doing to her and took off?"

I didn't have time for this. I shoved past her and she scoffed highly as I made my way into the house. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting on the pristine white couch, watching the news about Seattle; the killings had reduced and they were starting to rebuild the city. I could hear Esme putting away things. Edward was playing the piano in the dining room and Alice was probably painting upstairs since I could hear her inspirited humming.

Emmett snapped his eyes up to me. Carlisle followed his gaze and fixed me with a withering stare, "Jasper, so nice of you to finally join us." They wish. Emmett stood and opened his big arms, as if I would hug him. My main priority was Bella. Edward paused in the middle of the song. I froze. He had heard my thoughts. He blurred into the den, and if I hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have seen the movement. His golden eyes darkened and glared at me.

"Jasper?" Rosalie called from behind me, her tone curious now, "You didn't answer the question. Where's Bella?"

Edward circled around me, his lips down in a grimace, "Yes, _brother_, where's Bella?" He taunted, his emotions clouded with disgust.

I snarled with fury and annoyance, "Don't call me that!"

Edward was in my face in a flash, his lips pulled back from his teeth, "Why not? Obviously you came here for some form of help. You need family's aid. Hmmm…let me guess? Did Bella break it off because of the Volturi business or did she finally comprehend what a monster you are? I'm going for the latter since you're too much of a liar to tell her any of the truth."

He was baiting me. He wanted me to attack him. And due by the way he smirked, I knew I was right. He wasn't the one I was after though. His eyes widened then flickered behind me as Alice bounded down the twirling, crimson stairs, "Everyone, I have completed…Jazz!" She squealed.

My eyes tightened. Found you.

Edward tried to warn her, "Alice, go back—"

She didn't even have enough time to gasp. I was across the room the next second, grasping a hold of her waist and slamming her tiny body against the pristine wall. She gave a little squeak of surprise as she crumbled past the plaster. I tucked my hands in my pockets as everyone realized what was happening. No need to anger them further. Alice stared up at me in shock, her wide yellow eyes shining innocently. I scoffed and she narrowed the wide orbs.

"What was that for?" She whined like a child.

I grabbed her delicate shoulder and shoved her frail, thin form into the destroyed wall. She winced and her lips shook. I leaned down toward her, "You know what happened, don't you?"

Her eyes widened before she stuttered out, "N-No way!" Her little fists shook.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie shouted.

"Oh, really?" I tightened my grip on her, "Don't act in front of the family. If Victoria sent Riley after Bella then the vision you had would've been set. She would have fully decided to kidnap Bella and you would've seen the whole thing, which mean," I leaned closer, "you've been keeping something from me."

She looked like an owl, her mouth in a little O shape. She tensed then shook her head wildly, pushing me away with a stubborn glint in her eye.

"Wait! Bella's been kidnapped?" Esme hissed as Carlisle stood. Emmett appeared shocked, but contorted. Rosalie's mouth had fallen open and Edward was shaking in rage. I couldn't stand it anymore. The weight of what happened bore down on my chest, making it difficult to breathe, must less concentrate. Alice stumbled back when I released her.

Edward hissed loudly, venom spitting from his lips, "You've let your own emotions get into the way of Victoria. You've allowed this idiotic argument between you to get her killed! Don't come here blaming everyone else. This is _your_ fault. Bella's in danger because of _you_." I snarled at him and he took a quick step back, his face sliding into that calm, sleek mask he tried to pull off. It pissed me off even more.

"Fighting isn't going to help anything. Much less get Bella back. Stop bickering for a second and actually come up with something useful." The soft, familiar voice said. Bouncy dark curls and pink smiling lips. Charlotte stood on the coffee table, her bare feet slick with mud and her clothes tattered. She obviously had been running and swimming, since her tresses dripped on the fine carpet. She smiled wickedly while Alice and Esme let out a screech when they saw the dirty footprints littering the floor.

**…**

**…**

**I couldn't tell you who I was burning for. **

**My mom?**

**My dad? **

**Jacob?**

**Edward?**

**The Cullen's?**

**Jasper**

**…**

**…**

**Bella**

I twitched and turned in my own dark world. The pain was unbearable. I felt like my world was slowly twisting into a black abyss. I was running, out of breath, but unable to stop. Everything was another and the tunnel had no ending. I felt like I had been going through this for weeks, maybe even months. The fires of Hell were slowly weaseling down to my toes, which thrashed and wiggled in the devil's hands. I couldn't outrun the disaster behind me, nor did I look back. The fires were currently attacking my upper half. My throat was in flames, like a hot poker had been shoved into my vocal cords. I felt the undeniable urge to wretch out my esophagus, but my arms wouldn't listen.

To ease my mind from the pain, I would sometimes think about old memories, anything to ease the agony pulsing through my body. I flipped through my head, squeezing my eyes clear of tears. A flash of pictures flicked through my head, reminding me…

_The cool wet sand muddled through my toes, touching the heated skin and making me shudder in pleasure. The best day of my life. Graduation was finally here. After losing my virginity, I had turned upside down. I left the house when I wanted, got home when I wanted, and said what I wanted. Mostly I did for attention, but my engaged parents didn't even bat an eyelash when I said 'fuck' at the dinner table at least fourteen times. Beer muted my senses and made my stomach churn with butterflies. _

_"Bella?" I turned around to see Angela racing towards me. I rolled my eyes and took a swig of beer. I hadn't talked to her since Edward left and I had no intention to speak to her sober. She paused next to me, her awkwardly big feet settling next to my thigh. She smiled, her braces shining the dim moonlight. I scoffed. She grimaced before taking a seat next to me, "Happy graduation." _

_"You graduated?" I asked in a sarcastic astonished tone. _

_Her eyes widened behind her big glasses before she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I just came to say hi, Bella." _

_"Well, you're doing a sucky job." I wobbled to my feet and glared down at her, "Don't you have anything better to do besides annoy me? Like…I don't know. Whatever the hell you do without other people being involved." My speech was slurred and my eyes hooded. Angela smiled, tears in her eyes. _

_"I hate to see you this way, Bella." She whispered, glancing away, as if she was ashamed. _

_I rolled my eyes again. I wasn't able to feel sympathy at the moment. My heart jerked painfully as I turned over my bottle, allowing the beer splatter onto Angela's jeans. She gasped loudly and yanked herself away a second too late. I snorted like a pig and grasped the neck of the beer to throw it to the ground. The glass shattered and mixed with the sand as Angela squealed, the liquid soaking through her jeans. _

_"And I hate you." I replied. She watched me walk towards Lauren's house party. Everyone in Forks seemed to be there. The music faded in and out of my ears as I shoved past intoxicated teenagers and spit-exchanging couples. Finally, I tripped into someone and I giggled like a maniac._

_"Bella," Jessica's annoying voice greeted, "I didn't think you were going to make it." Lauren was beside her, both holding drinks that they probably weren't going to ingest. I grinned goofily, took both the cups out of their hands, and downed them in a few moments. I let out a satisfied sigh at the slow burn in my throat and threw the plastic on the sandy beach. _

_I whistled when I saw the giant mess, placing my hands on my hips, "Wow, Lauren," hiccup, "you should get on your maid outfit. Looks like you're going to be cleaning up _all_ night."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't reply. _

_"Jess," I slung my arm around her shoulder, grinning, "It appears you have grown a second head, or is that your boob?" Hilarity of laughter burst from me, spitting through my lips. Usually, it wouldn't make me laugh at all, but I was rolling at that point. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I held my sides. _

_Lauren and Jessica remained sober, "I wonder if this is all out of Edward." She pretended to whisper to Lauren. I shot my head up at my ex-boyfriend's name. They both grinned at my reaction._

_"Maybe." Lauren turned to me, her voice a little louder and slower, "Hey, B? Keep us out of the suicide note, would you?" For the first time that night, a frown graced my lips. They looked like Cheshire cats at that point. My stomach churned. I was going to vomit. _

_"Oh, I'll live. You should be worried, Lauren. Don't want to get AIDS so early…" I trailed off, back to my old teasing. _

_She gnashed her teeth together, "The way you're whoring yourself out, I just hope, for your sake, you use a condom." _

_I mocked confusion, "Why? Your parents didn't." Both their eyes widened. I was smug. I didn't know who lunged first. It could've been me. Or it could've been Jessica. But the next thing I knew, a fist was catching me in the stomach, I had my fingers knotted in someone's hair, sand was sticking to my skin, blood was flowing in my mouth, and screaming was echoing around us. When we were all finally parted from each other, Lauren was cursing loudly as she cradled her elbow and Jessica was crying over her eye._

_I had never gotten into a fight before, but I'm sure I held my own. Two against one was fair enough it seemed. My hair was a tangled mess on my head and my knees were scratched pretty deeply. Sand was melted onto my sweaty skin and my lip was swollen. I spat the blood to Lauren's feet._

I couldn't hold it any longer. The pain wouldn't let me see the rest. I thrashed around in my dark world, tears spilling and a scream drilling out of my throat. Cold hands cradled my head, holding me tight to rough material, probably a shirt. I winced. My ears were sensitive. I tried to open my eyes, but the tears were blocking my vision and the roll of agony made me screech out, more liquid flowing from the ducts. When the film finally cleared, I was staring into terrified, wary crimson eyes.

"…so sorry. Never meant for this to happen, Bella," the man leaned down so his head was rested between my shoulder and neck, "Just hang on a bit longer…"

I knew him. I know I did. He was the reason…he was the reason…I was…

"Riley!" Another voice, sweet and delectable, somewhere far, far away. Or, at least, it seemed that way to me as I began to fade away. I slid my eyes closed, my chest starting to catch fire with the rest of my body. My heart picked up speed as the world around me dimmed to a tiny light in the back of my mind. My body fell through the openings of flames, bouncing off of different worlds at a time. I felt hot tears, hotter than the venom coursing through my veins, glide down my heated cheeks. I didn't want to cry. Crying was weak.

My mind shifted and I found myself on a swing.

_I flew higher and higher, "Daddy! Daddy, look!" I cried, my little feet kicking in front of me. My father turned around, smiling big from inside his gigantic, fluffy coat. He had tucked my tiny, four year old body in one as well as I wasn't as mobile as I could be. My lips were chapped from the cold and my cheeks tinged pink. I breathed out raggedly, my breath fanning out in a cloud, imagining myself touching the gray clouds of Forks. Snow tapped me on the nose and I squealed in surprise. _

_Charlie chuckled, "You're one special girl, Isabella." He stopped my swing, grasping onto the frozen chains. I gave a shriek of protest while he smiled again. I glowered at him. _

_"Daddy, I said to call me, Bella!" I whined, my voice annoying even to my own ears. He just smirked, "Dad! I'm serious." My pout couldn't be denied. He watched me for a few seconds before nodding solemnly. _

_"Of course, Bella." He pushed my swing forward with a heavy huff and I was off. _

_"Dad, I love you." I called behind me. _

_He stared at me, and at first, I thought he was going to say it. he suddenly grabbed onto my swing again, kissing my forehead and trying to grin. Then there were tears coming from my dad's big brown eyes, the skin crinkling around the edges as he tried to hold it in. I watched him, perplexed and frightened. I had never seen my father so…broken. His strong, bushy arms suddenly wrapped around me. _

_"Daddy?" I whispered. _

_"She's going to take you away from me, Bella." He murmured into my hair, staining the tresses with his hot droplets, "But...But I love you too."_

That was before the divorce. Before he became lonely and dependent on beer. Before both my parents became dicks. Then the pain blazed back down to attack my heart. It was easier when I was in my head and I didn't think about everything too much. My lungs felt like they were being crushed under amazing pressure.

_Sunshine…_

A wild scream tore from my throat, but not from the pain. Jasper. I hadn't thought of him at all. Where was he? Why wasn't he saving me from the pain? I clenched my teeth to stop from screaming out his name. That would show how weak I was for him. I wanted to open my eyes. To see him. To see his slow smile and hear his soothing voice telling me I was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. I shrieked again as the pain rolled over my stomach, squeezing and clenching the muscles and flesh. I dimmed in and out of the real world and hell before I heard Riley's voice again, both soothing yet useless.

"…almost over…worry…twelve hours left…Bella." The murmuring voice in my ear made me tense and uncurl myself over and over again. When will this be over? When will I die?

I managed to open my eyes, which felt like they weighed tons, and stared blearily at Riley. He looked down at me in shock, his hands knotted in my hair. My head was placed in his lap and he looked so cautious and worried. I felt sorry for him. Sweat beaded down my neck and tears filled my eyes as another wave of agony pulsed to my fingertips and toes.

"P-Please…make it stop…kill…k-kill me…" I begged, my voice hoarse and a tiny whisper. I faded back into the black.

**…**

**…**

When I regained some kind of consciousness, I felt like my body was being pricked by thousands of hot needles. It was getting worst, but I knew it was wrapping up. I could no longer hear Riley's voice. The venom, or blood, or whatever was running through my veins now, was swooshing in my ears and my screams didn't make hearing any better. I was alone. So lonely and frightened. I was out in the opening to anyone. When was I going to stop crying? Run out of tears?

I wanted to see him. Wanted to _taste_ him. Hear him whisper my name with a smoldering smile. My chest ached; I couldn't stand being away from him any longer. I wracked my brain for Jasper. Blonde curls that seemed to elude brushes, wide, innocent, yet brave melted honey eyes that made my toes curl, sweetened drawl that would make my pants fall, soothing fingers that ran up my thighs and tickling me until I couldn't breathe, his rough kisses that made me swoon from the intensity. How had I never loved him before? How had I fallen for Edward's bullshit? How had I gotten myself in the situation?

Some many questions that wouldn't be answered. My heart kicked hard, startling me from my thoughts to remind me it was still fighting for me. It slammed against my ribcage, trying to get any response out of me. It didn't. I didn't want to fight anymore, it was over. I screamed as the fires attacked my heart. They battled and my back arched off the dirty ground as they fought for dominance. Finally, the flames shot everywhere, withdrawing every part of me that was…me. My heart gave up, falling to defeat with the rest of my body while it twitched and grinded and repositioned. I cried out loudly as the burns scorched through my skin, turning it inside and out until it was satisfied. I guess I had been through enough.

Almost instantly, my eyes shot open. Colors danced around me, colors I couldn't even name tasted weird on my tongue, played with my world, drew my attention from the pain. The pain was over and I was free. I could hear birds chirp innocently and squirrels twitched their tiny noses. I could see little specks of dirt flying in the air. Hell, I could see the air! All of it was too much, but too little at the same time. I wanted to see more. I wanted to be overwhelmed.

I moved my hands up to my face, flexed the new bones and watched the dips and curves of my delicate, feminine wrists. My hands were pale, ivory white. I knew what I was. It echoed through my brain like a bad song stuck in my head. Vampire. I had once wanted that. For someone to stick their razor sharp teeth into my neck and pushed their venom inside of me, I had wanted it from Edward…then Jasper.

_Jasper._

My back straightened ramrod and my hands slapped against the earth. While I was wasting my time thinking about colors and air and birds and bullshit, I needed to find my boyfriend. As I was about to stand, carefully grasping my jacket, which tore when I tried, the door swung open. Instantly, I snapped my new eyes over to the entrance, watching as a vampire swaggered in.

I squinted my eyes. Almost.

He wasn't important to me, but he was a valuable reason I was here. Olive skin and short, curly black hair. Diego. My mouth pulled back over my teeth. He had no right to step into my territory. I tilted my head at my thoughts. Territory? I sounded like a dog. I suddenly giggled. My emotions were sweeping back and forth like a broom cleaning up dust. Diego stared at me for a good moment before he grinned. I stiffened.

"You've gotten pretty damn sexy, haven't you? The change suits you well." He smirked and walked forward confidently. My hand shot out on its own record and aimed straight for his stomach. His finger clamped around my wrist and he tugged me towards him with a leer on his handsome face, "Nice try. But I've been by Victoria's side for years. I'm pretty good with wrestling." Then I was pinned to the ground. If I had been human, it would've been just a swirl of air. But I saw every detail, every crack in the wall, every lump stone, and every ray of sunshine breaking through the wall.

Was this really how a newborn was supposed to act? Or was I just weird like that? At the moment, I had no idea how to process my new brain. How to figure the situation. He was on top of me, his legs pinning mine and his hands clasped around my thin wrists. He grinned wickedly.

I kicked up one leg and he dodged out of the way easily, twisting his lower appendage with mine. Like he was trained to do so. I growled in irritation. Every attack I tried, he overpowered me, twisting his limbs even further with mine until his breath hit my face. I cringed away from the sweet scent.

"Get…off of me!" I snarled.

He stared at me, as if he was confused then smirked, "I have never had a newborn deny me in such a way. Especially the women…you are so…interesting!" He declared heatedly, "I'm so tired of obedience. So tired of submissive girls! I want…_fire_." The mention of the flames made my stomach twist. My throat tingled with heat and my breasts ached. Every part of me was acting awful. His chest brushed against mine. My emotions went haywire. The biggest part of me was disgusted, while the other, smaller part screamed for more.

He leaned towards me and I felt his leg _there_. His knee rubbing into my core roughly, catching my clit with my shorts and teasing me mercilessly. A silent cry broke through my lips and he grinned wider. He leaned closer, my eyes squeezing shut. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper.

_Sunshine…_

The door burst opened and my eyes instantly snapped back open.

There he was…not Jasper.

My face fell, but Diego paused, his hand stopping on my thigh.

"Stop right there." It was familiar, deep and held a dip of mocking and amusement.

_Peter_?

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, this chapter kinda took me awhile to get through. With Bella in the change and waking up to almost getting raped. Though, it didn't make a lot of sense, I wanted Peter to be the one to find her with Diego because I promised more of him. You learned a new secret about Jasper and I want to know your thoughts on that. Please and thank you. Reviews make me happy. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	24. Pieces Of Me

**Bella**

There was a beat of silence, I was too shocked to speak and Diego was running his eyes over the scars that were dotting Peter's neck and exposed arms. Peter was grinning smugly, smug that he surprised us. His apparel was simple, a white T-shirt and dark jeans with dark hiking boots. His old, wooden spice made me tense. He was still a vampire, and maybe another enemy.

Diego finally spoke, "What happened to the guards outside?" He asked, moving his hand away from my most sacred place. I relaxed a little when he did.

Peter shrugged, "They wouldn't let me in so I had to misbehave a bit," It was true; I could smell the smoke and hear the groans of despair. I shuddered. Peter turned his head towards the door and muttered sarcastically, "Sorry." Then he looked back at us, his red eyes gleaming, "But it seems you are also misbehaving." He walked casually over to where Diego was holding me and snatched up my right wrist. He pulled me up fluently and Diego instantly fell away.

I stiffened as I stumbled back into Peter's hard chest. He held me protectively, his face sliding from friendly to ice, "Keep quiet." He whispered in my ear, shoving me away from him with an elegant twist of his arm. I bumped softly into the concrete wall, well, it seemed soft to me, but I heard the sharp crack behind me. Peter slowly walked over to Diego, who tensed in reply. He tried to stand, but before I could yell a warning, his head was rolling beneath my feet. I nearly gagged. His dead crimson eyes stared up into mine and his lips were locked open in a silent scream. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block away the image stuck in my head. Suddenly, a rough hand grasped onto my wrist and I felt the breeze of leaving the room. I opened my eyes again and was met with my own personal hell.

Bodies littered the ground, limbs and heads flopping on the ground. The gigantic roar of red and orange flames flowed all the way to the roof. Victoria was nowhere in sight. Peter smirked, staring at the hideous scene. I could detect two different movement in the front of the small warehouse, probably apart of the Volturi. Peter wouldn't do that to Jasper, would he? Just hand me over to Aro? I wouldn't put it past him.

"You can't do this! I'm not ready!" Victoria was screeching at the other vampires. One chuckled, Felix. I shuddered at the dull memory of him winking at me, desire twinkling in his eyes. There was a high keening noise until it was snapped off abruptly. I cringed away and Peter's grip on my wrist tightened. I heard Victoria's body burn to a crisp, sizzling slightly, and the footsteps started towards us. Peter suddenly swept his strong arms under my legs and scooped me right up.

"Peter! You got the girl? We're ready to head back!" The other yelled over the roaring fires. I flinched into Peter's chest as he squeezed me to him. He tucked my head under his chin and took a quick, silent step back, into the darkness. He leaned down to my ear, his lips brushing against the skin.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered.

I snapped my eyes up to his face; he was completely serious. My eyes widened, "What…?"

"Shhh," he shushed me, "Just keep quiet." Then we were blurring through the warehouse, leaving the smoke and men behind. He suddenly threw me over his shoulder and my stomach slapped against his hard muscle and bone. His feet waved over the steep stairs and he grasped the back of my thighs to hold me still. I stiffened at the sensation and growled warningly at him. He just laughed, landing gracefully on the gigantic window at the base of the stairs. His fist smashed into the glass and it crumbled to the ground below. I had been wrong about it being small. It appeared to be an old, deserted school. At least five stories high. I shrieked, even though I was a vampire and could probably survive the jump, I was terrified of heights.

"Shut up," Peter snapped, "You're making too much noise."

"Me?" I cried in outrage, whipping my head around to glower at him, "You're the one breaking shit!"

He stared at me then smirked, amusement twinkling in those red eyes, "I knew there was a reason I came to save you."

"They're upstairs!" Felix yelled to the other man and Peter's smirk grew into a gigantic grin.

"I love a good fight." He crouched low, ready for any attack.

I panicked, "Well, I don't." I grasped onto his dark jacket and yanked with all my new strength. Peter hissed in shock and tittered on his feet, trying to balance on the tiny space of the wall. I pulled harder before he finally released my waist and fell clumsily down to the grass below. I crouched low where Peter had been just seconds ago and listened closely to where Felix and the other man were going. They were heading around the corridor, trying to trap us from behind. I growled in irritation, the noise didn't surprise me at all.

"Bella!" Peter hissed up at me, "C'mon."

I got ready to jump down, curling my toes against the broken glass and bracing my hands on the sides. Peter held his arms out, as if to catch me. Familiar crimson eyes flashed across my eyes. I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing as my brain tried to remind me what I was forgetting. Riley. Riley. I stared down at the man below me then shook my head, "I have to find him." I jumped off the sill and started back the way we had come.

"_Bella!_" Peter roared after me. I kept walking, hurrying down to the end of the hallway until I reached the stairs and bounced over them, landing gracefully on the rail. The smoke clogged my airways; I blocked them off, trying to remember Riley's scent. I flipped through every memory of him, but nothing came up.

"There she is!" One of the goons crowed and I tensed, whipping my head around to see him right across the flames. The fire broke through the ceiling. The wood creaked and we both stared up at it warily. It suddenly snapped, crashing onto the flaming floor. I had jumped out of the way just in time. I covered my ears at the overwhelming sound of screaming. The man hadn't been so lucky. He was on fire, the flames licking at his flesh as he shouted for help. I cringed away and ducked into the next room. It was just as bad. The blaze was spreading towards me flopping limbs disappearing into purple smoke.

"Riley!" I cried out. No answer, "Please, if you can hear me, say something! Anything!" Nothing. "Riley!" The flames danced towards my feet. It was becoming too much. I hurried towards the window, ignoring the cries of help and hopped over the edge. Peter caught me, his face exasperated and concerned. I was shocked. I never thought I would see that expression on his handsome features.

"Peter!" Felix suddenly yelled from the burning building, "you'll regret this!"

Peter scoffed and placed me on my feet before grasping onto my hand to yank me towards the sidewalk. Different scents invaded my senses. So many. Flowers, honey, sunshine, clean cut grass…burning, vampire flesh. I flinched at the last thought. Peter stopped at an old, dusty Mercedes, the hood down and the paint chipping. In a blur, he had it hotwired and the motor humming loudly. My sensitive ears twitched. Peter slid across the hood, like how they did in the old movies when the spies were escaping the villains. I curled my hand around the handle, paused, and clenched. The metal crunched under my enormous strength, but the door was thrown open, almost torn off. I sat down cautiously while Peter shook his head at me.

He checked the car, looking in the dashboard and through the console until he found two IDs. He glanced at me, "You're name is Barbra." He finally said with a shrug, "And just call me William." I nodded as he backed out of the narrow parking spot. He stopped the vehicle when the building suddenly started to shake. There was a gigantic explosion, the windows bursting, the door falling, and the bricks cascading from the plaster and wood. I stared with utter astonishment, my mouth falling open. What if Riley had been in there? What if he was hurt? What if he hadn't gotten out in time? What if…he was dead? I stared down at my lap, letting my eyes burn. I could feel Peter's gaze, "Um, just to let you know, some of the newborns got away. I'm…I'm sure he was with them."

I looked over at him, my eyebrows furrowed until I whispered, "Thanks." My voice sounded like an angel's; sweet and alluring. I suddenly had a yearning to see how I looked. That much pain had to equal some beauty. Peter started driving again, keeping one hand on the wheel. He glanced back at me, obviously taking in my curious expression before he chuckled and pulled down the visor, exposing the mirror and a gorgeous girl.

The unneeded air caught in my throat. My freckles were gone. The ones that used to dot my nose. The nose which had been awkward; too thin over my full lips. Now it was slightly upturned, cute and perfect on my new face. My lips had evened out, a little fuller, flushing a shell-pink. My skin was now white as snow, ivory without any trace of blood. Heavy, dark locks hung around my body. It had lost the reddish color and was now a dark, dark brown, more like black. It was a huge contrast to my light skin. It was luscious and a few inches longer than before, reaching my bottom. My cheekbones were a little more defined and my neck had a gentle slope of a woman and graceful. My eyes were the thing that shocked me. Bright crimson, little speck of cherry, with a touch of red in the iris. I gasped, jumping back from the woman staring at me. How could I turn that beautiful monster into me? I stared down at my body. My new eyes widened.

"My boobs grew!" I suddenly shouted, my sweet voice making it sound weird.

Peter shot his head towards me and crooked a straight, dark brow, "Um, are you surprised?"

I ignored him completely, "And I have _hips_!" I ran my hand down the slightly deep curve between my waist and my hips before my fingers reached my bottom, "And my ass is _huge_!"

Peter shrugged, but I saw his lips twitch, "I've seen curvier women. Your assets may seem huge to you, but they are basics for a vampire," then he peeked at me, "But you would put Rosalie to shame." Rosalie? Blonde and annoying. She was a Cullen.

_Sunshine…_

My dead heart pulsed, "Where are you taking me?" I demanded. Peter glanced at me and sighed heavily. I latched my hand on the door, quickly, yet carefully with the lightest of touches, ready to jump out at any second. Peter looked down at my hand and gripped my other wrist, hard. I snarled, baring my teeth at him. I knew I shouldn't have gotten into the car, "Pull over!"

He stared at me, hesitating on the brake, "Bella—"

"Pull. Over." He sighed again, but did what I ordered, pulling to the side of the road. I snatched my wrist away from him, throwing open the door and stepping onto the floor. I hadn't even realized my shoes were missing, but it didn't seem to matter ton my marble skin. I slammed the car door behind me, possibly too hard. We had started onto the highway, the sunset north and town was another few miles. I could smell the humans and the burn in the back of my throat intensified. Before I could take even a step, Peter was in front of me. Instantly, I threw my hand out and struck him across his face. He growled and snaked an arm around my waist. I made a sound in the back of my throat in outrage as he lifted me off the ground easily. I thrashed in his hold, desperate to get away. Each time I tried to wiggle, he tightened his grasp. Whenever I tried to hit him, he dodged easily. Finally, he gave a swift tug on my hair and I gasped in shock and pain.

"What the hell?" I yelled, grasping onto the dark strand, "Did you just…_pull_ my hair?"

He glowered down at me, his face icy. He released me and I stumbled on my feet. His hand suddenly struck me hard across the face and my head snapped to the side. My eyes burned and a growl weaseled into my throat involuntarily. I stared at him in bewilderment. I had never been hit by a man before, much less grabbed in that kind of fashion. He ignored my affronted expression and gripped my jaw, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't hit me and I won't hit you, Isabella. Do it again and you'll be missing an arm." He threatened slowly and harshly. He tightened his finger around my chin, narrowing his dark red eyes at me before releasing my face. I rubbed it, trying to dull the soft pain. My cheek still rung. He leaned in close to me, "You're in covered in blood, your clothes are torn, and you're a newborn. You would attract attention and kill said attention. Stay with me."

I had no other choice. He was right. I glared at the ground. He huffed irritably and gripped my arm, leading me back towards the car. When I was settled into my seat, he went around and slammed his door closed. He drove the car again and the tense silence made me twitch.

"You need different clothes." He said. I nodded, probably too quickly, and looked out the window, "Hey," he called gently. I glanced at him, "I apologize. I don't do well with women or newborns for that matter.

"Are you and Jasper close?" I asked, ignoring his apology.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he replied, "No. We used to be. He helped me in a lot of ways, but we don't speak to each other a lot, unless he needs help or the other way around. When he was with the Vol..." he trailed off, casting me a cautious gaze then murmured, "I'm guessing he hasn't told you his story…?"

I frowned, "About Maria?"

He shook his head, "That's only half. But it's his story to tell, not mine. And I have a feeling it will be coming out soon."

Silence invaded us the next second. I stared at the moving trees and the cloudy sky. It was going to rain. I could smell it. the hair on the back of my neck stood up and Peter seemed to even tense.

"I hate thunder storms." He sighed.

"What else?" I asked softly and he glanced at me, "What else can't I do? I know I can't cry. I tried."

He stared at me for a second, "You can't eat, urinate, you can't sleep. And you can't go into the sunlight," he looked down at my flat stomach for a second before looking out the window, his eyes downcast, "And…you can't…you can't have…children." He finally whispered, his throat tight and his eyes darkening.

I grimaced, glancing down at my taut abdomen. It wasn't like I dreamed of having a house full of babies or anything, but it was nice to know I had always had an option. Always able to give life and take care of something that I could call mine. I had wanted to ask Jasper about kids, to ask if he ever wanted one…to ask if I could somehow…someway…have one for him. Just for us. My eyes burned once again. I remembered Peter's story. He had had two little girls and he had lost them. I reached across the car and placed my hand against his arm. He jumped in his seat and stared in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He didn't say anything. We sat there for another hour in silence. He had dodged the town and was now heading farther west. I watched the sun set and the sky grow darker. Thunder loomed in the clouds and droplets fell on our heads. Peter stopped the car to pull the roof over our heads. I got out with him, watching the stars, "So pretty."

"You sure are." Peter winked as he stood next to me.

I was glad I couldn't blush and shoved him as gently as I could, "Perv. Don't you have a wife?"

He leaned closer, "She doesn't have to know." I rolled my eyes and stared back up at the stars. He relaxed.

"So," I hesitated, "When do we get to Italy?" I had accepted my fate. If Aro truly needed me that much, maybe it was urgent. Maybe I had to do it. Maybe he was after Jasper and was using him as bait to get to me. Maybe…

"What?" Peter's incredulous tone broke me from my thoughts.

I frowned, "Aren't you taking me there?"

He shook his head slowly, "No. No! Bella, I'm taking you to Jasper."

At first, I didn't believe him. But when I read his serious expression, I squealed with glee and knocked myself into him, my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs around his waist. I already loved him. Loved him like a stupid, selfish, frustrating brother. He caught me, the breath wheezing from him at the unexpecting action. He wrapped his arms around my hips as I practically sobbed into his shoulder.

"W-Why?" I finally whispered after a few seconds.

He sighed and shrugged, "Because you belong with him."

**...**

**…**

**Jasper**

Esme's mouth fell open, but she seemed to be the only one who was able to compose herself, "C-Charlotte! Get off my European Vise Nepal End table!" She hollered, jabbing a finger at the dirty vampire. Charlotte crooked a brow, smirking deviously at the Cullen's mother figure. She hopped down elegantly, twisting in mid-air so her muddy feet were sticking onto the white couch. Esme gasped dramatically and I thought she was going to be the first vampire to ever faint.

"Hey!" Alice shouted indignantly, "Those couches were over forty thousand dollars!" She glared at Charlotte as the dark haired woman continued to stroll on the couches as if they were the sidewalk. Charlotte was obviously enjoying herself way too much. Edward was the next target. I could see Charlotte's eyes zero in on him. He froze, obviously reading her thoughts. The next second, her tiny, dirty feet were on top of Edward's bronze head. She had her hands behind her back, a bright grin on her face. She turned on Carlisle next. He tensed and she hopped. I growled with irritation and grasped her frail ankle, slamming her onto the ground. Her chin hit the floor hard and she hissed in pain. Charlotte had always loved to play games, loved to dance and grin, but now wasn't the time. She balanced herself on her elbows and glowered at me over her shoulder.

"Totally unnecessary." She huffed, pushing back a dark, matted curl. Alice scoffed highly and Emmett shook his head, a frown on his face. Rosalie didn't enjoy the attention on Charlotte and spoke up with a grimace.

"Focus, everyone. On Bella." She said, locking her eyes on mine, "If she ever comes back, and you actually tell her, she isn't going to forgive you." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

My body shuddered at the thought of that. Bella's deep eyes regretting everything with me, regretting her love, regretting ever even seeing my lying face. I didn't want to look into those eyes, I didn't want to stare at that resentful face. I didn't want to feel her cutting words as she broke everything off. I wouldn't be able to take it. I wouldn't survive. I fell to my knees as the thoughts circled my mind. Edward snorted and watched with vivid amusement.

"Don't say things like that," Esme put in for me, "Bella is a forgiving person."

Rosalie smacked her teeth, "Did you hear the things she said to you?" Esme flinched. Carlisle stood, his eyes sliding closed.

"What exactly are you doing here, Charlotte?" He asked the small woman.

She grinned wide from her spot on the floor and tried to wiggle from my clutch around her ankle. When I didn't release her, she sighed and said, "Peter and I left the Volturi to come and help you."

"Help us?" I echoed. Unlikely, Aro wouldn't allow them to just leave like that. He would've at least put up a fight. Their power were important to him. He needed Peter and Charlotte. I tightened my hand around her ankle, "Impossible."

"Well, he doesn't know we got away yet. He thinks we went with Felix and Demetri to find Victoria. Peter and I went separate ways. I agreed to go find you guys and he went to search for Bella with the other two idiots."

"Bella?" My head shot up, "What do you know about Bella?"

"She's with Victoria, no? Peter's a better tracker than you. And he caught onto her scent pretty fast. I'm sure they're heading here…" she said delightfully, her eyes closed and a bright smile on her face. I rolled my eyes, but my chest panged with worry. I didn't know what Bella would think of Peter, much less be able to stand him. He can be a complete dick if he wanted too, but felt sympathetic for all women. He was kind hearted, but also cold ice.

"What about Aro? He must've gotten word of your disappearance by now." Alice said softly, placing a hand under her chin as if to ponder the idea.

Charlotte waved her hand dismissively, "He'll be here in three days tops. I bet you that. Right now, we need to stick together and wait for Peter's call."

**…**

**…**

Day three.

I was already going crazy and there was no word from Peter. Had he found her? Had he betrayed us and taken her to the Volturi? Had he killed her? Had he gotten her killed by those two buffoons? Is she okay? Is she hurt? I almost whimpered as the thoughts circled around my head. I gripped my hand in my hands, trying to steady myself. Charlotte and Alice watched me from the small deck, shielding themselves from the beaming sun. The rays shined me softly, exposing my scars even more.

Emmett was next to me in another second, his expression annoyed.

"Are you just going to pace all day?" He asked, exasperation coloring his tone.

I whirled around to face him, "Don't bug me. I'm worried."

"Worried about Bella? Or worried that she'll figure out?" He questioned with a quirked brow.

I snapped my eyes to him, "What's your problem?" I grounded out between clenched teeth, "What're you playing at?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to make you realize your mistake."

"Mistake?" I snarled, "Don't lecture me, Emmett."

"Why shouldn't I? Can't handle the truth?" He taunted bitterly, "You know Rosalie was right last night. Bella'll never forgive you. You've hid this from her for six months. How do you think this will make her feel? How stupid this will make her seem for believing you?" Everything he was saying made me tenser. Because all of it was true. She wouldn't be able to forgive me. Wouldn't be able to…

I could hear Rosalie's phone chime. She walked slowly to where Alice and Charlotte were sitting, "Jacob just called. He said two vampires just crossed the border over Brady's house."

"Two?" Alice frowned, her eyebrows merging, "I can only see Peter. Bella is still blurry…"

Charlotte's eyes widened, "She couldn't be the second vampire, could she?"

No. She couldn't be. Bella…_No_.

"Hmmm," Emmett hummed, "That's interesting." Without warning, I shoved him away with all my might. He flew through the air, his limbs flailing and his feet kicking. He landed clumsily on his large feet and snarled at me from the few yards away. He stomped towards me as the girls watched warily, "What the hell is your problem?" He pushed both hands on my chest and growled wildly, "I'm so sick and tired of your bullshit, Jasper! So sick of you hurting people for you own gain! When Bella gets here, you better hope I don't fucking tell her myself."

I could barely hear the car behind me while I roared in outrage. Alice blurred over to us, "Stop it!" I didn't register her voice through the red haze and pushed her away. I heard her hiss in shock and pain. Rosalie gasped while Charlotte stood. Emmett ducked under my fist and grasped onto my waist, throwing me back a few feet. My body dug into the earth, creating a deep crater that looked like a meteor landed in the spot. I was up the next second and he whipped out his hand, but I ducked at the last second, bringing myself back up and tearing my teeth into his arm. He screeched as the dull sound of car doors slamming behind us echoed in my ears. I shoved Emmett back without another word and he was propelled several feet back. He groaned as he hit the ground, rolling onto his side to cradle his new injury.

"Baby!" Rosalie cried, running towards him, her eyebrows pinched in worry.

Then I smelled it.

Honey, and strawberries, and heady rain.

"_Jasper_?" The small, breathy voice sung towards me. The fog in my brain cleared and I turned slowly, almost afraid. She was still tiny. But definitely filled out. Her hips were wider, the legs shapely and long in the tiny short. Though she wore a baggy shirt, her breasts had grown, probably too big for her slim, yet curvy body. Her hair was dark, almost as black as Charlotte's. That familiar, gorgeous face etched into my brain. Tiny, delicate nose and straight, dark, perfect eyebrows. Her eyes were exactly the same. Crimson red, but wide, easy to read like a book, showing all her emotions with just one glance. She shifted on her feet uneasily while I stared, "Whitlock?" She whispered hopefully. I could feel her love for me, the uncertain, tangy, meddled adoration that made my stomach clench.

I walked towards her slowly, gauging her reaction. She was a newborn. I hadn't noticed the man standing next to her though. A strong arm was wrapped around her slim waist, almost protectively…possessively. The shirt she was wearing definitely wasn't hers. It reeked of a familiar scent. I stared into my brother's eyes and he stared back, his expression calm and composed.

I roared with fury and he was fully prepared. Bella frowned and glanced between us before Peter shoved her away just as I lunged.

"_Mine_!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that took so long. Peter is really a good guy, honest. He cares about Bella and Jasper. Jasper is still gonna be a dick for the next few chapters and the Volturi is going to show up, so be prepared. And don't forget: Jasper still has to tell Bella. <em>_L__, sometimes I just hate drama. _

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	25. Fight or Flight

**Bella**

_"Mine!"_

I thought Jasper would be happy to see me. Or at least give me that slow, smoldering grin. He didn't. He glanced at me for about four seconds before turning his gaze onto Peter. Peter. The man who protected me and betrayed the Volturi just to help Jasper out. Jasper's face transformed into fury, his teeth gnashing and his eyes wild. Peter didn't even falter, his eyes not widening nor did he slide into a crouch. I watched with shock as Jasper lunged and tackled Peter. They landed in the green grass damaging the natural process of plants and tearing into the earth. I stepped back as I watched them blur around each other, growling with curses on their lips. I flipped through my memories; I couldn't find any of them being as aggressive as this Jasper. Had something changed while I was gone?

A woman, clothed in Alice's too tight clothing, stood, her eyes instantly casting over with worry. Alice was hissing out explicates, her arms bent awkwardly at the elbow. Esme was helping said daughter off the ground, trying to find a proper bone to twist the frame back into. Rosalie was hovering over Emmett, her eyes wide with caution and care, her husband groaning softly. I identified the woman as Charlotte, her dark curls made my memories of her flash through my eyes. She didn't look like the woman I had met before, her eyes were darker and concerned and her stance looked weak, like she was unable to do anything. This was ridiculous because she was also a part of the Volturi. But she was Peter's mate, so she was bound to follow him anyway. But that didn't explain why they were doing all this.

"Stop it, Jasper!" She suddenly wailed, her voice filled with utter despair. I followed her heated gaze to see Jasper on top of Peter, his teeth inches from Peter's face. Peter struggled, his hands pressing roughly against Jasper's chest to keep him as far away from him as possible. I could see Peter's shoulders suddenly change, stiffening, his eyes turned hard and unresponsive, losing the crimson color, his face turned icy and his mouth set in a firm line. Charlotte stopped screaming, her eyes widening his shock and she even took a step back. Jasper snarled with fury while Peter pressed his feet into my boyfriend's chest, sending him flying a couple feet away. My mouth fell open. Jasper didn't even falter; his feet pressing against the earth to send him towards Peter again. He pounced and Peter dodged out of the way at the last second. Jasper's fist pounded loudly through the dirt, dust flying everywhere and the ground shaking like an small earthquake. Peter landed a few feet away, his stance crouched and ready. Jasper yanked his hand roughly from the ground and scowled. I could see it in his eyes. This was a life or death duel.

They both charged at the same second and Charlotte screamed. I had one chance to decide. Before I knew it, my feet were hitting the ground rapidly and my eyes were burning from the overwhelming sensations filling me up. As I finally landed between them, there was a loud, collective gasp as the two men both snarled wildly. The collision was just what I expected; I would get hurt. The undeniable agony on the left side of my body had me screeching out. There was a keening sound in my ear and my vision blurred, my vampire body twitching and trying to find the source to my painful endurance. My arm felt like it was burning. But it couldn't be.

Because I didn't have an arm.

It had been detached from my body, now flopping in the grass a couple inches away from me. I whimpered when I saw my limb, trying to force the image out of my head already. Everything had happened so fast so I had no idea who had taken off my arm. I didn't particularly care at the moment. Sickly sweet venoms flowed down the shirt Peter had given me and my nose wrinkled from the offending smell. My body was starting to go into panic mode. My legs were frozen and my eyes were searching for any escape. Fight or flight? Maybe a little bit of both. I couldn't do much with one arm, but fleeing seemed like the best plan at the time. Finally, my senses came back to me; I didn't know if it was seconds or minutes or hours. Warm, well, it felt warm to me, hands pulled me up into a lap and I could finally feel my left arm. My side was still burning viciously and I choked up as it was reattached gently. I stared into familiar golden eyes.

"T-Thanks, Edward." Even though I didn't want to thank him at all. He nodded then glanced over my shoulder. I still couldn't move my left arm so I rubbed it with my right, trying to will the finger to at least twitch. My shirt was ripped, not at all the material it was before, it hung off my body like a scrap of paper. I tore it off of me, ignoring the fact my bra barely did enough to hold my bigger breasts. I could practically feel Edward's shock and embarrassment, but he ignored it, peeling off his own blue button down to hand to me. I stared down at it, slightly shocked that he would share something like this with me. The saccharine scent made my nose wrinkle again, but I shrugged it on anyway. I realized I couldn't even clasp the buttons together. Edward reached forward eagerly, but another pair of hands beat him to it. Peter was there, his face crestfallen and his hair a mess. He buttoned my shirt quickly and professionally before helping me up.

"This is going to hurt a bit, Bella." I didn't even have enough time to ask what before he suddenly snapped my arm. It felt like he had broken it in two and I hissed loudly in agony. I gripped the arm and glowered at him until I realized I was able to move it. I bent it back and forth then smiled up at him. He shrugged, "Old trick." He pushed back my hair behind my ear, "Sorry, Bella." He sounded sorry for more than one thing. I didn't know if it was for my arm or he was just sorry for anything he had did to hurt me.

There was a loud curse behind me and a hard thump against the ground. I whirled around to see Emmett practically on top of Jasper. Jasper's knees were pressed against the earth and his hands were held by the Cullen, straining against the bone and skin. I growled and stomped over to them, glaring at Emmett. He seemed shocked by my reaction, "Let him go!" I snarled angrily and shoved him away with my newfound strength, my arm aching dully. Emmett stumbled and cradled his injured limb as he fell onto his bottom. Jasper was up the next second, his eyes hesitant and cautious as he stared at me. I wasn't sure what to say. I had been back only seven minutes and people were hurt, and I was one of them! I stared at him, crooking a brow when he didn't make a sound or movement.

He suddenly grinned slow and smoldering and Jasper, "Sunshine…" He breathed out a sigh of relief, gathering me in his arms. The emotions bouncing off of him made me giggle. He was beyond happy; he was elated and gleeful. His love pulsed through me like a virus, taking over every last morsel of my being. His body crushed against mine, and it would've probably killed me if I was human. I embraced him with just as much enthusiasm. He breathed me in hastily, his arms tightening as he kissed my cheek before dragging his tongue up the skin. I leaned away, intoxicated from his scent. His licked his lips from my taste and then clashed his lips over mine. He growled into my mouth, tangling his hands in my hair, fisting it roughly as his teeth bit into my bottom lips, tugging it while his tongue dragged across the flesh apologetically. Small whimpers slipped through my throat involuntarily.

A high voice broke through my desired haze, "Ugh! We don't have time for this!" I was suddenly yanked away from Jasper. I hissed in outrage as my body was swung around, farther away from Jasper and put behind another person. Edward stood in front of me solicitously, almost greedily. I glowered at the back of his head as Jasper stared down at the space I had been. A slow, building, terrifying growl was cascading from his throat and he flashed his eyes up to the bronze haired vampire.

"_Don't take away what is mine_." He snarled out, his teeth clenched together and his fists shaking. I was almost frightened just by the sound of his growl. I took a step away from Edward though. If Jasper was to lunge again, I didn't want to be hurt a second time.

"She's not yours!" Edward bit out, his tone harsher than I had ever heard it. I had never seen him so angry, so furious at something I couldn't comprehend. My eyebrows furrowed as Jasper stood fluidly, his eyes blazing into Edward's skull. He appeared to be begging, asking the Cullen for something. I couldn't pin my finger on it. I had never seen Jasper like that, "You're such a hypocrite! Once the fingers turn on you, you act like Bella isn't in the middle of it."

"What?" I frowned, becoming anxious as everyone stiffened. Rosalie stopped talking, Alice's chin shook, Esme looked away, ashamed, Emmett rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Peter grimaced, as if he was in pain, Charlotte took a step back, and Carlisle glanced down at his lap, at lost for words. I turned back to Edward, "What're you talking about? Stop spewing nonsense." I gripped his arm tightly and he didn't even blink at the pressure. His teeth gnashed and his jaw clicked audibly. He was holding back something. I could see it in all their faces.

_What was going on?_

"Jasper?" I put my attention back on him, curious. He was looking at the ground, his hands tucked in his pockets, but I could see the outline of his fist crunching against the palms. I tilted my head slightly to the side and started towards him, reaching out a hand, "Jasper…?"

Edward stopped me with a steely arm and a hard glare that shocked me. He turned back to Jasper, "Just tell her, _brother_." He practically spat at him, "Tell her what you really are. Show her what she really means to you!"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Jasper suddenly roared, his face livid and his eyes pitch black. I flinched away, my emotions screaming at me to run from the threat, but squashed it down. This was Jasper we were talking about. His features softened when his dark eyes landed on me, "She's my _everything_."

"Don't lie now." Rosalie scoffed arrogantly, "She's going to find out one way or another. They'll be here in a few hours. It would be better if she just heard it from you besides getting kidnapped."

I still didn't understand. Who were they? Why would they try to kidnap me? What was I going to find out? What were they hiding from me? "Kidnapped?" I voiced my thoughts, surprise in my sweet voice then glanced back at Jasper, "Jasper, what're they talking about?" He refused to meet my gaze. I could feel the dread creeping up on me, "Jasper…please. _Talk to me_." I could now hear the begging in my voice. My stomach twisted.

His fists tightened, "I-I meant to tell you…earlier…before all this…" He whispered, his voice thick and his eyes keeping away from my face. I leaned forward against Edward's arm, straining to apprehend, "I just didn't want to hurt you, Sunshine."

"Hurt…me?" I murmured, my eyes wide and confused. Jasper would never hurt me. He wasn't capable of it. Jasper was filled with too much love and happiness for such a thing of hurting someone. Suddenly, I felt his emotions slam into me. Despair, truth, depression, anguish, loyalty, love, panic, and fury pounded into my body. I struggled to remain upright. What could have caused these hectic emotions? Not me. Of course not. Nothing I could possibly do to him. I couldn't hurt Jasper even if I tried.

Peter sighed, "Just tell her the truth, Jasper. For once."

"_What_," I snarled out, becoming agitated and cautious, "is he talking about?"

"Tell her!" Edward shouted, throwing his hands up, "Tell her, you son of a bitch!" When Jasper didn't even bat an eyelash, Edward growled in anger, "Fine. I will." He gripped my shoulders hard and stared me coldly in the eye, "Jasper is—"

"Working for the Volturi." My boyfriend broke in quietly. I snapped my head to him, blinking rapidly. Esme's mouth fell open and Alice fell to her knees, her slim shoulders shaking. Edward released me, shocked that Jasper had actually admitted it while Peter let out a sigh of what seemed like relief. Me? I was shaking.

"W-What?" I whispered, my lips shaking.

Jasper's eyes finally locked with mine and I flinched back at the undeniable agony in the dark orbs. His mouth was set in a firm line, his hair hanging in his face and his posture vulnerable. He opened his mouth then clenched his teeth before repeating, "I'm working for the—"

"I heard what you fucking said!" The voice didn't sound like me at all; nor sweet or beautiful. It sounded monstrous, heartbroken, in agony. I couldn't stop myself from gripping my hair in obvious frustration, pulling on the long, luscious locks. He walked closer to me, trying to close the giant gap between us, but I stumbled a few feet away. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He reached out towards me, "Don't touch me!"

He cringed away, his hands shaking as they dropped back to his sides, "Bella…I was going to tell you—"

"Don't! Just don't!" I pulled harshly on my tresses, trying to will myself to calm down when I felt the stabbing pain. Peter took a step towards me.

"Stop. Hurting. Yourself." He said sternly, but made no move to stop me.

I reluctantly tore my hands away from my head and glanced back at Jasper, "What else? What else have you hid from me?"

"He was owed the Volturi some guards. He needs one more. And now you're a vampire…" Peter trailed off and peered over at me curiously with a determined expression.

My world shattered. Really. It did. Into a billion pieces of nothing. Nothing. Nothing. My heart, if it hadn't already been dead, would've stopped beating. I'm sure my emotions showed on my face because everyone else's features twisted with pity and sadness. Had everything been a lie? Right down from my nickname to the love? Was I just a pawn in his game? Just to seduce me? Just to use me? I fell to my knees, my hands digging into the brown dirt, my fingernails slicing into the roots of pants. My lungs felt to my stomach and my stomach fell to my feet. I suddenly felt lightheaded, my eyes blurring, as if I were to cry. Everything was a lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.

_LIES_!

"Please," Jasper was begging, stepping towards my crumbled form, "Please, let me just explain. Sunshine—"

My body lit on fire, worse than my first death, "_Don't_ call me that! Don't ever call me that!" I couldn't help but look at him with heavy disgust, "I don't even know you! It took you three years! Three years to get over your wife and you come and tell me you love me, make love with me, treat me like I mean something! Did you ever even love me at all? Or am I just your ticket out?" I was ranting, screaming at that point, my nails digging deeper into the earth. I wanted to bury myself. Jasper stared, wide eyed, at me with shock. Silent sobs wracked through my frame, shaking in the cool air, "H-How could you do this to me? How could you…" I placed my hands over my mouth to muffles the pathetic blubbering. I wished so much I could cry at that moment, to feel my puffy eyes swollen from producing so much liquid. I wanted to feel my cheeks heat up and my hair be a complete mess when I was done. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip jasper limb from limb until he begged for death.

But I knew I couldn't do that.

Because I was deeply and utterly in love with him. So much that it hurt. I ahd came back for him, searching for my only love in the world and I come back to this. I had chosen to be changed for him. Chosen to think about marrying him. Thought about leaving everything behind for him. Why? Why? _Why_?

Familiar footsteps rushed towards me and I slid away hurriedly, slamming my back into the oak tree, hearing it creak under my body. Jasper appeared shocked at how much I wanted to get away from him. I was desperate to. To get far away from him and to stop my stomach from twisting, like I had been stabbed with a bunch of butcher knives.

Fight or flight?

"Bella, I wasn't going to do it. I won't let you take you away." He muttered, reaching out a hand.

"Jasper, you touch her and you lose that hand." Peter grounded out as he stood several inches away, "She isn't thinking straight. She's about to take off. We need to get her out of here."

Jasper's face hardened and his hand curled into a fist, inches away from my face, "You're right." Peter shoved Jasper back away from me and Jasper snarled out a harsh curse in a foreign language.

"No. You're definitely not coming anywhere near her. Don't you think you've done enough?" He turned and grasped my arm casually while I cringed away, practically shaking like a leaf. He suddenly gripped my shoulders, shaking me at Jasper, "Look at her. _Look. At. Her_. Do you see what you have done? Do you see what you have made?" I had never seen Peter so livid, even though I had been with him only a few days, "Charlotte, Edward, and I will leave with Bella and find a safe spot. You all stay here and take care of the Volturi."

Edward's face remained stoic.

"Why Edward?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Charlotte spoke up, hands on hips, "Rosalie is useless, Emmett is an idiot, all Esme does is cries, Carlisle knows the Volturi, Jasper got everyone into this mess, and I honestly don't like you, Alice. So if the Volturi take you, it won't make a difference."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah."

"It really wouldn't."

"Yep."

Esme frowned, "I don't just cry."

"And Edward can read minds. It'll be easier for her to take up the veggie diet if he's around." Charlotte continued.

Peter dragged me around Jasper forcibly, "C'mon," he glanced down at me, "we need to get your cat."

**…**

**…**

**Game over.**

**And it's funny. Because that's all I was to him.**

**A game.**

**…**

**…**

"Charlotte, drop Bella's cat off at Fred's." Peter ordered and Charlotte scooped up the cat while I tried not to listen to the heartbeat. Spencer hissed at me on the way out, her green eyes filled with hatred, thinking I was an intruder. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, which seemed like a crazy idea since I would probably snap her tiny neck. Peter blurred into my room while I slammed my body down on the familiar couch. Freesias and honey waved into my nose and I shifted uncomfortably. I did smell good when I was a human. I heard the sound of glass breaking and walls being broken through. Peter was obviously trying to make it look like a struggle; that was my story, being kidnapped. Kind of ironic, don't you think?

Pete threw me a tan stripped shirt that showed off my shoulders, was fuzzy and warm and smelled of Spencer and strawberries. The sleeves were too long, but I knew it was mine. I could dully remember buying the shirt. He gave me a pair of black leggings next and I reluctantly put them on. Fabric annoyed me.

I was trying to think of anything else besides Jasper. His name flowed through my mind though, slapping my heart whenever the reminders flashed my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was being smothered from the memories. Every time he touched me was a lie, every time he talked to me was a lie, everything he told me was a lie, every time he told me he loved was a lie. Every kiss, every hug, every word…was a lie. I hung my head in shame. Why wasn't I able to tell before? Was I that oblivious? Maybe that was what Fred and Brenda were trying to warn me; Jasper wasn't the one for me.

Yet I couldn't see myself without him. Without his smile and cheesy lines and smothering kisses. I couldn't find myself without his hand in mine and his lips on my skin. I couldn't imagine without his long unruly hair and his rough palms. I couldn't go on without him. I was desperate for every touch, desperate for every word, desperate…for every lie.

The door was suddenly barged open as I heard peter zip up the suitcase. I immediately stood, moving as far away as possible before my back hit the wall. Jasper walked towards me, his eyes pained, pleading with me to understand. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I yelled out protests and threats, begging him to leave, begging him to just leave me alone. Hadn't he done enough? Did he want to rub it in? was he going to take me to the Volturi himself? He stopped inches from me, my form shaking and my eyes wide. Jasper took in my frightened expression, my anguished emotions, and my throbbing heart. He stepped closer, his eyes prodding mine, trying to make me believe, to make me understand…

He placed both arms on either side of me, trapping me with his body. He leaned down, his lips brushing against mine. The tingles broke across my body; from my hairline to my toes. Even in all the aftermath, he was still mine and I was still his. When a sob broke through my hazy moment, he pulled back, "I…I…" He couldn't find anything to say. Nothing he could say could get him out of this.

"Get away from me." My voice shook, unable to carry the threat and anger. I placed my hands on his chest, preparing to shove him from me. He gripped my wrist tightly and stared at my face. I began to become frantic, "Get away! Get away from me!" I pushed him back and tried to grab me again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" he called my name over and over again, "_Sunshine_!"

I finally responded. That nickname. That name that made butterflies swarm in my belly, "What?"

He stared at me, his hand cupping my right cheek, "I'm so sorry."

He couldn't be. After everything, he couldn't be. He lied. Again. And again, "Me, too." Then I shoved him away and he stumbled back just as Peter came out with a small red suitcase.

He glowered at Jasper, "C'mon, Bella. We're leaving." I hurried after him, and followed him to the window. It was dark; so no humans were out. We were forced to jump due to all the people in the lobby downstairs. Just as I was about to jump, Jasper whispered.

"I love you, Sunshine."

Then I jumped, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter actually made me cry. Please, Please, Please review for me! I feel like I was kind of rough on Jasper. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	26. Darkness

**Bella**

The heavy silence in the car made me tense. Edward sat in the back seat with me, keeping his eyes out on the passing earth. Peter was driving, his posture tense, and Charlotte sat next to him, her fingers drumming against the passenger side. Hard droplets of rain trickled over the roof. When I got tired of counting the stains of water, I listened to the eerie silence. I began to fidget, playing with the long sleeves of my sweater.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

I growled softly, snapping my head up to where raindrops were smacking. Edward glanced over to me, stared, and then sighed, shaking his head softly. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I could at least be annoyed at the moment. The love of my life just confessed to lying to me the whole time of our relationship. My stomach twisted at the memory. It had been exactly forty five minutes and twenty five seconds since I had last saw Jasper's face. The heartbroken, devastated face that haunted my memories every waking moment, which was going to be forever due to my immortality gift. I brushed back my black locks, staring down at my slightly shaking hands. What was I without him? Just Bella? Was I nothing? Was I…_nothing_ to him? The thought made my eyes burn and I squeezed them shut, locking my lips together to stop any sobs.

"Bella?" A hand gently landed on my shoulder, rubbing soothingly with the thumb, "Are you alright?" Edward. He was worried about me, or worried about his safety. Either one, I still felt touched in some kind of way. He might've been a dick and in love with me, but he still cared enough to at least act like a gentleman.

Peter suddenly stuck a hand out and slapped Edward across the face, sending him slamming into the car door. The window shuddered and the door remained closed, though I could hear the whistling air breaking through the cracks. I met Peter's steely gaze, "_Don't_ touch her." He growled, low and dangerous. I shrank away as Edward bared his teeth in disobedience. Charlotte huffed impatiently and glared at the two.

"Would you guys stop arguing?" She yelled then cursed loudly as a car rounded behind us. I could hear the loud rock music, hear the tires roaming the ground, and hear the man's heartbeat pulsing, the alcohol in his veins making my nose wrinkle. Edward glanced behind us as I peered up curiously, trying to see what exactly were so perplexing about this human. When he saw me, he grinned wide and honked his horn. A thrash of irritation pulsed through me immediately. My mind decoded itself, bringing on a wave of power.

"I'm sick of him," I said through clenched teeth.

Charlotte frowned, "Already?"

With a wave of my hand, said hands pulsing with energy and my fingers glowing a pale blue, my mind connected with the engine, causing the vehicle to shudder to a pause, the man gasped, choking slightly. My fingers wiggled and his car suddenly pulled a sharp left, shooting to the side. There was a gigantic splash and a crash of metal. Peter seemed to have seen the whole thing. There was a whirl wind of emotions and movement crashing around me. Edward grasped one of my arms before slapping his hand over my mouth and nose, blocking both my two senses. Peter cursed as Charlotte slammed both hands on the dashboard, her eyes wide with shock as she took in the fire starting to radiate from the crushed car. It lit pretty quickly and Peter parked the car roughly to the side, drawing up a thin layer of dust. The rain splattered onto Peter's skin as he blurred over to the rushing water. The car was definitely totaled, the front smashed and the airbag blowing to full capacity.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte cried in shock.

I stared down at my hand. What the hell was..._that_?

The young man coughed and wheezed, I could hear him clearly over the thunder. I tried to get to him; over my annoyance, I hadn't thought of the boy's life. Maybe my humanity view was reducing to shame. Edward kept a tight grip on me though, holding me firmly to his chest. I thrashed against his hold, but I wasn't strong enough to even break free. I needed to hunt. I was losing my strength.

Then I smelled it.

The sweet, heady smell of his blood. He was bleeding, in one of his arms; I could tell from the amount. It wasn't too much, just enough for me to get a whiff of it. My back straightened and I stopped struggling. My brain went out, everything flooding into crimson. I wanted, no, needed that blood, that sweet, sweet, saccharine blood. My throat scorched, making my muscles tense, ready to pounce right onto the man. He might've been drunk, but definitely still alive. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, making my mouth salivate with venom. But someone was holding me. I needed the blood, needed to sedate my thirst, needed…

"Shut her the hell up!" Charlotte cried from the front, her voice high with stress. She unbuckled her seatbelt, her hair flopping around her gorgeous face. My hands fisted, my teeth gnashed together. Edward groaned in pain and I realized I must've been hurting him. His hand gripped one of my thighs and stopped it from denting the door. He placed his other arm around my front and pinned me to the soft seats. When he straddled my legs, he grasped onto my hands and kept them still. I hissed in outrage.

"Edward!" Charlotte hissed as she threw open the door. I could hear Peter speaking to the man, trying to pretend to act as if he were surprised, or checking if he was okay. I let out a bellow of a screech and Edward clamped his hands over my mouth as I thrashed, my throat on fire, "Do something!" Charlotte was starting to panic, gripping her wet hair.

Edward growled in irritation, "Like what?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

Without any further instruction, as I screamed again, Edward leaned down, removed his hand, and slanted his lips over mine. My instincts halted, my breath wheezed before freezing. My eyes opened wide, staring at his closed ones. He breathed me in, his hands removing from mine to run down to my waist. I heard Charlotte hiss in shock and Peter paused in mid-sentence. My senses pulsed back into me, and just like the time with Diego, my stomach tightened and my nipples pebbled. My vampire instincts were kicking in; we were just beauty, blood, and sex. Edward was so used to holding back, but he wasn't at the moment. His hands tightened around me, drawing my hips into his. I could feel his obvious arousal and it made my own blossom. I tried to fight, I swear, I did, but with him panting, his hips attached to mine, his hands scorching into my thick sweater, and his finger tangling into my locks, I was a goner.

My brain clouded over. Instantly, when it did, my mouth opened wide and his tongue found mine, sucking and tangling. When he was sure I wouldn't fight, he reached up and placed his fingers on my breast, squeezing and seizing over my nipple. I moaned wildly, throwing my head back, disconnecting our heated kiss. He trailed his cool lips down my neck, caressing the skin with his tongue. I could feel every touch on my body, every swipe of his lips, every pad of his fingers. When I finally came up from the desired fog, I couldn't get any control over my body. My eyes burned when I thought of Jasper. Our hips connected, slapping together for any kind of pleasure. I whined, but not from the lust. Edward licked my lips, trying to make me open them.

"Peter!" Charlotte cried loudly.

He was already blurring towards us after he knocked the man unconscious. I managed the mash my lips together, locking them away from Edward. He couldn't seem to catch the hint, both hands tangling into my hair and forcing my head towards his. I gripped both his shoulders, wanting to rip that fine hair out of his head, and pushed.

"No!" But my deny was squashed by his mouth and tongue.

A roar of outrage made Edward tear away from me. He was too late though; Peter was seething with fury. He grasped one of Edward's shoulders, knocking my fingers away roughly. He threw Edward like a ragdoll, and he landed a few feet away from the car. I sat up, feeling horribly exposed. Maybe I had brought it on myself, but I didn't like it one bit. It was like my body had a mind of its own. I had no desire for Edward, so why did I want to feel so loved at the moment? I panted loudly as Edward groaned, cradling his head as if he had bruised it. Charlotte watched Peter, cautious. She glanced at me with slight disgust. Peter was stalking towards Edward.

"What is _wrong_ with you? She's a _newborn_!" He roared, throwing his hands this way and that.

Edward winced before defending himself, "She kissed me back!"

"She can't help it, you fucking asshole! She can't control herself!" He screamed before lunging. I was up in seconds, clamping myself onto Peter's back. He stumbled, grasping the backs of my thighs.

"S-Stop hurting each other." I got off of him and he released me with a heavy sigh. I leaned against the car, my teeth clenching together, and my hands crunched into fists. The man a few yards away was twitching in the rain, low moans echoing from his throat. His blood was calling to me again and I let out a harsh breath. Peter pinned me to the car and growled at Char. Spanish. I needed to get a translator. Edward stood, staring at me heatedly. I hissed at him over Peter's shoulder, baring my teeth. He cracked a wry smirk.

Peter banged his fist into the side of the car, cracking the glass.

Charlotte placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Let's go."

**…**

**…**

Edward sat in the front the rest of the ride. He kept his eyes facing forward, and every time he glanced at me, Peter would hiss warningly from beside me. I had laid my head in his lap, keeping my eyes shut from the outside world. My throat burned heavily and my body felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. I could hear the engine running, and the paint chipping. It was almost overwhelming, frighteningly so. I winced every time we hit a large bump and tightened my fingers into Peter's shirt. He brushed my hair back. I was beginning to love him, as a brother of course, beginning to feel adoration for the way he had saved me many times. I was beginning to depend on Peter.

I could hear the car start to reach higher grounds. The hill was large and with no human heartbeats. I couldn't hear anything but the hum electricity below ground. Finally, the car skidded to a stop and Charlotte cursed quietly before exiting the vehicle. Peter brushed his arms under my body and lifted me easily. I squealed in shock, wrapping my arms around his neck and kicking my feet. As much as I wanted to be happy, I couldn't be. Peter kicked the door closed behind him and walked up the steep stairs. The house was an old home; the blue paint was chipping and the glass had dust all over. The sun didn't shine on the big house, since there were so many trees blocking the home from civilization and the light. The grass was green though and appeared to be freshly cut. There were stacks of newspapers by the dark brown door and envelopes were jammed into the mail box.

"Shit," Peter slammed his fist into the mailbox and pulled out a handful of letters. His eyes scanned the paper hurriedly before he placed only two in his pocket. When his phone started to vibrate quietly in his pocket, my ears rung and I glanced down at the offending object. I made a grab for it, but Peter caught my wrist, glaring down at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who is it?" When he didn't reply, my eyes began to burn, "_Jasper_." His name burnt on my tongue. Peter glanced away.

"C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

The shower was nice. I touched my body, feeling the ivory, smooth skin, the bigger breasts, the shapely legs, the locks, drenched dark locks. I allowed the hot water to sear my newfound skin as I sat on the ground, quietly sobbing to myself. How had I let it come to this? I gripped my hair in my hands before releasing it. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. My throat felt a little better, now being away from all humans. I could hear Edward and Peter having a soft argument. I turned my back towards the door. Said door cracked open and Charlotte stood there with a brush in her tiny hand. She came towards me hesitantly before creeping onto the bed. She smoothed the bristles down my tresses. I relaxed.

"I don't know why it's all this fuss about you." She suddenly whispered, her hands tightening around the handle. I froze, risking a glance behind me to see her disgruntled face, "Seriously. My _mate_ had to rescue your ass _twice_."

I hissed under my breath as she tugged on my hair sharply, "You think I want this?" I whirled around to face her, hugging the towel to my body, "Do you think I _want_ any of this?" She seemed startled, "Do you think I wanted to die like this? To not even have a chance to say goodbye to my family and friends? To even give an explanation to Jacob? To tell everyone how I felt!"

She sneered right back at me, "I didn't want this either! I wanted children! I wanted a family! I wanted a life!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please! Isn't that what you _all_ wish for?"

She roared loudly, cracking the brush in her hand. She gripped my long hair, tugging on it roughly. I hissed as she shoved me onto the ground, nails prepared to scratch my eyes out. The door burst open and Peter growled, wrapping an arm around Charlotte's waist to hold her away from me. I lunged at the next second and he held her away from me, keeping his back firmly planted between us. Charlotte snarled and tried to claw her way to me.

"Char, stop it—" Peter started.

She screamed again, wild and piercing. I had to cover my ears, though I could still hear the shrill sound perfectly. Peter flinched away, eyes wide at the hate and disgust in his mate's glare.

"_I'm_ your mate, Peter! _Me_! Me! _I'm_ the one you're supposed to love! _I'm_ the one who stays behind you! But when you go to save her, it's like you've forgotten about me! Are you…" she leaned away, "are you fucking her?"

Peter's eyes widened, "What?"

"You fucking heard me! You're with her, aren't you? You're fucking that slut behind my back!" She screeched, glaring hatefully at me over his shoulder. I bared my teeth at her. She snarled right back at me.

"No! Why would you even think that?" Peter hollered, shoving her away from him roughly. She stumbled and the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She balled her hands into fists, one swinging into his jaw. He growled and gripped both her wrists. She fought roughly in his hold until she crumbled, her face the perfection of agony. Whimpers thrashed from her throat and she leaned into his chest.

I decided to put in my two cents. There was no way I could be having relations with Peter. She was dumber than I thought, "If we were having sex, don't you think you would've heard it, or better yet, you would've smelt it on his clothes and skin. You can't get rid of a scent that easily by showering."

She trembled at my knowledge and a sob broke through her throat. "Y-You're lying."

"No." I said softly, "You just can't trust anyone."

She screamed like a banshee before blurring out of Peter's hold. He gasped. I already knew what she was doing. I was bashed into the wall, my back breaking the plaster. She clasped her hands around my neck and strangled me, which was idiotic because I had no meanings for air. I kicked my legs as she lifted me off the ground. I landed a solid hit in her stomach and she groaned, inching away from me.

"You're a fucking mess, Bella! You can't even keep down men! You're right! I shouldn't have been worried! You can't even get Jasper stay with you and he's almost as fucked up as you are." She slammed the door behind her, the mirror by the entrance cracking under the force.

Agony ripped through me. My body spilled out of my pores, my pain radiating from my dead heart. I gripped my skin then dug my nails into the flesh. When I smelled the sickly sweet venom and felt the flash of pain, I thirsted for more. I clawed my skin, whimpering uncontrollably. Peter snatched up my wrists, stopping me from any further assault. I snarled wildly at him and he backed away from my snapping teeth.

"Stop hurting yourself, Bella!" I thrashed in his grasp and yanked myself away. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror. The perfect skin, the perfect, black waterfall hair, the perfect body. I flinched away. I was losing it. Slowly but surely. Jasper had told me this would happen. I would gradually creep into insanity. I screamed, bashing my hands into the glass. It didn't cut me; the shards clattered to the floor. My eyes flickered to the scissors on the dresser. Without even thinking about it, I snatched up the sharp utensils. Peter frowned in confusion then took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me." I growled as I positioned the scissors over a thick tress.

Peter held up a hand in surrender, "Bella, don't—"

"Shut up!"

"You won't—"

I hurried back into the bathroom, stared at my sickly reflection, and then thrust the sharp edges into my hair. I stopped just over my ears, tearing off the fine hair. It all fell to the ground, one after another, stacking. When I was finished, I stared at myself in the mirror. Choppy, curly locks. Then I frowned. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head. Before I had time to cry out, hair was flowing down my back, returning to the state it was in just a few seconds before.

I shrieked loudly, gripping the long mane.

I fell to my knees, blubbering.

I was in Peter's arms the next second, "I told you it wouldn't work."

**…**

**…**

**Day Twenty Eight**

I stared at the sun.

It seemed like a good thing to do.

It was the only thing that kept me from going further into insanity. It wasn't like it was in the movies. Like how the main actor doesn't know what up and down and real and imagination was anymore. No. I knew where west was and I knew that Titanic sunk and I knew what my grandmother's name was. I knew all that. I wasn't stupid. I was slowly losing steam though. I needed blood and animals wouldn't do. I would never kill a human voluntarily, but I yearned to taste one. Just one.

Peter and Charlotte hadn't talked to me for days and Edward barely looked at me. I was becoming lonely. I then realized that they weren't the company I was craving for. I wanted Jasper's bright grins and honey eyes. I flinched away from the memories. He seemed to be haunting my thoughts more often. My stomach twisted as my throat burned.

"Bella?" Edward called. He had been avoiding me since the kiss. I couldn't help but hate him a little more. He sunk down next to me and I could feel his stare burning into my cheek. I turned to face him, his gaze locking with mine. I'm sure my eyes were as black as night. He ran a thumb under my eyes, pressing against the heavy purple bags, "You need to hunt again."

I turned my face away from him, "I'm fine."

He stared at me hard, "You're not fine. I can see you hurting."

"You don't know a thing about me!" I snapped at him.

He leaned away, affronted, "That may be true. And I wish I took the time to. I really am, Bella. And I'm sorry for the…for the kiss."

"Apology not accepted." I replied harshly, burying my face in my knees. I wrapped my arms around my bent legs, trying to shut him out. Usually, people would get the message. Of course, being Edward he would just ignore it. He touched my arm gently and I hissed threateningly at him, "Just go away, Edward."

"You miss him."

I stiffened.

"I can tell. It's the way you hold yourself. The way you deny everyone. The way you starve yourself." He touched my arm again, "You're hurting yourself, Bella. I hate to see you this way."

"I hate him." Lies. They tasted bitter on my tongue.

"Don't lie." He smirked crookedly, "It doesn't look good on you."

I looked at him wryly, "Haven't you heard? _Anything_ can look good on me."

He shook his head.

Silence.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"Peter didn't want me to tell you." He appeared frustrated with himself. I glanced back at him, "Alice was taken by the Volturi. She volunteered herself. The Volturi thinks you're dead."

I gripped his shirt, growing desperate. I could care less about Alice and the Volturi right at the moment.

"And Jasper?"

"He's coming for you."

* * *

><p><em>So I needed Bella to learn what it was like to be a newborn. As for the hair part, I was kind of thinking of Kirsten Dunst in Interview With a Vampire. She was great in that. In my world, even though a vampire can dye their hair, it still flakes off after a week or two. Their features stay the same, no matter how much they want to change them. Including Bella's hair. Makes little sense, I know. And I wanted Bella to have some time to herself, ya know, without Jasper and all. She needed it. But tell me what you think. Please review. <em>

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	27. Time

**Bella**

I'm sure I looked like a goldfish as soon as it was out of Edward's mouth. Edward stared at me warily, waiting for my anger. But it never came. In fact, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. He was coming for me. That meant something, right? I could still hear his whispers of love when I had left him last time. He was coming for me. After a month of torture, he was going to reunite with me. My stomach tingled and my toes curled. Edward grimaced as I clenched the green grass under me.

"Bella, maybe you should—"

I'm up and stomping towards the house before he could even finish the sentence. He, of course, followed me and gripped my shoulder, hard. I hissed, gripping his arm and slamming him across my body. I heard his bone pop out the socket and his mouth fell open as he stared at me in shock, his back flat on the ground. I scowled down at the imbecile.

"Don't touch me." I practically snarled, kicking his side. I wanted to let out my anger. I was frustrated beyond relief. Maybe I would take it out on Edward. I wanted to kiss him and murder him. I was stupid. I landed one more hard kick in his stomach before Peter shoved me back angrily. I bared my teeth defensively at him. He appeared slightly shocked, "Edward already told me, asshole. Jasper's on his way."

Peter's expression hardened, "That's why we're leaving." He gripped my arm and yanked me towards the house. Charlotte growled loudly when she saw our contact. She didn't do it long since I pushed myself away Peter, tugging my arm from his grasp. He frowned down at me. I had never gone against his word so aggressively.

"I'm going to see him."

Peter flinched away, affronted and shocked before he gripped my shoulders hard, shaking me, "You can't be serious! After everything he's done to you?"

"Stop it, Peter!" Charlotte growled from behind him. He waved her away dismissively and stepped closer to me, "Peter!"

He stared down at me, "I don't understand. You can't be serious. The Volturi might not be up in his ass anymore, but that doesn't change that he lied to you."

I knew that. God, did I know that. But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take being away from him. My stomach felt like it was being stabbed by a millions needles whenever I was away from him. I pushed past Peter and he sighed, reaching out an arm to wrap it around my waist. Charlotte growled, stomped her foot, and then marched towards the house. Peter let out a huff of irritation before turning his attention back to me.

"Go hunt first. You'll need your energy." He kicked Edward's immobile side and scowled, "Take Bella hunting and return in an hour."

Edward sat up fluidly and sneered, cradling his broken arm, "She can go alone. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of hurt here."

I rolled my eyes, my mouth curling in disgust, "Man up."

"Go by yourself."

"Fine!" I turned in the other direction.

"Bella!" Peter tried to call to me, but I was already taking off into the trees.

**…**

**…**

I crouched down low, my body hidden by the green bushes. The only high point about living with Peter and Char is their animal population. The moose were the only animal that mostly came out, and I was too lazy to start searching for any other creature. There was always about three or four of them. Their heartbeats made my throat scorch and my stomach twist. My toes curled, prepared to spring. One moose paused in mid-chew of his grass and peeked in my direction. Without warning, I sprung. There was a keen, surprised cry as I landed on the female's back. She bucked as I gripped a handful of her dark mahogany mane. She threw around her head for few seconds as I took to the ground. She fell in exhaustion; the other two had already fled. She whined and my teeth sunk through the fur and fat like butter. The blood flowed down my throat as I wrapped my legs around the animal's body. The liquid soothed my burn, swishing in my belly. I had been indulging myself so much, I hadn't noticed the lithe footsteps.

"You're pretty good at that."

That voice.

_That_ voice.

_Sunshine…_

I tore my mouth from the moose's neck, my back ramrod and my eyes staring straight ahead. I refused to turn around. Because, I knew if I did, I would break. My toes curled as different memories pulsed through my mind. I tightened my hand around the moose's leg and the right limb snapped like a twig, breaking me from my foggy brain. I blinked a few times and kicked the thick blood from my lips. I couldn't feel my legs and I didn't want to move at all. But I didn't have to. Scars. I remembered them. The crescent scars that dotted his entire body. I could see his strong, pale jaw and his full lips in a firm line. I wouldn't look into his eyes. His woodsy, sweet scent entered my nose, multiplied from my new senses. He suddenly leaned closer and I flinched away. He cautiously moved closer, squatted down in front of me, his powerful arms resting on his knees casually. I kept my eyes down on his old converses, refusing to even acknowledge him. Of course, knowing Jasper, he wouldn't give up without a fight. His nose brushed against mine, his mouth parted as he leaned closer, closer, _closer_. His tongue slowly crept out and swiped against the flesh of my jaw. I gasped, my eyes wide. All I could see was his honey blonde curls. He groaned softly, wrapping a tight, strong arm around my waist to pull me towards his chest as his mouth sucked off the remaining blood. He licked and nipped, drinking the liquid from my skin. Each touch sent my world on fire. His fingers swiped over the skin between my shirt and leggings.

When he was finally done, he planted one light kiss on my cheek before sliding away, his arm still tightly around me. I stared at his scarred neck. I wanted so badly to bite it at that moment, to mark him…No! Without warning, I leapt away, my movements lithe and easy. I landed a few feet from him, crouched. My sight was hazy, dizzy from his assault on my skin. My face tingled and my stomach tightened. Jasper stared at me, not at all surprised at my escape. He slowly stood straight, his posture casual and his eyes scanning my face. He licked his blood-stained lips slowly and I watched the movement of his tongue, transfixed. I could feel his desire thumping at me, begging me to return to him.

I snarled in irritation and he took a step forward.

"Sunshine…"

I took off in the other direction. My feet barely hit the ground. I was fast; Edward had told me that. Almost as fast as him. My bare feet glided over the earth, hopping over rocks and small twigs that would trip me if I were human. My hair whirled around my body, the wind beating at my being. I glanced behind me, when I didn't hear him. Just when I did, I was tackled from the front. I gasped sharply as both of my legs were pinned by others and my hands were pinned by either side of my head. He had gone through the trees. He was clever.

"Let…me go!" I snarled, trying to untwine my legs from his.

He just pushed me harder into the dirt, "Just…Just listen to me, would you?"

"_Listen_?" I questioned in disbelief, "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" I wiggled under his grip, snapping my teeth at his teasing, pale skin. He leaned towards me, his breath clogging up my airways, "Get. Off. Me."

"No."

The simple word threw me off for a few seconds. Was he serious? Was he going to force me to listen to whatever the hell had to say? Like hell. I had no desire to hear his excuses. His lies told me enough. He must've felt my emotions because he suddenly thrust his hips up. I gasped, throwing my head back when he realigned our hips together and moved again.

"S-Stop it!" But I didn't want him to. I didn't _ever_ want him to.

But, thank God, I _really_ owed Peter. Said man roared loudly as he flew through the air, snagging his hand around Jasper's neck and throwing the blonde male through the forest. Jasper gave a surprised grunt as he sailed through the air. He snarled loudly when he saw who it attacked him, propelled himself backwards so he landed on his fingers and pushed himself back up the his feet lithely. I sat up quickly, watching the two start to argue.

"What do you think you're fucking doing here?" Peter shouted, looking dangerously close to strangling Jasper.

Jasper kept his eyes on me, his lips curled down at the edges. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't owe you an explanation, Peter."

I scoffed and Peter peered over his shoulder at me curiously, "You don't owe me one, either."

Jasper's expression softened, "Bella…"

"Leave, Jasper. That seems to be what your kind is good at." I spat venomously. Jasper and Peter flinched away at the pain and fury in my voice. Every day, every fucking day, I had thought of Jasper. And he comes here like I'm going to crawl into his lap and beg for any kind of excuse. I wasn't someone's puppet. No matter how much my body yearned for anything. I stood, with as much dignity as possible, and turned the other way, untangling leaves from my hair.

"Do you see? She doesn't want you here! Alice volunteered herself! Not you." Peter sneered loudly.

"Get the fuck out of my face! What the hell do you know? I've known Bella for almost a year! You've had her for a month and you act like you're together or something!"

Peter paused and so did I, half turning myself to face them again. Peter sighed, "We're not fucking or anything, Jasper. Even Charlotte seems to think we are. I love Bella. But I'm not _in_ love with her." He told him firmly. He turned around to face me, blurred over to my side, wrapped an around my shoulders and led me away.

"Peter!" Jasper practically roared, "I'm not fucking done with you!"

Peter sighed as Jasper pounced. Peter shoved me away from him, "Get away from me." Jasper tackled Peter to the ground. They were a blur of white the next second.

"Stop it, you two!" Emmett's gigantic voice burst into the air. I watched as he propelled himself over me, as if were a stone, and landed beside the two wrestling men. This was my chance to get as far away as possible. I started walking again. By time I made it to the house, the sun was starting to set. Esme was in the yard, speaking with Rosalie. They both turned when they saw me. Esme's eyes widened while Rosalie crooked a brow. Charlotte came to stand beside the blonde.

"Well, someone doesn't look happy." Charlotte commented snottily as I passed by both of them. Without any warning, my hand balled and shot straight into her nose. She squealed, flinching away and cupping her broken nostrils with both hands. I couldn't even feel smug about it. Jasper drained the energy from me. I felt emotionally exhausted by just touching him. Charlotte fell to her knees, probably overdoing it. Rosalie gasped and Esme ran over to the wounded vampire to check if she was alright. With a pop of the bone, her nose was twisted in its rightful place. I rolled my eyes.

"You little bitch!" Charlotte yelled at me before taking off in the other direction. I watched her go then headed into the house. Edward was there, head in his hands. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen and I didn't smell his scent anywhere. That was peculiar. Probably still in Nevada. Edward peeked up at me curiously when I entered the house and closed the door behind me. He shifted on the couch, thinking I was going to join him, but I started towards the stairs.

"Bella?" He called to me gently, "What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving." With that, I blurred up the stairs. Grabbing my clothes frantically, I stuffed them inside my red suitcase and flinched when I smelt the familiar scent close by. I zipped up my back rather quickly, slinging it over my shoulder. The sun had set and the moon was shining directly in my black room. Talk about dramatic. I stared up at the giant white rock, cursing it. I gripped my hair in my hands and then let it spill down my shoulders. There was no way I was going to outrun him. And there was no way I was going to deny him. My vampire body wouldn't let me. There was a pause below and curses stringing in the air. Finally, there was a loud thudding noise before it returned to silence. Edward cursed and slammed the door behind him.

Silence.

Then I heard his shoes sneaking up the stairs, and his fingers gliding against the rail.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The door creaked open and I paused in baited breathing. The door closed behind him and his scent filled the room. I turned around slowly, taking in his wary expression and the moon light shining on his body. I took a quick tread back as he took a step forward. It was obvious I didn't want him anywhere near me. Of course, he didn't get the hint. He was suddenly in front of me, his hands everywhere. One on my cheek and the other tangled in my hair. He pulled my face towards his, his eyes smoldering.

"No," I muttered, "Get away from me." I placed my hands on his hard chest and tried to push, but I found my fingers trailing up to his neck, wrapping around it slowly and gently. He pressed his body into mine, rubbing his thumb against my cool skin. I couldn't stop myself, "Please. Please, don't."

"Why?" His voice was deep, huskier than usual.

"Because if you do, I won't be able to stop." I sounded broken, like I had been tossed aside and hit by a bus.

Jasper stared at me a second longer, his eyes searching mine. Whatever he found, he must've like it, because he said, "Good." And then his lips crashed over mine. My eyes fluttered closed instantly and he moved us back as he pinned me against the wall. Lust curled in my stomach, my body arching closer to his. The delicious flavor of his venom mingled with mine, becoming a swift sensation that I found I enjoyed even more than the crimson liquid that kept me sated. His tongue founded mine hesitantly before he growled low in his chest and yanked me toward him, his hand in my hair tightened and his fingers on my cheek moved to the back of my neck, molding his lips more tightly to mine. There was a sound of lust in the back of my throat and he responded by pressing his teeth sharply into my bottom lip, tugging it away in his mouth before releasing it roughly. I'm sure I mewled and he leaned down to my jaw, sucking and licking and biting every part of flesh he could. My mind fogged, just like with Edward, and my back arched. Although, unlike with Edward, I didn't want him to stop. My hands curled around his neck, tangling into his golden hair.

Nothing mattered. At all. At that moment, nothing mattered but him and me. I didn't want to think of the future waiting for us or what would happen after this. I just wanted to focus of his body against me and his tongue wrapping around my lips. I whimpered as he tore his lips away from my skin and back up to my lips, licking across them fiercely. I had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. Not to mention lover. Yeah, I was going to regret this later. I was practically putty in his hands by then. He pressed more firmly into the wall, dominating my mouth and towering over me. I gripped his shirt in my hands. I wanted to see his scars; I wanted to feel his skin. I tore it right off his body, throwing it somewhere across the room. It smacked against the wall hard, but that just fueled Jasper on more. He pulled my leggings off, tearing the slim fabric. My baggy shirt covered my underwear, but it definitely didn't do anything for my bare legs. He growled low in his throat and pulled me into his body. I gasped and tensed as my shirt rode up and his hands found my thighs. They ran up my legs, testing the silkiness of my skin, before they swept around, over my backside and up to cradle my hips.

He lifted me slightly off the ground and I got the idea, lifting both my legs to press my thigh into the side of his hips, bending my calves back. It aligned our cores directly together. Without thinking, I pushed myself into him. He growled, wild and roughly, pushing me back into the wall. He gripped one thigh, pushing it more open so my legs were spread for him. He moved his hand between my legs and I gasped, disconnecting our heated kiss. He placed open-mouthed kisses down my neck and rubbed my sex. I moaned, wanton, and tightened my fingernails into his skin. He hissed at the pain and pushed himself closer. I wanted so badly to hurt him and love him at the same time. He pressed his fingers into my core, soaking up my panties. He growled in approval and pushed aside my underwear. Without warning, he shoved his fingers inside of me. I cried out loudly, my head hitting the wall with a thud. The wet noises coming from me made me moan louder as I gripped onto his desperately. In and out, in and out, curl. My toes curled as he found that special spot inside of me. That special spot that made my back arch and my breasts ache.

"Jasper," I whispered, my voice sharp and fragile.

"Say it again. My name. Say it." the urgency in his tone made me tighten around his two fingers.

He didn't deserve it, but… "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. _Jasper_."

He growled and went faster. The coil prickled in my stomach, tightening, tightening, until…

He pulled out and sucked the fingers into his mouth. I tried to catch my unneeded breath, my mouth panting loudly. He hadn't let me cum. He was winding me up too highly. I was so wet, that I could hear a splat of my liquid hit the floor. Jasper finished drinking from his fingers.

"You're sweeter than before." He whispered, staring into my eyes for a few seconds as I tried to come down from my high. He gripped my thighs again and pulled me towards him. We could probably be mistaken as one person by the way I was clinging to him. He walked towards the bed, taking me with him. It was a plain king bed; white and innocent. He sunk slowly down onto the cushions, and lied me down softly. He kissed my lips again then pulled away, glancing down at my heaving chest and shirt. He snarled in irritation and tore it from my body. The air hit my exposed skin. Jasper stared down at me, drawing his eyes down my breasts and down my flat abdomen until he reached my aching core. He flashed his eyes back up to mine; they darkened intensely and I shuddered at his hard gaze.

He moved his hand, feather light touches of the pad of his fingers, up from my stomach to my breast, pressing his hand into my breast. I groaned softly, feeling the warmth and electricity pulsing through me at the simple touch. He suddenly broke right through the thin fabric and pulled the white bra from my chest, freeing me from the confinement. His hungry gaze made my nipples pebble. His mouth captured my nipple between his teeth. The coolness of his tongue pressing against the hardened bud had me gasping hard and arching into his touch. I hadn't realized he still had his jeans on. And that wouldn't do. As much as I wanted to stop my body, I wanted to see his more. I grasped onto the annoying material and pushed it down off his legs. He kicked the rest off and kissed back up my neck, suckling the skin. He licked up to my ear and kissed the skin.

He pulled off my underwear, leaving me completely bare under him. I touched his hips, feeling the sharp bones and naked skin. He had gone commando. Did he know I was going to accept this? I didn't have time to think. But I couldn't help it. As he aligned himself with me, I whispered.

"I hate you." The words felt disgusting coming from my mouth and came out too soft and delicate to be real, "I h-hate you." I tried to repeat, but then he thrust inside me and I didn't want to fight anymore. I gripped the skin of his back, _feeling him_. He pressed his forehead against mine, his black eyes meeting mine. My eyes pricked in the corner and a hard sob broke through my throat. He closed his eyes at the sound.

He didn't move for a few moments until he opened his eyes once again, "I know." And he moved. I whimpered and he placed his hand over my mouth as he pushed in and out. He pulled back, grasping one hip. He moved in and out, _faster_ and _deeper_. The coil in my stomach tightened.

"I hate you." I whispered again and again, my broken voice muffled by his hand.

"God, I know, Bella," he was shaking, in agony as he leaned down so his chest was pressed against mine, "I know." I started to fight. Pushing against his chest and practically falling apart at his thrusts. I screamed, shoving against him and he held me tighter.

"_I fucking hate you!_ How could you do this…how could…" Then the coil snapped and I gasped, throwing my head back and tightening around him. A flash of euphoria mixed with the pleasure. It was almost too good to be true. My eyes burned intensely and my body twitched under his, my hips slapping against his. He groaned, his body shuddering and he emptied inside of me.

He fell over me, removing his hand from my lips and kissed my jaw.

The agony split through me, killing me all over again. I gripped one hand of his hair and pushed at his hard chest, weaker than before. He grasped my wrist, stopping me. I whimpered.

"I…I love you."

He paused, freezing over me, "I love you, too, Sunshine."

**…**

**…**

**Two years passed and you realize what's happening. The life, your life, is draining right before your eyes, your heart thumping to some beat that never stopped, your breath, gasping for liberation you couldn't give. The desire to die rushes through your body, shaking and rattling the steel bones. **

**And you can't stop it. **

**Tick. Tock.**

**…**

**…**

**Jasper**

Two years.

That was the last time I saw her.

_"I need time, Jasper."_

How long was I supposed to wait?

Edward and Rosalie enrolled into school again. The news was still searching for Isabella Swan. Shit, I was still searching for her. Every day was hell. Peter didn't seem any better and Charlotte called him out on it. They were currently taking a break away from each other. Carlisle studied Bella's power and finally called it telekinesis. She left shortly after. After we had sex, she had finished packing and left. She called Peter every day, telling him about her new life, how she loved the free time. She volunteered all the way in Japan to help with the tsunami. Her thirst wasn't as bad as a normal vampires, Peter had told me. She never asked about me once and I didn't blame her.

After the second month without her, I finally left the Cullen family…again. I visited Alice at the Volturi. She was better than ever. Her red eyes shocked me for a second before she told she finally found what she was looking for. She had found her mate in a vampire named Eric. He was a nice guy, as small as Alice and didn't mind to be dressed up by her. In was in for an eternity of that crazy bitch. I stayed with the Denali's for a white, ignoring Tanya's advances until I finally left.

I ended up back to where I met Bella. In Nevada. I even saw Fred. He had married Brenda and I heard them pick out names for the little baby they were going to have. Apparently it was a girl. Her name was Bella. I found my old loft and cleaned it up a little. I visited Bella's old apartment and petted Spencer. She was getting fat. Fred overfed her.

As I was walking the street, I smelt it.

Rain, and honey, and strawberries. I couldn't help myself. She was the only person sitting in the ice-cold rain. Of course, it didn't affect vampires, but it was oddly peculiar to other humans who ran inside buildings for cover. The rain splattered onto my head, sticking my hair to my head. She was dressed in cut-off shorts and my old _Gun 'N' Roses_ shirt I never could find. Her long hair was swept all around her body. She was sitting on the bench, right in front of the old coffee shop she used to work at. It had gone out of business about a year ago.

She turned her head slightly to see me and smiled. The amber, honey eyes shocked me for a few seconds before I felt the tangy love radiating from her. The adoration and devotion that had my body tingling everywhere. She balled her hands in her pale lap and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice getting lost in the thunder, but she heard it just fine, because she blinked it response, "You…Your eyes…"

She nodded, "Humans are too easy. It's the hunt that's exciting." Her sweet, sexy voice with a hint of teasing and husk made me shudder. She smiled, sweet and dangerous while brushing her black hair behind her ear, "I realized it wasn't time I needed. It was…you."

That was enough for me. Though, she was wrong, we did need that time apart, we still needed each other. She stood and I cradled her face in my hand, leaning towards her carefully. She just shook her head, balled her little hands into my shirt, and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

I didn't know if this was forgiveness or she was just teasing me. Either way, I still loved her.

* * *

><p><em>Why, oh, why does it have to end. There are still some loose ends to tie up, like RILEY! You guys didn't think I would kill him, did you? Well, if you did, you're a moron. This story will always make me cry. God, I'm sappy. And Bella definitely needed that time to figure herself out. I'm so glad I can finally wrap this story up. There's still the epilogue and you don't want to miss that.<em>

_Review for me please, I love everything you have to say. _

_Until next time, my lovelies…_


	28. Epilogue: One of a Kind

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I giggled as Spencer attacked my fingers, biting the marble skin and hissing playfully. Sure I kidnapped, well, catnapped her back from Fred. After Jasper told me she was still alive, how could I have not? I kissed her furry head, smiling as she purred. After three months, she had finally warmed up to me. She was still tense around the rest of the family, but definitely snuggled up to me the most.

"Bella! Get down here or you're going to be late!" Charlotte screeched from downstairs. She had also warmed up to me when I had explained how I was attached to Peter. She moved aside the drama, though she was still trying to repair her relationship with Peter friendly. He had confided in me, that he had hated it. Even if I wasn't in love with Peter, I still felt his pain. He didn't want to loose her.

I walked down the stairs, well, actually danced. I was so excited. Charlotte crooked a brow at me as Spencer hissed at her warningly. Rosalie pushed at my shoulders, highly annoyed.

"This thing is bigger than mine," she had complained when Jasper and I had told her, "And I've had nine." Esme followed me down the stairs, Carlisle sliding on his jacket.

"Only a few humans from the hospital are coming and some of Esme's friends. Bella should be fine." He said with a wave of his pale hand.

"Yeah," nodded Rosalie, "As long as she doesn't trip." She cackled and I glared at her. No matter if I was a vampire or not, I was clumsy. Maybe that was my second power. Speaking of my power, I was getting better at my telekinesis. I could move bigger things over the years. I had even shot Jasper through the roof when he got in an argument with Peter once again. They still were angry with each other and couldn't understand why I loved the other. It was ridiculous really. Edward was rather fond with me. He still held some love for me, but soon became one of my best friends. He gave me good advice, and played on his piano when I was stressed. I couldn't get enough of my lullaby. Jasper was often jealous, but I silenced him with a kiss and a whisper of my love.

Jacob had returned. He had decided to stop changing as he settled down with his imprint, Rosaline. She was a nice, petite brunette. She had been attacked by a vampire and Jacob had saved her. Three long, pink scratches were clawed across her back, but she wasn't shy to show them. Jacob was honestly happier, I could tell. We even got along more, now that I was a vampire and I had promised him Jasper would never, ever hurt me again. Jasper and I had healed ourselves. We began to trust each other again and even stopped having sex until I knew I was ready again. And I still wasn't.

"Don't worry!" The door was thrown open and Alice danced in, dressed in a sky blue, beautiful dress, her ruby lips in a bright smile, "The best woman is here!" Everyone in the small living room gasped in shock. I hadn't seen her in years. The crimson eyes suited her well and I didn't miss the young man behind her with a fond smile on his lips as he stared at the dancing sprite, "What're you still doing in PJs? Sit down!"

Makeup was swiped over my eyelids and my mouth was painted a deep crimson. My hair was curled and sprayed and my face was plucked and redone over and over again until they stuck with cat-eyes. Rosalie had argued my hair should've gone up and Alice was saying that my hair looked better down. I decided they should both shut the hell up because it was my wedding. Yeah, that's right. I was getting married. More than married, I was to be with him forever. Jasper had proposed and it was the happiest moment in my life. How could I say no?

"Can I just see her? Please." Jasper was at the door. I gasped, covering myself with the dark purple bed spread that was on the floor, which reeked with sex. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, but kept myself hidden from Jasper's honey eyes. I was surprised he was home from his bachelor party so quick. Alice squealed loudly and grasped a hold of my head, even though I was already obstructed and shoved me from the chair. I toppled over, a shriek of surprise escaping my lips as I hit the ground with a low thud. I could feel Jasper anxiety, "Bella!"

I tried to scurry my way out of the blanket, but Alice placed her small body over my shoulders, effectively trapping me in the purple horror, "Bella's fine! Now go put on your tux." Her voice was sweet on the outside, but I could practically feel the demonic waves crashing from her. Jasper seemed to get the picture because I could hear his lithe footsteps as he scurried away.

"You little rat!" I growled as I tore through the thick material. Alice easily danced away from my angry hands and actually managed to swipe another brush of blush against my cheek.

"There, perfect." She gripped my shoulders and turned me into the mirror, "Look at yourself, silly girl." And I did. I gasped at what I saw. My lips were the first thing I noticed. The deep red that contrasted so deeply with my snow white skin and long dark hair that was tied up, messy curls bouncing out of the barrette they had placed in the bun. I actually looked like I was…_alive_. With the pink blush in my cheeks and the dynamic makeup I felt like a teenager again. But I had become a woman a long time ago. After four years of being a vampire, I could finally see everything how it was.

"Elegant or…" Alice browsed through the closet. Which I had never noticed before. It was a whole room I hadn't noticed before. I glanced at the pink room. Had they just made a room for Alice? I finished looking around and stared at the dress she had brought from Italy. It was a sheer lavender, strapless, and long. The neck line was sweetheart and tight enough to enunciate my chest. The inside material was white and a split was on the side. I gripped the fine material, inhaling the glorious scent of money. Yep, this was my dress.

When I slipped into the dress, it fit me like a glove and hugged all my curves. I smiled, twirling around in the mirror. Esme clasped her hands together under her chin and her eyes widened. Rosalie held a hand over her mouth as she watched with wide eyes. Charlotte was rolling her eyes, but a small smirk was playing around her mouth. Alice was practically beaming, her smile so wide that he face looked like it would crack in two.

Rosalie finally broke the silence "I don't get why the weddings are all white when the girls aren't innocent at all. Just barely actually."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm not innocent." I wiggled my eyebrows through the mirror at her. She giggled.

Alice suddenly held up graceful, three inched white heels. They looked too expensive and too high for me to possibly walk in. I tilted my head at her, raising both brows. She glared at me, swinging the shoe straps twirling on one fingers, "Can't I go barefoot?"

"No!" She said stridently, stomping down her tiny foot.

"But, Alice…" I groaned. The door opened and Edward peeked his head in.

"It's time."

Alice rearranged my curls and placed her hands on my bare shoulders, smirking teasingly at my reflection, "Little Bella, I believe it's time for you to tie the knot."

**…**

**…**

My stomach clenched and unclenched. So did my hands. Everything was prepared. Everyone was here. Oh God. Oh God. Ever heard of a vampire having a panic attack? Me neither, but I'm sure I would be the first one ever to have one. I twitched and paced, my long dress trailing behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block off the heartbeats and murmurs of anticipation.

"I think she's going to faint." Esme murmured.

"Is that even possible?" Alice asked with a hint of irritation.

"Maybe we should slap her." Charlotte suggested. The wind changed as the others sent out protest. My head was whipped to the side and my eyes snapped open. I glowered at Charlotte, who was smiling smugly, but it broke me from my stupor.

"Thanks." She shrugged, "Where's Jasper?"

"Waiting for your cute ass." A arm weaseled through mine and I was pulled towards a hard body. I realized who it was when Charlotte stuck her petite nose in the air and sauntered away into the other room, her white dress gluing to her curvy figure. Esme trailed behind her worriedly. Peter sighed and wrapped his other arm around my waist, "You look pretty." I turned my attention on him. I could say the same thing. His tux outlined his perfect toned body and the black went good with his pale skin. He had on a lavender bow-tie, which looked a little silly on him, but fit his personality. He gave me a charming smile. I suddenly remembered why he was here. He was supposed to walk me down the aisle and give me to Jasper. As my brother and best friend, he was obligated to. I didn't see Carlisle as a father figure and my real father thought I was dead, and I was, but…that wasn't the point.

"I'm freaking out, Pete." I whispered to him, gripping his jacket.

He crooked a brow, "About what?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Wasn't it obvious? "The fucking wedding, you idiot."

He seemed puzzled, "I'm aware there's a wedding in the process. But that doesn't answer the question."

"No, you imbecile! I'm getting married in, like, two minutes! You're the best friend. Give me motivation."

He rolled his eyes, which had contacts in them due to the eleven humans in the backyard. I shook my head, blocking out their heartbeats once again. Peter suddenly gripped my face in his big hands and forced me to look at him, "First of all, stopped calling me names because I've been to Harvard, Georgetown, and Brown three times. And I don't understand why you're freaking out. You love Jasper and he loves you. He practically beats me to a pulp when I touch you. Stop getting so worked over a wedding. Rosalie and Emmett have had a dozen weddings."

"And you and Charlotte?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

He grimaced as if he were in real pain. I wouldn't put it past him, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh, really?" He stepped away from me, dropping his hands from his face. Turning his head away, he tried to end the conversation by remaining silent. He knew me better than that. I gripped his forearm, "You know you can't keep avoiding this. The longer you wait the worst it gets." He sighed, his shoulders drooping. I nudged my head in the direction she had gone, "Talk to her." I then glanced back at the door where I was supposed to walk down the aisle. "Quick."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close for a brief second. Of course, worst timing, Charlotte walked back around the corner and I spotted her over Peter's shoulders, widening my eyes. She did the same, her gaze shifting between our close embrace. I placed my hands between us and pushed him gently. He frowned and glanced up. Charlotte's chin shuddered before she shook her head violently, taking off in the other direction. Peter cursed loudly, pushing me away roughly.

"Peter, wait!" I tried to call to him.

"_N-Not fucking now, Bella_!" He snapped at me and I flinched away, stunned. I couldn't bring myself to be hurt. I frowned, balling my hands into fists as he went the other way, following Charlotte and calling her name desperately. I shifted awkwardly on my foot and glanced back into the backyard. The crack in the door allowed me to see the half of the wedding. The humans and vampires were confused. Mostly were just the Denali's, Benjamin, and a few others I hadn't got to know. Rosalie and Esme had outdone themselves. I opened the door a little wider, watching the green, green grass waving gently with the breeze and the white and lavender seats contrasting deeply with the plants. There was a long white carpet trailing through the middle of the rows, going until it reached the end of the aisle. There was a giant white flowered banner with petals flowing gently to the ground. There was Emmett in a priest outfit, which made me giggle. My eyes connected with familiar golden ones. I gasped and quickly slammed the door closed, taking a step back. Gentle hands grasped my elbows.

"Bella, still nervous, I see." Edward teased softly, tightening his grip on me. He trailed his hands up caressing the skin a little too intimately for it to be just a friendly touch. I slapped away his fingers with a scowl and he smiled, bright white teeth following pink lips.

"Aren't you the usher?" When he nodded, I stared at him incredulously, "Then start…ushering!"

He shrugged, appearing casual as he slipped his hands in his black pants, "Well, the wedding hasn't exactly started, so…"

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" I cried loudly, my breathing running out of my grasp, "Ohmigod!" Edward gripped my shoulders, his eyes curious. "I can't breathe."

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes, "You don't _have_ to breathe."

"Shut the fuck up, Rosalie!" I snarled angrily, "Where's my fucking best man? If you want to be useful, go get him!" I pointed my finger at the door as she widened her eyes in shock, "There's the door, bitch."

She rolled her eyes, gave a big huff of annoyance before turning towards the exit. She followed after Peter. I paced uncontrollably and frowned when I heard the argument between Charlotte and Peter. God, could she get over it already? Suddenly, the music started and I glanced around wildly. How had Edward gotten past me? That dick was enjoying this! Everyone settled down, listening to Edward's Wedding March. The elegant, sweet, traditional song floated through everyone's ears and they turned in their seats, anticipated to see the bride.

Oh, wait! Shit, that's me.

"Peter!" I hissed, flailing my arms wildly. I gathered up my dress and stumbled towards the outside entrance. Charlotte looked like she would cry if she wanted to and the wedding hadn't even fucking started. Peter appeared exasperated with his ex-wife and she sighed, glancing away.

"I don't know how anything's going to work if you don't trust me." Peter whispered, gripping onto her upper arms. She tensed at his touch and stared into his eyes, "We can't do this if you're acting this way." Rosalie and Esme watched them like a soap opera.

"So it's my fault now?" Cue the dramatic music. I could hear people outside shifting in their seats, craning their necks to see why no march had started. Peter rolled his eyes to the ceiling and released her. A sob broke through her throat.

I snapped, "Ohmi-fucking-god! You guys are worse than Jasper and me!" I stomped over to Peter, grasping his arm hard and yanked him toward me. Probably not helping the situation, but now was not the time. This was _my_ wedding and _my_ night! No one, and I mean, _no one_, is ruining _my_ wedding! "Charlotte, you're acting like a stupid cow! You know Peter isn't cheating on you and you know I'm one your best friends! Get a fucking grip or you need to leave the wedding." I turned my attention back on Peter, "C'mon, dumbass."

"Hey!" Charlotte and him protested at the same time, looked at each other, and glanced away quickly. They were like teenagers. I took a deep breath as Peter swung his arm through mine. He got on beat with the march and then opened the door. It was cloudy, lucking, but very humid. There was a chance it might rain. Everyone stilled as I stepped out of the giant house. Edward teased with the notes and smirked at me when I stumbled. I tightened my grip on Peter and he cursed lowly. I sighed with irritation, bent down, and took off both the beautiful shoes. I heard Alice hiss as I tossed them back at her, probably with too much force.

"Her style certainly hasn't improved." She piped in with a frown. She followed after me though, small enough to hold my long tail. I held the banquet of flowers in my hands, squeezing around the light purple plants. I could feel my hair brushing against my skin and jaw. I could feel the air hitting my cool skin. And I could feel his eyes piercing my body.

I shifted my gaze from the floor and met his.

My world faded away. Everything shimmered to the background. All that sappy bullshit. The sky looked brighter and the birds seemed to sing. I wanted to run to end of the aisle, forget the humans and beat, and jump into his arms. Jasper grinned slow and smoldering, that smile I loved about him, that smile that made my toes curl and my face vivify. Peter tightened his arm around mine, keeping me from taking off to my fiancé. Finally, finally, we made it. Before Peter could hand me off, I jumped from his tight grasp and into Jasper's. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and he moved his around my waist, chuckling at my eagerness. I kissed down from his ear to his jaw before I gently kissed his lips.

Emmett nudged us apart, "Not time for that part yet."

Edward let out a belly laugh and skipped a note. Everyone settled down as Jasper and I clasped our hands together. Before I knew it, Emmett was asking for the rings. Carlisle stood off to the side, holding a lavender plush pillow with two silver rings. Mine had a sapphire blue diamond on it while Jasper's was standard. I slid it on his and he did the same with me. There were a lot of couples in the world, but none quite like us. Yeah, they could swim all day and ride bikes down the street. Sure, other couples chased each other in the rain, sang karaoke until they were hoarse, kissed each side of a penny before tossing into a fountain with a wish attached. There were other couples who walked and talked until the sun came down and they realized they had no idea where they were. There were other couples who danced to the music on the mall loudspeakers, fell to the ground laughing, watched Disney movies until they knew all the words to not only classics like "Be Our Guest" and "Kiss the Girl" but more obscure numbers like "He's a Tramp" and "So This Is Love" by heart. But none like us. And I didn't think they were vampires either. We were one of a kind.

"And you may k—" My face was taken in Jasper's hands and his lips clashed down on me. I gripped his long hair in my fingers to pull them closer. Where his skin touched mine, it sent me on fire. Applause rang out in the crowd and people stood as we parted. I grinned wide and he smiled, sweeping his strong arms under my slim legs. I squealed as he lifted me up, bridal style.

"I'm a married woman!" I screamed and everyone hooted. The petals of flowers fell into me and Jasper's hair. I turned to him as he chuckled gleefully, staring at my face, "I love you, Whitlock."

"And I love you, Sunshine."

**…**

**…**

"Bella, this is the Denali sisters. Kate, Tanya, and Carmen." Jasper gestured to the three blondes. I instantly didn't like them. They glared at me hatefully. Ugh. When was this shit going to end? I was floating on Cloud 9 and people were ruining my buzz with their attitudes. Jasper tightened his arm around me. He had been holding me like this all night. I couldn't bring myself to be mad about it. Two dark haired men walked over, one a dark redhead and the other black haired, "And this is Garrett and Eleazar." They both smiled charming smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." They began to chat over things I wasn't alive for so I slipped from Jasper's grasp and walked towards the human women. They were staring at the cake with sneers and glancing at their wedding rings, whispering to each other. I stared at the lilac cake, smiling softly at the beautiful creamy icing.

"I wonder if she's showing." One said and slowly leaned around the cake to stare at my stomach.

A girl nudged her, "Molly! She isn't pregnant!"

The women shrugged, "She's, like, eighteen. No man like that settles down."

Before I could retort, Alice was suddenly next to both of them. She pressed her pale finger to the cake and swiped up some icing, smirking deviously. She stuck it in her ruby lips and swirled her tongue around it suggestively. "Great party, huh?"

The girls shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah…I, uh, guess."

Alice's eyes narrowed, "Yes. You guess." Then she skipped away, winking at me with a smile. I smirked back. The cake was finally cut and we were forced to stuff our faces. Jasper laughed when he smeared it on my cheek. Alice had shrieked at the top of her lungs. When we were finished, the speeches were made. Emmett was up there first, champagne in his hand. He smiled widely.

"Yeah, check, check!" he bellowed into the microphone. A wolf whistle was called out and he grinned as I heard Rosalie growl from the next table, "Okay. Well, now that you're married, Bella, I hope you got some winks because you won't be getting a lot of sleep from now on! Yeah!" My eyes widened as mortification slid through me. Jasper tightened his arm around and buried his face in my hair, trying not to shake with laughter. A few people giggled and others clapped slowly, unable to believe what he just said.

Rosalie was next. She spun around her glass in her feminine hands then turned to the audience, her face set into her usual indifference. She licked her pink lips, "Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to say something nice." She thought about this for a second while I thought about throwing a rock at her, "Nice. Nice." She sighed, thinking more, "Okay, well, I don't like Bella, really. And I hate her cat. But," she landed her golden eyes on me, "you have always made my brothers happy. And that's enough for me." She raised her glass.

"Here, here!" Jasper downed his with a grin.

Peter was up next, "Bella has always been feisty and a little mean. But she helps me a lot with my problems. She helps even me out. She does things no else can do for me," my eyes stung at the corners and I sipped my champagne, "And I love her for that. To my sister." There were a few hoots as he raised his glass.

Charlotte slowly sauntered to the front of the stage and sighed, "Bitch." Then walked off. Oh well.

Jasper was last. His smoldering golden eyes searched out mine. He raised his glass towards me, "That woman. That woman is my light." A few women 'awwed' while I ducked my head and grinned, smitten, "No seriously, when I was in the dark, she helped me find my way. Without her, I'm lost. I'm just wandering around in the night, no sun or happiness to pull me from it. and sometimes…," he tucked one hand in his pocket and glanced down before looking back at me, "sometimes…I think I don't deserve her. I've done so much to her it's ridiculous. I had to hide her from people, lie to her, and even tried to keep her away from me," my eyes burned with intensely, "And I hate myself more and more. I never want to see that agonized face again. To my Sunshine." He raised his glass.

"Yeah!" Emmett crowed with a grin. Everyone downed their drinks.

I was practically blubbering when Jasper got off the stage. The dance started and I was practically flying. Twisting and twirling elegantly on the dance floor. Jasper laughed when I stumbled and helped me a lot. When I turned my head, I gasped. I tugged on Jasper's collar and he glanced down at me in question, "Look."

He followed my gaze and smirked, "I knew they couldn't last as long as us."

"A little bit longer," I muttered, "You owe me fifty bucks." I turned back around to see Charlotte and Peter kissing passionately, arms around each other and heads glued together. He broke away from her and stared deep into her eyes. Murmuring something in her ear, she smiled wide and brought him closer for another heated kiss. I followed their lead and used my tongue to trace my husband's lips. Oh, how I loved that word. He smirked down at me, reaching down to squeeze my bottom. I rolled my eyes. I could see Jake, Rosalie, and Seth. They all grinned and waved, talking to Eleazar and Tanya.

"C'mon," Jasper suddenly tugged my hand. I frowned as he placed a hand over my eyes.

"This isn't another car, is it?" I remembered the time he first kissed me. I snorted at the memory and Jasper leaned down to my ear.

"Even better." He squeezed my waist and released me. When my eyelids fluttered open, I gasped loudly. The breath got caught in my throat and my hands flew to my cheeks, my mouth open like a fish. Jasper chuckled, "Bella, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

I ignored him, too focused on the man in front of me, "R-Riley!" I had thought for so long that he was dead, that he had been killed by Peter and he didn't want to tell me, that he had left without saying goodbye. My stomach twisted happily and I stumbled towards him. He smiled widely and caught me in his arms, my dress catching on the debris. We were in the back of the party. I wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling one of my favorite scents, "I can't believe you're alive, Bubbles."

He chuckled, "Bella, you're going to get your dress dirty." He suddenly lifted me up quickly and placed me on his feet, smiling when I fit perfectly, "I can't believe it's you." He placed a hand on my cheek, "Wow…you look different. You don't look as annoying as before."

I pushed his shoulder playfully, "Shut up, Carlton."

"I'm just gonna…" Jasper trailed off, watching us with obvious amusement, "Rosalie probably wants to dance." He turned and walked back to the lively part.

"A dance?" Riley asked, bringing my attention back to him, "Please."

"Maybe one…or two…or one hundred. God, Riley I missed you." I whispered, tightening my hold on him, "I thought you were dead. I thought…" I choked on a breathless sob and he smoothed back my hair.

"You know, it's hard not to like you, Bella. You only knew me for a week and you act like we've been friends for life." he said, moving slowly to the song, swaying me back and forth as our hands clasped together.

"But you forget. Your venom flows through me. you stayed with me through the three days. How could I not act like this?" I pulled his straight hair irritably, but I was grinning. He stared at me for a few seconds then pulled away. The song had ended and was now merging into something upbeat. He glanced at the dark sky then sighed.

"I have to go."

"What?" My mouth fell open and my stomach twisted into pain.

He saw the anguish look on my face and smiled reassuringly, "I'll be back. I already gave Jasper my number. Whenever you need me…just…" He nodded.

"Where are you going?" I asked softly, clasping my hands in front of me.

He shrugged and I just realized he had on a nice button down shirt and black slacks. His shoes were regular converses, but clean. His hair was swept back and his skin was shining softly in the luminous light of the moon. He touched my cheeks gently, "I travel the world. I've been working on my thirst."

"Then stay here," I begged, grasping his fingertips, "Stay with me. It'll be better." He was like a second Peter to me.

"Have to. Someone important is waiting for me." His smile was suggestive. I raised my brows, but that didn't stop me from being wary. Riley stepped back, and instantly, I reached out to him. I thought he was reaching out to me too, but he gripped my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He kissed my forehead, his breath cool against my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking in the sensation. I opened eyes to see him grinning down at me, "Take care of yourself, Bella." And he blurred into the woods.

I waved after him, "I will, Bubbles!" His loud chortling whipping through my ears.

"Well, that was interesting." Jasper said as he stepped right next to me. I wasn't so sad. I knew Riley would break a promise. I gripped Jasper's hand and pulled him back to the wedding.

It was time for the toss finally. Millions of hands reached, begging for just a simple touch. I glanced at the one I wanted, turned my back to the women, and tossed. The banquet flew through the air. Charlotte was just standing there, speaking to Alice and her hand was open-palmed. It suddenly landed in her fingers and she stared at it, her eyes wide. Peter winked at me. Jasper laughed as Charlotte blinked. He slung an arm around my waist.

I turned to him with a big smile, "Where to next?"

He tightened his arm around me, "I bought an island."

My eyes widened, "From who?"

"Carlisle. I bought Isle Esme from him. It's just you and me for however long you want." He kissed me on the corner of my mouth, his tongue trailing down my jaw to my neck so he could suck on the skin. I held back a hard moan and he kissed me softly on the lips, nipping on my lips. "I thought you would like it."

* * *

><p><em>Um…I have no idea what to say. I guess…I guess that's it. Ohmigod! I'm so saaad! I'm gonna miss you guys, wait, I mean it isn't like your going anywhere. Well, anyways, check out my new stories Molasses and The Wanderer. I love you guys so much. <em>

_There will be another time, my lovelies…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, everyone! As most of you know, I am pregnant and having twins, yes twins! Well, anyways, I'm officially five months, well five-and-half, but other than that, it's to my understanding that someone took my story and plagerized it word for word. This does upset me, but it's already been taken down, so no worries. Thanks to everyone who helped out, including Abby and a few others I messaged. Thanks again. I'll try to update my stories quicker. **

**-Sonny**


End file.
